


Wincest: A Tale Of True Love

by SSup



Category: RWBY, 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ahegao, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Cheating, Dick Growth, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enabler, F/F, Fantasizing, Femdom, Femsub, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Incest, Inflation, Lactation, Loli, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Tit job, True Love, big boobs, big dick, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 114,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSup/pseuds/SSup
Summary: Their are many different kinds of love on remnant. The bonds between family is a strong one, and in the world of remnant some family's take their love a step further.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the story Like Mother Like Daughter by Adam Irons and Silver Wolf2135 .  
> I have also taken a lot of inspiration from Matrix nova and Sonicstar, who's fictions helped me come up with this story, this is my first fic and I hope you enjoy. also in this story Ruby and summer have bigger breast but not as big as Yang and Raven.

*Yawwwwn* Ruby had woken up, it was the last day of school. She has worked hard her entire life and it was almost time for her second highschool summer. She glanced down to see her sister and loving girlfriend Yang Xiao Long. they have been secretly dating for 5 years. Ruby recalled the day when she first confessed to her in this very room.She was so nervous that her sister would reject her and hate her for these incestuous feelings, oh how silly those thoughts seemed to be back then. Ruby glanced further down to see Yang's erect 5ft dick.School was gonnna start soon and Yang sitll hasnt woken up, so she decided to wake her up with something special.

Ruby sat her toosh on Yang's voluptuous breast and bent down to cover her schlong with her own pair of voluptuous tits. She started rubbing them together with great speed giving Yang a wonderful tit job. Yang started squirming abit but hadnt quite woken up yet, so Ruby decide to wrap her lips around her massive cock and started deep throating with insane speed. This magnificent pleasure finally got Yang to open her eyes and get a perfect view of Ruby's soft ass rubbing on her tits. "Ohhhh... mmmmmm... good morning sis" Yang moaned out. "Ohhh don't stop" Yang begged, groping her sister's ass and pulling it closer to her face,"Just what i wanted for breakfast" Yang said as she started eating out Ruby's cunt. "Hmmmm" Ruby moaned with her cockfilled mouth, being pleasured by Yang's tongue and her own 4'3 dick being sandwitched between Yang's milksacks. "OHHHH RUBY!!!!! I'M ABOUT TO CUM! RUUUUUUUBBBYYYYY!!!" "HMMMMMMM!!!" Both sister's came,Ruby swallowing Yang's warm cum, said blonde sucking her sister's pussy juices and feeling Ruby's dick cum on her stomach and even reaching Ruby's own tits.

Even though Yang was cumming gallons into Ruby the silvereyed beauty kept deepthroating, hungry for more cum. "Ha...haaa.ha... I see that my baby sis is really hungry today" Yang teased, staring at her sister's anus "I could go for some of that starwberry flavered asshole my self" Yang said, leaning upward to eat her sister out, relishing in the strawberry flavor. While the sisters were 69'ing their was a baby monitor on the shelf being watched by some very horny lovestruck spectators.

"Oh!Oh! Summer, what are they doing now?" Raven asked Summer, not being able to get a good view of the babymonitor that Summer had put in the sister's bedrooms. "Oh Yang is eating out Ruby's ass now, and Ruby is still jobbing Yang's dick after taking in all of her cum! Our little girls are so amazing!" Summer praised her children to her husband's ex-wife, who was pounding her cum filled pussy. "OOOOH I COULDNT AGREE MORE BABE!!!! OHHHH HERE CUMS ANOTHER ONE!!!!" "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" they both came not worrying about pregnancy thanks to futanari having the ability to control it. "Oh I'm so glad Tai wont be here until next week and a half." Summer said as her eyes rolled back a little and her mouth wide open with her tounge out, needing relief due to her husband lacking sex drive recently. Tai was okay with them fucking since the 3 of them have participated in 3-somes before, that open-mindedness was what made her fall in love with him in the first place. "Yeah, though i wonder what he would do if he found out what our girls were doing, even more so with what we plan on doing later" Raven said, worried about the future and pulling her 5ft dick out of summer. "Don't worry Raven, look we know for sure when we propose to our girls after their graduation they are going to say yes, and I'm sure once all 4 of us are ready to tell Tai, we could all be a closer family" Summer said, dreaming of their potential big family. "Look...Summer I know you think Tai is the most open-minded person on remnant, and dont get me wrong he is openminded, but when it comes to incest he just isnt okay with it" Raven stated, remembering alot of the comments he made about the "INCEST IS WINCEST" movements whenever they came across protests or people who wore pins with stripes of different shades of blue. "That maybe true, but maybe if he see's it from his own family he may change his mind" Summer said with her unpenetrable optimism. "If you say so babe".

"Ohhh Yang, your shlong taste so good, I'm not to sure if i could eat breakfast after that" Ruby stated while cum was flowing out of her cunt, helping her bloated tummy deflate. "Thanks Rubes, guess you could say I have the best Yang Xiao Dong in remnant" Yang puneed, her unamused sister grabbing a pillow in response. "YEEEET!!!" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her pillow at yangs face. "Hahaha, sorry, sorry" Yang said playfully, the blonde noticed that some cum dripping from Ruby's lips. "Hey Rubes you got a little something on your chin" Ruby wiped her chin in response but the wrong side. "Let me get that for you" yang approched her sister, licking the cum off her face and proceding to make out with her. "YAAAAAANG, RUUUUUUBYYYYYY, BREAKFAST IS READY!!!!" Summer called from the kitchen, her 4'3ft member being tit and blow jobed by Raven. "Well looks like breakfast is ready"Ruby said getting her cloathes ready. "The last day of school, you ready Ruby?" Yang said with a smile. "Yep!I've never been more ready in my entire life".


	2. The Morning Bet.

"YAAAAAANG, RUUUUUUBYYYYYY, BREAKFAST IS REEEEAAAAAADYYYYYY!!!!" Summer called from the kitchen, her 4'3 member being tit and blow jobed by Raven. "Raven I love you so much you know that." Summer said softly. "Yes Summer, you tell me that everyday." Raven said with a playful eye-roll. Raven was currently wearing a bra that hugged her Fun bags nice and tight with some daisy dukes that showed enough of her ass to turn people on but concealed just enough for people's imaginations to go wherever they pleased. 

"Well I tell you everyday because I never want you to forget." Summer cooed while she put her panties back up, the undergarment covered only by an oversized White T-shirt that showed a bit of her naked breast through the fabric. 

Raven noticed Summer had a very comfortable and relaxed posture poking her own naked boobies. "It must be nice wearing something you want for a change." Raven remarked while setting up the breakfast summer made and setting up 4 glasses of her breast milk. Tai made a point that he didn't want them wearing anything provocative in front of the kids, even then Summer was still wearing those panties Tai brought that she didn't really like. 

"Yeah it is, I understand where Tai is getting at but I just can't take those tight covering clothes, I mean I'm okay if they make me look more sexy but the kinds of clothes he gets me are honestly... ummm…." Summer was trying to think of a way to sugar coat her thoughts until Raven spoke up. "Fucking ugly and bland as shit?" Raven bluntly stated. "ummm…. Yeah that" Summer responded while blushing out of embarrassment. 

"So... Wanna make a bet on what's taking them so long?" Summer proposed with a slutty smirk on her face. 

"Sure, loser has to ride on the winner." Raven challenged, with an equally sly smirk.

"Are they drinking Cum or breast milk?" Summer asked, both mother's knowing full well that they are already having their own breakfest, that's just how their mornings are. While one might think it would be both with the amount of time left until school they definitly only have enough time to do 1 of the 2.

"I bet it's Breast milk, you know Ruby and Yang just love eachother's flavors." Raven stated. She was an expert when it came to titties, and shes seen how Ruby and Yang's jugs have increased in size recently meaning their should be enough milk for both of them, whereas with sucking dicks their isnt enough time for both of them to drink eatchother's sperm.

"True but for them to take this long? I'm gonna have to go with Cum." Summer guessed, not knowing as much about Tata's as Raven did, believing the girls didnt have enough milk to satisfy each other.

"WE'RE HEAR!"Ruby exclaimed wearing her favorite PJ's, using her semblance to quickly get to her seat. "Good morning mom!" Ruby said, giving her mother a peck on the cheek. "Good morning Zwei." Ruby greeted her corgi, who instantly got excited when Ruby walked in the room.

"And what am I? chooped liver?" Raen playfully said to the silver eyed girl. 

"Dont worry Aunt raven, I didn't forget about you." Ruby said as she walked to give Raven a peck on the cheek and then sat back down. Even though Raven and Tai got divorced they were still great friends and she even still lived with Tai and Summer so she can still raise yang. When Summer gave birth to Ruby Raven was just as happy as the rest of the family and gave Ruby the same care as she gave yang, Ruby even consider's her a second mother just as she views Uncle qrow as a second father. Raven helped around the house with paying bills and putting money into the house. Raven is a police officer, she used to work in undercover, but has been transferred to detective work, She was currently on vacation for as long as Tai is still on his business trip.

"Hey Moms, Sorry we took awhile. Guess we overslept?" Yang lied, the Strawberry milk stains on her lips making her lie even more obvious. She to was wearing her normal sleepwear. Yang realised the clothes Raven and Summer were wearig and popped a full erection. She didnt react to it in hopes that they didnt notice... ofcourse they notice it anyways.

Raven gave Summer a sexy "I your going to be tall enough for this ride" kind of look. they all began to eat their breakfest, Strawberry pancakes with cookies and milk, the kids unaware of the milk being breast milk. Ruby started to notice the MILF's attire and popped a boner herself, it reaching far enough to poke Yang's dick from across the table both sister's having to hide their pleasure by stuffing their mouth full of food. Summer and Raven adored the enexperienced children, being experienced enough to keep their boners in check... that is until Rubyspilled some of of her milk and syrup covered pancake in her cleavage, witch made Summer go fully erect to rip apart her disgusting panties making a pop sound, the Panty sling shotted straight for Raven's dick and Balls. This made Ruby and Yang stare at a blushing an embarrased Summer rose and a Raven who has bent over in pain only eing able to croak out an "I'm okay" with a painful thumbs up. Once they were all done they all got ready to go to School. Raven didn't bother putting on a shirt, not caring about anyone judging her, staring at her, or any of her fellow cops who patrlled the area because they were either friends or to turned on to do anything about it, the same going for summer who had gained alot of confidence thanks to Raven. Yang wore daisy dukes and a sports bra that showed full underboobs that definitly were against the school code, but with it being summer , the last day of school and some school staff being subject to her charisma she could get away with it. Ruby sported a really short black skirt with roses designed on it, said skirt being short enough to show her panties and ass. She also wore Garter stockings with black boots and a crop top that showed some cleavage. 

"Ohhh boy , Summer and Collage here we come!" Ruby exclaimed as they set out for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated.


	3. The last  day of school Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of school, and Ruby and Yang plan on ending it with a Yang.

The futa family entered the sports car that they won in a game show once. "Does everyone have their seat belts on?" Summer asked everyone.

"Yep!" Ruby said from behind Summer, starting to get turned on by the seatbelt hugging her E-cup tatas that she inherited from Summer.

"All set!" Yang exclaimed sitting right next to her little sister, wearing her Seatbelt much more loosely so it didn't squeeze her F-cups that she inherited from her mother.

"Well then, lets roll out!" Raven said, starting the sports car and driving off to Signal Highschool.

"Were gonna kick this summer off with a yang!" Yang joked, everyone except her and Raven groaning at the pun. 

as they were driving Ruby started to get turned on by the seat belt hugging her breast. "Y-Yang, I need some help." Ruby said breathing heavily. Yang looked down to see her sister dick rubbing the back of the shotgun seat. If Yang didn't do something about it Ruby was going to blow her load inside the car. "Don't worry Rubes, your Big sis has a plan" Yang whispered as she lowered the window and started stroking Ruby's cock. She glanced at the to front seats and saw her mother's were having a conversation between each other while playing music loud enough to muffle Ruby's moans "Don't cum yet, wait for my signal" Yang said. Yang noticed a small stain on Ruby's left tit. Recognizing that some strawberry milk was leaking due to being squeezed by the seat belt. she unbuckled Ruby's seat belt and  pulled her crop top over her boobs and started sucking the strawberry milk from her E cups. Ruby moaned a little louder, but hopefully not loud enough for their Moms to hear. "Y-Yang, I see something over their." Ruby pointed at something a few ways from the car, Yang stopped sucking and saw that they were about to drive by a long line of  people who had anti-incest  clothing and signs. Yang hated the sight, the love she has for Ruby was no different from any one else. This gave Yang an idea, as her eyes turned red she started pumping ruby's dick even faster. Ruby started breathing more heavily, she was on the edge of just blowing her load but tried her best to hold it in until her Big sister gave her the signal. "Cum now!" Yang instructed as they got close enough to the line of bigots. Ruby came like a geyser, covering all the anti-incest activist in cum. She came so much that the disgusted people started to slip and fall from the cum covered floor. Once the line of them stopped Ruby's erection began to soften. "Holy crap Ruby di you see that!?" Yang said with a slightly higher tone. "That was amazing yang! your the best big sis ever!" Ruby praised. "And your the best Little sister ever Ruby." Yang replied while moving forward o peck Ruby on the cheek which made the little girl blush.

"We're here girls!" Summer announced as they parked in front of Signal high. 

"Have a fun day girls" Raven said as Ruby and Yang gave both mothers pecks on the lips.

"By mom!" Ruby and yang said in unison as Raven and Summer leaned against the sports car seeing their baby's off, getting some arousel from their daughter's glutes.  People passing by were staring at the mother's provocative clothing but didn't mention anything because they either didn't want to face the wrath of Raven Branwen or were just to turned on to ruin the sight. 

"Our baby's are so sexy aren't they?" Summer said sitting on Raven's lap whom was also sitting on the side of the front of the car.

"I cant wait for us to ask  them out" Raven replied as she squeezed her bare ass and started making out, giving the public a perfect view.

 

* * *

The bell rang the instant The sister's entered the school. "Okay Rubes, see you at lunch" Yang said as she kissed her sister.The sister's went to their respective classes. Ruby already had all of exams completed and all of her work done, but she still planned on attending class incase any of her friends were there for her to mingle with, but when she entered only the Physics teacher Ms. Page was there. Ms. Page was tall and beautiful with light skin and green eyes. she wore a button shirt and tie and had Blonde hair tied in a bun, she had a decent ass and a pair of D-cups. Ms. Page is Ruby's favorite teacher, she is the one who recommended her to Beacon University and had made Physics easy to understand.Ruby is also Ms. Page's star student, despite what people may think of the sisters Ruby and Yang were some of the top students in the school.

"Huh, guess I'm the only one here." Ruby stated. 

"Yes it seems so , hey at least you can complete your final exam." Ms. Page said.

"Wait.. Don't I already have all my work done." Ruby asked, not noticing what her teacher was insinuating.

"Oh no, you still have one more test to take before the end of the year." Ms. page said, this time in a more seductive voice. Ms. Page stood up from her desk revealing she had no legwear or undergarments and began unbuttoning her shirt. 

"Ohhhh… that's what you ment." Ruby blushed,  despite the amount of sex she has had in the last 5 years she has had sex with Yang and even other females like Mrs. Page whom she has had plenty of ex with before, she still had an Innocent way of mind sometimes. Ms. page layed on her back with her shirt unbuttoned showing off her D-cups, she fondled herself and pushed into a certain area and suddenly her tits expanded slingshoting her bra into the ceiling. Ruby's jaw dropped as her own 3'10 dick erected so hard that her Panties flew and whacked one of her expanded boobs, making Page squeal in pleasure. 

"What in Remnant?" Ruby asked, not even futanari  should be able to have that breast size. 

"Like it, To be honest I was always jealous of your sister's natural F-cups, so after saving up money from working at the 3 bears I got surgery to plant a device in my tits to increase them to perfect round G-cup breast." Mrs. page admitted.

"Wooow, their amazing, but you shouldn't feel so bad about your normal D's though, I think their cute." Ruby said, while big tits make her hard as steel she was always one to appreciate all sizes. 

"Your always so nice Ruby. Even without my jealousy I don't regret this decision one bit, and don't worry, when you and Yang hopefully get married I wont pop these out in front of her." Ms. Page said hoping one day Incest marriage would be legalized soon. She had known about their relationship when she walked in on them in the bathroom once. She was supportive of them, even though she didn't act with Incest herself her Twin son and daughter are lovers attending Beacon University. "Now how about you fuck these tits like the first day of the year". 

"I would love to Ms. Page" Ruby stated, sitting on her tummy while grabbing hold of her round mounds. She started thrusting in between the canyon that was her boobs, Ruby's own pair of E-cups bouncing allover the place from the power of her thrust. "Ohh Ruby your dick feel so good in between  my *hmphmhpmh*" Ms. Page was about to praise her star student's cock until it was shoved down her throat the member fitting in despite the sex position and size thanks to the genetic magic of futanari. "Ahhh-ahhh! Ms. Page this feels even better than the last time we did this!"  Ruby exclaimed in Pleasure as she started sucking her teacher's hard nipples. they kept going at it for the rest of the period, the only sound being heard were moans and the slobbery noises of Page being deepthroated and her tits getting fucked. "OHHH YOUR TITS ARE AMAZING!" Ruby screamed, the whole hallway probably hearing the action that was happening, and most likely whatever students that bothered to come were masturbating from the classrooms they were in or video taping the current action going on in the classroom to post on pornsites. As much as Ruby was relishing in her cock being smothered by her teacher's G-cups, she honestly did prefer the milky tits that belonged to Yang and the rest of her family. the closer the time for the bell to ring was approaching the closer Ruby was to erupting, and she was going to burst at any second. "OHOHOH!!!!HA!H-HA! M-MS.PAGE!!!!! I'M R-R-READY TO!!!!! TUURN! IN! MYYY EEEEEXXXAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ruby orgasmed right as the 2nd period bell rang, Ms. Page couldn't take I all of Ruby's cum released her member from her lips. Ruby's cock came all over the classroom and on her teacher.  after cumming until the second bell rang her dick calmed down. "Oops, guess the janitor is gonna have a lot of cleaning to do" Ruby said feeling bad about the mess she made. 

"Ohhhhh Ruby.... you passed the exam with flying colors." Page said after swallowing Ruby's load and readjusting her glasses. "You should get to class before your late."

"Oh, right." Ruby made her way to leave the  room. "Have a great summer!" Ruby happily said. 

"You too Ruby, tell your sister I wish the best for the both of you!" Page replied.

When Ruby exited the room she saw the class for the current period were just  female and futa students. They were stunned and aroused. A few of the kids were jerking each other off from under their pants, and one of them licked their lips as they entered. "Okay students, your next assignment is to clean up this mess and have some fucking fun!" Ms. page ordered, the whole classroom cheered and a few of them cheered  Ruby's name.Ruby smiled and blushed at the students admiration of her handy work.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The last day of school Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last day of school has started, and we have seen the fun Ruby has had with her homeroom teacher. Now let's get a look at what Yang has been up to.

 

 

* * *

The bell rang the instant The sister's entered the school. "Okay Rubes, see you at lunch" Yang said as she kissed her sister.The sister's went to their respective classes. Yang walked down the hallway, she saw some decorations, poster's, pictures and awards for Various movements still going strong today. One poster showed Protests for the Futanari movement from a century ago with a flag that displayed multiple shades of orange. Some pictures were from the Whitefang protest from  before they became radical, and some bigger pictures of the reformed faunus group that helped fight back the Whitefang. Yang took notice of the belladonna family, specifically Kali belladonna from the early days and how she still looks just as- if not more sexy now, and she also noticed some of the more recent photos showing Blake belladonna. Yang was beginning to get very turned on by there ass' which many have dubbed the Bellabootys. Finally she saw pictures of the recent "INCEST IS WINCEST" movements fighting for Incestuous couples to have equal rights as lovers. Yang looked at one of the recent news articles framed on the wall that spelled "INCESTUOUS MARRIAGE NOW LEGAL IN VACUO!" Yang hoped one day with the movement growing in Vale that the possibility of her and Ruby marrying would become a possibility someday. 

Yang arrived at the school garage getting a good view of various vehicles both inside and outside the open garage doors. Her Automotive was supposed to be here but he was no where in sight. Someone she did see was a her good friend and the Automotive teacher's granddaughter, Cindy Aurum her cars engine. The short haired blonde was wearing daisy dukes with a toolbelt, a yellow leather long sleeve crop top that had the zipper mostly opened but not all the way, and the Hammer Head logo for her grandpa's gas station and mechanic shop, and her pink bra was visible through the jackets cleavage. She also had white high top boots with socks that went above her knees, goggles wrapped around her neck and a red cap that also had the Hammer Head logo. Cindy was also a monkey faunas with a long blonde monkey tail, her daisy dukes lowered enough for it to be free and show some of her ass crack and red thong.

"Heellloooo" Yang sung. 

  
"Well Howdy there Yang, How's your morn'in been?" Cindy asked with turning around with a sexy sway of her hips.  


"It was nice, What about you?" Yang asked.

"Oh nothi'n much just putti'n the final touches on this hunk of muscle's engine."  Cindy said walking back to the hood of the muscle car and closing the hood.

"Dam, you did a badass job on her." Yang said, impressed with Cindy's muscle car.

"Thanks, though it has been a hassle to concentrate with the rest of the class screw'in around with the hydraulics." The Monkey faunus explained while she began to wah her hands with a nearby sink. 

"Wait did you actually install hydraulics or are they just fu-" Yang was interrupted by the body of car suddenly moving, moans could be heard from every side of the car as the muscle's hydraulics turned on, which made the moans and screams of pleasure even louder. "HA...HA.... RIGHT THEIR! RIGHT THERE! REV MY ENGINE BABE!" The cry of pleasure coming from a girl reverse cowgirling  the guy in the drivers seat. Yang walked around the car to see what other action was going on in their. The well endowed girl saw a futa sitting in the shotgun seat getting both a blow job and a tit job by a girl sporting E-cups that was small enough to fit under the glovebox, the girl giving the blow jobbed being shoved into her own tits. In the back a futa girl sporting F-cups was laying down across the back seat having her dick rode on by a female.Her big tits were also being ridden on by 2 other girls making out with each other, they were also being pleasured by the nipples they were bouncing on most likely because of special nipple piercings hitting their clits. Finally there were many more girls making out across the backseat , it was pretty much an orgy in that car with everyone's tits bouncing and every dick being given extra thrusting power with each bounce of the hydraulics. Yang was growing an erection from the action through those clear windows.

"Is your car gonna be okay, they seem to really be pushing those hydraulics" Yang asked, even though she was turned on by the action she was worried for the vehicle, Cindy did put a lot of work on it for pretty much all of last semester.

"Oh theirs nothi'n to worry about. I customized the hydraulics to withstand 2 orgy's worth of folks banging like a battering ram, and as long as they don't make a mess and only cum inside like I told them to their shouldn't be a problem." Cindy explained  after washing the grease off her hands.

"Hey so where's gramps?" Yang asked, wondering where the teacher was. 

"Oh poor Paw-Paw wasn't feeli'n to good, so he decided to take a rest for the day." Cindy explained, Yang was saddened by the news. Mr. Sophiar was a really cool teacher and surprisingly openminded for his age. Yang's father Taiyang tried to teach her a thing or to about cars and bikes, but it was really Raven who taught her the inner workings of Automotives and Mr. Sophiar who happened to be Raven's teacher when she moved to patch in her freshman year, is the one who really taught Yang the nitty griddy of things. and gave Yang the skills needed to build her bike Bumblebee.

"Dam I'm parched" Cindy said as she took off her cap and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Maybe some of my breast milk could help refuel your gas tank?" Yang teased as she cupped her underboob.

Cindy giggled at the corny one-liner, she was one of the few people on remnant that enjoyed Yang's puns and corny jokes. "Yes they can yang, yes. they. can" The monkey faunus confirmed as she sexually walked over to yang , pushing  up her sports bra to reveal her hard nipples. Cindy leaned forward and sucked on her tits while pulling down Yang's undergarments. "Your utters are so refreshing Yang, I'm jealous Ruby get's to have these gallons all to herself." The mechanic praised, having been trusted with the knowledge of the sister's incestuous, even though by know most of the school know about them, Cindy was one of the first to know about it since they became close friends since freshman year. once Yang's daisy dukes and panties were kicked off Cindy began groping Yang's right boob and coiled her long tail around Yang's big erect dick,  jerking her off with the tail. "Ohhhh Cindy, that tail is fine as ever." Yang said, being turned on by the tails soft touch and leaking lots of precum covering both her shaft and the mechanic's tail. Cindy kept pleasuring the blonde girl for about 5 more minutes until yang couldn't hold it any longer. "OH! C-cindy, i'm gonna-" Yang couldn't finish her thought before she came on the floor. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" The sounds of pleasure came from the orgy in Cindy's car.

Cindy let stopped sucking on Yang's tits, making a pop sound when her lips released Yang's still hard nipples. "Oh baby that has to be the best breast milk in all of remnant!" Cindy said having never tasted milk as good as Yang's.

"Aww, your making me blush" Yang teased. Cindy's tail was still wrapped around her shaft, she looked over at the Muscle car and an idea popped into her head. 

"Hey Cindy, I want to try something real quick?" Yang asked.

"After feeding me with them gorgeous utters, sure thing" Cindy happily answered. She began to unzip her croptop and unclip her bra from the front, revealing her tits to the hot air of the garage. Yang bent Cindy over the hood of her car , her tits pushed against cold metal causing her to moan from the cold touch and pulled down her undergarments revealing her tight ass .Her monkey tail was still coiled around her big thick 5ft shaft. Yang placed her dick against Cindy's asshole and began to thrust, Cindy's monkey tail still coiled and rubbing against Yang's erection. "Ohhh yang!, you sure know how to start up your cars!" She said while she was taking in Yang's thick dick in her anus. As Yang's speed began to increase the guy in the drivers seat started up the hydraulics again in a lower setting, increasing the pleasure of Yang's powerful thrust and making Cindy's boobs jiggle and squeeze against the car and starting up the orgy again. "OHHHH! YANG!! HARDER! HARDER! TUNE UP MY ANUS!" Cindy exclaimed, Yang going at top speed as her boobs bounced around with each thrust. they kept going at it for 10 minutes, Yang's wrapped up dick pounding the mechanic's asshole. "HA!HA! CINDY, I'M AT MY LIMIT!" Yang screamed, getting ready to blow her load through her body. "YES! YES! FUEL MY ASS TANK WITH YOUR CCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" Cindy screamed out as yang blew her load through her ass whole as the orgy in the car also orgasmed. Yang's dick ejaculated with so much power that her cum sprayed out of Cindy's mouth and onto her cars windshield, the orgy inside surprised but admired the view. Yang pulled out her dick, her magma like cum spilling out of Cindy's asshole and onto her undergarments. they took a quick breather as Cindy took in the gallons of cum either oozing out her add or being swallowed. 

"I hope you have good windshield wipers." Yang commented, on cue the Windshield wipers turned on, spraying soap on the windshield and giving it a nice cleaning. "Dam your prepared for everything." Yang said.

"W-Well only the best are." Cindy teased as she regained her composure from the pounding she received. The bell rang signaling the start of lunch period.

"I'd ask if you want to grab a bite to eat but it looks like you already re-fueled." Yang joked with a sly smirk as the orgy groaned due to being subjected to her jokes. "Oh c'mon that one was good!" 

"well you got one thing right I'm fuller than a gas station right now, thanks for the free lunch." Cindy breathed out as she layed her back on the hood of the car. "Oh before you leave, Paw-Paw wanted me to take you to the Body shop, he says he has a surprise for you that will make you love Bumblebee than you already do." Cindy said. 

"Well does he know, I'll be the judge of that." Yang said, only accepting the best of the best when it comes to her bike.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter I have included a character from another series. Cindy Aurum from Final Fantasy 15. I don't plan on doing a lot of non-ruby characters but I felt Cindy was a perfect fit for this chapter.


	5. The last day of school Part 3

Yang was about to walk out of the classroom's double doors, but she stopped for a second and noticed something though the window. Yang saw what looked like someone in a yellow hoodie with a video camera. As the rest of the class exited the door she noticed multiple little robots in the shape of eyeball's rolling out of the exit and looking back up the hooded figure was nowhere insight.

"I hope they got my good side."  Yang said , knowing full well who the hooded figure was.

"I wonder if she got Ruby's good side to?" Yang asked herself as she licked her lips both in sexual anticipation and also because she was hungry.

* * *

As Ruby saw the rest of her class enter the room for their class period Ruby noticed a couple an eyeball shaped robot exiting it's camouflage mode.

"Well hey their little guy, hope you enjoyed my performance." Ruby said with a gleeful smile, and bowing to the robot, giving it a perfect view of her cleavage.

"Your performance was amazing Ruby, I'd say it was the best one featuring you and Ms. Page." Ruby turned to see the girl who had spoken. She was wearing a soft yellow hoodie that extended past her waist covering her privates that cover what looks like a pair of F-cups. She had no visible undergarments (if she even has any) and soft yellow bunny slippers. The hood of her hoodie had bunny ear's on the top and her face was completely hidden thanks to the hoodie.The hoodie also contained a  zipper, with 2 zips in he middle that went opposite directions.

"Oh its nothing Cassette. I'm just doing what I love most." Ruby blushed. Other than her love for weapons she really does love the sensation of sex always taking the opportunity to have sex with a girl she found attractive, of course they had to be acceptive of her relationship with Yang as well.

"And you are amazing at what you love, oh before we head to lunch I should give you this." The hooded girl took a flash drive from her pockets and inserted I into the eyeball shaped bot and stuck it in a port, downloading its contents.

" Your little P33P3R's have been doing a wonderful, oh their just so cute!" Ruby squealed. 

"You could keep it if you want, I have hundreds more either back home or currently getting some steamy footage."  Cassette explained as she took out the flash drive, took out a marker and write the date and time on it with a marker. Cassette handed the drive to Ruby who placed it in her cleavage.

"Thanks, I bet these vids will break a new record!" Ruby exclaimed, referring to the view count on Cassette's monetized porn site which is currently one of the top porn sites in all of remnant. Her site is very popular due to the fact that instead of having planned scripts she simply spies on people (with contracted consent) which makes the sexual action feel all the more authentic. 

"Thanks Ruby". Cassette said, as soon as she finished saying that Ruby's stomach grumbled. "We should probably go grab some lunch."

"Yeah, speaking of which I heard lunch period is being extended for about to an hour." Cassette informed.

"Really well that should be fun." Ruby said, having a pretty good idea why it was extended.

* * *

Yang exited the classroom and made a b-line for the cafeteria hoping to catchup with Casette. She saw the hooded girl go the opposite direction of the cafeteria she ultimately stopped pursuing , being consumed by her hunger and going to the cafeteria to wait for Ruby. Yang sat down at a table and took out a ham PB and J sandwich and homemade cookies made by Summer rose.

"Huh, Where's Ruby?" Yang asked expecting Ruby to have used her semblance to get to the cafeteria first.  Her stomach being impatient she decide to start without Ruby. "This Sandwich looks delicious, but I bet it's be even more delicious with some sauce." Yang said opening the PBJ sandwich apart and  pulling down her pants. She started masturbating ,positioning her dick over the table and pointing towards the sandwich. Yang's thick member was out for the whole lunchroom to see, However know one said anything being stunned by the blonde's beauty as usual and there being a peculiar absence of supervisors. Yang was moaning and stroking until she finally came on her sandwich, her thick seed covering the peanut butter and jelly completely.

"Muuuuch better." Yang said as she pressed  the second slice of bread on the sandwich, the big portions of cum spilling out the sides. Before she went to take a bite she saw her sister and Cassette walking towards her, her sister sitting beside her and Cassette taking a seat on the other side of the table.

"Seriously how do you keep doing that! I could've sworn I just saw you walking towards the other side of the school." Yang asked Cassette, having witnessed this phenomenon on more than one occasion.

"That's for  little old me to know and you to find out." The hooded girl teased, while slightly unzipping her hood to reveal one of her P33P3Rs in between her cleavage livestreaming the sister's ,knowing that some steamy action was most likely going to happen. Yang  just had an annoyed expression due to not receiving a straight answer while ruby seemed to be franticly looking for something in her backpack.

"What's wrong Rube's?" Yang asked, hoping to help with whatever problem Ruby was having.

"Where is it! Where is it! Nooooo! I forgot my lunch at home!" Ruby said in distraught. 

"Never fear! your big sis is here to save the dear day!" Yang exclaimed with an overdramatic flair while a bit much did make ruby feel much better. Yang grabbed her cum filed sandwich and was about to hand it over to ruby, but before her little sister could grab it Yang yanked it back and took a big bite out of it, some of the cum spilling on her plate. 

"WAHHHH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA SHARE!!" Ruby exclaimed, her hunger knowing no bounds. She was going to continue her rant until yang went in for a kiss. Ruby was surprised but immediately melted into the kiss as yang exchanged her food into Ruby's mouth.  The two quickly got very passionate, moaning into each other's mouths and savoring the taste of the sandwich. Students were given a perfect view of the action. Ruby and Yang used to keep their public display of love to a minimum when they first attended Signal, but as their freshman year went on and some fortunate events having played in their favor they were able to make their affection more public by the end of their first year and in a short time were able to get away with sexual intercourse, even in front of prying eyes.As the sisters were getting more and more passionate and noisy the more people took notice, either taking it as a sign to have fun with their own peers or those that were uncomfortable just leaving the area. the sisters eventually swallowed their own portions of the sandwich and separated their lips with lines of cum and saliva connecting their mouths. "MMMMMMM! That was the tastiest peanut butter and jelly sandwich I ever had." Ruby moaned as she licked her lips. "Anything for my little sister." Yang teased as she took one final bite out of the sandwich and turned her legs over the bench part of the seat to face Ruby, as Ruby herself did the same in order to get more intimate with her sister.Their dicks began to become erect as they kept making out , Yang having to lower her pants while ruby was lacking panties thanks to the fun she had in first period.but they both decided to leave their dicks alone for the time being. Yang once again started feeding her sister like a mother bird as she was also getting a tight grasp of Ruby ass while the silver eyed girl wrapped her legs around yang's waist pressing their lips and breast closer together. After enjoying their food they swallowed what was left of the sandwich and parted lips to regain their breath. "MMMMM! Mom makes the best sandwiches, and with your sauce added in it just turns me on so much." Ruby moaned out even louder than before. "She also makes the best cookies to." Yang said as grabbed one of Summer's large amazing home cooked cookies and pushed Ruby's black croptop up so she could rub said cookies against Ruby's hard nipples. Ruby began to moan as Yang squeezed her left tit to soak the cookie in her strawberry milk. When Yang finished she ate the whole cookie, this time claiming the treat for her self instead of sharing. As Yang was savoring the taste of the chocolate chip cookie she grabbed hold of Ruby's E-cups and began sucking on her left nipple which made Ruby moan loud enough that it would normally be a bit noisy for the public, but by that point most of the students in the area were fucking each other and moaning even louder than the sisters were. Yang eventually let go of her sisters nipple with a pop."Dam Ruby your strawberry milk goes perfect with mom's cookies." Yang said while still groping Ruby's boobs. "Yeah, but not as much as your warm milk". Ruby said as she grabbed a cookie of her own and Rubbed it against Yang's nipples, squeezing her tit to let out more milk. "MMM! These are the best cookies in all of remnant" Ruby said as she began to gobble up more cookies.

"Ha!Ha! Dam you two are so hot!" Cassette said as she wad her tits pushed on the table while jerking off her dick to the sister's display, and her camera getting a front row seat from her cleavage.

"MMMM!" Ruby moaned as she downed the last cookie and let go of her sister's nipple with a pop. "Is my little sis still hungry?" Yang asked while hugging Ruby against her rack and petting her hair. Ruby nodded her head yes while looking up to her sister with a hungry expression. "I've got just the thing for you." Yang teased as she got on the table to give Cassette's livestream a sideways view and bent down across the table with her tits pressed on the table and her ass pointed up. "Since I ate your delicious ass for breakfast, I think its only fair you get to eat mine." Yang teased, wiggling her ass a little to arouse her sister further. "Don't mind if I do." Ruby eagerly stated as she moved to the side of the table and got on top of it and groped Yang's ass. Ruby licked her lips, bent forward and shoved her face in Yang's ass. "HYAAA! Yes Ruby! Savor the taste of your big sis' asshole!" Yang moaned, squirming a bit at the pleasure of having her sister eat out her ass. Ruby kept probing her tongue into Yang's anus, her tongue basking in the warmth of the blonde's asshole. "Ruby! Ruby! tell me! how does it taste!" Yang asked, hoping her sister was enjoying her snack. Ruby slowly pulled her tongue out of her sister's asshole, a long string of saliva connecting the two. "Not to hot , not too cold, it taste juuust right!" Ruby praised, making an okay hand sign with a wink. This made yang smile fondly, happy that her lover was pleased with her taste. Ruby got back to eating yang out, this time being more assertive and wild with her tongue, making Yang moan even louder. As Ruby's got more and more aggressive and needy with her mouth and tongue she pulled Yang's ass closer to her face, causing Ruby to fall on her back. This caused her head to bang against the table and her tongue to go even deeper into Yang's anus. "Ha!... Ruby! Are! You! Okay!?" Yang moaned breathing pleasurable breaths through each word, worried that Ruby may have taken an injury. Ruby gave yang a thumbs up, signaling her and any spectators that she was more than fine. Yang sat perfectly straight, giving everyone a model like view of her mostly naked body. The elder sister was grinding her ass against Ruby's face as her F-cups jiggled and her erect, pre cum coated dick shined bright in the open air. Yang looked down to see her sister's erect dick ,which was also coated in precum and bent down to wrap her voluptuous breast around the shaft and started deepthroating said shaft. This made Ruby bite down harder which in turn made Yang moan even more around the thick shaft. Ruby reached around Yang's waist to start groping her well endowed testicles that were about the size of her own hand. The sisters moaned and moaned, attracting having been attracting spectators since they started feeding each other and have now attracted even more both in the school and on Cassette's live stream. Ruby and Yang kept feeding each other until the younger of the to felt something flowing through their loins. Ruby came in her older sister's mouth and screamed in pleasure in Yang's ass, biting down the as hard as she could and stretching her tongue as much as physically possible into her anus. "Haaaaaa! Ha! Ha! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby!" Yang moaned louder and louder as she sat upright and arched her back back. Ruby was ravaging her anus more than ever and yang couldn't help but keep moaning her lover's name. Yang was about to blow any second as her dicks stood upward once again, many spectator positioning themselves in front of the splash zone. "RUBY! RUBY! RUBY! MY ASS! MY DICK! MY TITS! WHENEVER YOUR HUGRY YOUR BIG SIS WILL ALWAYS BE THEIR TO FEED YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yang screamed as she came from her dick and tits allover the females and futas that opened their mouths and were showered in Yang's seed and milk, 1 of Yang's eyes were slightly rolled back as her tongue stuck out and she stared at all the spectators whom she came on.The school bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. "Whooooo!"The sisters were given a big round of applause from the horny students who stayed for the show. Yang got off the table and started to out her clothes on properly while helping ruby get down from said table. "Yang , you taste amazing" Ruby praised as she caught her breath . "You taste even more amazing Ruby." Yang flirted, giving her sister an extra peck on her forehead. 

 

"Dam you two are amazing" Cassette said having came under the table. " Check this out" Cassette took out her scroll and showed them a hologram. The hologram displayed a list that read "TOP TEN INCESTUOUS COUPLES" with Yang and Ruby being #1. "You guys made it to the top in the incest category and number 5 on the futa category." Casette explained as Ruby was scrolling through the comments of the live stream that was also being displayed.

"That was so hot. 10/10 would nut again. #Truelove. I wish I had a sister like that. I hope they get married someday" Ruby read.

"Amazing! looks like we have our own little fan club Rubes." Yang said as she hugged her blushing sister from behind.

"Yeah, we kinda do." Ruby said as she turned her head to Cassette's robot. "Thank you all for the kind words, I hope you all enjoyed seeing our love in action." Ruby said to the livestream.

"Guess we should head to our next class Yang said as she fixed Ruby's crop top. Once Yang finished she began walking to their next class.

"Hey Yang." Ruby called, Yang turned around to hear what her sister anted to say. "I want you to know, if you ever feel hungry, I'm here to feed you to." Ruby said.

"Thanks babe, I'll be sure to take you up on that." Yang flirted, both sisters walking hand in hand to their next class, Combat training.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end of part 3. probably my longest one yet. If anyone wants to express ideas for the future or provide any criticism let me know in the comments.


	6. The last day of school Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sisters finished their delicious lunch they know head to one of their favorite classes:Combat training

"Oooo I can't wait to bust open some bots with Crescent Rose!" Ruby exclaimed! Excited to fight with her signature weapon for the last day of school until they attend Beacon.

"Hell yeah! I Can't wait to Bust open a certain sexy teacher as well." Yang said, adding the suggestive statement at the end with a wink. Combat training was the sisters favorite class as they were able to destroy robots to their hearts content and upgrade their weapons. Their uncle Qrow  used to be their teacher for the first year but resigned due to feeling he was better on the field as a hunter than a teacher. The sisters were sad when Qrow resigned, but he assured them that their new teacher would be great and is an old colleague of his. The sisters were even more reassured when they saw how sexy their teacher was. As sad as it was that they didn't get to see Qrow as much as they used to they had to admit that it was a lot easier to have their sexual pleasure without worrying bout rumors reaching to Qrow, however unknown to them Qrow already knew they did many sexual things and wasn't bothered by it as he himself used to have his own share of fun back in highschool and still does know. 

"Yeah, can't wait to have some sexy fun with Ms. Sarah. I'm gonna miss her when we graduate." Ruby said leaning her head on Yang's shoulders.

"True, but at least we have her number." Yang said, reminding Ruby about how they have the phone numbers of most of their friends and school staff if they ever want to talk, hang out, or give a booty call. 

"Yeah that's true" Ruby said as they entered the Combat Gym. once they entered they saw many of their classmates fighting against robots and making upgrades to their weapons. The room had a huge center stage where students fought either robots or hard light simulations. they were also work benches on one side of the gym for upgrading or fixing weapons and armor, even though there is already a weapon mechanics class they decided to install the work benches so student didn't have to make long trips just to make upgrades or repair. Most of their class were female and futa but their were 1 or 2 guys  who were pretty focused on their training and didn't care about some of the sexy shenanigans that go on in the class, in fact those 2 would use the noise and view to test their resistance to distractions. 

"Well if it isn't my star students." a woman said. She was a few inches taller than Raven, had tan brown skin, brown hair, and orange eyes. She wore glossy black pants and a black bra, she also had a two guns behind her waist that could turn into daggers.  

"Hello Ms. Sarah! Ruby and Yang greeted their teacher, Ruby giving her a big hug and shoving her face in between her cleavage. 

"How has your last day of school been so far?" She asked as Ruby couldn't help but start motorboating. 

"Its been great! fucked friends, had lunch, the usual." Yang said as she put her bag on the floor. 

"Well hopefully despite all the fucking you 2 do you've been keeping up with training." Sarah said, as much as they all loved to fuck she made sure everyone did their work and kept up their training.

"Well when everyone in the house is a skilled hunter training tends to be a norm." Yang said with a smirk. "In fact since this may be the last chance we get, I think Ruby and I are capable of beating you in a match." Yang challenged.

"Oh is that so?" Sarah questioned with a smirk, she was well aware that her star students have gotten stronger by the day but she wasn't so sure if they could beat her yet.

"Yep! Me and Yang have training for a long time! And we  plan on beating you before we head to the next level, Beacon!."Ruby exclaimed as she released her grip on her teacher.

"Well then, how about we enter the ring and see?" Sarah suggested. The sisters entered the girls locker room and changed their clothes. Their combat clothes are the same as they have always been, except Ruby had recently gotten it tailored to show a lot a lot of inward side cleavage, much to Tai's protest but he eventually excepted it thanks to persuasion from Raven, Summer, and Qrow.  once they got their clothes on they pecked each other on the lips, Yang smacked Ruby's ass for good luck and now they were in the fighting ring facing off against their teacher.

"Okay Yang. Just like we practiced." Ruby said, despite her being younger than yang she always tended to be the one giving orders when it came to fighting alongside someone. 

"Lets see if you girls are truly ready for Beacon."Sarah said as she reached her hand behind her back where her guns were holstered. A futa student who was currently being given a blow sounded the bell to start the match. Sarah pulled out her guns and began to open fire, the sisters blocked and dodged every bullet and started to exchange close range attacks with Sarah. The girl's breast and ass' were bouncing around as they dodged, blocked, parried, and got hit from each others attacks and made many of the spectators pop boners and get wet. They kept fighting like this for about 5 minutes. Despite Sarah's weapon being pretty simple she was still a skilled huntress with what she used. She was skillfully dodging each attack from the sisters, but with how familiar Ruby was with Sarah's fighting style by now she used this to her advantaged. Ruby used her Crescent rose to swing at Sarah's legs, Sarah jumped over the swing unknowingly falling for Ruby's plan. Sarah was punched straight in the face by a semblance powered Yang, who was able to build her power up by taking in hits from Sarah and Ruby "accidently" hitting her to. Sarah was launched against the barrier at the end of the ring and bounced back to the middle of said ring.  Even though Sarah was holding back a little due to this being a sparing match the sister's capability of beating her was no less impressive, Sarah new that those 2 were going to have bright futures ahead of them. 

"We... We won.... WE WON! MY PLANWORKED!" Ruby exclaimed, feeling like she was on top of the world. "THATS MY LITTLE SIS!" Yang exclaimed as she held ruby against her cleavage. "This is only the beginning Rubes, if we keep this up we'll be kicking ass left and right!" Yang praised, making Ruby blush from her words and the cheers coming from her classmates. 

"You girls went beyond my expectations, your family has truly been giving you the best training they can." Sarah said as she laid on her back seductively. "Now as per rules of the class, its time for you to claim your prize." Sarah teased as she groped her own tits. 

Yang and Ruby began to make out while taking each other's clothes off. Once their clothes came off they walked over to their teacher and lowered themselves to her level, Ruby began to unclip her teacher's bra, revealing her D-cups while Yang pulled down her pants and Panties revealing a 3ft dick. 

"Hey Rubes, how bout we have refresh ourselves with some of Ms.Sarah's delicious breast milk?" Yang teased, knowing what her sister was just as thirsty as she was after that match, both figuratively and literally. "Yeah, I could definitely go for that right now." Ruby moaned as she began to suck the teacher's left nipple and Yang the right nipple. "Oh! you 2 were really partched after that match weren't you?" Sarah moaned from the pleasure of breast feeding, she began to moan even louder once Ruby and Yang began to stroke her cock. most of their classmates began to either masturbate or fuck each other at the sight of their teacher being fucked. As they were stroking her cock, the sisters began to feel the massive amouts of pre-cum leaking from the 3ft member, they kept stroking harder and faster until Sarah was bout to Climax. "Oh! Oh! Ahhhhh!" Sarah climaxed, her cum flying up to the ceiling of the still activated barrier and coated both her dick and the Sister's hands in cum. The sisters let go of their respective nipples with a pop and  stared at their cum covered hands. Ruby took Yang's hand and began to clean it with her mouth, Yang did the same with Ruby's cum covered hand. they licked then slowly, taking their time to suck each individual finger. they both held the cum in their mouths as Ruby began to suck Yangs boobs, still thirsty for milk, Ruby savored the taste of cum and warm milk mixed together. Once Ruby was finished and swallowed Yang did the same with Ruby's Strawberry funbags. "Dam Ruby, your milk and Ms.Sarah's cum taste so good together." Yang said as the bell signaling the beginning of last period rang. 

"Aw man, I was hoping we'd get to have more fun with Ma. Sarah." Ruby complained as everyone got up on their feet.

"Don't worry Ruby, even though this is your last day at signal you can always give me a call whenever you want some fun." Sarah said, giving the sister's a wink and and doing the phone hand sign against her ear.

"Sure thing, Tell the kids we said high" Yang said as she and ruby returned to the locker rooms to change their clothes and headed towards their last class: Weapon Mechanics.

 

 

 


	7. The last day of school Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their sparing match the sisters now head to their other favorite class and final period of the day: Weapon Mechanics.

"Oh man! I can't believe we beat a huntress in a sparing match!, I cant wait to tell moms about this!" Ruby exclaimed. Even though Ms. Sarah wasn't the highest tier of a huntress and due to the sparing match being... well a sparing match she may have held back just a tad, It didn't make their victory any less impressive considering they were still high schoolers.

"Hell yeah, there gonna be stoked!" Yang exclaimed, also very excited to tell her moms the news. The sisters entered the classroom. The class was filled with workbenches and equipment, what few students were their were either working on  upgrades for their gear or were blowing their classmates from under the work benches as can be told by the sounds of muffled moans. The sister saw their teacher Mr. Rust sitting in his desk working on some small devices. The sisters walked up to greet him. The man was in his early 20's had light skin, red hair, a handsome face and wore proper safety equipment. When the sisters first met Mr. Rust they weren't very fond of him with his constant flirting towards the 2, however once the sisters made it clear that they weren't interested he surprisingly respected the rejection and apologized for not taking the hint sooner. Ever since then they became more fond of Mr. Rust, learning new things about weapon tech and even giving him pointers on how to tell when a woman wont be interested no matter how good your game is.

"Hello!" Ruby said with a bright smile.

"Oh well if it isn't my most talented students, is there anything yo- OWCH!" Mr. Rust was interrupted, he glanced under the desk to see the cause of the sting. When he glanced back he saw a giggling Ruby and a smirking Yang.

" ***Ahem*** As I as saying. Is there anything you girls need?" Mr. Rust asked, willing to help is students out with any of their projects.

"Actually yes, if you don't mind we need some bathroom passes to test out our "projects" we've been working on" Yang explained making a quotation hand sign when she said projects while ruby was inspecting Crescent Rose which she got permission to hold on her person. Mr. Rust was more than happy to give them passes to test out their project, but knowing full well what they were doing something sexual he wondered why they wanted to go to the bathroom when they could still make all the noise they want in the classroom. He gave the pass to the sisters.

"Have fun with your "projects" girls, now if you don't mind me I need to let out something I've been holding in for a while." He said as the girls walked off. Mr. Rust put his hand over his mouth and moaned into his palm as he climaxed inside of the mouth of the girl whom was giving him a blowjob. the girl was naked and had turquoise hair in a short wavy bob. The girl got up from under the desk and sat on his lap on her knees. 

"Most talented students huh." She said with a pout. 

"Oh! well I mean they are very talented students babe, and even then you aren't even then you are still a freshmen with many years of learning ahead of you." He said trying to be objective but also not say anything rude witch he hopes he was accomplishing.

"Well I may be a freshman but that doesn't you should underestimate me!" the girl said as she began to ride on his dick. 

"Oh babe, you know I would never do that." he said as he groped the girls ass and started making out with her.

* * *

The sisters walked to their classroom lockers and unlocked them. Yang and Ruby both took their own metal box witch has their own respective colors so they knew witch one belonged to whom. The sisters closed their rocket lockers and started to head to the bathroom, hands intertwined. they entered the bathroom which was very clean and well kept,in this school all the bathrooms were made to be for all sex's.  the bathroom mostly had sinks and mirrors with 2 showers on the far corners and no toilets. the reason behind this is because in the world of remnant humans and faunus kind don't have a need to expel waste since all food and beverages completely dissolve in their body and is converted into energy. Because of this scientist have been researching whether or not their is a purpose for anus' and its connection to the stomach for years but in the end they haven't been able to find any purpose other than sexual desires.

"Okay, lets see how my handiwork has payed off." Yang said as she opened the box and pulled out a mechanized dildo that fit the palm of her hand with a matching small remote. "And now to see if this works."Yang said as she held on to the mechanized testicles with one hand and  pressed a button on the bottom. The dildo started to shift and transform into a  bigger version of itself, about the same size ass Yang's thick 5ft dick. "Oh yeah this baby works alright, how about you rubes?".

"Well lets find out!" Ruby said as she took crescent rose and removed the blade at the bottom of the scythe. She then opened the box to reveal a red and black dildo tha was the same size as the blade she removed with a remote as well and installed it into crescent rose. "oh sweety you and I are gonna have some fun together." Ruby whispered to her weapon. the sisters stood infroont of a full body mirror incetween the shower and the sinks and lined up their toys to their cunts. Before the sisters stated they took a moment to use their minds and fantasize, they looked into the mirror and imagined that instead of their reflections being their it was their parents naked and calling for them. "Oh Yang your such a hot blondeshell, I'm so glad I divorced your father so I could love you without shame." Yang's imagination of Raven said while masterbating and groping her tit.

"Oh ruby, I missed the times when I breast fed you, infact I've always wondered how your breast taste like. I don't care if your father cant except incest I want to please my baby girl for the rest of my days." Ruby's imagination of Summer said while stroking her cock with her tongue out.

"Oh mommy!" both girls moaned out as they inserted their toys inside of themselves.

"Now lets see our baby's project really work." the cognitive mothers said as they came out of the mirrors and got up close and personal with their respective daughters. Yang and Ruby moved their fingers over the buttons imagining Summer and Raven guiding their hands on the remote. they pressed them down and the dildos began to vibrate at maximum capacity while spinning at high speeds and admitting small shocks just strong enough to give pleasure but not any true pain.

"OHHHHHHH! MOOOOOMMMMYYYYY!!!!" Ruby and Yang cried. The pleasure of their creations making them shove their toys completely inside their holes, in Ruby's case she even shoved in some of the sniper rifle parts of crescent rose that could fit.

"Oh girls you look so hot when your in pleasure." cognitive Summer and Raven said as they began to kiss their respective daughters as Ruby and Yang melted into the empty kiss, in reality just kissing and licking the air. both Ruby and Yang began to grope their own breast, Ruby groping her left and Yang groping her right tit. their hands were guided up to their boobs by their cognitive mothers as they began to kiss more sloppily, legs and ass shaking from the intense vibration of their toys. Their toys weren't entirely original as their did existence toys with the same features online, but it was much cheaper and fun to make their own versions.

Raven began to wrap her arms around Yang's neck and legs around her waist as her little sun dragon held her by her non existent ass, Yang wishing she could feel her mother's ass. Yang began to thrust into her mother, in the end only feeling air. "Oh firecracker, if only this was real. Maybe you would be able to impregnate me and expand our loving family." Raven said as she started to kiss Yang's neck.

"Oh my little rose, please suck my breast! I don't care if I'm not real I just want to feed my baby girl again!" the cognitive Summer pleaded as she shoved her breast into ruby's face while cradling her daughter's head. the girls kept fantasizing, beginning to fell their cum flowing through their dicks.

"AH!AH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The sisters came, their imaginative mothers disappearing from the climax that lasted a whole 2 minutes. Their semen covered the whole mirror while their pussy cum covered a good portion of the floor, as the sisters tried to pull out their toys they moaned more as puddles of clogged cum began to spill.

"Oh that felt amazing." Ruby moaned out as she began to lay on the once clean floor. Yang slowly walked over to ruby and laid on top of her as their breast squeezed together.

"I wish that was real, even though It was our imagination it still felt amazing." Yang gasped out, she and Ruby had always had crushes on their mothers but were to afraid to confess.

"Do...Do you think one day we might be able to have sex with them, maybe even extend our family?" Ruby asked, being in a relationship with their mothers have always been a dream of theirs ever since the sisters started dating.

"I don't think so Rubes. From what I can tell they seem to be cool with incest, but even then how would we know if their attracted to us, hell how would we deal with Tai?" Yang said, remembering Tai's negative comments towards incest. "Sometimes I feel like Tai is just getting in the way of everything." Yang commented.

"Yang... " Ruby said, kinda surprised that Yang would show distaste for Tai.

"I know he is our dad Ruby but you have to admit he holds all of us back, hell did you see how sexy our moms looks! Tai would never let the wear that!" Yang explained. It wasn't like Tai was a bad father or a bad husband, but ever since she began to date Ruby she had started to notice that Tai really held the family back from being their true selfs, sometimes even having arguments with Raven about it.

"Yeah.. That's true, but … Know matter what happens Yang. We will always have eachother." Ruby stated as she cupped her sisters cheek. Yang smiled and began to slowly kiss Ruby. Their makeout session began to become more passionate and intimate as they began to roll all over the cum filled floor, feeling the fluids allover their skin.

"Wait" Yang said as she stopped rolling, Ruby now ontop. "I think we should get cleaned up before school ends." Yang said.

"Oh... Yeah I guess we could use a shower." Ruby said as she sat up and turned to the showers, giving yang a sexy view of her form. The sisters got up and went into the shower to wash eachother off. They were taking their time to tease, grope and kiss each other allover but didn't have full sex due to time and not wanting to get dirty again. Ruby also washed Yang's hair, normally Yang would hate it when someone meesed with her hair but her family is always an exception. Once they got done they exited the shower and dried themselves off with towels from the rack next to them. They then put their clothes back on as the bell rang signaling the end of school.

"Yang AH! Xiao-long and OH! R-Ruby Rose please report to the principals office office!" a voice said from the school speakers As they seemed to be pleasured by someone.

"Well, looks like we have one last person to say goodbye to before we leave." Yang said with a sly smile.

"hey our moms know that we are staying late right?" Ruby asked.

"Yep! I sent them a text earlier." Yang said.

"Well then... Off to the principles office!"

 

 


	8. The last day of school Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang enter the principle's office, what fun awaits them their?

Ruby and Yang approached the front desk where the secretary that called them over was bent over the desk and being pounded by a futa student. " P-Principle Marron is ready to see yo- OH YES RIGHT THERE RIGHT THEEEEERRRRREEEEE!!!!" The secretary said as her lover came inside. Ruby and Yang started walking through the hall way ; hands intertwined ;towards the principle's office. As they were walking through the hallway they saw group photos of the teachers and staff from when the school was founded, as they walked further down the hall when the pictures started showing the year of when the girls first attended the Signal the old staff members began to disappear while younger and sexier individuals took their place.  
They arrived at the office door and entered the room, greeted by the sight of the principal making out with a younger futa girl. The principle was a tall dark skinned MILF with straight long black hair and green eyes, she was wearing an unbuttoned suit and tie and the skirt that came with it was no where to be found. The girl she was making out with was her naked daughter whom had the same colors, but her hair was tied in pigtails and she seemed to be the same age as Ruby when she and Yang started dating.

"*whistle*." Yang whistled at the sexy sight.  this caught the attention of the incestuous lovers as they looked back with welcoming smiles.

"OH! hello their girls, so glad you were able to come by." Marron said, Happy to see her favorite students see her before the end of school. 

"Well we would never miss giving our sexy principle a goodbye before we left." Yang said with a wink, Ruby walked to the principles desk and bent down closer to Marron's daughter. 

"And you must be Jane, your mother wasn't kidding when she said you were such a cutie."  Ruby teased with an innocent smile, making the loli blush. Jane was so shy she hid under the desk and started eating out her mother's vagina.

"oh!" Marron said, surprised by the sudden pleasure. "Oh, you'll have to excuse her, she's a bit shy finally meeting you two."  She explained, trying to hide the pleasured expression she was half making.

"Not a problem, Ruby was shy with other people too." yang said as she stood beside her sister, giggling abit before continuing her thought. "I remember she would always hide her face in between my breast, Like this!" Yang said as she pulled her sister's face into her breast in a big hug, Ruby struggling to break free from her grasp. 

" _mmmhmhmhm… Yang! I can't breathe!"_ Ruby exaggerated as she finally broke free, giving her sister an angry pout. While this was going on the principle couldn't help giggle at the sight, with a mixture of moans from her daughters little feast.

"I can't believe how much has changed ever since you two fist attended this school." The principle said as the sisters began to listen in on what she was saying. "I remember you two would always goof off in the bathrooms and other hidden areas of the school, and how disgusted I used to be whenever you two were caught."  She said, remembering how she made an effort to not make any of what they did go public in fear of how it would damage the schools reputation. She did make reports their parents, but unknown to her Summer and Raven would be the ones to attend school meetings and receive the reports, making sure Taiyang would never find out and making their daughters think they were called for something unrelated to the report.

"Yeeeeaaaaahhh you were a bit of a bitch."  Yang commented, at this point the sisters and the principle have grown close enough to swear at eachother without offence but went wide eyed when she remembered Jane was present.  

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, slapping her sisters left boob. 

"DoN't!, worry girls... ha..ha…I covered her ears knowing you were gonna say something like that, though to be honest she should be old enough now to understand those words." Marron said, the act of covering her loli daughters ears  giving her more pleasure as it pushed her harder against her vagina. 

"Now where was I .. Oh right!" Marron moaned out. "I was so bigoted, I couldn't stand you two. But as I kept seeing you more and more. I began to notice how sexy the two of you were and instead of stopping you I would masturbate to your incestuous activities." Marron said, giving in to her pleasured expression from her daughter eating her out even harder from being turned on her self.

"Yeah, I remember the day we were making love in the bathroom we caught you looking." Ruby remembered the unexpected threesome starting to get turned on herself from the memory.

"And that day changed my life, I finally realized that sex shouldn't be hidden, it should be embraced. Of course with the old staff at the time it was difficult to make rules more loose." Marron explained.

"Then I introduced you to god old Papa bear." Yang said, Referring to Junior. Junior is the owner of the a famous club in vale, Yang and Raven are close friends with him and have done many favors for him . To show his gratitude he would do any favors for Raven and Yang that they needed, especially things like making sure any videos of their sexual activities don't reach the eyes and ears of anyone that could bite them in the ass or influence the staffing of Signal without anyone suspecting a thing. Many of these things would seem impossible with the nature of the internet ,but Junior always seems to find a way to make things work.

"Yes. Without you two this schools would never have been the sexual paradise it is now, I'm eternally grateful!"  Marron moaned out as she was close to climaxing on her daughter. 

"No problem, I'm just glad we were able to change things for the better." Yang said, proud of her accomplishments. Ruby however had a slight frown on her face.

"I hope things will be the same I Beacon. I know Professor Ozmae is pretty open minded, but I'm not sure how the rest of the staff will feel." Ruby said, a bit worried about the new environment and most of her friends not being present. 

"Oh don't worry Ruby, with the amazing things you have achieved in this school I'm sure you will be loved by everyone in BEEEAAACOOOOOON!!!!!" Marron climaxed, not being able to hold her composure anymore, her daughter sucking in all her pussy juices.

"I second that, know one is as hot as my baby sis! Yang praised, squeezing her sisters tit and ass.

"Me too!" Jane said, her mother propping her up on the desk and biting her neck. 

"Thanks Jane." Ruby said as she shoved her head in between her sister's cleavage.

"Now with all that being said, I think its about time we have some fun don't you think?" Marron teased as she leaned her daughter back and started to suck on her small futa dick while her tits pressed against her desk.  

"OHH! MOMMY! SO THIS IS WHAT A BLOW JOB FEELS LIKE!" The loli exclaimed, while she has had sex with Marron before this was her first time getting a blowjob. As Marron's mouth sucked on Jane's mouth like a bottle Yang made her way behind the principle , lowered her dukes and removed the chair, making Marron stand on her feat while sticking her thick ass up towards Yang. Yang grabbed hold of her waist and lined up her cock with her pussy which was lubed up by Jane's saliva. Ruby lowered her skirt, got up on the desk and was on her knee's over Jane. she grabbed Jane's head to position her dick to her mouth.

"Please don't go slow, I want to feel the speed mommy always talks about." Jane said, Ruby nodding in understanding began to activate her semblance to thrust as fast as she could, Yang also thrusting hard into Marron's saliva coated pussy at the same time. "MMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!"  Jane and Marron moaned loudly as their eyes rolled back from the thickness and power of the sister's cocks. 

"Oh wow! Jane your mouth is so tight!" Ruby yelledas she pounded the girls mouth. 

"The same could be said for Principal Marron's pussy! Oh that saliva is such great lube!" Yang exclaimed as she pounded her principle. Quite fortunate for the residents of remnant, no matter how thick a dick is when pounded into a vagina a futa and female's womanhood will eventually retighten. 

"AH!AH!AH!" The lovers were making louder and louder noises as they kept thrusting into each other. A Ruby kept thrusting she noticed that Jane was propping herself on her elbows to support herself, having faith in her strength Ruby took her hands off of Jane's head and grabbed her own boobs to move them away from each other so she could see in between her own cleavage.What she saw was her cock ramming into Jane's mouth, her eyes rolled back due to intense pleasure. 

"MMMMMM!" Jane moaned around Ruby's cock as she climaxed into her mothers mouth, her mother just kept sucking and drinking up her climaxing dick. they kept on going for a couple minutes until they all began to reach their climax. 

"OHHH! OH! OH! JANE I'M GOING TO BLOW MY LOADTHROUGH YOUR ENTIRE BODY!" Ruby exclaimed. 

"MMMM!MMMM! YANG DONT CUM INSIDE! BLAST YOUR FLAMING LOAD ALL OVER MY OFFICE AS A SOUVENIRRRRRRRR!" Marron yelled as Yang pulled out. "OH!OH! JAAAAAAANNNNNNEEEE" Ruby yelled as everyone climaxed. Yang sprayed her seed on the backs of Ruby and Marron and continued spraying all over the office. Jane came in the air, her cum going all over the place like a fountain and her milky breast sprayed into Ruby's pussy. Ruby came inside of Jane's mouth so hard it traveled through her body and blasted out of her anus, the cum spraying allover Marron's tits in the process. "OH! that was amazing! " Marron exclaimed. "I- want -more" Jane gargled out, still recovering from the pounding she had taken. "Oh sweety you can have as much of my love as you want!" Marron said as she got up on the desk and began riding on her daughter's dick. "I've been thinking about this for a while but now I'm certain... I want to carry your baby's!" Marron declared, riding and moaning on her daughter whom moaned aswell. "As fun as it would be to join in, Cindy is waiting for me and Rubes so we can get my bike from her grandpa's shop." Yang stated as she and ruby fixed their clothes, witch their shirts were soiled from their own breast milk and began to make their leave. "Wait!" Marron said before the sisters left. "I want to say again, thankyou for everything. If it weren't for you I would have never gained the courage to ask my sweet Jane out on a date, I can't thank you enough." Marron said. "Its no problem Principle Marron. Were just happy to help." Ruby said as she and Yang said their goodbyes to meet up with Cindy. 

 

 

 


	9. Cindy's Joyride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the girls have their fun with the principle they finally meet up with Cindy.

"Ha!Ha!" Cindy Aurum was moaning loudly : using her long monkey tail as a dildo to penetrate her pussy; while standing next to her muscle car. The reason being that she was watching Ruby and Yang ; whom were running late ; finish fucking the principle thanks to Cassette's website and hidden cameras. As Ruby and Yang left the room a portal opened and two hot futas who looked a lot like the sisters had entered the room. 

"Hi Cindy!" Ruby said, as she seemed to come out of nowhere. 

"AHH!" Cindy squealed, the jump scare making her climax.

"Ruby! you dun scared me half to death!" Cindy exclaimed s she fixed her daisy dukes and put her phone away. This made ruby blush in embarrassment but she knew Cindy wasn't super mad.

"What were you masturbating to?" Yang asked.

"Oh. I was just watching you two get sexy with the principle, though I think Cassette may need to fix up her bots a bit though." Cindy said, referring to a part where the audio cut out, however Cassette had actually purposefully cut the audio out when Junior was mentioned, not wanting the girls or the school to get in trouble due to people knowing they are affiliated with each other. "Anyways lets hit the road, I don't want miss dinner and you got a beautiful bike waiti'n for ya!" Cindy said as she got in the drivers seat while Yang and Ruby both took shotgun, Ruby sitting on Yang's lap. When indy began to drive everyone took in the sweet smell of cum and sex within the vehicle due to the orgy that was inside for the whole school day. 

As they kept driving and the smell of sex turning everyone on Yang popped a boner that started to poke Ruby's pussy. Needing to satisfy herself Yang lowered her dukes and penetrated Ruby's pussy. 

"Oh!"  Ruby squealed a little. She was taken off guard by Yang but quickly got used to it as she settled in the feeling of her sisters thick 4foot cock inside her.  Yang and RUBY didn't need to thrust or bounce as the bumps on the road and movement of the  car did all the pleasurable movement for them. 

"Ha!Ha! Yang I feel so good!" Ruby exclaimed as her sister grabbed her breast and pulled her closer, making Yang's F-cups squeeze against Ruby's back.  

"Anything for my little sis." Yang whispered into Ruby's ear and started nibbling said ear, making Ruby moan even louder.  Feeling a little left out Cindy used her long tail to wrap around and stroke Ruby's 3'4 Cock, essentially giving her a tail job. Cindy turned on the hydraulics at a low setting to make Yang's dick penetrate Ruby's woman hood even harder."Ha!Ha!Ha!" Ruby moaned in tune with each bounce the car made in response to the hydraulics system.

As the threesome kept fucking Cindy noticed that Ruby was secreting a lot of pre-cum. Worried about the cleanliness of her car she set the hunk of muscle to auto pilot and turned to The sisters. She took a sexy look at what was before her as she unzipped her jacket and unclipped her bra and finally bent down to give ruby a tit job and blowjob, each bounce of the car jerking the big member into her throat. this made Ruby moan even louder as she threw her hand behind her, grasping her sister's golden locks and her back. Normally Yang didn't like it when someone touched her hair, but family and close friends are always an exception. 

The fun kept going on for the rest of the long drive, eventually they arrived at the Hammerhead and as soon as the car parked everyone climaxed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Everyone screamed as they creamed in each other without getting the car dirty. "Mmmmm… Yang sure wasn't kiddi'n when she said you tasted like strawberry." Cindy commented as she savored the taste of Ruby's cum, moving it around her mouth before slowly swallowing it.

"Thanks." Ruby said, catching her breath with her tongue sticking out and one eye half closed, savoring the warmth of Yang's baby batter. the girls exited the car, Yang not pulling out of ruby until they were fully out of the car knowing that pulling out would result in some of her cum leaking down her leg.

"Well well if it isn't my granddaughter and my number one customers!" an old man said as he approached the trio.

"Paw-Paw!" Cindy said as she gave her grandfather a big hug. "Are you feeling better?" Cindy asked, knowing how he didn't feel too good in the morning.

"Cindy, I have never felt better in my entire life!" Mr. Sophiar exclaimed.

"Whats got you so happy?" Yang asked, Sophiar wasn't a grumpy person per-say but it was weird to see him so excited like Ruby when she sees an awesome weapon.

"This is whats got me as happy as a lottery winner!" Paw Paw said as he opened the garage door to reveal large supplies of high quality dust and car parts of the same quality. The sight left the three girls with their jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Paw Paw! Where in tarnation did you get all'o this!" Cindy said, believing this may have been a hallucination from being high on sex from earlier.

" You wont believe me if I told you, so how about you take a closer look at those crates." the girls looked at the crates a littler closer, noticing a snowflake logo that said "SDC" on it.

"THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY!" All the girls exclaimed in unison as Mr. Sophiar had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Wait a second old man! I thought you "hated the SDC with every fiber of your being"." Yang exclaimed, quoting his exact words when someone asked him a hypothetical question that involved him taking a partnership with the company. The old man loathed the company, he knew friends who were put out of business because of him and faunus workers who suffered because of the dust mines.

" Your right I do... When that bastard Jacque Schnee was in charge." he said as he pulled out a news paper and showed it to the girls. It read "Jacque Schnee arrested by Atlas Military" and as they skimmed through the article they saw lists of the horrific things he had done to everyone, and were especially disgusted when they read what he did to his own family.

"Holy crap. So the bastard finally got his just deserts, but that doesn't explain how the hell you got all of this." Yang said.

"Well you wouldn't believe but Whitley Schnee, the heir of the SDC came into the shop about a week ago and before you ask, I don't know why the hell he was in patch of all places. I wasn't fond of him at first, expecting the famous Shitley Schnee to live up to his name, But to my surprise the kid wasn't as bratty as I'd thought he be. He was looking around the shop and amazed by what we had to offer." Mr. Sophiar explained, Yang and Cindy still couldn't believe what was going on, Ruby was listening but not as invested as the other two since she wasn't super familiar with the SDC in terms of who was who at the company. "In fact he was especially intrigued by you handiwork Cindy." Cindy blushed a bit, surprised that someone she would have thought to be to full of him self to appreciate the handiwork of someone who wasn't high class to appreciate someone's handiwork that wasn't high class.

"I'll admit though, as surprised as I was about how much the kid new about cars I still wasn't sure about where the kid stood morally speaking, but by some fate the news on the TV started talking about everything that happened in the SDC and the changes that the kid was already making. So we kept talking and he agreed to sponsor the shop, and as you can see it was very much worth it." He said as he turned around and walked towards a bike that was covered by a white sheet.

"Well if we're done gushing about the strange situation I've got a little something I need to show you Yang." He said as Yang followed him to her bike.

Mr. Sophiar threw off the white sheet and revealed the bike known as Bumblebee. It looked exactly the same as it was when Yang left it, except now it sported tires that seemed to be made out of energy dust. Yang couldn't believe her eyes. "How the hell!" Yang exclaimed as she and Ruby had sparkling eyes looking at it. The sight was so beautiful to Yang that she came inside her pants.

"Yeah, this was something I'd wanted to try out for a while, and thanks to the partner ship I got the funds to do it. And since you wanted me to make an upgrade of some sort I though fuck it how about an early graduation gift."

"I don't know how to thank you! How much do you want for it!" Yang exclaimed. "No need to worry Yang, this one is on the house. That goes for the other pairs of dust tires I plan on having delivered to your house. You and your family have done a lot to help us out in the past, your pretty much family at this point." He said. He was very well aquainted with Raven Branwen who was just as much a lover for vehicles as Yang was. Yang was still staring at the sight while Ruby was drooling at it. "Now it looks like its about time you head off, tell Raven I say hi." The human mechanic said as he tossed yang the keys to the bike.

Yang began to wheel the bike outside and got on, Ruby sitting behind her, holding on to her breast for leverage. "This is gonna be so awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, excited for the joyride.

"Hell yeah it is" Yang said as she began to drive off.

 


	10. Dust Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby have fun with their new Wheels.

"Woooooooo!!!" Ruby screamed in excitement as Yang sped down the road while still being wary of the speed limit. Yang was driving towards vale so she can drive as fast as she could on the barren country side.  Ruby already gave their parents a call that they were going to be late so the sisters didn't need to worry about heading back home in time, especially since Raven could just use her semblance if anything went wrong. After they crossed the  bridge connecting Patch and Vale Yang parked on the side of the road.

"Huh? Yang why did we stop, this isn't any where close to the country." Ruby whined, really wanting to feel the g-force from how fast the bike can potentially go. 

"Oh I know I just thought we should get more comfortable." Yang said as she took off her sexy sports bra  freeing her big breast in front of the public who began to take notice. Ruby took the hint and did the same, taking off her top and her skirt as well. Yang took their clothes and wrapped them around the handles of the bike, Yang still kept her daisy dukes on. after that Yang lowered her dukes enough to reveal her bare ass and stuck It upward towards Ruby's face. 

"The bike cant start unless you fill up the tank." Yang teased as she wiggled her ass. Ruby grabbed her sisters ass cheeks tight and began to lube her ass with her saliva, eating her sister out. The general public around them either shielded their kids eyes, kept walking with uncomfortable expressions, or were just enjoying the sight. after a few minutes of moaning and perverts cheering them on while naysayers were expressing their displeasure, Ruby got done lubing up Yang's anus.

"Okay yang, the tank is about to be full." Ruby teased as she pressed Yang's ass against the bike and  shoved her thick cock inside her anus. Ruby bent down as much as she could her breast squeezing against Yang's back so hard her milk was leaking out, the same went for Yang's tits that were also pressed against the bike and wrapped around her own erect shaft. 

"Oh yeah rubes, my tank is full and ready to burn!" Yang said as the sisters drove off. The drive took about an hour, probably longer had Yang not know all the best shortcuts. it was fun for them to see the expressions on the publics faces when they noticed them, and whenever they approached a stoplight it gave Ruby an opportunity to pound her sister's ass without worrying about crashing.

Eventually they made it to the country side where their wasn't a lot of cars driving,  Yang stopped the Bike just in front of the long road ahead. "Ah!Ah! Ruby! Keep thrusting as hard and fast as you can!" Yang exclaimed as she kept reving the engine. Ruby was using her semblance to the fullest humping as fast as possible. The sisters were moaning at the top of their lungs as their tongues began to stick out. "AH!OH! AH!AH! LETS BURN RRRUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yang exclaimed as both girls climaxed with their eyes rolled back ahegao style ad they zoomed down the road.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! TTTTTHHHHIIIIIISSSSSSSSS IIIIIIISSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The sisters exclaimed (in Yang's case gargling the cum that was blasting out of her mouth.)as they sped down with extreme speed thanks to the energy dust tires. the wind was blowing their hair allover, their overflowing cum flying off the bike, and they were quickly getting farther and farther away from the kingdom, eventually riding on a dirt trail instead of asphalt.  

The sisters eventually noticed something at the right side of them, their was a group of Beowulfs Ursai and 3 Nevermores roaming an open field, seeing this the sisters immediately went off road and sped towards the grimm., still orgasming the whole time. before the grimm could notice them In the distance a Beowulf dissipated from being rammed by The dust enhanced bike into its body, the sisters driving left and right ramming into grimm and slicing a few with sharp turns, some of the grimm blinded and distracted by loads of cum and milk flying into their eyes. eventually only do usai and the 3 nevermore remained, Yang went full throttle and popped a wheelie, driving into an Ursa's face and using it as a ramp, Ruby used crescent rose to hook around the Nevermore's neck and swung from it doing  a backflip while cutting its head off with a shot of crescent rose. as the flipped to the second nevermore  Yang shot ember celica to increase the flip speed and bash its face in with the rear tire and driving off of its face into the final nevermore, who was sliced in half by crescent rose. The sisters  went high up into the night sky, perfectly lining up with the broken moon, they both had look of extreme pleasure in their faces. The sisters began to descend and were saved by the bike landing on top of an Ursa. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT WAS AAAAAAAAWWWWWSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ruby exclaimed as both the sisters arch their backs and lean upwards and came upwards towards the moon, or in Ruby's case came in Yang's ass witch caused the cum to geiser out of her mouth. both sisters kept cumming for a long while, eventually they stopped cumming , taking in the sight of the cum filled field.

"Ha.Ha. wonder if any plants will grow from our seed." Yang punned, Ruby groaned and playfully smacked her sisters boob as the sisters playfully giggled.

"Okay, we should probably head back home." Ruby said, surprised by how late it was. Yang was about to drive off but instead of speeding back home the bike made sounds it was definitely not supposed to make and the engine busted in smoke. 

"Well shit, guess you could say that was my assfault." Yang punned again, Ruby this time smacking Yang's ass really hard witch leaked out cum from the smack."OW! Okay okay I get it no more puns." Yang giggled at her sisters expense. 

"I'll call mom." Ruby happily said. Most people would be freaking out in this kind of situation, far away from the kingdom and near grimm territory, but most people didn't have Raven branwen on speed dial.


	11. The bet winners prize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we go back to go back in time a bit and see Summer and Raven's perspective of the day they had.

"Oh Raven your such a good kisser." Summer said as they kept making out on the car. Summer began to unbuckle Raven's jeans but Raven grabbed Summer's hand and stopped her from doing so.

"Wait babe, lets not go to far hear." Raven asked, but Summer seemed confused as to why Raven was stopping her.

"What's the matter Raven? most of the school staff know us and I'm fairly sure the girls already know that we fuck a lot." Summer said.

"I know, but lately you've been moaning a lot about wanting to confess to the kids. If we go all out here they could here and spoil the surprise." Raven explained.

"Oh. Well then what do you wanna do." Summer said as she gave little pecks to Raven's cheeks.

"Remember that bet we made this morning?" Raven asked. Summer giving a worried nod yes, wondering what was going through Raven's head. "Well I have an idea to spice it up." Raven said with a mischievous expression.

* * *

Raven and Summer arrived at a park in their sports car and began walking towards the center holding each others ass. they walked towards the center of the park where their was a table like platform with the statue of a grimm horse on its hind legs. 

"So, you ready?" Raven teased as she put a cowboy hat on the silver eyed girl's head.

"Yes!" Summer exclaimed with a blush, she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous, they have done things in public before but never with this many people around them. "Is their any way Tai could find out?" Summer asked as Raven as the red eyed beauty began to take her clothes off while the public began to take notice of what was going on.

"Nope, trust it may look like a lot of people are around but Jr. has covered up crazier things, and on top of that I know of a certain someone who has probably already jammed everyone's phones" Raven said as she turned to her side to see a girl in a yellow hood  with a video camera, Raven giving the girl a wink. Cassette has negotiated with a lot of people to allow her robots and herself to follow and record them. Raven and Summer are among those who have agreed to her terms, however they asked Cassette to not post anything on her website until they confess to their kids.

"Your trusty steed is ready." Raven said as she sat up on the statues saddle, Summer began to climb on the horse herself and settle herself in the cowgirl position blushing like a ripe tomato. Summer began to slowly take off her shirt as to arouse everyone with the suspense of her bare jiggly breast.The public quickly knowing what was going to happen either stayed out of curiosity or perviness and few left in disgust or went to get the authorities.

Summer began to move up and down on Raven's shaft as she held Summer by the ass and thrusted upward. Summer had her left  hand on Raven's boob and her right on her cowboy hat covering up part of her face. The pair of MILFs began to moan and increased their speed. "OH! OH! Summer you look so hot as a cowgirl!" Raven complimented as Summer began to get used to the situation. as Summer kept bouncing up and down her big cock would smack against Raven's bouncing boobs and her face.

As they began to reach close to max speed Summer was having more and more fun, Raven's compliments and moans giving her more confidence. Summer's dick began to smack her own breast, causing her milk to spray out. "AH!AH! Raven! This is so much more  fun than I though it would be! I'm so glad I lost that bet!" Summer exclaimed. they kept going at it for about 10 minutes until they were both reaching their climax. "OH!  RAVEN GIDDY UP GIDDY UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!" Summer moaned loudly as she and raven climaxed, Summer sprayed her milk and cum allover herself, Raven, The statue, and the surrounding area. People were however smart enough to stay away from the splash zone, Except for some female and futa that desired the taste of semen. Despite cumming for so long Summer kept bouncing as she spun her shirt in the air like she was at a party. Sadly their fun was going to be postponed soon.

* * *

In a café about a mile away from the nearby park a police officer was having a conversation with a fellow member of the force. The officer in question was a female who wore a sexy police uniform that expose her midriff and hugged her C-cups, her uniform had shorts and she sported a police hat that said V.P.D. She also sported a bird tattoo on her left arm and sunglasses.

The man she was talking to wore a silver trench coat and Fedora, his face was completely hidden since he was undercover, and didn't want the organization that he was infiltrating to see him interact with an officer.

"So Hermes, How's life treating you?" The officer asked, referring to her partners codename instead of his real name. 

"Nice long sleeps, delicious breakfast, a healthy paycheck and also in the deepest shit going on in the whole kingdom." Hermes said in a sarcastic yet joking matter. 

"Really? Do tell." The officer asked, curious about what dirt Hermes found.

"Bitch you know just as much as I do that that's classified." Hermes jokingly stated, The officer laughing in response.

"Worth a shot." the officer said with a smirk. As the two of them continued talking and catching up the door to the coffee was abruptly opened as an angry looking man stepped in and walked towards the officer. 

"Is their a problem?" The officer asked.

"Yes their is. I was taking a nice walk in the park when suddenly these two girls just get on the statue in the center and start -" The man stopped himself for a second, realizing he was in a public place and didn't want to disturb anyone eating their food. The man bent down closer to the officer and spoke more quieter. "They start having intercourse on the statue in front of everyone!" The man whispered.

"Who were the two individuals." The officer asked with a curious look on her face.

"They were both futa, one had long black hair with red eyes and the other had shorter hair with silver eyes." The man said. The officer gave a satisfying smirk with the new information.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to take "good" care of them."  the officer said as she stood up.

"Thank you very much officer, uuuhhh…" The man wanted to say her name by reading her badge but got distracted by her boobs. The officer noticed this and decided to finish his sentence for him.

"Vernal, officer Vernal." she said as she made a sexy exit.


	12. Spring Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer and Raven are interrupted by a familiar face.

"Ah!Ah!Ah!" Summer and Raven moaned as Summer kept bouncing on Raven's 5ft dick while cumming, having covered most of the statue in cum by now. Even though Summer was having the time of her life with her pleasured expression she was still blushing widly being in the view by mostly pleased spectators, most of the nay sayers having left already and very few having stayed due to either stubbornness or having just arrived.

"Are these the Futa causing the disturbance?" Someone loudly asked, Everyone turning their head to the 3 new comers. Summer stopped bouncing once she saw the girl in her officer uniform witch now had a wrapping covering her tattoo, her face covered by  her police cap. The police cap was actually normal sized but from the high position Summer and Raven were in they couldn't see her face. Summer had a mixed expression of fear from the trouble they might have gotten themselves into and pleasure from the fact that she had been bouncing on raven for so long and her thick schlong was still in side her. Raven on the other hand still looked confidant as ever, noticing who the cop was and how she was clearly hiding her recognizable characteristics, including her voice. 

"Yes they are officer!" A man next to her said with an over confidant expression as if he had thwarted some evil plan. "You are all in big trouble now!"

The other man next to the officer known as Hermes was smirking heavily even though no one could see it as all of his features were cover by his trench coat and mask.

"Dammit Raven I knew this was a bad idea!" Summer whispered to Raven. 

"Don't worry, everything is going to be just fine." Raven said reassuringly, though Summer was still just as worried as before.

"So! Mind telling me what it is exactly your doing here!" The officer asked, making her voice loud to compensate for the distance. 

"Oh nothing Officer. We are just to lovers having a little fun." Raven said with a cocky smirk, knowing full well what she was doing.

"Your sure? because from where I'm standing I see you've vandalized the park statue, disturbed public peace and are currently committing public indecency." She said, listing off the things she could arrest the lovers for.

"Oh come on don't tell me your gonna ruin the fun!" one of the spectators exclaimed, hoping that they could get more time with the action.

"Weeelll… I  **should** bring you 2 in buuut…" The officer said as she lifted her police cap a bit to reveal her blue eyes and unbuttoned her uniform to reveal her bare c-cup breast.  "I'm on break so I might as well catch up with some old friends." She said with a smile.

"Vernal!!!" Summer exclaimed, both shocked and a little bitter about being fooled by Vernal's cruel prank while Raven laughed t the situation having figured out it was Vernal from the moment she showed up. 

Vernal began to climb up the horse statue, giving the spectators a nice view of her lack of undergarments and erect, thick 4'1member. 

"Hello Ladies, Its been a hot minute." Vernal said, having not seen the 2 lovers in a while. 

"I see you took my advice." Raven said, referring to what seems to be Vernal's new occupation. 

"Yep! Thanks to you and Qrow I'm part of the VPD Now." Vernal said graciously. When Raven and Qrow graduated from Beacon they went undercover within their own Bandit tribe, finding out what plans the tribe had  and other tribe members who also went to academies to learn how to kill huntsmen.  While undercover Raven became well acquainted with a girl named Vernal and even began having a romantic relationship with her. Seeing how Vernal wasn't like the other tribe members and had a good heart Raven helped her leave the tribe and start a new life. Once Raven and Qrow completed their mission and successfully dismantled the tribe with a coordinated assault by Team STRQ as well as other huntsmen from the area. After that Vernal crashed at Qrows place until she found a job and had enough money to own her own place, She decided to become a police officer. Eventually she and Raven broke up but still kept in contact as good friends sometimes hanging out whenever they crossed paths or visiting for a booty call. Recently she made enough money to leave Qrow's place and move into a new home with her new girlfriend.

"It's nice to see you've bounced back on your feet." Summer said bitterly. While Summer was happy for Vernal she was still bitter and embarrassed about the prank from earlier and how she seemed to be hogging Raven's attention. this slight jealousy became more apparent when Vernal sat her tush on Raven's F-cups, Blocking Summer's view of Raven's pleasured expression. 

"Thanks." Vernal said. "Oh btw I want to give you this." Vernal gave summer a scroll from her pocket. "Open it."

Summer was confused at the point of this but in the end decided to open the scroll, what she saw was a live feed showing Vernal's dick close to Raven's waiting mouth. 

"HUH!?" Summer gasped with he entire face blushing. she was about to ask what was going on but Vernal had already begun to pound Raven's mouth, The Branwen's eyes instantly rolling back from the pleasure. Summer began to gasp and moan from the force of Vernal's thrust making Raven's dick jerk around inside her  body. The Silver eyed huntress was feeling a mix of embarrassment, jealousy, and attraction to the hot image of Raven having her mouth full of Vernal's dick. Summer couldn't get her eyes off of the screen and began to grope one of her breast as she was glued to the sexy display on her scroll. Summer tried to catch up with Vernal's speed but was to exhausted to move from all the sex she and Raven were having.

As this was happening the man whom had brought Vernal had his Jaw wide open in shock as the trio were fucking on the stallion statue. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO ARREST THEM NOT FUCK THEM!?" The man yelled in frustration. His anger only grew once he noticed Hermes laughing at him. "YOU FIND THIS SHIT FUNNY!?" The man asked.

"HAHAHA! Your not from here are you?" Hermes asked the man, his increasing anger confirming to him that he was in fact not from the area. "This is how shit sometimes goes in vale, I guess you didn't get the memo. Oh and before you ask, yes we are real cops."  Hermes said, having been asked if they were real cops due to previous situations like this.

"First those dam "ninjas" if you could even call them that, and now this shit!?" The man exclaimed. He used to live in a village in anima, they were a fairly normal town that used to look down upon overtly sexual actions, but ever since various sexy ninja with inhuman assets had entered the village and convinced everyone into being more sexually open. Some members of the village who didn't approve of the situation began to leave the village, including the frustrated individual. He had hoped Vale would be an affordable place to live where he could not deal with these things but alas he was wrong. "Dam Futa! Nothing but sluts!" The man said as he stormed off to report this to other authority's, but if Vernal was any indication, this report probably wont do much.

"Oh Raven! You mouth is craving my dick so much!" Vernal exclaimed as the girls were on the verge of climax. "AH!AH!AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The trio came at the same time, Summer came all over Vernal, while Vernal came in Raven so hard that cum blasted out of her asshole . The girls and the statue was covered in more cum and milk than before. 

"Oh! I gotta admit I've missed this a little bit." Vernal remarked, remembering when they used to fuck more often. All the girls got down from the statue, Raven and Vernal stumbling a little from exhaustion from having sex for so long.

"Vernal your uniform!" Summer said, hoping she didn't cause any trouble. 

"Oh its fine, I have spars." Vernal stated.

"We should probably clean our selves up before we leave." Raven said as she directed everyone to a nearby fountain.

* * *

 

"Dam this feels surprisingly nice." Vernal said as she Raven and Summer got done cleaning eachother of their cum, some of the spectators deciding to join in on the fun resting in the pool. 

"I must say that  was a lot of fun, especially with you spicing things up with that entrance." Raven said, referring to Vernal making everyone worry that she was going to ruin the fun. 

"Thanks, and I know I already said this before but I can thank you and Qrow enough for everything, you guys really turned my life around." Vernal thanked as she sat on Raven's legs and cupped her face to start making out with her. Summer who was right next to them began to feel left out until she felt Raven place her hands on top of hers. 

"Arent you going to join us?" Raven asked with a small smile, Summer instantly wrapped her arms around Ravens neck and began to roughly make out with her. Vernal giggled seeing Summer jump on Raven like that. The trio kept making out until Raven felt It was almost the end of school at signal. the trio got up and put their clothes back on.

"Hey Summer." Vernal called, the silver eyed girl looking back at her. "I just wanna tell that theirs no need to be jealous and that I was just fucking with you back their." Vernal said. 

"I wasn't jealous!" Sumemrexclaimed, blushing like a tomato. 

"I don't know... you seemed pretty jealous to me." Raven teased as Summer slapped her breast in response.

"Oh and I wanted to show you this." Vernal showed the mothers a positive pregnancy test that she took from her pocket. 

"Oh my gosh! You're!" Summer exclaimed not being ale to finish her though.

"Yep! and Amber knows about it, so you can gossip to your hearts content!" Vernal jested.   
  


"Holy crap! Congrats, I'm sure they will be as Beautiful as their mothers." Raven complimented.

"Thanks! My brake is going to be over soon so I'll hopefully see you guys some other time, also I'll be on vacation until the baby is born so If you 2 ever want to have some fun me and Amber should be available." Vernal said with a wink. She said goodbye to the MILFs and returned to her police car as Raven and Summer  began to walk back to their car as the public began to move on as normal. 

"Oh I'm so happy for those 2!" Sumemr exclaimed. Once they entered the car Summer got a text from Yang reminding them that they were going to go to HammerHead  and would textthem when they finished. "Looks like Yang and Ruby are going to be in HammerHead for a while." Summer noted.

"Hmm, I guess that means they got done having fun with Marron." Raven said, fully sure that the girls would fuck the principle before they left. "Wonder what their principle is upto" Raven said as she decided to park her  car  in a safe place that she could easily fly back to in bird and opened a portal for her and Summer to walk through.

 


	13. Parent Teacher Meetiing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a text from Yang that she and Ruby will be at Hammerhead Raven and Summer decide to pay a quick visit to see what fun they had with the Principle.

"Oh Jane! you small youthful dick is amazing!" Marron squealed as she kept riding her daughter.

"Your bouncing is making me feel so good mommy!" Jane said talking more clearly after she finished swallowing Ruby's cum from earlier. As the 2 were making love a portal opened behind them. Raven and Summer walking through.

"Oh my what do we have here." Raven said as she got a good view of the action. 

"Raven! Summer! how nice of you to visit!" Marron greeted the MILFs. 

"Awww, how cute! Mother and daughter bonding!" Summer said, admiring ho adorable it was to her to see mother and daughter bond in such a way.

"Thank you miss." Jane said with a blush.

"Actually Jane is currently in the process of giving me another child!" Marron stated as her tits her bouncing all over with each bounce.

"Oh my gosh how wonderful!" Summer said, happy to see more people having kids.

"I see this was Yang and Ruby's handy work."  Raven stated as she bent  down to take a closer look at Janes asshole and took a quick lick of the cum that look like blew up from the anus. "Mmmmm… definitely Ruby's." Raven said as she savored the taste of strawberry. Jane also moaning from Raven's touch.

"Mmmm the cum on your tits seem to be from my baby girl aswell." Summer stated as she tasted the cum on Marron's big tits. Ruby's cum tasted so good that Summer couldn't help but to keep licking and tasting her daughter's cum resting her ass on Janes face who began to eat Summers anus. "Oh! Jane seems to be hungry too!" Summer said as she kept playing with Marron's bouncing breast. Marron was surprised her daughter would still hunger even after the loads of cum ruby injected into her mouth. 

"Hope you aren't forgetting about me already." Raven said as she kneeled behind Marron on the desk and held her breast in place from behind to help Summer better consume the cum on her tits and shoved her 5ft dick inside of Janes asshole moving the cum inside all over her inner walls. The pleasure from her thick dick making Jane moan and bite harder against Summers booty.

"Ah! Your daughter's mouth feels so good! how long have you to been dating?" Summer asked.

"For about 6 months."  Marron answered as she kept moaning louder and louder.

"Really now! your daughter must be quite the natural then." Raven complemented, she was sure the little girl still had a long way to go but she might as well encourage the little girl. "Jane? How would you like it if we all picked up the pace?" Raven teased as Jane gave a thumbs up and a moan against Summer's ass as a response. With Janes consent the MILFs began to thrust and bounce faster and faster increasing pleasure and making Jane go wild.

As the minutes passed by Summer eventually finished eating all of her daughter's cum from Marron's tits. "Strawberry was always my favorite." Summer stated with a prideful smile. Summer had always loved the taste of strawberry's and the fact that her own daughter had that flavor was something Summer felt was simply fate. Summer shifted to the side freeing Jane from her ass and took a pleasurable look at the view infront of her. Marron riding on Jane while her Breast were now being groped and played with by Raven since Summer backed off a bit. She took a good look at Raven pounding Jane's ass; she remembered that Raven said that her asshole was also filled with Ruby's cum, meaning once Raven came cum should blast out of Jane like a geiser with a mix of the Branwen's and  Rose's cum. 

"I want more vanilla!" Jane moaned out, referring to Summer's flavor.

"Oh don't worry sweety, I'll give you all the vanilla you want." Summer said as she bent down and started making out with Jane, the little girl tasting Summer Rose's vanilla flavored lips. Even though Summer was more of a sub she dominated Janes immature mouth due to maturity and experience. 

"MMMM!!!MMMM!!!" Jane moaned loudly into Summers mouth trying to speak. Summer parted lips to allow Jane to speak her mind. "Mommy! Mommy! I'm about to cum!" Jane exclaimed.

"Oh honey I am too! Lets come together and  make you a new sister!"  Marron moaned bouncing the hardest she could.

"YES!YES! I WANT A NEW SSIIIIIIISSSSSSTTEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!!" Jane cried as everyone  except Summer climaxed. Just like summer though Raven's jizz shot out of Jane's mouth like a geiser into Summers face and wide open mouth, Tasting the sweet mix of Raven and Ruby's cum flavors and trying to lick up the rest that was plastered allover her face and hair.  

Marron was filled up with her baby girl's cum and most definitely having a child from it, her eyes were rolled back and her toungue was sticking out in pure ecstasy, that feeling deepening from Raven's climax causing her to squeeze tighter on Marron's baby feeders.  Once everyone finished cumming everyone pulled out, Jane stayed laying down, the young girl being unable to stand and in need to relax.  She was breathing heavily as she took in the pleasure that had transpired.

"Oh my little Jane I'm so proud of you! our daughter will be so beautiful!" Marron said as she cradled Jane into her breast and began to make out with her.

"Thank you mommy! How long will it take for me to meet my new sister?" the little girl asked innocently.   


"Should be around 2-4 months." Summer stated. Jane smiled happy with her answer and returned to making out with her mother. Summer got  off of the desk and walked up to Raven who began giggling.

"What's so funny?" Summer asked innocently, not realizing that she has cum allover her face. 

"I'm sorry its just you look ridiculous with all that cum in your face." Raven said, Summer putting in response. "Any ways I'm going to go get the car. I'll help clean you up while we're on the road." Raven said as she gave Summer a sly wink as she headed off to find a hiding spot to quickly turn into her bird form. Summer smiled, glad she has found happiness in Raven, not to say Tai is bad or anything but Raven is someone she has truly been able to find comfort in as of late. Before leaving for the front of the school Summer waved Jane and Marron good bye as the little girl was now having her tiny tits sucked by Marron, both of them waving back.  Summer found those to adorable and hoped things would just as great with her own daughters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, some things I wanted to note.  
> In this universe just as it was said by Summer pregnancy last for about 2-4 months.  
> Also I want to hear some of your suggestions for the the flavorsor temperatures of other characters milk and cum like how Yang has warm cum and milk and Ruby has Strawberry cum and milk.  
> Also I might make a retcon/Rewrite/Edit about something in the story, I will specify what that is when I make the actual change.


	14. The plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Summer and Raven drive back home they talk about what they plan to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before we get into the chapter I want to talk abut a Retcon/Re write that i want to address real quick. I want to retcon Ruby having skipped to years and instead is in the yer she would normally be without skipping, you will find out why i made this decision in the future but basically any moments where its referenced that Ruby skipped will not be canon, I might edit those chapters in the future but for right now i want to focus on moving forward with future chapters, with all that said lets get back to the scheduled program.

Summer was waiting outside with nothing but her oversized white t-shirt on. As she was waiting she was thinking about how much she loved her daughters Ruby and Yang, Ever since the 2 begung dating she couldn't help but discover new feelings for her lovely daughters, the same going for Raven. She thought about the many activities they did together: Baking, movies, going to the beach... She thought about all these adventures and how so many times she wanted to make her move, but due to fearing Tai's reaction always backed off. After seeing Jane and Marron's love for each she knows what her next move will be.

* **BEEP BEEP*** The sound of the sports car horn could be heard in front of her, signaling her to enter. Summer opened the drivers seat and sat on Raven's lap in the reverse cowgirl position, feeling Raven's jeans touch her naked tush and taking a quick glance at her bra clad breast. Summer wrapped her arms around Raven's neck and stared at her crimson eyes.

"Well now, looks like someone wants to ride this ride riding her ride." Raven snickered. Summer had an unamused expression at first but then smiled as she saw how similar she truly was to Yang, both of them making the corniest of puns and word plays.

"You know it." Summer said as Raven began to drive back home. As they were driving Summer unzipped Raven's fly and pulled out the Branwen's thick cock. The silver eyed warrior began to move her butt up and down felling Raven's shaft enter her tight walls as she began to kiss the Branwen's neck.  "Oh summer! Don't stop!" Raven said, not used to Summer taking the initiative like this. As Summer's bounces were getting faster Summer began to plant kisses upward, eventually planting kisses on Raven's cheek. 

"I've been thinking Raven, We love our daughters so much right?" Summer asked in between kissing her cheeks. 

"Of course, the same love I have for you is the same for Yang and Ruby." Raven answered, some moans slipping in. 

"I think- I think we should aske them out tonight." Summer said.

"Really, what's made you want to do that so soon?" Raven asked wondering what has gotten Summer so confidant.

"Seeing the way Jane and Marron are with each other, the love they give one another, It's made me realize how much I- We need this." Summer said, she new that this is going to take some explaining to Tai but she wanted to do something for herself for a change. Summer began to increase her speed even further and began kissing Raven on the lips. Raven set the car to Auto pilot as she grabbed Summer's soft ass, feeling every jiggle with every bounce. The to lovers tongues danced around each other moaning into each other. They kept at it for the whole ride home, as they were approaching their house they were getting closer and closer to climax. 

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The lovers moaned as Raven came inside of Summer, Summer herself trying her best to not cum through her dick and dirty the car. the to parted lips with saliva still connecting their mouths.

"So, how do you propose we ask them out." Raven asked.

"I have just the thing." Summer said as they got out of the car, Rave carrying Summer by the ass who refused to pull out. Summer explained her plan as they entered the house and decided to fuck some more.

* * *

It was late at night and Summer was beginning to worry about how long their daughters were out. "Should you use your semblance to check on them?" Summer asked.

"Don't worry I'm sure if anything happened to them they would have te-" Raven hadn't finished what she was saying when her phone vibrated, Raven opened the phone to see Ruby had sent a text that they needed Raven's portal. 

"See, Ruby just texted she needs me to portal her and Yang back home." Raven read.

"What happened?"

"Bumblebee broke down." Raven said as she read another text. "I should go grab them before anything happens, you got everything set up?" Raven asked Summer, referring to their plan. 

"Yep!" Summer said with a motherly smile. Raven nodded in acknowledgment and opened her portal to bring her girls home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That the end of the chapter, We are getting very close to the proposal!


	15. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it ladies and gents the moment we've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note I wanted to make, I fixed the first chapter to fit the current story line and also one final retcon(for now) is that Yang's dick is the same 5ft as Raven and Ruby is the same 4'3 dick as Summer. I was originally make it a gradual thing where their dicks would naturally grow to their mother's size but realistically speaking they would have stopped growing by now and with some future stuff I have planned I figured I should just make the sizes the same between mother and daughter.

"Ah yes Ruby! clean your big sister up!" Yang moaned as Ruby was eating her own cum from the blonde's ass. Ruby and Yang cleaned the cum off of Bumblebee and some of the surrounding area, now all that was left was to clean out Yang's cum filled trunk and they would be  ready to call Raven over to pick them up. The silver eyed girl savored her own strawberry taste, making sure she licked every part of her sister's warm anus. Once Ruby swallowed the last of her own seed she separated her self from her sisters ass, saliva connecting Yang's anal hole to Ruby's stuck out tongue. 

"Your ass taste so gooood sis!" Ruby complimented. She also enjoyed the taste of her own cum but didn't mention anything since she didn't want to sound full of herself. Ruby always loved the feeling of Yang's body, Her tongue always felt like it was tucked in a warm blanket whenever it was inside Yang's asshole, the same could be said for her sister's mouth and  Ruby's dick inside of Yang's pussy.

"Dam right!" Yang said never afraid of accepting praise. "So you ready to call mom to pick us up?" Yang said as the 2 of them fixed their clothes.

"Yep!" Ruby said as she sent her text, after waiting for a few seconds a black portal appeared in front of them with Raven  walking out of it.  When raven walked in she seemed to take note of a strong smell. When the sisters noticed they began to worry as they didn't take into account that the smell of their sexual fluids could be strong. 

"Dam Yang you really pushed that bike far, We're far  from the kingdom and that bike smells like it was burnt in hell." Raven said as Ruby and yang felt the sweet feeling of relief that Raven was noting the smell of smoke from the bikes engine and not the smell of semen, witch Raven also noticed but didn't make mention of it as to not ruin the plan. "What happened to it?" Raven asked Yang, the owner and creator of the bike. "And what the hell, are those tires made of dust?" Raven followed up, she was staring at it wide eyed and intrigued. Dust tires have been somewhat done before, people having trouble synthesizing it with the rubber and only those who used aura really being able to use them safely, These however looked perfectly synthesized and quality to that of atlas tech. 

"Oh well remember when I left Bumblebee at Hammer Head so Cindy's Paw-Paw could make a surprise upgrade for it?" Yang asked Raven who nodded in confirmation that she remembered. Paw-Paw had been very impressed with Yang's hand crafted motor bike and had asked if he could test some things with it that he had wanted to attempt for years, trusting of the old man whom she knew since childhood Yang let the man hold on to her pride and joy for a while wondering what surprise upgrade he wanted to do. "Well;and I know this sounds unbelievable; but he got a partnership with the SDC and got the funds to make perfectly synthesized dust tires!" Yang said, Raven looked at her with a mix of shock and disbelief, as unbelievable as it sounded to her she couldn't deny the quality of those wheels. 

"What! how!? I mean- I know that asshole Jaque was arrested but how did he get in contact with the SD-fucking-C all the way here in Patch!?" Raven asked, baffled by what was going on.

"Honestly its a long story that you should probably hear from the old man, with how giddy he was ii bet he is looking for an excuse to tell that story again." Yang stated. Raven couldn't help but feel pride and joy for her daughter and what fortune had come her way, making her even more excited for what she and Summer had planned. Their was one thing on her mind that she began to worry about. "Yang, How much did this cost?" Raven asked, knowing this quality would be worth a lot. 

"Don't worry, it was on the house, and also we may get more on delivery tomorrow." Yang said. Raven sure hoped the old man made some tires for her own bikes as well. 

" ***AHEM*"** Ruby fake coughed for them to pickup the pace and mover bumblebee through the portal. Raven and Yang stuck their tongues out immaturely as all three of them began to push the bike through the portal. 

"Oh by the way Paw-Paw says hi." Yang said remembering the old mans request. Raven nodded in acknowledgment.

* * *

 " _Lets see I have everything set up in the living room, Raven and I Have our holes cleaned and Zwei should stay in the girl's bedroom playing with his doggie toys. Yep! everything is set!"_ Summer was in the garage recalling if she had everything set up inside the house before her daughters arrived, speaking of whom Raven's portal opened up with the girls pushing Bumblebee through. 

"We're Home!" Ruby announced , hugging Raven thanking her for the help and then moved to hug Summer, whom smiled happily knowing what will soon transpire. 

"Glad you girls made it back safe." Summer said as Yang and Raven finished setting up Bumblebee in the garage and everyone walked back inside the house. "Okay! I want everyone to take a nice bath because we are going to have Movie Night!" Summer cheerfully announced, everyone's eyes lit up. 

"Awesome! what movie are we seeing!" Yang asked, wondering witch movie Summer had rented for them to watch. 

"It's a surprise!" Summer said as she and Raven walked to the Master bedroom's bathroom to shower each other. Ruby and Yang going to their room to get their pajamas and take a bath in the house bathroom. 

"So, we're really doing it." Raven stated, smiling at Summer, proud of her new found confidence.

"Yep..." Summer said, feeling nervous like a teen asking their crush to prom.

"Summer relax, everything is going to go smoothly and our girls are going to love what will be instore for the future."  Raven said as she cupped Summer's face and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Summer gave an appreciating smile in response.

"You always know just what to say." Summer said as she lay her head against the Huntress' breast.  Summer soon pulled back and began to dig through the close, she eventually found an Identical oversized white t-shirt and threw it at Raven. "Put that on." Summer asked.

"What for?" Raven asked, wondering what the purpose was of wearing the oversized garment.

"You'll find out in the shower." Summer said with a sly wink.

* * *

"MMMMMMM!" moaned into Yang's hand as said sister was covering her mouth to soften the noise. Ruby and Yang were about to take a bath until Ruby decided to get the cum cleaner first. The cum cleaner is a vacuum in the shape of a box with a tube connected to it, said tube has a penis shaped end that you insert into one of you holes and clean out all the sexual fluids whenever you felt like cleaning that area.  Ruby and Yang normally use the device for masking the smell of sex whenever they are around their parents, or whenever they go out they could feel the raw flavor of any new girls they may encounter.

"You good Rubes?" Yang asked. 

"Yep! Never felt better!" Ruby said as the 2 naked girls entered the shower. Yang turned the shower on and the Sisters began to wash each other's body's feeling each other up but not enough to cause a need of relief. "Hey Yang?" Ruby asked as Yang was groping her ass with her soap covered hands. Yang looked at ruby awaiting the question when The silver eyed girl hugged Yang and lay her head in the crook of her neck. "You know I love you right?" Ruby asked. 

"Of course Rubes. Why? is something wrong?" Yang answered, worried for her little sister.

"No everything's fine, it's just that I'm gonna miss you when you leave for Beacon, wish I could go with you." Ruby said with a frown. 

"I know Rubes, I'm gonna miss you to, but I promise I will always try my best to make sure we spend time together. We'll make this work." Yang said as she cupped her sister's face too look up at her.

"Oh Yang, You always know just what to say." Ruby said as the couple shared a long passionate loving kiss in the shower.

* * *

 

 The sisters finished showering and got into their favorite pajamas. They began walking out of the bathroom and toward the living room. 

"I wonder what movie we're gonna watch tod-aaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy." Ruby said, stretching her last word out when she and Yang saw their mothers already sitting on the couch with oversized white t-shirts, except said t-shirts were completely soaked in water and both MILF'S breast and members were completely visible. Yang and Ruby fought hard to keep their erections in check. 

"Is something wrong, Aren't you girls going to sit so we can watch the movie?" Summer said in a worried tone pretending to be oblivious to what the girls were standing frozen for. Summer patted the empty spot next to her for Ruby to sit down. The crimson hair tipped girl moved to sit down next to her mother feeling the wet touch of her cloth covered arm due to the couch being really small, trying her best to start at the screen and not her mothers sexy figure. Yang did the same sitting in between Summer and  Raven, also trying hard to not stare. The couch was pretty small so everyone had to really fit themselves in, making it harder to not notice their sexy assets.

"Sooooo, what movie are we watching." Yang asked, trying to distract herself by bringing up another topic. 

"Love and Mystery. It's about a detective who is trying to find her missing lover." Raven explained as the movie started. Before the movie started they saw the R logo signaling this was an R rated film, Ruby and Yang have seen R rated films with their parents before but worried about certain scenes turning them on.  As the movie kept going the girls became more and more adjusted to their current situation, Ruby even leaning her head against Summers shoulder and Yang doing the same with Raven.

Then the first sex scene came on, The detective , who turned out to be a futa bent a female information broker over in the doggy style position and started pounding her pussy, In the movie it was the broker's payment for giving the detective the clues she needed. The sisters blushed, fighting to keep their erections in check, but Ruby was having trouble doing so and needed to come up with an excuse to leave the room.

"Hey I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Ruby nervously said but was stopped by Summers hand grabbing her arm.

"Wait, your going to miss some of the best scenes coming up." Summer pleaded, both referring to the rest of the sex scene and some legitimately good parts of the movie later on. "If your thirsty, you can drink from mommy's breast like when you were a baby if you want." Summer said as she took off her oversized t-shirt, revealing her naked body and bare breast. Ruby stared at her mother's body in aw, trying to comprehend what was going on. 

"Really, are you sure?" Ruby said, questioning to her self if she was dreaming.

"Of course, It's not like its the first time you drank my milk." Summer teased as ruby sat back down next to her and slowly bent down to suck on her mother's left tit. Despite how long ago it had been since she was a baby she felt as if the vanilla taste of Summer's milk was a taste she was familiar with.

"That's it my little warrior, drink as much milk as you want." Summer said petting Ruby's head and hair softly. As they did this Yang was staring at the pair blushing like a ripe tomato. 

"Are you thirsty too? Raven asked Yang while pushing up her own breast with a seductive smile.

"Nope! I'm good." Yang said as her erection began to show in her shorts,  she tried her best to push it down and cover it up until she felt Raven's hand on top of her own. Raven then pulled down the blondes shorts revealing her long and thick cock. Yang was about to ask what was going on until Raven began to speak.

"This isn't anything to be ashamed of." Raven said as she took off her t-shirt, her shirt pulling up her tits witch bounced when the shirt was fully taken off. Raven then softly took her daughters member in her hands and made sure to point it upward in between them. "This is completely normal. Your erection, my naked body, both of us being turned on by one another." Raven listed as  her own 5ft member was erecting upward laying against Yang's member of the same height and girth. "That hot feeling in your body." Raven said beginning to take her daughters hand and use it to pull over Yang's orange shirt, both women now naked in front of one another. "The relief you need." Raven continued as she wrapped her hands around Yang's waist hugging her tight, their breast pushed together wrapped around both their dicks that were long enough to reach in front of their faces, the hugging of their boobs and heavy breathing making the large members rub against each other. "All of it is normal, and Summer and I will always be here for you when you need us most." Raven finished. Yang was at a lost for words, so many emotions and thoughts were going through her mind that she was unable to speak, but instead of talking she hugged Raven and the 2 of them began to move their body's up and down giving their towering members tit jobs. They were both breathing heavily in pleasure and began to kiss and licked both of the members that stood before them. They were hugging each other so hard and passionately that milk was leaking from their tits and getting on the couch. As the to lovebirds were moaning Summer was watching from her side of the couch happy that their plan was working perfectly.

"Oh my little rose petal, keep drinking to your hearts content." Summer moaned, having missed the feeling of her daughter's mouth around her nipple. Summer never wanted to stop breast feeding Ruby, but Tai always told her that Ruby needed to grow up from that. The Loving mother took Ruby's hand into her own and directed it towards Summer's erect penis, Ruby naturally grabbed hold of the thick member and started jerking her mother off, hand in hand with said woman. Ruby moved her hand up and down in the same rhythm as she was drinking her mothers breasts milk. As the minutes gone by Ruby stopped drinking Summers vanilla milk and let go with a pops sound, she started at her and her mother's hand jerking off Summers dick and then she stared at Summer with a mystified expression.

"Is this real? I can clearly feel your member in my hand, but I still don't know if I'm in a dream." Ruby asked Summer, not sure if this was a dream or not, she was in suspense on her mother's answer.

"This is real Ruby, your hand around my member, the breast you tasted, the warm feeling in you body, all of it is real." Summer answered  with the sound of relief in her voice as if she was also questioning the same thing. Ruby stared back down at her Mothers member, seeing how hand was now covered in precum, she let go of the member and put it infornt of her face, confirming to her self even further that everything was real from its taste in her tongue as she sucked a finger to its smell. When ruby finished Summer also took the pre-cum covered hand and sucked on it, cleaning every bit of Pre-cum from it. once she finished Ruby pulled back and got off from the couch, she then got on her knees and stared at her mothers dick in front of her, processing that this was going to be the first time she was going to taste her mother's dick and seed. she considered tit fucking it but in stead opted to take all 4'3 of it into her mouth, Summer moaning loudly from Ruby's speed and tight throat. 

"OH YES MY LITTLE ROSE! SUCK ON MOMMY'S DICK JUST LIKE YOU WOULD SUCK MY BOOBIES!" Summer exclaimed as Ruby began to bob her head up and down at her maximum speed including her semblance. Ruby's eyes were currently rolled back in pleasure while Summer had one eye mostly closed another half way closed and her tongue sticking out. Summer held on to Ruby's head with both hands and helped push Ruby's head up and down even faster. Summer used her own speed semblance to increase the speed and force of her hands pushing Ruby's head onto her dick and her hips thrusting into Ruby's throat maximizing the speed and force of the skull fucking. All the girls kept making love long enough that they hadn't noticed the movie was finished.  The girls were desperately holding on to their climaxes, wanting to make this special time in their lifes as long as possible, but all good things must come to and end.

"HA! HA! MOOOOOMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" "FFIIIRREEE CRAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR" Yang and Raven yelled, hugging eachother as tight as possible as their dicks erupted with cum, the cum hitting all the way to the ceiling. Cum was also raing on top of them , their bodies and hair covered in blotches of cum. 

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Summer screamed with her eyes rolled back and wide eyed at the top of her longs as her dick climaxed so hard  it blasted out of Ruby's anus. Ruby was having the time of her life as Summer kept climaxing for so long, more and more cum kept blasting out of her anus like a water hose dirtying the floor and widening her anus to accommodate for the thickness and quantity of Summer's seed. after Summer finally stopped cumming Ruby sat back up on the couch embraced in her mothers arms and Yang and Raven were touching foreheads. 

"Just like I said yang, al of this is normal, Incest is normal just like any other form of affection, no matter what people say." Raven said in between breaths.

The now fully incestuous family taking  about 5 minutes to recover from the love they made and to just enjoy each others company in each other's arms. Ruby's stomach became very bloated like a woman in the last stages of pregnancy, Summer was softly pushing in Ruby's stomach to force the cum out of her anus, this mad Ruby moan as she felt the pleasure of her anal walls eing steched by her mothers cum and said cum dirtying the couch and floor, eventually enough was pushed out to where Ruby's stomach looked normal but their was still plenty of come inside her body.

"Raven and I always knew about you and Yang dating."  Summer confessed, Ruby looking up at her mother in response. Yang and Raven also turning their heads toward Summer. 

"You always knew?" Yang asked, she thought for sure they kept a low enough profile for know one to find out.

"When Ruby confessed to you, the door was opened slightly and Summer and I happened to over hear Ruby talking to you. The moment you to had was so adorable, we were tempted to join in but we didn't want to ruin the moment." Raven said, Yang was left speechless at this revelation.

"And the when you 2 were making out and beginning to have sex Raven was pounding my woman hood as we watched both of your virginity's being taken." Summer said. Ruby looked up at her mother in amazement , but something was bothering her.

"Why now? If you knew for so long why did we only do this now and not 5 years ago?" Ruby asked, curious why they hadn't done this from day one. 

"Oh... well I wanted to but, I just wasn't sure if it was the right time. I was worried that something could go wrong and on top of that I didn't know how I would have to deal with your father, but recently I finally felt that it was about time that I finally just followed my heart." Summer said. Ruby smiling in response.

"What is your heart telling you to do now?" Ruby asked as Yang and Raven got closer to the 2. 

"Ruby, Yang, Would you make me and Raven the happiest mothers in the world and be our girlfriends." Summer asked. Ruby and Yang shared a look at each other and gave the answer that would change their lifes forever. 

"We would love to!" the sister's announced in unison, as everyone hugged summer tightly.

With all the love in the air and joy in everyone's hearts, Summer began to tear up and Cry in everyone's embrace. 

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she wiped a tear from Summer's eyes. 

"I'm just so happy that were so close as a family now! I can now show you girls how much I truly love you!" Summer said. Ruby wiped another tear off of her face and gave her mother a nice long passionate kiss, Yang and Raven giving themselves one as well.

"I love you too." Ruby whispered, returning to their passionate loving incestuous kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally we have the confession. Yeah this was an long chapter, not sure if any future ones will be as long but this one definitely had a lot going on.  
> Next time we move to the bedroom.


	16. Night of True love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession has transpired but the fun isn't over yet!

"Mmmm" The living room of the Xiaolong residence was currently filled with the sounds of incestuous kisses. Ruby could feel her tongue dace in sync with her mother, both girls in need of one another. Yang and Raven's tongues were fighting for dominance as they kissed sloppily. Raven parted her lips from Yang, her daughter and girlfriend, long strings of saliva still connecting between the 2 by the lips and tongue.  "As lovely as this is I think we should take this to the bedroom." Raven suggested. Everyone began to get up from the couch.

Ruby jumped a bit when she and Summer suddenly felt a pile of cum that reached up to their calfs. "Oops, looks like I made a bit of a mess." Summer said blushing in embarrassment. 

"Eh don't worry we could just clean it up tomorrow morning." Yang suggested, simply wanting to spend the night with her newfound lovers. The girls walked into the master bedroom, Ruby and Summer walked to one side of the bed while Raven and Yang went to the opposite side.

Ruby tackled Summer on to the bed, both of the girls giggling as they landed on the soft mattress. Summer wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist as Ruby entered Summer's ass, both mother and daughter fucking and kissing in a military position.  Both girl's tongues sloppily slapped each other while their breast swing around with the force of each thrust. 

On the other side of the bed Raven and Yang were making out aggressively, trying to dominate the other with every part of their body. Their arms were aggressively exploring the other's figure, their legs and thighs grinding against each other, and their tits leaking breast milk from squeezing against each other so hard.  As they were fighting for domination Raven moved her hands down to Yang's ass giving it a hard squeeze right before inserting both of her pointer fingers in the blonde's anus. 

"Ah!" Yang moaned and parted lips from the feeling of her mother's fingers shifting around her tight asshole. Yang had her tongue sticking out a she surrendered little by little from her mothers skillful anal fingering. Raven pressed her advantage by taking her daughter's open tongue into her mouth and sucking it like she would do to a dick, bobbing her head back and forth. Even though Raven was in the lead Yang still had some fight left in her, so Raven made a move to seal the deal. The Branwen let go of her daughters tongue and dug her head in the crook of her neck and bit down as hard as she could without drawing any blood. "Ah! Oh mommy." Yang moaned as raven kept planting kiss's and bites all over her neck. As Raven did this she began to insert more fingers into her daughters asshole and once she finally got all of them in minus the thumbs Yang had now become fully submissive, the Branwen winning their little game with her experience giving her the win. As Raven kept her fingers in Yang's asshole she noticed how nice and warm her fingers felt, like putting your hands next to a soothing camp fire.

Raven eventually pulled out and guided her daughter to the bed, Yang got on her knees and bent down on all 4s, her head was hovering over Ruby and Summer's heads, The blonde becoming more turned on by the sight.  Raven shoved In all 5 feet of her dick into Yang. "Oh! So that's how it feels to have 5ft in the ass!" Yang exclaimed, feeling how its like when she fucks Ruby with her 5 ft shclong. 

Ruby parted lips with Summer, Their tongues connected by their saliva. Noticing that Yang was above them she carefully propped herself up in a similar position to Yang and looked up at her sister.  Ruby stared at her sister, seeing her body jerk as Raven pounded her ass and her pleasurable smile from the love that was being made. Yang also stared at Ruby's more pleasurable but somewhat innocent smile as she increased the speed of her thrust in Summers ass, Summer's moans becoming louder. 

"S-so, this is really happening huh?" Ruby asked in between moans. 

"Yes it is Rubes, Our family is now closer than ever, just like we always dreamed of!" Yang answered, her voice getting louder from the pleasured thrust of her mothers dick in her ass. The sisters opened their mouths and began to kiss with their tongues open mouthed, knowing that if they tried to kiss normally they would bump their heads together due to the force of their thrust. 

Summer smiled seeing her 2 girls kissing above her, she tell from their happy expressions that their greatest wishes just came true, the same exact thing could be said for Raven and herself as well. Summer took notice of Yang's big boobs bouncing around from Raven's speedy thrust. Summer concentrated on the swinging orbs, she jerked her head upwards and caught Yang's right boob by the nipple, biting down hard.

"Aaahh!" this made Yang cry in ecstasy from the pleasure of her mother sucking her warm milk like a hungry baby. 

As Yang pulled back from Ruby due to her breast being pulled by Summer the Crimson haired girl took a good look at her mother, seeing her moth pull on yangs boob just by the nipple making it stretch and pull downward. This made Ruby thirsty for her mothers milk again, She bent down and started sucking her mother's breast once more. 

"Oh Yang!!! Your Asshole is so nice and warm!" Raven praised, the feeling of her cock being warmed by her daughter's anus felt as if it was wrapped in a warm blanket, making Raven want to never pull out.

"The same could be said for her delicious milk!" Summer stated as sheet go of Yang's tit, the voluptuous orb bounced around from being released like a rubber band.

"Thank you mom." Yang said as she blushed from her mother's praise. Yang normally isn't one to blush but with this being such a special moment in her life she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. "Since you love the warmth of my milk how about you judge the warmth of my mouth." Yang said as she bent down to kiss her mother on the lips. the too made out passionately, Yang's warm tongue dominated Summer's vanilla flavored mouth. Summer melted into Yang's warmth, letting Yang's tongue explore her mouth and throat freely.

"AH!AH! I'M ABOUT TO CUM! I'M ABOUT TO CUM IN MY DAUGHTER'S ASSHOLE!" Raven yelled for the whole world to hear, happy that the day had finally come that she would be able to do just that.

"ME TOO! MOMMY! MOMMY! I'M GOING TO CUM IN YOUR ASSHOLE TOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ruby exclaimed as she and Raven yelled at the top of their lungs as they climaxed into their respective holes. Yang and Summer kept kissing even as semen traveled up their throats and collided in between their lips, spraying either out of their mouths, traveled through their mouths, or were forced back down. Summer and Yang tried their best to keep kissing but eventually parted lips letting cum spray all over their faces and the bed. after a few  minutes the cumming stopped and everyone took a break to catch their moaning breaths.  

"This. is. the best. moment. of my life." Summer said in between exhausted breaths. 

"I guess you could say this day was a long time cumming." Raven said, everyone laughed as much as their exhausted body's allowed them to and in Yang's case gargled due to having a lot of cum in her throat, Summer was fine having not received as much of the cum as Yang somehow.

"Hey that one was actually pretty good." Ruby said, not to sure whether the pun was actually good or if she was just having that great of a mood.

"Thanks.... heeeeeyyyyy." Raven said as she relized Ruby technically insulted her previous jokes in the past. 

"You were amazing Ruby." Summer said as she began to pull herself away from her daughters dick, the silver eyed mother began to leak large quantities of cum from her ass. As this was happening Summer dragged her ass acroose her side of the bed, covering it in thick cum.  Ruby was going to ask what Summer was doing until the MILF in question laid on her side in a "paint me like one of your mistral girls pose"  and beckoned ruby to lay beside her. Ruby did so, laying down beside her mother, her head against the crook of her neck as they spooned  each other drifting asleep with the soft feeling of a pillowon their heads and gooey cum on the rest of their body's.

Yang and Raven were doing the same thing with their side of the bed, but since Raven didn't want to pull out, desiring to sleep with her 5ft member inside of her daughter's warm anus. Their solution was for Raven to squeeze Yang's bloated stomach hard enough to force the cum to spray out of her and onto the bed. After that the pair rested on the cum filled sheets.

Raven with her dick still fully inside Yang's anus, gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you my little sun dragon." Raven said as she caressed her daughter's golden locks and drifted asleep. 

Everyone softly slept with the same dream. The girls becoming huntress' , the four way couple going on missions as their own team, a four way proposal, a four way marriage, and a bigger family.

 

 

 

 


	17. Soaking it in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wakes up and takes a shower to reflect on what has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I want to mention real quick about the sex scenes in case I ever forget to right it in the scene, Whenever the characters climax and cum, their milk also sprays out of their breast just like a dick sprays cum.
> 
> Also about that moment back with Miss Page about the cuplimit, Their are people with natural cups above F-cup but they can be pretty rare.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes to see her mother sleeping peacefully as if she was in a state of enlightenment. Ruby smiled and gave mother a soft peck on the lips, careful not to wake her up from her sleep. Ruby got up and immediately noticed all the cum that was on her and decided to make her way to the bath room to take a shower since she was covered in cum from last night. Before she left the room she turned around and stared at her girlfriends, thinking about how adorable they all looked when they were asleep in the cum covered sheets, Ruby made a mental note to text Cassette to send her a picture of this, knowing full well that one of her bots were most likely streaming everything live. Ruby exited through the door witch was left open the whole night and carefully closed it so the noise of the shower didn't wake them up.

Ruby stood in deep thought as the water from the shower bathed every inch of her body, helping her think. She still couldn't believe what was happening, it felt to good to be true but it was, she had always admired her mother and aunt very deeply, like how someone would have a celebrity crush except in Ruby's case it was always more than a crush. The same could also be said for Yang, ever since they started dating the sisters always wondered what it would be like if their mothers joined in on their relationship, always putting it off as nothing but an impossible dream, but that dream had just become reality only hours ago. Ruby thought about what this meant for her going forward, the things they could do as a couple,  the sex they would have, the love they would give, but their were some worries to be had as well. Will they ever be able to get married in the future, will they ever be able to show genuine affection without people judging them, how would her father react to this? Ruby thought about many things but tried her best to focus on the positives and to only worry about the negatives once she becomes more accustomed to the current situation.

As the young girl was lost in thought a dark portal silently opened up behind her. Raven slowly snuck behind ruby and decided to play a little prank on her. "BOO!" 

"EEP!" Ruby reacted as she slipped on the wet floor, She would have hit her head pretty hard had Raven not caught her mid fall in a romantic dipping position. Raven Smirked and giggled while Ruby did the same ,having been used to her aunts pranks, albeit in less compromising situations than this.

"Your so mean Aunt Raven!" Ruby playfully exclaimed. 

"Well that's what you get for insulting my puns."  Raven stated with a smirk as she helped Ruby stay upright.  Raven had woken up shortly after Ruby went to take a shower, She slowly exited her dick from her daughter's anus and heard the faint sound of the shower, using it as a perfect opportunity foe a little scare. "So how are feeling babe?" Raven asked, making Ruby blush a little at the petname and reminder of their relationship status.

"I'm feeling wonderful, now that we're all girlfriends I could finally show how much I love all of you!" Ruby answered as the 2 girls were washing one another, Raven groping Ruby's ass while Ruby played around with Raven's voluptuous breast. 

"But their is one thing bothering me."  Ruby stated, Raven looked at her with concern." What are we going to do about dad?" Ruby asked, worried about what might happen if he found out.

"Don't worry Ruby, Summer and I have an idea of what to do, you just let us worry about that okay?" Raven answered, caressing Ruby's head to lessen her worry. 

"I just realized something, I don't think we've had any sex yet." Ruby said as she turned round and ley the back in between Raven's F-cups, both her and Ruby noticing that even with last nights foursome they hadn't had any direct sexual contact. 

"Yeah I guess we haven't, How about we fix that?" Raven teased ass she picked her up, Ruby's face facing toward the shower head, and inserted her 5ft dick into the small girl. "Mmm, your asshole is so tight Rubes." Raven said as she began thrusting into Ruby's anus, it wasn't as warm as Yang's but it was still amazing nonetheless. 

As Raven thrusted faster and faster Ruby melted more and more into Raven's milky orbs. After a few minutes passed by the girls began to feel something in their body's signaling near climax. "RUBY! GET READY! IM ABOUT TO CUM!" Raven exclaimed as she thrusted harder and harder.

"YES AUNT RAVEN! ME TOO! FILL UP MY TIGHT AAAAASSSSSS!!!!!!!" The pair came from their dicks and their breasts. Raven carefully stood Ruby on her feet, The girl In question hugging the Branwen. "That felt amazing!" Ruby said in a deep breath. as Raven hugged her back. 

* * *

"FILL UP MY TIGHT AAAAASSSSSS!!!!!!!" The noise of the pair in the shower woke up a slumbering Summer rose. The silver eyed warrior slowly opened her eyes to see Raven and Ruby missing from bed, Yang being the only one still asleep.  Summer sat up and gave her self a nice back arching stretch that would turn anyone who heard and seen it on. 

"Oh yes, bounce on my titties." Summer turned to her right to see Yang fondling her own F-cups in her sleep. Yang Xiao Long was having a wonderful wet dream where her breast were being played with by everyone she found hot. Sometimes the dream would show her boobs being groped by various feminine hands, other times she would see herself as a giant and many hot ladies jumping on her boobs like a bouncy castle. 

Summer wanted to go take a video of her with her scroll until she noticed that one of Cassette's robots was video taping with the camo mode off, the robot being in an environment that didn't require being hidden, so Summer figured she would just get the high quality footage from her website. Around the same time that Cassette had asked Ruby and Yang if they would consent to her video taping their sexual encounters with her bots Summer and Raven had also had an encounter with the Cassette who gave them the same offer. Raven and Summer gave her consent but asked her to not post or livestream any of it so their daughters wouldn't find out, But now that all 4 of them are dating Cassette has most likely posted the footage on her website, Summer thought about having another  movie night of them just going through the porn of themselves that has been taped for the last few years.

Summer looked at the time and while it wasn't to late she wanted to spend some time with her family/girlfriends as much as she could so she decided to go ahead and wake Yang up.  

"Wake up fire cracker, don't you wanna have breakfast with your new girlfriends." Summer said, nudging Yang a bit. Yang didn't wake up and was still in her wet dream, commenting about her boobs.

Summer figured that she wasn't going to be able to wake her up through normal means. "Well then, if my baby girl is having a wet dream then I might as well wake her up with a wet reality." Summer stated with a motherly smile as she sat on Yang's stomach. Summer looked down at Yang, dreamily smiling and groping her own breast. Summer began to think about how tasty Yang's milk was the night prior and decided to quench her thirst. Summer Groped Yang's tits, both hands intertwined while doing so, the motherly MILF squeezed both breast together as much as possible in order to get the nipples close together. After doing that she began to nibble on Yang's erect nipples making the girl moan in her sleep. 

"Oh! Your all so thirsty!" Yang kept sleep talking, now imagining everyone in her dream fighting to drink her milk. Summer savored the warm taste of Yang's milk, gluttonously sucking hard on the pair of nipples. As summer kept milking her daughter she suddenly felt a feeling of pleasure on her dick and something within her daughters boobs.

"Ah! " Summer moaned as she let go of Yang's nipple from her mouth and saw that her 4'3 dick had erected in between Yang's voluptuous F-cups. "I see your in need for her breast as well huh?" Summer teased t her own dick, she went with the flow and helped herself with a tit fuck, bobbing Yang's milk bags into and around Summer's member. As summer softly tit fucked her daughter her dick began to poke Yang's chin.

Yang feeling the touch of Summers dick opened her mouth and began to suck on it while still in her dream. "Ah!" Summer gasped as she felt this pleasure course through her body, the warmth of Yang's mouth making her go on edge, Summer originally was going to go slow until Yang eventually woke up but now she couldn't take it any more. 

Summer held on tight to Yang's boobs and began to fuck her mouth at full semblance speed. "MMM!!! HMHM!!….mmmmmmm…." This finally woke Yang up, Yang had a surprised look on her face, not knowing what was going on but that shock was quickly replaced with pleasure and her eyes rolling back as a result. 

"Sorry sweety! I meant to wake you up more smoothly but your mouth is so wonderful I couldn't take it anymore!" Summer confessed as she kept thrusting, using Yang's boobs for balance.

"AH!AH! SWEETY! I'M SO CLOSE! I'M GONNA CUM IN YOUR WARM MOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Summer exclaimed as she climaxed into Yang, and as always the semen blasted out of her ass covering the sheets in even more cum. The girls took a breather as Summer recovered from exhaustion and Yang swallowed Summer's cum.

"Are you okay Yang? I hope I wasn't too rough with you their." Summer asked, concerned if she went a little to far. 

"I'm fine mom, Ruby and I would wake each other up like this all the time." Yang said, reassuring Summer.

"* **giggle*** You always did like to start your days off "with a yang"." Summer said playfully rolling her eyes when she quoted one of Yang's favorite puns.

"You know me so well." Yang teased as she sat up and gave summer a warm kiss on the lips.

"Well I'm just as much your mother as Raven is, it's my job." Summer said as she kissed Yang back.

"We should probably go down stairs soon, your sister and mother are probably waiting for us so we can all have breakfast." Summer said, knowing that everyone always liked having their meals together as a family.

"Yeah, but first I need to clean my hair, and my everything else."  Yang said as she looked at herself and Summer covered in semen. Yang picked up Summer bridal style and made her way to the bathroom for the 2 of them to take a shower.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave any suggestions of what you want to see in the future.


	18. A wholesome morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls now spend their first day as a couple.

"Mmmmmm, what's cooki'n good looki'n." Yang flirted to Raven as she came out of the shower in her signature sleepwear and Summer came out in Pajamas that looked just like Ruby's except it had a black and white color pallet. 

"I'm whipping up some very special pancakes for some very special ladies." Raven flirted back, wearing similar PJ's to yang except the top half was red with her emblem on it.

Summer walked over to the table and sat next to Ruby who was also in her signature PJ's. "Good morning my little rose." Summer said as she sat next to Ruby and kissed her cheek. 

"Good morning to you too babe." Ruby said as she got out of her seat to sit on her mother's lap, using what Raven said back in the shower. This made Summer blush like a tomato, still having to get used to the pet names that were going to be used a lot in the future. The 2 started to teasingly give each other light pecks on the cheeks and lips as they waited for breakfast.

Yang made her way behind her mother and gave her a light smack/grab on her ass as she was flipping pancakes. "Well well looks like someone is in the mood for cake." Raven said as she turned to her daughter and gave her a warm kiss.

"So how was your morning mom." Yang asked as she wrapped her free arm around Ravens waist and laid her chin on her shoulder. "Wonderful, especially when I scared Ruby in the shower." Raven said making Yang laugh at the image Ruby being frightened by Raven coming out of her portals. 

"Speaking of which have you to gotten around to having sex?" Yang asked, wondering if the 2 of them had had a moment to themselves.

"Yes and I must say Ruby was amazing." Raven said with a proud smile. 

  
"Well that is my little sister for ya." Yang said.

"True... I think the pancakes should be about done." Raven said as she and Yang made their way to the table and served heart shaped Pancakes with syrup butter and whipped cream. 

"Aww Raven that's so cute of you." Summer said as she adored the love that went into these pancakes.  

"Not as cute as you." Raven said fully ready for the disappointed looks given to her for the corny line, but it was worth it.

The family began to eat and enjoy their pancakes, Summer and Ruby instead of eating with their own forks would feed each other with each other's forks sometimes making air plane and train jokes along the way. Eventually everyone finished eating their pancakes, except for Raven who had one piece left. 

"Hey firecracker, want to have the last piece?" Raven asked her daughter, Raven was about to feed her daughter with the fork but as soon as it got close to Yang's waiting mouth Raven pulled the fork back and ate the final piece herself.

"Hey! I thought that piece w-" Yang was about to complain but was interrupted by Raven kissing Yang, feeding her mouth to mouth like a bird and her baby chicks. they both made out slow and steady, ready to savor the mix of the pancake taste and their lips. Ruby and Summer stared at them in delight, seeing how cute they were together. Ruby and Summer decided to sit on the couch and watch some T.V. Ruby, upon realizing they weren't served any milk, lifted her mother's shirt and began to suck her vanilla tits as Summer caressed her hair.

Yang and Raven finished their food, Yang now feeling a new charry flavor from Raven's lips.  "Mmm. It taste even better when you feed me like that." Yang said as she licked whipped cream from her own lips.

"Well then I guess that's how we should do things from now on, at least for breakfast anyway." Raven said as she began to lift up her shirt revealing her F-cups. "Now how about you suck mommy's titties and wash all that food down." Raven said as Yang bent forward to her left boob and began drink. Raven caressed her daughter's golden lock as Yang savored her mother's cherry flavored milk.

* **Ding Dong*** "I'll get it!" Yang announced as she let go of her mother's nipple, knowing who it was ringing the door bell. When Yang opened the door she was greeted by the sight Cindy who had driven to the house to deliver the dust tires.

"Howdy Yang! How's your day been?" Cindy asked. 

"It's been the greatest it's ever been." Yang said, referring to her new girlfriends.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, I put the your new wheels in front of the garage, one pair for each dust type!" Cindy said.

"Wait, your telling me theirs more!"  Raven chimed in, as she wrapped her hands around Yang's waist. 

"Oh! Howdy their Raven!" Cindy greeted. 

"Good morning Cindy... hey are you guys sure you don't want us to pay anything, I remember Yang was telling me how she got those new wheels for bumblebee and those baby's seem pretty expensive." Raven said, even though she could easily get the tires for free she still hoped it wasn't to much money coming out of Hammerhead's pocket, It's not like she was a bandit or something. 

"Don't worry 'bout it, thanks to the SDC we don't need to worry about a single cent coming out of our pockets, and either way your already helping us out buy testi'n them rubber. Speaking of which how did Bumblebee like the new wheels?" Cindy asked.

"Oh the wheels were wonderful! Bumblebee drove faster than most sports cars I've seen." Yang said, and she has seen plenty of fast cars, Raven always taking her to car shows and drag races both legal and maybe not so legal.

"Amazing! whenever you get around to using the other dust wheel's be sure to let us know how it goes." Cindy said, She was about to make her leave until she noticed how intimate Raven and Yang seemed. Then Cindy eventually put 2 and 2 together. 

"Hey Yang? Are you 2?..." Cindy asked, trying to be vague incase they weren't really what she thought they were but tried to say it in a tone that Yang would understand what Cindy was asking.

"Yep! The same goes for Summer and Ruby!" Yang said with a happy expression, like someone who had finally found her soulmate, or in Yang's case 3 soulmates.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Cindy exclaimed as she gave the 2 of them a big hug. "Well I guess I'm off, got a lot of work to do." Cindy said as she began to walk back to the delivery pickup, but before she left she turned around. "Oh! Raven, I almost forgot, Paw-Paw wanted you to meat him in Hammer Head, he's apparently got a li'l something he wants to show you." Cindy said before she drove off. As she left Raven and Yang waved good buy before closing the door.

"Wonder what the old man has in store for me, maybe some custom tires for my own bikes?" Raven said going through in her mind what could be instore for her rides. 

"So I see Sophiar has something for you to?" Summer asked Raven.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go put some shoes on and head over their. Anyone want to come with?" Raven asked. 

"I'm good, I'll just watch some T.V with mom." Ruby said, poping her mouth from Summer's nipple. Normally she would want to go but felt like spending some quality couch time with her mother. 

"Okay I guess it's just you and me then." Yang said, confirming she was going with, the to long haired bombshells made their way to their rooms to put on shoes before going through a portal straight to Hammerhead.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this chapter was originally gonna have some more smut but I decided to save that for next chapter as to not make the chapter to long.
> 
>  
> 
> I still hope you all enjoyed some of the wholesome interactions this chapter with our lovebirds.


	19. The Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Yang portal to HammerHead.

Raven and Yang exited the portal and were now inside the HammerHead garage, Sophiar turning to  greet them while the customer he had finished talking to had a shocked expression in his face who slowly walked out of view.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Soliar said jokingly. 

"You don't know what goes on in my portals." Raven said, following up on the joke. "So Sophiar, what is this "Big surprise" you have for me." Raven asked. 

"Its in the back, however I would prefer if I showed in private, Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." The old man requested, Raven wondered why she was the only aloud to see it. Raven walked into the back while Yang stayed where she was, checking out some of the cute Girls and futa's that were either passing by or working on their cars.

Yang walked awkwardly like she had something in her pants to a lone chair, sitting down and enjoying the view of 2 ladies with big butts working on the engine of their car. Yang slid one of her hands under her shirt to grope her own boobs and the other to grope her dick.  as the minutes passed by she was changing the rhythms of her movements and began to suck her own tit.

"Hey Yang, you should get a look at this!" Raven said with a giddy smile on her face. Yang stopped masturbating and fixed her clothes.

"Really? I thought this was a secret thing?" Yang  questioned, remembering how the old man wanted only Raven to see it.

"It was but this is something I feel you need to be a part of!" Raven explained, Yang walked to the old man's office and as soon as she laid on what the big deal was all about, she would have came on the spot if it wasn't for something physically preventing that from happening.

* * *

 

"Holy crap! do you really think we can pull that off!" Yang asked, excited for the project. 

"Think!? I know we can babe! Some money may have to come out of my pocket but I just know it's going to be worth it." Raven answered as she pulled her daughter in for a tight hug and make out session, some of the people around them noticing but not making any comment. They explored each other's  body's with their arms and hands until Yang pulled back a bit once she noticed a wet feeling coming from Raven's shorts. 

"Well well, looks like you were  **really** excited for this project." Yang said as she looked inside of Raven's shorts  to see that it was full of gooey cum due to Raven cumming on sight of what Sophiar had showed her. 

"Yeah, we should probably get that cleaned up once we're home." Raven whispered in to Yang's ear, befor they walked hand in hand through  newly conjured portal, not forgetting to wave good bye to the old man who was now helping out some customr

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a shorter chapter but every time I wanted to Segway to something else I felt the pacing would be weird so this is more of a setup chapter.  
> Also feel free to guess in the comments what you think this project might be.


	20. Craving for Strawberry's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back in time to what Ruby and Summer were doing when Raven and Yang took the portal to HammerHead.

When Yang and Raven headed to Hammer head Summer and Ruby were watching the new while cuddling against one another, giving light smooches and groping their assets.

"I must say that Lisa lavender is quite beautiful."  Summer commented. 

"Yeah, she has somepretty big boobs to, They look like natural H-cups." Ruby said, having rarely seen people with big mounds like that.

" _Now for what's going on in the kingdom of Mistral their has been an increase in Wincest protest in front of the council building."_   Lisa Lavender reported.

" _Look I don't care if she's my sister! We are in love!"_ Said a huntsmen student that was in the small interview segment.

 _" Despite the wishes of the public the Mistral council has gone on record that it has no plans on making incestual marriage or incest as a whole legal any time soon."_ Lisa Lavender finished saying, a touch of pity was shown on Lisa's face as she reported the protest in more detail.

"I don't get it, Why does It matter if we're related, Our love is just as true as any other." Ruby said, wondering why so many people were against their love.

"I don't know Ruby, sometimes people just like to find something to discriminate and hate." Summer said , thinking about how their are still people against the Faunus and even some against Futanari. This made Ruby frown, whishing things were different.

"However." Summer continued as she cupped her daughter's chin. "Where their are many people who hate and discriminate their are many more who love and except, never forget that." Summer explained. Ruby took her mother's words to heart, seeing how true her words were, how so many of her peers at school accepted her and Yang. 

"You're right mom, their are a lot of people who love instead of hate, but even if their was more hate than love, I would never let anything get in the way between us, Yang  or Raven. No amount of naysayers in all of remnant will stop me from loving you." Ruby said, her words making Summer's heart melt.  the couple passionately kissed each other, very slowly as they hugged each other tighter and their E-cups squeezed together.  They savored their flavored taste as their tongues dance together. Summer was especially enjoying her daughter's strawberry flavor, the MILF's mouth becoming more and more gluttonous as the kiss went on. Summer started kissing faster and sloppier cupping her daughter's face to push more of her tongue inside of Ruby's mouth,  Summer ended up pushing the 2 of them back on the couch, Summer now on top of Ruby.

The couple parted lips once they needed to breath, saliva connecting  their tongues together. "Sorry about that baby, you just taste so good." Summer apologized.

"You don't need to apologize mom, I'm always here if you ever feel hungry." Ruby said as Summer began to lean up straight and take off her pajama shirt. 

"Ruby, have I ever told you about how much I love strawberry's?" Summer asked, Ruby giving a giggle before responding.

"No, I don't remember you ever talking about it." Ruby responded as she took off her own shirt, she knew  her mother loved to have strawberry's she never put much thought into it.

"Ever since I was a little girl my mother would always bring in strawberry's from her garden." Summer began as she got up and used her semblance to speed to the fridge leaving a trail of white petals. " When I had my first Strawberry, I instantly fell in love with the taste, If their was ever anything in strawberry flavor I would just gobble them up." Summer continued as she sped back in her earlier position with 3 full cans of strawberry whipped cream. "And  The fact that my daughter has that same flavor I loved so much when I was a little girl, It must be destiny, right?" Summer asked as she sprayed an entire can of whipped cream on Ruby's left nipple. 

"Definitly, We were meat to be together mom. You, Me, Yang, and Aunt Raven, It was all destiny." Ruby said, ever since they started dating she felt like everything was inevitable that no matter what they were all meant to love one another just like this. "I love you so much mom."

"I love you too, my little rose." Summer said as she opened her mouth wide and dug her face into Ruby's whipped cream covered tit, sucking on her daughter's erect nipple. Summer greedily sucked hard on the erect nipple, whipped cream and strawberry milk mixing in her mouth. Summer used her left hand to massage Ruby's free breast, every once in a while giving that nipple a light pinch that made ruby cry in pleasure. 

"Oh mommy! You've let me drink you're breast milk when I was little, and once again since we've started dating, now I get to repay you for all the motherly love you have given me my whole life." Ruby moaned as her tits we're sucked harder and harder.

As Summer kept sucking she grabbed a second can and Sprayed more whipped cream on Ruby's other boob. Summer popped her mouth off of the erect nipple, planting kisses from the left boob to the right boob. Summer began sucking once again just like the first time, this time she used her right hand to slip inside of Ruby's pajama pants and wank off her dick and grope her balls. 

Ruby moaned from the motherly touch, caressing her moms hair , pushing her further into her breast. Ruby rubbed her left tit that was smeared with whipped cream and milk, she rubbed it in circles to cover her fingers in them. Ruby then brought her hand up to her own mouth and licked it clean, loving the taste.  Summer popped off the second nipple and leaned upright, freeing both of her hands from where they were groping. Summer took her daughter's hand into her own and they both rubbed the cum covered E-cups, they were moving their hands in a way so that they would get all the milk and cream in between the pair of boobs. Once that was done Ruby moved her hands to separate her tits away from each other as much as she could, she looked into her mother's eyes, waiting for her to make her move.

Summer dove her head right in between Ruby's E-cups and motorboated her creamy titty taint. "Hahaha! Mommy  that tickles!" Ruby laughed as she was intensely motorboated.

Summer's motor boat made any whipped cream and milk that she didn't consume spray allover, some of it getting on the couch, floor, or Ruby's face. Summer lifted her head up once she was finished, she smiled at her daughter's joyous expression and licked off the cream on her cheek. "You look so adorable when you smile like that." Summer said staring into Ruby's eyes.

"But I always smile like this." Ruby replied.

"Exactly." Summer stated as she gave her daughter a kiss before traveling to her lower half, Summer pulled down Ruby's pajamas and released her erect 4'3 dick. Summer took the last can of strawberry whipped cream and sprayed in on the tip of Ruby's member,  making her dick look a few inches longer. Summer put her mouth at the top of the creamy tower and dropped her head all the way down to the bottom of Ruby's shaft.

"Ah!" Ruby screamed, her tongue sticking out a bit and one of her eyes closing as she took pleasured breaths from Summer's blowjob. Summer looked up at her little rose feeling up her own tits as she bobbed her head up and down. Summer licked her tongue around Ruby's shaft while it was in her mouth, tasting every inch of the reaper's thicc cock. 

Ruby began to thrust her hips upward, jerking her cock into Summer with each thrust, a lovely sound coming from her mother's moth with each hump. Summer saw this as a good time to use her semblance and suck her daughter's cock at an insane speed.  This made Ruby moan even louder as she let go of her breast and now put her hands atop her mother's head, forcing her head up and down her shaft while activating her own semblance to make her own thrust go at an insane speed as well.

They were going so fast that they would look like blurs to the untrained eye. Also with the use of their semblances white and red roses were materializing from them and flying around the room from the power of their thrust. They kept going at it for 30 minutes, holding everything in to buildup as much cum as they could.

"MOMMY!MOMMY!MOMMY!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, their eyes were rolled back and had ahegao expressions as they began to reach climax. "MOMMY! DRINK MY STRAWBERRY CUM! SUCK ON MY STRAWBERRY DICK! WHENEVER YOU CRAVE THIS TASTE! MY DICK! MY TITS! MY MOUTH! MY ASS! MY PUSSY! MY WHOLE BODY IS YOURS TO FEAST  ON! MOMMY! MOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ruby climaxed into her mother so hard cum was again blasting out of her ass and milk spraying out of both their tits. Summer truly savored her feast, so much cum was flowing down her throat and out her ass, the taste of strawberry cum, milk, and whipped cream putting her in a state of pure ecstasy she had never known before.  Summer pointed her ass up to make some of the cum blasting out to hit the ceiling and rain on the couple plastering them in cum. 

After 15 minutes the cumming died down. Rose petals covered the entire room and a lot of cum covered the side Summer and Ruby made love. Summer slowly raised her head off of her daughter's thick shaft, Ruby lightly moaning every second. Summer rose eventually freed her mouth from the delicious member, loads of cum string's connecting her cum covered mouth to Ruby's cum coated dick. All the cum had made Summer bloated to the point where someone would think she was ready to deliver a baby. Summer crawled her way up to ruby, as Summer lay on top of her daughter of the same height her stomach pressed against Ruby's made her stomach deflate and push out all of the excess cum out of her asshole, covering her daughter's dick and dirtying the couch even more.

Summer and Ruby looked into one another's eyes, too exhausted to say "I love you" before kissing. Ruby tasting her mother's lips coated in whupped cream, her own mil and her own cum, tasting the amazing flavors her mother did. eventually they both passed out asleep in each other's embrace.

 

* * *

"So do you want to fuck in the my bedroom or-?" Raven was asking her daughter Yang where she wanted to fuck but stopped when they both stepped in a room filled with rose petals and felt something gooey they were stepping on. 

"What the fuck happened here? Yang asked, her answer being given when she noticed Ruby and Summer covered in cum, milk and rose petals. The 2 girls asleep in each other's embrace.

"Dam, they really went to town." Raven said as she looked at the cum on the ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess you could say these roses showed each other their thorns."  Yang punned.

"I bet if it weren't for the exhaustion they would have fucked until the last rose of summer" Raven punned back as she and yang gave each other finger guns going "aaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy" .

Raven opened up a portal to Zwei who was in Yang's room and made a quick trip and back to get a warm blanket to cover the sleeping lovers.

"They look cute." Yang stated, happy how everything has turned out for the better.

"Yeah, they really do." Raven said feeling he same way as Yang. "So, what do you want to do now?" Raven asked Yang, getting back to the what they were planning to do.

"I want to show you something, but we're gonna need to take Bumblebee." Yang said as she took her mother's hand ,leading them to the garage.

 

 


	21. I burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wants to show Raven something deep in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I've read smut fics and scene games like senran kagura I kinda realized that the way I view the girls cupsizes may be bigger than people may think. When I make the cupsizes I tend to base them off of this image https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/264/142/3ad.jpg  
> as a reference (though I normally imagine the E-cup being bigger than in the image.) though either I normally try to imagine the biggest possible version of each cup size.  
> I'll also sometimes look up the Senran kagura girl's cup sizes and see witch images have the biggest versions of their boobs and base them off of that too (If they happen to be bigger than the jpg from earlier, other than that I stick to the jpg.)
> 
> Sorry if this seems a tad random but it was just something I thought about and wanted to mention.

"What are we doing deep in the forest?" Raven asked yang as they stopped somewhere deep in a forest within Patch, the sun was out but night was going to come by pretty soon. "This area of the forest sometimes has grimm lurking around, normally their a piece of case but I'm not sure if we should be having sex here."

"Don't worry, Ruby and I would always do this out here." Yang said as she took off her shirt. 

"Well if you say so babe, but if I notice us being in danger then I'm gonna portal us back home." Raven said as she took her shirt off and lowered her shorts, both girls keeping their shoes on since they were on dirt. 

"Hey, how come you aren't taking your shorts off?" Raven asked, Yang had her shirt off but didn't take off her shorts for some reason.

"Oh, I'll take them off but first I need you to do something for me." Yang said as she walked up to he mother, both girls standing at the same height. " I want you to give my TnA a little rough play." Yang told her mother as she put Raven's hands on her tits.

"Well now." Raven began as she gave her daughter's tits a little smack, making Yang moan.  "I didn't know my daughter was so dirty." Raven whispered in her ear giving Yang's ass a harder smack.  Raven started sucking Yang's left tit while the MILF used her right hand to smack her daughter's ass and her left hand to pinch her free nipple.

"Mmm! Yes mom, play rough with me, smack me like a kinky little slut." Yang moaned as Raven gave her boob a smack, the F-cup orb jiggling from the force. 

"Okay I think that should be enough." Yang said, Raven letting go of the blondes assets and giving her some space. "Now for what I wanted to show you." Yang continued as she lowered her shorts to reveal metal rings tight around her erect cock. 

"You wanted to show me cock rings?" Raven questioned, as sexy as it was cock rings weren't anything new to the experienced huntress, but then she started to put the pieces together. "Oooh, I get what's going on here, how long have you been storing your semblance?" Raven asked in a sexy tone. 

"Ever since last night, I thought about storing all the damage from every pound in my ass, bite on my neck and the cock rings fueling my semblance even further, just. for. you." Yang explained as she took off the cock rings and grabbed her mother's breast from behind. 

"I see, I've always wondered what it would be like if you used your semblance like this." Raven wondered as her daughter rubbed her throbbing thick cock around her anal entrance.  As Yang was teasing her mother with the forplay something was watching the two lovers within the tree line. 3 Ursai were lurking around aimlessly until they had heard noises of humans.  The 3 grimm had lived for a long time, long enough to know that barging in with loud hungry growls would do nothing more than give away their position, they slowly krept up on the lovers, and once they were close enough they ran at the blonde  and lunged forward to attack.

As this happened Yang's hair began to glow and her eyes turned red. "Consider this our 1 day anniversary gift!" Yang exclaimed as she pulled her hips back to only slam her thicc throbbing 5 ft cock inside of her mother's asshole, so hard that the groung beneath them broke apart like a meteor had struck it and the 3 Ursai  had been sent back by the shockwave,  dying from being impaled by branches or having their heads smashed against the trees. The two lovers did this without even knowing they were their, However Yang has done this before knowing what had happened to grimm previously.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Raven cried from the pleasure, this having been the hardest someone has ever thrusted into her. Yang continued to pound her mother's asshole, holding on to her by the hips as Raven's breast wildly bounced up and down, sometimes her  mounds hitting her own face. "FIRE CRACKER YOUR SEMBLANCE IS AMAZING!" Raven exclaimed as she gained an ahegao expression, her tongue sticking out in the open air. Raven melted onto her daughter's cock, Yang's semblance making it feel much more hotter than it's normal warmth."LIGHT ME UP WITH THAT HOT COCK!" Raven cried out. Raven has experienced poundings from many strong people, but her daughter's blew every single one of them out of the park.

"Mom your ass is so tight!" Yang exclaimed as she kept pounding with all of her strength. 

As they kept pounding Raven though about how amazing semblances can be when used to please your lovers, so she thought she should use her own as well.

"AH! WHAT THE!" Yang cried as she felt something pierce her anus, she her head to see her a dick was penetrating her asshole from a portal, her mother's portal. With each of Yang's hard thrust Raven's cock would go further into her portal and dig further into her daughter's ass. 

"AMAZING MOM!YOUR SEMBLANCE IS SO AMAZING!" Yang cried out. While they did praise each other's semblances they weren't the only ones that they thought were amazing, the same could easily be said for Ruby and Summer's speed based semblances, but Yang and Raven forgot to mention them due to the pleasure that was coursing through their bodies.

The incestuous pair fucked for a long time, so long it was beginning to get dark as the girls screamed for all of remnant to hear.  Yang slid her hands up to her Raven's voluptuous breast, feeling them jiggle and bounce in her palms. As the girls cried  in pleasure Yang stuck her head against Raven's shoulder and kissed and bit on it, making Raven moan a little extra louder than she already was. 

Yang began to move her head towards the side as she kissed and bit on her mother's skin along the way. Once she made her way to the neck she moved up to the Branwen's cheek, simply kissing it. Raven turned her head to intimately and hungrily make out with her daughter as if she hadn't eaten all of her life. 

As the girls moaned into their mouths and tongues dance with each other they were lurking ever so nearer to climax. "mmmm!mmmm!MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!" The incestuous lovers had entered their climax, both anus' being filled up with cum. Their seed had traveled up to their mouths, transferring between the girls as their mouths were locked into one another.  They held on like that for as long as they could manage, cum staying within their body's except for the few that would leak out of their assholes.

As the minutes had gone by they finally stopped cumming, their belly's having inflated like they were a month passed the normal length of pregnancy. Yang slowly pulled her dick out of her mother's ass as she moaned, her ass cleavage filled to the brim with a mix of Yang's cum and the Branwen's own cim, strings of their seed in between both ass cheeks, the same went for Yang's ass as well.  Yang also pulled Raven's body and penis away from the portal, making Yang moan and wince as the member was pulled out of her ass. 

Both girls were stumbling as their legs were weak from having their rear ends pounded. Raven leaned her back against the bike for support, Yang stumbling towards Raven to use her as support. The two lovers were to exhausted to speak but no word were needed for them to no that they loved one another. Yang and Raven hugged  tightly pushing their cum filled stomachs together and forcing loads of cum out of their assholes. they kissed  open mouthed, pretty much licking their tongues together to worn out to properly kiss.  Yang pulled Raven back and both of the girls fell onto the large pile of cum that filled the small crater. They tried to continue their fun but in the end passed out asleep in their cum bath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the chapter, and yes Yang does have a bit of a masochist kink (Not like super crazy like Ryona from Senran but she does have the kink)but she has never really been able to show it due to her and Ruby trying to keep a low profile at home and in school due to noise and potential property damage if Yang used her semblance.  
> Btw all of the characters balls should be around the same size, twice the size as someone's hand.


	22. Coming Home Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer receives a message.

Raven Branwen had woken up in side of a cum filled crater within her daughter's arms. "By the gods..." Raven said as she sat up looked  at the crater she was in and some of the minor damage to the ground. "We did all of this..." Raven said as she softly cupped and caressed her daughter's cheek, proud of her strength and potential.

"Rise and shine my little sun dragon." Raven softly ordered as Yang began to wake up from her slumber, smiling at the sexy sight of her mother. The blonde sat up and leaned her head close to her mother's . 

"So, what did you think of my one day anniversary gift?" Yang asked as she also cupped her mother's cheek. 

"If that was for the one day anniversary I cant wait to see what's in store for the next year." Raven said as she filled her hands with golden locks.

"You'll have to wait Yang Xiao LONG enough to find out." Yang punned, both of the girls giggling as they peppered each other in kisses.

"As fun as it would be to just lay hear all day we should really check up on our girlfriends." Raven said as she and yang got up and walked towards bumblebee completely covered in cum from  the bath. 

"Looks like we are gonna be in the bath for a really Xiao Long time." Yang said, using the same pun again as she starched and arched her back in a sexy manner, the sunlight reflecting off her shiny tits and other areas of her cum coated body.

"Yang, I love you and your puns but using the same one twice?  I thought I taught you better than that?" Raven said teasingly leaning forward and pointing at her like she was accusing her of something.

"Sorry, It was the perfect opportunity." Yang said.

Raven went through her clothes and pulled out her scroll to text summer and tell her to wait in the garage so she and Yang could teleport home.

 

* * *

 

 In the living room where intense love was made Summer was sleeping on the couch, somehow on her back despite sleeping on top of Ruby last night. Summer was having a heavenly dream, she and her girlfriends were in the living room watching movies. Everyone was huddled together in a single warm blanket, but it wasn't just them they had 12 daughter's who were snuggled up with them. they were wonderful family just like any other, but all good things must come to and end and Summer had started to wake up from her dream from something that place themselves atop her chest.

Summer slowly opened her eyes to see her daughter sitting on her big bouncy E-cups. "Good morning mom." Ruby said with her iconic cheeriness and smile. Summer loved that smile with all of her heart. Some people in this world would view that smile as a form of weakness, a sign that someone had too much innocence to handle the trials and tribulations of the real world, but those people had never met Ruby Rose, whose smile wasn't just innocence but a smile that is ready and prepared for what lies ahead.

"Good morning sweety, what are you doing all the way up ?" Summer teased, a little bit of influence from Raven slipping through the cracks. 

"Well you see..." Ruby began as she blushed. "When I woke up I was thinking about the how we had sex last night, letting you eat me like those strawberry's you love so much." Ruby continued as she started to move up the couch and had her pussy above Summer's face. "And I realized that their was one whole you didn't get to eat." Ruby stated as she took a strawberry she got from the kitchen and placed it against her womanhood. 

"Oh Ruby! How thoughtful of you, I cant believe I forgot about your pussy." Summer said as Ruby sat on her mother's face, who munched on the straw berry while eating out her daughter's cunt at the same time. Ruby began to lightly moan as she bit her lip from the pleasure, the silver eyed girl began grinding her hips against her mother's face, wincing and moaning from the feeling of both Summer's tongue and strawberry in her vagina.

After about 10 minutes of eating out Ruby was approaching climax. "Oh mommy! I hope you enjoy my pussy just like mother holes! AH!"Ruby cried as she came, her pussy juices spraying into her mother's mouth and her dick ejaculating onto the floor. 

"Oh my little rose, your pussy taste  just as good as every other part of your body." Summer praised as Ruby now sat on her mother's lap and Summer was sitting upright, giving her daughter a kiss on the lips, Ruby tasting her own pussy juices mixed with strawberry.

Suddenly Summer's scroll began to vibrate, Summer took the phone from the coffee tale and checked the message. 

"Honey we need to go to the garage,  Raven and Yang need to portal there." Summer said, figuring they had some fun outside the house. The girls walked to the garage naked except for the sandals they wore. When inside the garage Ruby took notice of the bikes and other vehicles that belonged to Raven, even though they weren't exactly weapons Ruby still loved the machinery and craftsman shift of the bikes that Raven made herself, Ruby made a mental note to spend more time with Raven so they could do a project themselves.

A portal opened up, Raven and Yang walked in pushing Bumblebee ,with normal wheels instead of dust wheels,through he portal gladly it wasn't damaged after the engine change they needed to make from last time. Raven and Yang were covered in cum as if they bathed in it and they seemed to stumble a tad as if their legs were a little weak.

"Heavens! you both look like you go hit by a train... and fucked said train." Summer said as she helped them park the bike. 

"Oh nothing, I just dealt a lot of  **damage** while we were out." Yang said, Ruby knowing exactly what Yang was referring to when she put the emphasis on "damage".

"Oh, I see. You should show Summer some of that **damage** later." Ruby said with a smirk.

Summer just looked confused, she knew it was sex related but she still wasn't sure how it was sex related. "I'm not following, I know your both talking about sex but I still don't know what  **damage** is supposed to mean."

"Don't worry mom, you'll find out soon." Yang said with a wink. The blonde had wanted to make another Xiao long pun but wasn't willing to make the same pun a 3rd time. 

The incestuous couple of 4 entered the house, Yang and Raven took some clean clothes and began to take a shower together. Ruby was popping in waffles in the toaster to make a quick breakfast for herself, planning on brushing her teeth after the occupants in the bathroom were done with their shower.

Soon Everyone brushed their teeth and finished eating breakfast. As they were all eating their waffles Summer's phone had vibrated once again indicating a text message.  The silver eyed MILF's eyes widened when she saw the text was from Tai.

"Impossible!" Summer spat out. Her girlfriends looked to her with concern.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Raven asked.

"Tai just sent me a text! He's going to arrive in vale earlier than expected and that he would should be home by lunchtime!" Summer read the text. Their was a silence as everyone turned their heads to the cum filled mess in the living room .

"..... OH SHI-"

 

 


	23. Truths Confessed

"Okay, Okay. We cleaned the living room, the bedroom, Yang's bike, we all have clean PJ's, plenty of air fresh-" Summer was nervously listing off everything that needed to be done before Tai arrived, but was interrupted when Raven put her hand on her shoulder.

"Babe, calm down. Everything that needs to be clean is cleaned and I threw all the vacuumed cum in the dumpster, he won't notice a thing." Raven said, reassuring Summer. The girls made sure to double and triple check if everything was cleaned to make sure they don't end up missing the one thing that could compromise them like in the movies.

"Yes, your right. Sorry, I just don't want him to find out about any of this yet. I want him to find out about us from us and not because he just happens to come across something by chance." Summer said, hoping Jr has done a good job to make sure any one who has seen them in public doesn't say anything to Tai, Jr has always done a fantastic job at covering for them but she was still worried that maybe something could slip through the cracks.

"So what do we do when Dad is here, do we need to keep a low profile?" Yang asked, as much as she loved her father she just as much if-not more so would want to have quality time with her girlfriends without fearing of  getting caught. She was able to keep a low profile with Ruby for 5 years but she wasn't sure how she could handle it with Summer and Raven being her girlfriends to. 

"No..." Summer answered, with a serious expression contrary to her previous nervousness. "We've had to keep our love hidden for a very long time, It might be a lot for Tai to take in just coming back home from his mission but I cant keep these secrets anymore, especially when we just became a couple not 2 days ago." Summer continued as she stared at her lover's eyes. "I'm going to tell him tonight, I don't know whether he will accept it or not, but its better that he hears it form me and not anyone else." 

"I'll be their with you to, so you don't have to tell him alone." Raven stated, Tai isn't the kind of guy to get physical but just incase this confession ends p as an exception and even if it doesn't, she will still want to be their for any emotional support. "You girls should stay in your room tonight and let us handle things, okay." Raven said, the girls nodded yes.

 ***DING DONG*** The door bell rang, everyone knowing exactly who it was. 

"Guess who just came back from a mission!" Tai exclaimed as Ruby opened the door, his daughter's giving him a big hug. Despite the potential obstacle that Tai could be he was still the girl's father and they still loved him very much, just not to the extent they have for Summer and Raven.

"So, how was everything while I was away?" Tai said as he  sat down with his wife Summer and his ex wife Raven.  

"Oh it was... Lovely." Summer said, Tai being completely oblivious to what she really meant by "lovely".

through out the entire day the family spet quality time together, watching movies, playing with Zwei, and Yang showing Tai her new tires for Bumblebee, which Tai found both amazing aaaannnd mostly worrying.

Eventually it began to get dark and Summer was ready to tell Tai. Summer gave Yang and Ruby the  signal for them to head to their rooms while Raven stood beside her. 

"Hey Tai." Summer called to him from the living room, the huntsmen made his way their, he was standing in front of the couch while Raven and Summer stood across from him. 

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Tai said, with concern. Summer loved Tai very much, and seeing the concern on his face only made what she was going to say hurt even more. 

"Tai, you know I love you right?" Summer asked.

"Of course I do." Tai replied wondering what had Summer so nervous for.

"Well... their are some other people that I love too." 

 

* * *

 

Ruby and Yang sat on their beds as soon as they entered their room.  Ruby was on Yang's lap her arms around her neck, Yang's arms around her waist, and both of their chest pressed together.

"What do you think is going to happen when dad finds out?" Ruby asked her sister.

"I don't know, but no matter what happens I'm never going to stop loving you, or our Moms." Yang promised, Ruby smiled in reassurance as the 2 lovers started kissing softly, until a loud noise was heard from the living room.

"THE FUCK!?" Tai screamed from the living room, the girls could only assume that he didn't take the truth lightly. Even though they were told by Raven to stay in their rooms, the girls couldn't help but check on their mothers and girlfriends. They bolted towards the commotion, stopping against the wall of the hallway as to keep themselves hidden as they eavesdropped.

"NONONO!?" Tai exclaimed pacing back and forth with his hands on his head.

"Tai calm down!" Raven ordered, attempting to be the voice of reason.

"CALM DOWN!? YOUR TELLING ME YOU  TWO HAVE BEEN FUCKING OUR DAUGHTERS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!?" Tai screamed, Summer and Raven not having even mentioned abut their sexual relations yet. 

"Wait I haven't even mentioned sex." Summer said, even though it as true she was still hurt that Tai would just assume that, it being a common stereotype that Futanari think about nothing but sex. While Summer did like having sex a lot she still didn't appreciate how people viewed their sex drive as such a negative thing, Summer had thought Tai would know better.

"AM I WRONG THOUGH!?" Tai exclaimed as he got a bit closer to Summer, the silver eyed women dropping her head down in admittance.

"How long." Tai began. "How long has this  been going on, How long have you influenced and seduced my little girls." Tai said, making a lot of assumptions that while some may see as reasonable, in truth was mostly said due to Summer and Raven being a Futanari. 

"She didn't do anything!" Ruby said as she and Yang revealed their presence.  "Yang and I have been dating for the last five years, we only started dating Mom and Aunt Raven for about two days." Ruby confessed as she slowly walked to her mother's side, Yang being right beside her as well. 

Tai had the look of disbelief on his face, he refused to believe that his own daughter's would consciously do something so disgusting with out the influence of another. Tai angrily stared  at Summer, still  believing she and Raven had to have influenced the girls. 

"I cant believe this!" Tai said as he got closer to summer, he wasn't going to actually do anything but Raven out of paranoia pushed him back.

"DON'TYOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!!" Raven exclaimed with a face full of fury, Yang had the same expression while Ruby looked at her father in shock. 

"How could you." Summer began with tears slowly leaking out of her eyes. "When I first met you I thought you were the most openminded person in all of Remnant." Summer said as her girlfriends got closer to comfort the crying women. "When I opened up to you about being a Futanari you still treated me like a normal person, You made me feel like I was normal just like everyone else. But know I see that you were just forcing yourself to be like that." Summer said, thinking about how Tai always wanted her to wear non revealing clothes infront of her daughter's how he was reluctant about Raven and Summer until he was involved in the 3-some, and even then whenever he would see her dick he would always tell her to conceal it, trying his best not to show his disgust. "You just thought I was one of the good ones, didn't you?" Summer said, this time Tai was the one who dropped his head low in admittance. 

"You want to no something tai." Summer said, this time with a hint of anger in her face and voice mixed in with her previous sorrow. "Their was something else that I've been hiding from you I was hoping I would never have to confess this to you , but seeing how we aren't going to have any other kids any time soon..." Summer said looking at Raven who knew exactly what Summer was going to reveal. 

"Wait babe, are you sure about this?" Raven asked. 

"Yes... He deserves to know, THE GIRLS deserve to know." Summer said, Raven nodded in understanding as Summer prepared to reveal her deepest secret.

"Tai... Yang and Ruby are not your daughters." Summer said, as widened eyes stared at the motherly woman's secret. 

"What..... that's impossible." Tai said as all will had left his body, hoping this was some elaborate prank. 

Yang and Ruby also couldn't believe what they had just heard, the sisters looked at one another as they tried to piece together how this genetically made any sense. "That can't be. I mean, Ruby I could maybe see it but what about me? My hair, my eyes, how could Summer have given me any of this." Yang asked, she was able to see how Ruby could be genetically related but didn't understand how her blonde hair and lilac eyes could have come from summer and not Tai. 

"I thought the same thing to, but soon after Ruby was born I was digging through some family photos I noticed that my parents and grand parents had similar traits to you Yang. The blonde hair came from my mother, and you lilac eyes came from my father's blue eyes." Summer explained, she however didn't mention how the silver eyes came into the equation but didn't explain that part since that information was confidential. 

"When Summer told me about this, she and I took you girls to get a DNA test, Ruby wont remember since she was a baby at the time but Yang... You might remember it". Raven said, Yang' mind was blown, she remembered when this happened. Her mother's had told her it was a doctors check up, she remembered the worried faces they had when a man in a lab coat gave them a piece of paper, which the blonde know realizes were the DNA results. Yang had asked why her mothers looked so worried, but they had told her that everything was fine.

"Why know, after all this time why are you telling us this know." Ruby asked, curious why they hadn't been told about this for their whole life.

"I didn't tell you because of Tai." Summer answered as she turned her head to Tai. "I still loved you, The reason why I've been asking for another child for so long was so you could get a chance to have your own biological child. But know that I know your true colors, I should have divorced you so much sooner." Summer said as more tears streamed down her face. "Then I could've lived my life more freely, I could have worn the clothes I wanted to wear, become more open about my beliefs... I could have dated my baby girls so much sooner." Summer said as she cried more and more, Yang hugged her mother in a warm embrace, the other girls following suit. 

After a couple of minutes Ruby pulled Raven back to look her in the eyes, Ruby began to see how everything kinda made sense: Their love for tech, their black hair, Ruby's natural gravitation for Raven, It made so much sense. Ruby and Raven began to tear up, finally seeing each other as mother and daughter, finally knowing the truth they both embraced and kissed as tears leaked out of their eyes and dropped down to their cheeks.

The same went for Yang and Summer: Their taste for strawberry's, their motherly nature, they also much in common that began to click in their heads as they also kissed with the very same tears.

Tai did nothing but stay seated on the couch as he watched with horror and lack of will to do anything. He just sat their and watched as the incestuous couples became more intimate right in front of his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of that plot twist? It's something I've been thinking about since I started this fic and I finally get to show it in this chapter.
> 
> edit: So i should quickly mention that Tai here is a bit out of character compared to the show, I thought it would be fine to do that considering the nature of the story but Now I'm not to sure how people would feel about it.  
> If enough people want to I could re write it to make it more in character but for now I'm going to leave it as is.


	24. Time to say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With these new revelations the girls feel obligated to catch up for lost time, Tai's presence being completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about last chapter I do want to apologize if people weren't exactly fond of the OOC for Tai, I'm not to sure if I'm going to completely re-write it , let me know if you want things re written or if your find with things being the way they are.
> 
> Also I did do a little bit of re-writing so I recommend re-reading the chapter because their is something that Tai says in this chapter that wont make sense unless you read the re-written version.

As the girls kept kissing Tai just stared blankly at the couple losing the will to move out of the room. 

The girls began to slowly take off their clothes  as they kept making out. Ruby jumped up and wrapped her legs around Raven's waist, Summer doing the same thing to Yang in perfect sync. 

Yang and Raven moved towards each other and placed Summer and Ruby's backs against one another using themselves as a wall.Yang and Raven grabbed on to their respective lover's ass cheeks and rubbed their dicks against their folds.   The long haired women shoved their dicks into their lovers thirsty cunts, all four girls were moaning into their mouths with each thrust.  As they thrusted harder and faster both couples parted lips as they stared at the others face, the pleasure that they were feeling now that Ruby and Yang knew of their true parentage. 

"I love you so much mommy!" Ruby said to Raven as Yang said the same thing to Summer. 

"I love you too sweety!" The mother's replied. 

As they kept thrusting Ruby and Summer's erect cocks were squeezed in between their breast, giving more pleasure to the four women.They all continued to make love for about 30 minutes until they began to feel something flowing through their bodies. 

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" The girls exclaimed as they all came.

* * *

It was the next morning, Taiyang was loading his belongings in a pickup truck had rented, The 4 way couple helping him out with the heavy load.  Tai gave a long sigh as he closed the back of the pick up and looked behind him to see his now ex wife leaning against Raven. 

"So... This is it then?" Tai said as everyone had a look of sadness on their faces. 

"Yeah, I guess it is." Summer said as she looked down on the floor, not able to see the man she had loved in the eyes. 

"Hey... I've had all night to think and I'm sorry about the out burst, I didnt mean to make you feel threatened or anything."  Tai said, despite his disgust and unapproval of the situation he does regret making anyone feel threatened, he had become so shocked that he hadn't realized what he was doing.

"And I'm sorry about socking you in the face. I know you aren't the kind of guy to harm any of us but, I've known people who were in some serious situations and I just kinda assumed." Raven said, It was going to take some time for everyone to forgive each other but Raven did feel a little bad for the misunderstanding.

"Its fine..." Tai said as he made his way to the driver's seat. "Oh, by the way I'm going to crash at Qrow's place for a while, Don't worry I wont tell him about the current... predicament." Tai said, a much as he didn't like what his family was doing he isn't one to rat out others.

Tai Yang drove off, waving his family goodbye as he headed for Qrow's place, Tai knew he had a lot to think about moving forward. 

Everyone went back inside and sat on the couch. The girls weren't completely sure how to feel, on one hand Tai's outburst was completely overreactive, but on the other they had all prepared for something like that, and did understand to an extent that his whole world came crashing down. Raven turned on the T.V playing the news channel to help everyone clear their minds.

As Ruby saw everyone's sad faces she decided to change the subject to something else that was on their minds. "So, your my Mom huh?" Ruby asked Raven as she lay her head against her collar bone. 

Raven blushed at the mention of it, feeling embarrassed about not having told her sooner. "Heh heh, Yeah... I am. We wanted to tell you sooner but, well you know." Raven said as she hugged her daughter closer. 

"So, what should we do know?" Yang asked as Summer was sat upon her lap, The blonde resting her head against her breast. 

"I know." Ruby said with a smile. "We should start catching up on all the years we missed out on." Ruby said as she lifted Raven's shirt. "Starting with all the breast feeding you never got to give." Ruby licked her lips as she started sucking on Raven's nipple, tasting her delicious cherry flavored milk.

Yang did the same thing, sucking on summer vanilla milk while taking hold of her ass. Summer placed her hand atop around Yang's head, pushing her deeper into her E-cup breast. "Yes, we should do this, lets spend our summer catching up on everything we never got to do." Summer proposed, everyone was in full agreement.

This summer, was going to be full of quality family time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the end of this arc, next time we're going to be introduced to some characters that are finally going to make their debute.
> 
> Also, for those of you who are confused about Tai Yang saying that he didn't mean to make anyone feel threatened I recommend re-reading the last chapter as I have made some changes to Tai's actions.


	25. The Beginning of Schneecest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rose's and Branwen's aren't the only ones with incestual desires. This chapter we o back in time to where the start of Schneecest.

"Come one! Come on! You will. give. me. a son!" Jacques schnee exclaimed as he came inside his wife willow schnee his seed planting itself within her womb. Jacques  had been desiring a son to one day inherit the fortune he'd married into, someone he could mold into his own image, but this had been a frustrating for the greedy man who's last 2 attempts ended up giving birth to Futa.

"Please, are we done." Willow begged, Jacques had been forcing her to have sex with him ever since they had Weiss, he was becoming impatient and desired a son as soon as possible.

"Yes, for no-" Jacques stopped what he was saying when he noticed his wife's flaccid member. "How many times have I told you to conceal that... thing!" Jacques angrily said. Willow had a look of fear as she made her dick disappear as if it wasn't their. Futanari have always had a special ability to make their member's invisible and intangible, this magical power was a power commonly used by Futa who were afraid of discrimination, especially back in the old days.

"I'm sorry dear!" Willow said with a fearful tone. 

Jacques hated Futa, he saw them as unnatural beings who try to play the top of the biological pedestal, He hated them just as much as he hated the Faunus. He hated the sight when he first had sex with Willow, at the time he had to play nice in order to obtain the Schnee fortune, He consider's this his greatest Sacrifice. When Willow first gave birth to Winter and later Weiss, he had not known that when Futa's give birth the offspring is guaranteed to become a Futa, when he found this out he was furious.

" _I refuse to let a freak of nature inherit my fortune!"_ " He said back when he first found this fact out. He immediately hired the greatest scientist money could by and thanks to their efforts he was able to find a way to make it so that Willow will birth a boy.

Jacques put his clothes on and left the room to take care of a meeting he had to attend. Willow simply covered her body in shame, she felt tainted that the mans seed was inside of her. Her father Nikolas Schnee had warned her about Jacques, but he seemed like such a gentlemen when they first met, and now she regrets having ever met the man, he had made her life a living hell. 

"Mind if I come in Mother." Willow turned her head to the own of the voice, she saw her loli daughter Winter schnee  had entered her room. 

"Winter! You shouldn't see me like this!" Willow exclaimed as she covered her body with the bed sheets in shame while turning her head away from her daughter. Winter disobeyed her mother's orders and kneeled next to her mother after closing the door, giving her a comforting hug. 

"I'm sorry you have to deal with father like this." Winter said, making willow tear up and return her daughter's hug, accidently dropping her sheets revealing her bare G-cups. 

"You don't need to feel sorry sweet heart. You are not to fault for this." Willow said, never wanting her beautiful children to feel guilty for their father's actions.  They simply sat their hugging for a long time, until Winter spoke up. 

"You can show it if you want." Winter said, Willow being a bit taken aback by the request. Willow wanted to tell her daughter that it would be quite appropriate, but she wanted even more to have her penis unhidden and to not feel judged. 

Willow took off her sheets and revealed her dick in front of her daughter. Willow was blushing like a storm but at the same time she felt relieved, like for once she was able to let her guard down. 

"Mother, does father ever let you use your penis when you have sex?" Winter asked.

"Winter! I-I-" Willow was stunned at the bluntness and maturity of her daughter's question, at first she was going to scold her but quickly realized that this may be one of the few times in her life that she would be able to open herself up to someone, or at least someone other than Klein who was usually pretty busy taking orders from Jacques or taking care of the kids. "No, your father always forces me to conceal it."  Willow confessed. Winter hugged her tighter to comfort her as Willow closed her eyes.

"Ah!" Willow gasped, her eyes reopened when she felt a pleasurable sensation. Winter had bent down and gave the tip of Willow's member a lick like a scoop of ice cream. "Winter what is the meaning of this!?" Willow asked, surprised by her daughter's boldness.

"I hear it every night."Winter started as the loli began to take her clothes off. "Whenever you and father have sex I could hear the what happens, the way he forces you to do things you don't want to, the your cries for help as no one comes to your aid." Winter continued as she embraced her mother and brought her face inches away from Willow's. "I hate it, hearing you suffer so much. He treats you like your nothing but a little worm, I don't want you to suffer like that any more." Winter said as she cupped her mothers face. "Please, let me pleasure you. Let me give you pleasure that you want to feel, let me give you the experience of happiness that father strips from you." Winter finished.

Willow was left speechless. "I can't, this is wrong. You are my daughter, It isn't right." Willow argued, contrary to what she said she still let her daughter sit on her naked lap.

"It may be wrong, It may be taboo, but what if its what you need." What Winter had said made Winter really think. If they had sex it could be a scandal, but Winter was right, despite the taboo they would commit Willow needs this, she needs someone who could show her true love. Taking a big risk Willow pressed her lips against Winter's , their tongues dancing as they exchanged their cold breaths. As they kissed Willow's dick  began to grow erect, when the incestuous lovers parted lips to breath Winter turned around to see her mother's fully erect 6ft member. 

Winter was surprised to see how big and thicc it was.

"It's hereditary." Willow stated with a blush. "The Schnee blood line has always inherits 6ft long penis' through out the ages, one of the biggest in all of remnant." Willow explained, Winter now discovering that the Schnee semblance and fortune weren't the only things that were inherited in the bloodline.

Winter made a bold move to limb up the throbbing tower. "Oh! Winter don't, you aren't ready to take this size into you mouth." Willow moaned form the pleasure of her daughter climbing her shaft. 

Once Winter made it to the top she put the tip of the schlong in her mouth and slid down the shaft, taking in  the entire 6ft in her small body. the special power's of Remnant's penis' making sure the dick fit itself in her body. 

"AH! AH! SWEETY YOUR TIGHT MOUTH! I CANT BELIEVE YOUR TAKING IT ALL IN!" Winter exclaimed as both her and Winter's eyes rolled back from the pleasure.  Winter was screaming out her moans, not worrying about the noise since her husband had sound proofed the room. Winter kept moving her head up and down as Winter caressed her hair with one hand and squeezed her own breast with the other.

"AH!AH!AH!" Willow moaned as she came close to climax. Willow realized that if she came her cum would blast out of Winter's asshole and dirty the room,It would be impossible to let that happen and have any of the servant's convinced it was Jaquess without her husband gaining suspicion in the future. Willow thought quick took hold of the blankets and wrapped them around her daughter's ass, holding to sides of the blanket to create a makeshift net.

"AH!AH! THIS FEELS SO WRONG BUT FEELS SO RIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" Willow screamed as she climaxed inside of Winter, the make shift net catching all of the cum, allowing Willow to just say that Jaquess had dirtied the sheets. after cumming so many loads Willow pulled her daughter out of her dick and held her in a close embrace. 

"Winter are you okay!" Willow asked, wanting to make sure her dick didn't injure her daughter. Winter nodded her head yes as Willow pressed in her bloated stomach to get rid of the excess cum. 

"Thank the gods." Willow said, relieved. Willow embraced Winter tightly against her chest as she lay her back on the bed, both girls drifting asleep, not worrying about Jaquess entering since he shouldn't e back for another 2 days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we finally get to the schnee family, bet your surprised that This started with loli Winter and not Weiss, don't worry we will get to her next chapter.


	26. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year's later Winter and Willow decide to let Weiss join in on the fun.

"Why... why does father hate us." 10yr old Weiss asked her big sister who embraced the crying child, Weiss's face was deep in her older sister's F-cup cleavage. 

"Weiss. It hurts me to say this but, some people in this world are greedy and heartless, never looking after anyone but themselves and hating what ever they deem unworthy." Winter said as she jugged her sister tighter. "And unfortunately, our father is the worst of them." Winter confessed.

It was Weiss' 10th birthday, she was very excited for it, but what she got was a heated argument between Willow and Jacques, and Weiss' father had just admitted in front of the entire table that he had only married Willow for the family fortune and how the Futa were unnatural freaks of nature. The reason for him doing this now was because he had finally had his son, and where he berated the sister's Jacques praised Whitley as the heir to the company, the boy being too young to understand what was going on was simply scared by the outburst regardless of the praise that was given to him.

"Weiss I want you to know that no matter what father says you are not a freak of nature, you are beautiful in every way, never let anyone tell you otherwise." Winter comforted her sister as she cupped her chin and gave her a long kiss on the lips. 

Weiss has been given normal pecks on the cheek in the past, but this kiss felt  more intimate as Winter stuck her tongue in the little girls mouth. Their lips departed with saliva connecting their mouths together. "Thank you sister, I feel much better now." Weiss said as she hugged her sister.

"Weiss, in an hour I want you to come to mother's room, we have a fun present for you." Winter said as she left the room in a seductive fashion. Weiss blushed when she noticed her big sister's booty jiggle. Weiss had always looked up to her big sister, whom was always their for her to protect her from father. it was thanks to how caring she was that Weiss unknowingly developed a crush on her big sister.

* * *

Weiss was outside of the entrance to her mother's room. Ever since Whitley was born her parents moved into separate rooms not wanting to deal with the other. Willow kept the soundproof room while Jacque moved to a different one, wanting a room that wasn't "soiled by a freak" even though he was the one causing all the problems.   Weiss heard some strange noises coming from beyond the door. She had heard these noises before whenever she passed by, but when she would ask her mother what those noises were she would simply say "you will find out soon." Weiss knocked on the door, but no reply came. After knocking harder she finally got a reply.

"Oh! Weiss! Come in!" Willow moaned, her voice muffled from the door and the soundproof bedroom. Weiss noticed something off about her mothers moaning tone but ignored it while opening the door.

"Oh yes! Harder mother! Harder!" Winter moaned. Winter was bent down on the bed while Willow held on to her hips and ass, thrusting her 6ft cock into her daughter's cold cunt while said daughter's own 6ft member was grinding against the mattress. 

"OH! WEISS! HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!" The lovers cried as they climaxed, Winter's dick making a little bed of cum on the sheets.'

Weiss was flustered and her pale skin was blushing even though she didn't understand what was exactly happening as she felt arousal all over her body. 

"M-mother, S-sister? What are you doing?" The loli asked, having never seen something like this before.

"Oh nothing sweety. We were just having sex while we waited for you." Willow said as she helped Weiss get on the bed. 

"Oh, okay." Weiss said as she blushed like a peach. She didn't completely understand, having not been taught about this subject yet. The only reason Winter knew about these things was from overhearing her father and mother fucking every night with her head against the door to by pass the sound proofing, and later looked up phrases and words that were being used in her own time, even then Winter was and still is very mature for her age.

"Their is no need to feel embarrassed Weiss." Winter said as she put her hands on her shoulders for comfort." This is a very normal thing that people do with those they love dearly, in a romantic manner of course." Winter explained, being careful to clarify that this is something done usually  Romantic partners, of course that wasn't always the case but Winter felt it would be wiser to teach her that when she becomes older. 

Thanks to her comforting sister and mother she had become slightly more adjusted to the situation, but was still quite flustered. Weiss then realized something, Winter said that this was something people do romantically, this realization prompted the little girl to ask another question. "Wait, so are you and mother girlfriends?" Weiss innocently asked.

"Very much so. Mother and I have been dating since I was your age."  Winter answered with a happy smile, contrasting her usual stoic nature. 

"But what about father?" The little girl asked. "Aren't you not supposed to be with someone other than him? Isn't this an, what was it? An affair?" Weiss added having having trouble remembering this act being what was called an affair.

"Well my little snow angel, when your with someone you love you shouldn't have any intercourse with someone other than them without their permission." Willow admitted. "However I don't love your father, he is a cruel man who manipulated me into marrying him. In those cases, It is completely justified to have an affair, but you have to make sure that no one outside of this room knows." Willow explained, Weiss getting the hint to keep everything a secret.

Weiss had a small frown on her face, being reminded of what happened earlier that day when her father had his outburst. 

Willow noticed this and caressed her little girl's cheek. "I'm sorry about what happened at your birthday gathering, It was the wrong time for me to provoke you father like that." Willow apologized, even though it was Jacque who provoked her.

"It's okay mother. Like you said, Father is cruel." Weiss said, wise enough to no her mother was not at all at fault for what happened.

"Thank you Weiss, but still I hope your birthday present will make you feel better."  Willow said. 

Weiss' face lit up in anticipation for her special present. "Where's the present?" Weiss said, not seeing anything that looked like her present.

Winter giggled at her sister's innocence. "The present isn't a physical item. It's an experience." Winter explained as she put her hands on her little sister's clothing. "And you'll need your clothes off for this experience." The eldest sister added, Weiss was confused as to why but still complied with the greatest amount of trust for her big sister. 

Once Weiss' clothes were off Willow and Winter lied her back on the bed of cum that was made earlier. The little girl's small loli cock and balls exposed to the nice cold air of the room. Weiss was surprised by the feeling of the foreign substance but became quickly comfortable with the coldness of the Schnee's cum. 

"Are you ready for you present my little snow angel." Willow asked as she rubbed her hand on the loli's thigh. 

"Yes!" Weiss exclaimed.

Willow hovered her hand above her daughter's penis, tapping the tip with her finger.

"Ah!" Weiss gasped, feeling pleasure from her mother's cold touch. "What is this feeling?" Weiss asked, desiring to know what was causing her to feel warm inside.

"This is your present dear sister, pleasure."  Winter revealed as she gave a single lick to her little sister's penis tip. 

"Ah!" Weiss moaned, as both her sister and mother began to lick her now erect yet tiny loli penis. they skillfully used their tongues, twirling them around the tip and even poking the cock slit a little.

As Weiss moaned Winter licked downward of the tiny member and began to lick and suck her sister's tiny testicles while Willow took the tiny dick into her mouth, sucking it hard and rolling her tongue around the appendage.

"Sister! Mother! I feel so good!" Weiss moaned out, breathing hard  from the pleasure. The elder Schnee's had to hold the loli's waist to keep her from squirming to much.

"I FEEL SOMETHING IN MY THING!" Weiss moaned out, signaling that she was about to cum. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Weiss screamed, ejaculating her cold loli cum into her mother's mouth.

Willow let go of the tiny pecker with a pop, savoring the youthful taste of Weiss' cum. "Oh how delicious! It taste just like Winter when she was your age." Willow praised. "Winter, please be a dear and let me share you some of you sister's cum." Willow requested, Winter and Willow began to kiss, exchanging the white substance between their mouths.

"What was that?" Weiss asked as she panted.

"That was a climax, and the white substance that came out of your penis is called semen." Winter explained as she savored the taste of said semen. 

"I want to do it again, I want to feel that feeling again." Weiss begged, having the time of her life.

"Of course dear, we aren't even done with your present." Willow said as she positioned Weiss on all fours. Winter presented her 6ft cock infront of Weiss' face while Willow rubbed her dick around Weiss' anal entrance. Weiss gave off a soft moan from the tease as she licked her sister's dick just like she did.

"Oh Weiss your doing so well for your first time." Winter praised as she helped her sister take the giant shaft into her mouth, the youngest Schnee bobbing her head back and forth. "One day dear sister, you will have a shaft just as big as our's." Winter moaned as she and Willow shoved their entire schlongs into Weiss, all of their eyes rolling back and mouths opening wide with their tongues sticking out.

"SO TIGHT!" Winter and Willow screamed in unison as they pounded the birthday girl's holes, their breast rubbing against each other, nipples touching and boobs swaying. 

"WEISS IS SO MAGNIFICENT! SHE WILL SURELY HAVE A BRIGHT FUTURE AHEAD OF HER!" Willow exclaimed. 

"YES SHE WILL!! WE WILL ALL CARVE OUR OWN PATHS!!" Winter moaned as she and her mother embraced and made out. tongues perfectly intertwining with one another, in perfect sync like a ballroom dance.

Weiss was filled with pure heavenly pleasure, her tight small body being penetrated by her own flesh and blood. All the Schnee women moaned with every thrust, Winter and Willow's members rubbing against each other inside of Weiss' petite body for a few minutes.

"MMMMM!!!!!MMMMMM!!!!"Everyone moaned as they approached their climax, thrusting harder and faster, stretching Weiss' holes with their thick cocks. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone had finally climaxed, Weiss was filled to the brim with cum, her stomach was stretching out so much and cum was leaking out her ass and mouth as it over flowed. 

After a few minutes  Winter and Willow moaned as they pulled out, panting heavily as they pushed in Weiss' bloated stomach to get rid of the excess semen. _"We're going to need to teach her the technique for preventing inflation."_ Winter thought.

After heavy panting and the two Schnee's eating out Weiss' cum filled anus to clean it the 3 lovers rested in bed, Weiss in between her sister and mother whom spooned against her. "Thank you  mother, an thank you sister, this has been the greatest day ever!" Weiss praised, having forgotten all about her father's outburst. 

"Anything for our little snow angel." Willow said as everyone closed their eyes.

"Wait I almost forgot." Weiss said.

"What is it?" Winter asked.

"I almost forgot to tell you that your also the best girlfriends ever." Weiss said as she drifted asleep.

Winter and Willow smiled as their hearts skipped a beat, giving their little snow angel a good nights kiss before drifting off to sleep.

 


	27. Cold Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now fast forward to about a week before this fic takes place. Also Karma is a cold, cold bitch, but a bitch we all love.

In Weiss' room within the Schnee manner to woman were sleeping together after a night of sexual pleasure. The woman whom lay on her back was Willow Schnee and the young soon to be huntress in training who was resting their head against her breast was Weiss Schnee. In the past a 3rd Schnee would normally be in bed with them, but when Winter was about the same age as Weiss was now she had attended Atlas academy and later on joined the military, and sadly couldn't always spend time with the 24/7, however Winter would always find time off to be with her family.

Weiss' eyes slowly opened as she sat up and gave herself nice back arching stretch and moan. she looked down at her mother's face making a mental note about how gorgeous her mother was. She had considered waking her up with some pleasure but didn't want to disturb her sleep, so she opted to give her a peck on the lips and change into her night gown ironically for the morning.

After tying her hair in its signature style she headed for the kitchen where Klein had breakfast ready. "Good morning  Weiss." Klein greeted , his happy personality currently in charge. "Will Mistress Willow be joining us." Klein asked.

"Good morning to you to Klein, and as for mother she is currently still sleeping. I was going to wake her up but I'd prefer her to get a good nights rest, especially with the... stress she goes through." Weiss explained, Jacque and Willow would still argue as usual, leaving her poor mother exhausted.  She has been feeling much better since dating her daughter's,witch also led her to stop drinking, but it didn't mean Jacque wasn't a nightmare to deal with, especially since he has suspected and accused Willow of having an affair. It was true in a way, but if anyone knew what was going on within the Schnee manner, behind the singing recitals and magazine articles, they would understand why.

"That dam Jacque Schnee, I'd slug him up just like in my war days if it weren't for the consequences." Klein said, his grumpy personality coming into the fore front. He hated working for Jacque Schnee, he had been the Schnee butler ever since retiring from the military, Nikolas Schnee was a great man to work for it was a tragedy to see what Jacque had done to the Schnee name. Even though he could easily find another job Klein and his personality's refuse to abandon the other Schnee's under the roof of such a dysfunctional man, He was like a father figure and best friend to everyone.

"Thank you Klein, but it would break my heart to see you fired and arrested for assault." Weiss said, giving who she considered her real father a big hug.

As Weiss sat down her father and brother had appeared, Klein giving them the same welcome as he did Weiss, but only receiving a kind reply from Whitley while the father just acted like the butler was invisible. Her father sat down at on end of the table while her brother sat in the seat across form her. "Good morning Weiss." Jacque greeted. Weiss only looked at her plate and continued eating.

"Weiss... I said, good morning." Jacque said with a deeper more intimidating tone. 

"Good morning father." Weiss reluctantly said. "Good morning to you as well Whitley." Weiss greeted, more willing to talk to her brother than Jacque.

"Hmmm? Where is mother?" Whitley asked as everyone was almost done with their food. 

"Oh. Mother is currently resting, she did have a long day yesterday." Weiss answered as she glance at Jacque, insinuating that Willow's exhaustion was from an argument with him. Jacque looked quite displeased with his daughters provocation.

"Hm, If I was a betting man I'd say she is probably masturbating with that unnatural appendage of hers." Whitley commented with a cocky smirk on his face.

"HAHAHA! what a fine comedian you are my son." Jacque laughed at the insult. 

"How could you say that!?" Weiss exclaimed, with anger written on her face. "She's our mother!"

"What's wrong with saying something that is simply the truth." Her father said, with an evil looking grin on his face. Weiss stood up from her chair and barged out of the kitchen.

"Weiss! You get back her right n-" Jacque was about to order for Weiss to return until Whitley placed his hand up in interruption.

"Let her go father, she isn't worth our time." Whitley said, with a more monotone even sad expression contrary to what had transpired.

* * *

"And then I said,  **"I sealed the deal."** " Jacque said a she and Whitley walked down the hall. Jacque was bragging to his son about how he stole the family fortune for the billionth time, Jacque's favorite parts being how he seduced Willow, treating his act as an act of sacrifice , disgusted that he had sexual intercourse with a futa and the other being how he poisoned Nikolas Schnee.

"Speaking of mother." Whitley said, Jacque feeling a bit put off by the rude interruption but making no comment as he was speaking to his favorite. "You know how you've been suspecting that mother may be cheating on you?" Whitley asked, his father becoming intrigued by the subject.

"Of course! I know that slut had been fucking somebody, you not how those dam freaks are." Jacque ridiculed, using the word freak instead of futa.

"Well I've done some digging and from what I can tell all of our staff have an alibi and our security is impenetrable." Whitley explained.

"And?" Jacque said, hoping their was something more than just the fact that the staff didn't do it.

"Well, you know how some people like to have sexual relations with family members, like the WINCEST movement?" Whitley explained.

"Oh yes... that, just as disgusting as those animals and fu-" Jacque interrupted himself, realizing what Whitley was implying. "No..." Jacque said, Willow being a futa was bad enough but the thought of her having incestual relations with Weiss filled his hatred even more.

"I'm afraid so father, I checked to see how mother was feeling but however she wasn't in her room, and if she isn't in he room how did Weiss know she was resting?" Whitley suggested provoking Jacque to storm off to his daughter's room.

"I knew it! That bitch is going to find out what happens when you oppose me." Jacque declared as he approached the door to Weiss' room.

Jacque slowly twisted the door handle and snuck into the room, his jaw dropped at what he was seeing. He saw Weiss still in her night gown and a naked Willow sitting on their knees near the edge of the front of the bed, both women making out as willow embraced her child and Weiss was groping her mother's breast. 

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!"  Jacque yelled as the pair of girls gained looks of fear on their faces. 

"I always knew you were a whore!" Jacque insulted as he quickly ran up and bitch slapped willow  onto the middle of the bed.

"MO-" Weiss tried to call out to her mother but was punched and choke slammed by her father onto the bed, smartly placing himself over her so she couldn't properly use her semblance. 

"Oh my dear Weiss." Jacque began as he pulled a knife out of is pocket, his other  hand still choking Weiss. "I've finally had enough with your rebellious behavior, to think my own flesh and blood would have an affair with my bitch!" Jacque said, hypocritical as he has had much more scandalous affairs with more woman than he could count. 

Jacque raised his knife preparing to kill Weiss, but also hesitant and debating whether he should have his way with her to show put her in her place, hypocritical of his anti incest views. He had it all planned he would kill Weiss, rape and murder WIllow and pin it all on Klein."Now that your sister has been gone and my son had been perfectly molded into my image! I DONT NEED YOU ANYMOOOOooooooo."  Jacque was about to stab Weiss in her scarred side of her face, but stopped when he noticed a camera flash. 

The inhuman man slowly turned his head around to see Whitley leaning against the door frame with a mischievous and triumphant smirk on his face, the camera flash having come from his scroll.

"Son... What are you doing." The sorry excuse for a human being asked, his face frozen yet riddled with panic and confusion.

"Just sealing the deal." Whitley said his face was filled with a satisfying smile, as if a plan that had been prepared for years had finally come to fruition.

Jacque then looked back down at Weiss who had the same expression as her brother, not noticing the red dot pointing at his shoulder, which a sniper bullet broke the glass wall and cleanly shot through his shoulder as he fell off of the bed from the power of the shot.

"AH! WHAT THE HE-" Jacque cried on the floor from the pain, another sniper round shot at his hand witch still held the knife, his hand blew apart completely. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Jacque was in horrific pain as Atlas officers pinned him down. 

"Jacque Schnee, you are being arrested for murder, rape, fraud," an officer was listing off all of the crimes Jacque was being arrested for. Willow quickly putting on her own night gown so the officers didn't see her naked body.

 when the officers were done they handcuffed him and began to walk him out of the room."I HAVE DONE KNOW SUCH THING! WHAT DID YOU DO WHITLEY!" Jacque yelled, as he tried to break free from the officers only resulting in the butt of a rifle being shoved in his face. 

"Something I have been waiting for a long time." Whitley said, his father not hearing it sue to being far away and threatening with the promise of powerful lawyers. This was something that Whitley had been planning for years. For years he was tired of  him and his family being abused, tired of him trying to turn him into a carbon copy of him. For years he had to put on this fake persona that he had dubbed Shitley, A cruel character he had made for himself in order to gain his father's trust so he could stab him in the back later, but if it weren't for the guidance of Klein and Willow he probably would have truly become a Shitley. He, his sisters and even Klein had been planning this for a very long time. The Schnee family have been gaining as much evidence as they could, by copying compromising files, recorders in their clothing to catch Jacque's bragging and shady meeting's and securing said information where it wont be destroyed, then finally catching him in an abusive act by provoking him to the point of murder. The young boy had also gone out of his way to bribe the atlas police to be extra brutal and if they noticed Willow and Weiss' intimacy to not say a word about it.

Whitley guided his real family out of the room, both girls giving him a big tear filled hug, Whitley also crying. "We did it, He's gone, We can finally be at peace now." Willow cried, happy that her living hell was finally over. 

After everyone's tears had dried the hug was broken. Whitley looked at his family and hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry for everything, all the stuff I've said and done, having to put up that dam Shitley façade for so long." Whitey apologized.

"It's fine Whitley, you had no choice, it was the only ay to trick father." Weiss said as she embraced her brother. 

"I'm sorry too." Willow said as she took her turn to embrace her son. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you were my least favorite, Weiss and Winter are also my girlfriends but I don't love you any less as my child." Willow cried. Despite none of the girls having any romantic or sexual attraction towards Whitley they still offered him a chance to be part of their relationship, however Whitley declined as he wasn't interested in incest and had no attraction towards his sister's either.

"It's fine mother. Now that father is gone, we could be a true family now." Whitley said smiled, however he remembered something eh wanted to tell his sister. "Weiss, you know the offer is still available If you want it." Whitley said, Weiss knew exactly what he was referring to.

"And like I said before, no. I understand you feel guilty for inheriting the company but even if I was the heiress, that wouldn't be the path I'd want to take." Weiss said, Whitley still unsure about everything, He feels the company should be inherited to her sisters as they had been through tough times and were born before him, even though Company inheritance didn't go by first born he still didn't feel it was his place to inherit.

"Think of it this way. With you as the head of the company you could restore it to its former glory, and show father how much he failed in his attempt to turn you into a second version of him. Show the world that you aren't Shitley, you are Whitley, a kind hearted boy and the best brother a sister can ask for." Weiss finished as she embrace her brother tightly.

"Thanks Weiss... your right, I will show my father how much he failed." Whitley said as their hug broke.

"Wait a second... Where is Klein." Willow asked, she expected Klein to be present but for some reason he was absent.

* * *

 ***SNORING*** Klein was fast asleep on the diner chair, his sleepy personality having taken over and missed the whole plan. He was havig a dream, a dream where Winter, Weiss, Whitley, Willow, were having a wholesome family dinner, being happily served by each of Klein's personality's having their own bodies in this dream. His dream was interrupted from someone nudging him.

"Oi I'm trying to get some shut eye hear." Klein complained as his grumpy personality came in, however quickly left as he noticed the Schnee's minus Winter who were wearing happy faces before him. 

"Klein the plan worked." They all said in unison, Klein's happy personality coming forth and gave off a peaceful smile as they all had that family dinner similar to his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jacque has finally got his cold karma. Also as a fun little fact, When Jacque ends up in prison, their are going to be a lot of Faunus that he screwed over that aren't gonna be happy with him, and also Whitley may or may not plan on bribing the prison to make sure Jacque is given the extra slippery soap.


	28. Restoring the Schnee Name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Jacque is gone and Whitley had inherited the Company, it was time for Winter to be filled in.

As the Schnee family was eating their victory dinner, all the Schnees sitting next to each other with Willow in the middle, they had set up a scroll tablet up right and sent a video call to Winter to tell her the good news. 

"Hello moth- everyone?" Winter said as her face appeared on the video call, surprised to see her mother, sister, brother, and Klein all in one place, in the kitchen no less. 

"Hello Winter!" Everyone greeted the militant. "We have some good news to share with you!" Whitley beamed. 

Winter had made her family so happy, until she realized how her brother seemed to be present and not her father, then she realized why everyone was happy as if they had escaped prison and returned to a long lost family.

"Wait... did the plan work!?" Winter asked, she couldn't believe the day had finally come. "Are all of you okay, he didn't hurt you did he!?" Winter added, she and Klein (depending on the personality) were the most hesitant of the plan, worried about the dangers that could come with its failure. 

"Yes it worked, and we're all safe." Weiss partially lied, not wanting her sister to do something rash that could get her in trouble if she knew what Jacque did, but she did plan on telling her how things went down some other time.

"So, what's the plan going forward." Winter asked, wondering what everyone would do now that they had the freedom to do almost anything.

"Well I will be inheriting the Schnee Dust Company, I will do everything in my power to restore our family name, first by giving the faunus better pay and working conditions." Whitley said, everyone happy to see that the SDC will return to its former glory. 

"Then I plan on cutting off all ties with our shady business partners.  Some of the investors may not be happy but its the only way, either way I have some ideas of new partners that would work great for the company."Whitley added everyone intrigued about these partners he had in mind.

"What businesses do you plan on contacting?" Willow asked, she trusted her son but their was always a chance Whitley could make bad partners unknowingly, so as his mother she wants to make sure he stays away from bad influences.

"I still have to do more research but I plan on partnering with smaller businesses as they are much more likely to be more trustworthy and have high quality products that normally aren't found from bigger corporations."  Whitley answered, coming to his mind an old dust shop down in mantle that was almost out of business thanks to his father and a body shop in Vale that was gaining a following online.

"And their is one final thing I want to mention." Whitley said, wanting to talk about one more plan before what was supposed to be a family moment turns into a business meeting. "I have some plans on helping out the WINCEST movement in fact if I play my cards write I'd say I could convince the council to make familial marriage legal." Whitley confidently declared.

"Really!?" Willow said as everyone was stunned by the boys confidence in doing such a task. Even though the plan is to restore the family name this was a potentially risky move, but the soon to be heir desired a world where his family's love will be accepted and was willing to take that risk for his family.

"How are you so confident you could pull such a feet?" Winter asked, she had seen how the council can be since she was Ironwood's right hand women. And while Ironwood doesn't have any Issue with incest, having 2 seats on the council does not make someone all powerful.

Whitley gave off a cocky "hmph" before answering. "You'll find out in time, for now I don't want this to become a business meeting." Whitley said, not wanting to take to much time having to explain his plans. 

"How about  your plans dear sister?"Whitley said to Weiss, figuratively passing the mike to her.

"Oh! Well as part of my own plan to restore the family name I've decided I would walk the path of a huntress."  Weiss announced, Winter seemed to beam at this. 

"That's wonderful, I could get to see my dear sister more frequently with you in the Academy." Winter said, however she began to worry as Weiss had a guilty expression on her face.

"Actually Winter... as much as I would love to see you again, I plan on attending Beacon Academy." Weiss confessed, Winter was however confused and a tad saddened by this revelation.

"How come? Why so far away?" Winter asked.

"Well, ever since I was little I've always wondered what it was like outside of Atlas, and thanks to father I never even knew what it was like outside of this manor." Weiss said as Winter began to understand.  

"And now that Father is gone you can finally explore the world." Winter surmised, happy that her sister finally has this freedom.

"Yes... I'm sorry that we'll be farther apart but-" Weiss nervously apologized  until Winter stopped her.

"There is no need to apologize Weiss, It makes me happy that you finally have the freedom to do as you please, As long as you keep up your study's and work hard I know you will be the best huntress their is." Winter declared, making her sister blush. 

"Either way I'm sure all 3 of us will be together again eventually." Willow chimed in, making everyone feel more hopeful. "And as for what I'll be doing, I plan on moving in with Weiss actually." Winter said, while most student tooo the dorms some students can rent Frat houses, especially for Hunter teams, whom can rent a special Frat house called a Team house witch is made for 4 people. 

"That's wonderful!" Winter said, happy that at least a portion of the 3 way couple will be in the same place. "And how about you Klein?" Winter asked the butler.

"I'll do what I do best and keep the manor in tiptop shape, and of course help master Whitley to the best of my abilities." The butler answered, proud to see everything going so well for the Schnee's he helped raise, who felt like the children he never had.

"Thank you Klein." Whitley said, appreciative of the butler's support.

As everyone enjoyed dinner and had many different conversations everyone eventually finished their food. 

"It's getting late." Whitley mentioned as the sun was beginning to set. "And I'm gonna need to be up extra early tomorrow to set up the new changes." Whitley stated, referring to him being the owner of the company. 

"Yeah, We should head to bed to, would you like to Join us Winter?" Weiss asked, picking up the tablet. 

"Of course, but may I speak to Whitley and Klein for a moment." Winter requested, Weiss giving Whitley the tablet.

"Whitley... Thankyou for being the best brother this family could ask for, If it wasn't for you and you're plan  Jacque wouldn't be behind bars." Winter gave her gratitude. 

"No need to thank me Winter, It was only natural that karma would catch up to that man at some point." Whitley modestly said.

"And Klein." Winter began as Klein came into view. "Thank you for being their for us, for helping mother raise us to be who we are today, and thankyou for inspiring me with  your stories." Winter said, Klein had been like a father to her, and he would always tell stories about his war days witch inspired Winter to enroll in the Atlas military. "If anything I should be calling you father more than Jacque." Winter admitted, her sibling's felt the same way.

"Oh your too kind." Klein said, his shy personality coming into view.

As they finished their farewells Weiss and Willow took the tablet to the youngest sister's room and stood the tablet on a stand that Willow  set up in the front of the bed. 

Even though she wasn't their in person, she knew very well why her girlfriends would bring her to a bedroom. Once the tablet was on the stand Winter took her clothes off, revealing her G-cup breast. 

"You know another great thing about that horrid man being out of our life's?"  Willow asked while taking her daughter's clothes off. 

"What is?" Weiss replied, now taking her mother's clothes off while kissing the newly exposed skin. 

"I could have sex with my little snow angels whenever I want." Willow answered as she began to make out with Weiss. 

Weiss massaged her mother's G-cups as she tasted her mothers cold lips. 

"You two always put on such a great show." Winter seductively stated as she was masturbating, on hand around her 6ft cock and the other massaging her own breast and playing with her nipple. 

"The show hasn't even started." Weiss declared, the youngest Schnee and her mother turned towards the tablet, Winter being turned on by the view of their full naked figures. Weiss went behind her mother and groped her breast as her dick teased Willow's woman hood. "To freedom." Weiss whispered in her mother's ear, referring to the toast they had at dinner earlier.

"To freedom." Willow whispered back as Weiss shoved all 6ft into her pussy. "Oh! Darling, my walls feels more and more stretched each time!" Willow exclaimed.

As Weiss thrusted into her mother she let go of Willow's G-cups, allowing them to bounce all around, and rubbed her hands downward on her smooth skin. When Weiss' hands arrived at her mothers shaft she began to massage her testicles with both hands. "Your hands, they feel so amazing around my testicles!" Willow moaned as her daughter sped up her thrust.

They kept going at it for as long as they could, how ever they would soon come close to the climax. "OH MOTHER! IM GOING TO EJACULATE!" Weiss moaned as she was giving her last few thrust.

"ME TO0!" Willow moaned as she was about to give out.  

"I'M ON THE EDGE ASWELL!" Winter moaned as she was now using both of her hands to jerk off. 

"AAAHHHH!" The Schnees ejaculated, Weiss filled up her mother's womb while Willow came upward, most of her semen on the floor and a tiny amount on the tablet screen, and Winter came upward, most of the come landing on her face and tits. Because Willow was using the futanari technique of keeping her stomach flat, a lot of the semen flowed out her pussy and coated Weiss' dick and balls.

"Mother, I still have an erection." Weiss breathed out, even though she came she was still hard inside her mother. 

"Me too." Winter said, her dick still erect in her hands.

"Then please my little snow angel, let my woman hood relieve you a second time." Willow seductively requested as she bent down, giving winter a closer view of her mothers pleasured face and her hanging tits, that still kept its round shape despite the gravity. 

Weiss grabbed onto her mother's big and soft ass cheeks and began to thrust once again, going as fast as she could from the star, each thrust of her dick as penetrative as Myrtenaster. Weiss' large testicles, typical for any futanari were slapping her mother's thigh.

As her mother's breast bounced around, sometimes striking her self in the face, Winter pressed her erect shaft in between her cum covered chest, keeping it in place with her breast. Even though her dick would normally be in full erection, she used a futa technique to keep her dick just erect enough to be just in front of her mouth. Winter gave her tip a lick, wincng for a second at the pleasure before taking the entire tip into her mouth, twirling her tongue around her own shaft.

As Weiss pounded her mother she bent over her, her flat chest rubbing against Willows's back, her erect nipples gaining pleasure from the contact. All the Schnee's were turned on by the site of eachother's faces, Winter stared into both of her girlfriends gorgeous faces while Weiss and Willow looked at hers. "Your faces are so gorgeous." Winter said.

Willow'seyes began to roll back as her daughter's came close to climax.

"OH MOTHER! I'M GONNA CUM! IM GONNA FILL UP YOUR WOMB AGAAAAAAIIIIIIIN!!" Weiss moaned as she and her sister climaxed, Weiss filling up Willow's womb while Winter swallowed her own ejaculate.

"That was majestic." Winter said, as the family were panting. they both rested for a while, Willow laying on her stomach, making her G-cups squeeze against the matress and giving Winter another great view, and Weiss layed on top of her mother's back. as they both panted a thought came to Willow's mind, thinking about how her womb was filled and how long they had all been dating.

"Girls." Willow called, both of her girlfriends looking to her. "Have you ever thought about having children?"Willow asked, both girls blushed at the question but couldn't deny that they have thought about it.

"Y-yes." Weiss stuttered.

"My womb is currently planted with your seed, and your father is never coming back, so if you want, we could will it so that I'm pregnant with our child." Willow suggested, pregnancy requiring both partners to will it.

Weiss looked at Winter who's expression was happy with the Idea and the more Weiss thought about, she definitely wanted kids, but... "Not yet." Weiss answered. " I would love to have children with you mother, but I want to wait. I want to wait until all three of us are together, so we could all carry our children together."  Weiss explained. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize dear, you will be ready when your ready." Willow said as she caressed her daughter's cheek. "And I love the Idea of us having kids at the same time." Willow finished, giving her daughter a peck on the lips. 

"I feel the same way." Winter said, agreeing with her sister's idea. "Well I have to go to sleep, its already past curfew." Winter said.

"Hope I get to see my other snow angel soon." Willow said as both girls gave their farewells and the video chat ended. 

Willow and Weiss tucked themselves in bed. "Good night mother."

"Good night my little snow angel." The women gave their goodnights before spooning, Weiss burying herself in Willow's neck.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the Schneecest arc, I think you guys can guess who we meet next time.


	29. The Bellabooty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now go back in time once again, this time in Meagerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I have made a small edition to the sex scene in the previous chapter. its small but id thought I let you know incase any of you want to re-read.

***ppuuurrrr*** In a little house within the faunus home of menagerie, a woman named Kali and her  loli daughter  blake belladonna were sleeping in the master bedroom, Ghira being absent as he was having a meeting in Beacon regarding faunus rights.

Kali being a cat faunus would normally sleep curled up like a cat, but tonight she was laying flat on her stomach while her daughter sleeps curled up against her ass cheeks. Blake was always fascinated with Kali's ass, always playing with it and squeezing it when she could. Kali had to teach Blake that their was a time and a place, but whenever they were alone Kali would let Blake play with her ass to her hearts content. 

Kali's eyes slowly opened up she glanced down at her daughter, her head resting against her ass, her head sinking a bit into her soft pillow like rear. The cat faunus leaned up a bit and gave a cat like yawn. This made the blake nuzzle against her ass, the noise almost waking her up.

Kali was worried for a second that she had distrupted her daughters sleep, but realized that with Blake sleeping on her Bellabooty  she would have to wake her up anyways.

" _She looks so precious. Maybe I  should take a picture."_ Kali thought to herself as she reached for her scroll on the bedside night stand, next to a family photo of the Belladonas. Their was another photo showing the early whitefang, Kali laying her head against her husband, Sienna smiling next to them as well as the  chieftain of menagerie and many other colleagues. Kali looked at the photos fondly for a minute before turning back towards her daughter and lining up the camera towards her sleeping daughter. She snapped a perfect photo, Blake's rubbing her eyes as she woke up from her nap.

"Oh sorry sweety, You just looked so cute I had to take a photo." Kali apologized.

"It's okay mommy." Blake said as she pated her mother's ass. 

Kali and Blake headed downstairs and had breakfast, after wards the MILF decided to lie her stomach down on the couch while Blake played with her butt cheeks. Kali was naked while Blake was in her pajama robe. As Blake played with her Bellabooty in the most cat like manner Kali began to think about her daughter. The mother loved her daughter very much, and had wanted to show her a more intimate kind of love. As much as she loved her husband she also felt a similar feeling of love towards her daughter, and since she felt her daughter was old enough for intimacy she figured it was the perfect time to see how things go and show Blake a new way to play with her Bellabooty.

"Blake?"Kali called to her daughter, whom looked at her mother. 

"Yes mommy?" Blake answered.

"I feel your old enough to learn a new way to play with your mommy's Bellabooty?" Kali asked like a mother asking her child if they would like to play a game.

"Really?" Blake responded, bewildered by the fact their are other uses for her mothers rear end. "How?"

"Like this." Kali stated as she stuck her butt up, on her knees but her top half and D-cups still pressed against the couch. "I want you to put your hands on my cheeks and spread them apart." Kali instructed, Blake spreading her mother's ass cheeks. "Look for a small hole, when you see it stick you're tongue inside." Blake found the hole her mother was talking about, and shoved her face in between the Bellabooty. Her face was enveloped like someone's head in between a large pair of breast. Blake took in the feeling of her mother's soft booty against her cheeks, lightly rubbing her self against the voluptuous flesh in a catlike manner, purring in its touch. After Kali wiggled her but Blake snapped out of her trance and proceeded to stick her tongue inside.

"Oh!" Kali moaned as her daughter's tongue was probed in her anus. "Well done sweety! Now move you're tongue around, and use your mouth to." Kali said, her daughter proceeding to follow her mother's instruction.

"Mmmmm. Your a natural baby." Kali praised as she pushed her breast further against the couch and stretched her but further back.

Blake fell in love with her mothers anal taste. While The Bellabooty doesn't have a unique flavor or temperature like other Futa, it made up for it with extremely high quality in its taste. To Blake her mother tasted even better than tuna, and Blake really loves tuna.

The sounds of Kali's moans and Blakes mouth filled the room."Hmmm... So good..." Blake said, pulling her tongue out of her mother's anus after eating it for about half an hour. 

"How are you feeling Blake?" Kali asked as she leaned up to be on all fours.

"I feel great! The Bellabooty taste better than Tuna!" Blake exclaimed.

"Oh dear your too kind." Kali blushed as she looked back at her daughter. 

"Are their any other things I can do with it?" Blake asked.

"Indeed their is." Kali began as she began to lay on her side. "Stick your small penis inside the same hole you just ate out of." 

Blake followed her mother's instruction. She held on to  Kali's thigh and ass as she lined up her small dick and pushed it into the tight hole.

"Mhm." Blake moaned, her cock stimulating from her mother's anus and ass cheeks. 

"Good dear, now thrust your hips back and forth." Blake did just that and began to moan more as she felt more pleasure. The loli felt her entire bottom half connect with her mother's soft booty cheeks.

"Wonderful! Now go faster, as fast as you can!." Kali praised. Even though she wasn't feeling much physical pleasure due to her daughter's currently small size, but Blake's dick and thrust still felt wonderful inside of her. Kali reached to hold on to her daughters hand as she moaned and encouraged Blake to keep going.

"Mommy! I feel something in me!" Blake moaned out. "Like Something is coming out!"

"It's called ejaculation! It's completely natural, just let it all out, give mommy all of your cum!" 

"MOMMY! MOMMY! I FEEL SO GOOOOOOOD! Blake climaxed inside of her mother, small burst of cum ejaculating into the Bellabooty. Kali didn't climax sicne she wasn't gaining much physical pleasure, but she still enjoyed the moment all the same. 

Blake pulled out an fell on her back on the couch, strings of cum connecting her dick to the Bellabooty. "Mommy... that.felt.so.good." Blake panted out as Kali repositioned her self to lay beside her child.

"I'm glad I made you feel good my little kitten." Kali said as she locked lips  with her daughter, the incestuous lovers melting into a passionate kiss. "Would you like mommy to give you that feeling again?" Kali asked, Blake nodded yes as Kali got up and turned around.

With her but facing towards Blake she sat her toosh upon the Cat Faunus' tiny penis and began to grind her ass bac and forth.  Both Cat faunas moaned and purred as they made love, the young belladonna very soon finding her way in climax once again.

"Oh Blake you cum feels so good inside me." Kali moaned giving her but a sexy slow wiggle against her daughter's dick. 

"I'm hungry." Blake stated. Kali looked at the clock and saw that it was about lunch time, while normally she would whip up a tuna sandwitch for Blake Kali thought she should instead expand her daughter's taste buds. 

"I have just the thing to fill that tummy of yours." Kali said in a motherly tone. The MILF moved up so that her ass was above her daughter's face. Blake stared at her mother's cum covered hole, feeling a craving for the glazed rear end. Kali sat on Blake's face, moaning from her daughter eating her out. "Oh Blake!" Kali moaned with her tongue sticking out.

Kali grinded her ass against her daughters face as she began to stroke her own 3ft member.  Kali cradled her dick closer to give long licks along the shaft.

Once Blake finished eating all of her own seed Kali got off of Blake's face. "So tasty." Blake said 

"Thanks sweety." Kali said as she flipped Blake over so she was laying on her stomach. "Now it's mommy's turn to eat." Kali stated as she licked her lips.

Kali picked up Blake by the waist and hugging her against her body, the girls in a 69 position if the 6 was vertical and the 9 hung upside down. Kali probed her tongue into Blakes loli ass, mocing her head back and forth as if she was thrusting with a dick. 

"Mommy!" Blake moaned as her mother's tongue infiltrated her anus. Blake's loli Bellabooty had the same taste as her mother's, Kali now properly eating out her ass to become more closer with said taste.

Kali's dick was close to Blake and by some instinct Blake reached her hand to touch the erect shaft. Kali moaning into her daughter's ass shortened her erection enough for the tip to be where Blake's mouth was and pulled her dick close to Blake. Once again from pure instinct and using her mother's ass eating as an example she began to lick the tip of her mother's dick like and Ice cream cone before Kali let her dick erect again and let the member shove itself into Blakes mouth, making her eyes roll back from the pleasure. 

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Kali moaned as she climaxed, her semen blasting into Blakes throat and finding its way out of her ass and into Kali's  mouth. after she was done cumming and eating all od her own hot spunk she lied down on her side on the couch with Blake, who was panting against her breast, holding onto her D-cups tight as if it were a shirt.

"So... How do you feel?" Kali asked, wanting her daughter's opinion on what had happened. 

"I...feel... amazing." Blake panted. "So tasty." 

Kali wanted to do more things with her daughter, but could tell that she was exhausted. "Blakey are you tired?" Kali asked. Blake gave a small nod, confirming she was indeed tired. "Do you want to have more sex after you've taken a nap." Kali asked, Blake putting 2 and 2 together that what she had done was called sex had nodded yes again as she nuzzled into her mother's breast and drifted to sleep. Kali decided to take her daughter to the bedroom so they could both take a quick nap on a soft bed.

* * *

 

 After taking their little nap Kali and Blake were making out with eachother, Kali's experienced mouth and tongue dominating Blake's. "I love you so much Blake." Kali said as she parted lips.

"Me too mommy." Blake replied as she bent down, the lovers getting into a doggy style position.

"Blake." Kali called as she lined up her dick against Blakes pussy. "Since this is your first time, this may hurt a little." Kali stated, Blake nodding in acknowledgment. 

"UAAAAHHHHH!" Blake moaned as Kali's 3ft schlong shoved all the way into Blake, penetrating her cervix.  

"Sweety are you okay?" Kali asked as Blake's eyes teared up a bit. 

"I'm fine. It just hurt a little but I'm fine now." Blake said as she moved her but back and forth, Kali being confidant that Blake was okay began to give slow thrust into her daughter. As Kali grasped her daughter's loli Bellabooty she gradually increased her speed and power. The bedroom was filled with the sound of moaning and flesh colliding.

"Blake your so tight!" Kali said as she thrusted fast into her daughter. 

"I'm sorry!" Blake misunderstood.

"Don't apologize baby! Being tight is a good thing!" Kali said as she pulled out of her daughter's vagina and slammed into her ass, trying her best not to blow her load just yet. "OH! AND YOUR BELLABOOTY IS EVEN TIGHTER!" Kali exclaimed as both girls moaned as loud as possible, their neighbors and passing faunus probably hearing the action going on. Kali would worry about forging a lie later if someone were to question her about the noises, right now she was having the time of her life fucking her lovely daughter. 

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Blake cried. The Belladonas had the same exact expression, their tongues hung out while their eyes slightly rolled back as they looked directly in front of themselves.

"BLAKE! I'M-I'M NNNNNNYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Kali and Blake climaxed together, making a very cat like sound while doing so. Kali filled up Blake's ass, over flowing her with cum, however using her futa technique to make sure it didn't blast out of her mouth, not wanting Blake's throat to hurt. 

After pulling out of her daughter Kali curled around her daughter as they both lied down. 

"Mommy, that was amazing!" Blake exclaimed, burrowing her self against her breast. 

"Thank you sweety, but don't tell anyone what we did today, including your father." Kali said, making sure Blake wouldn't let slip of what they did to any random stranger.

"Why? I s what we did wrong?" Blake asked. She hoped that they didn't do anything wrong, especially when it felt so good.

"No dear, but their are people out their who don't like what we just did." Kali explained. " I will explain more some other time okay kitten."

"Okay." Blake answered as both girls drifted off to sleep once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit long, but I hope this makes for a great Christmas gift!


	30. From Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali misses her daughter whom has left for the white fang.

"Mmmmm…" Kali moaned. Kali Belladona was currently having her dick sucked and tit-fucked by one of her futa guards on the master bed while petting her brown hair and ears, said guard still kept her armor on. She was also getting her ass pounded by a well toned futa deer faunus named Odo with big antlers she had been friends with for years. She had dark skin and brown eyes with long black hair. Odo was a huntress who would help guard her and ghira whenever making long trips between kingdoms. Odo and other hired hunters were mostly assigned to travel with Kali while Ghira was guarded by skilled warriors already part of the white fang.

"Oh Blake! I miss you so much!" Kali cried as she held in front of her a picture of Blake before she left for the white fang. Ever since Blake left their home to join Eve's white fang division in Vale and calling both Kali and Ghira cowards Kali had been in a depressed state, missing her baby girl. Kali had soon after divorced from Ghira. He is a great man but Kali had unfortunately fallen out of love for him. The two of them were still on good terms and Ghira even let Kali live in the chieftan house to await Blakes less than likely return.  Kali had ever since been having one night stands with guards and those  attracted to her beauty to attempt to fill the hole in her heart that only Blake could fill.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kali climaxed. 

"You taste amazing mam." The guard blushed as she swallowed her boss' seed. 

"Oh dear enough with the formalities! Call me Kali." Kali urged as she was still being pounded by her deer faunus friend. 

"Okay... Kali." She softly said. Kali gave her a quick kiss and licked the cum off the guard's cheek before she left. Kali the turned her body around to face her toned deer faunus friend.

"Your doing amazing! Keep going!" Kali moaned as she held on to her friends antlers while the pounding speed increased. The sound of wet skin smashing together and  moans filled the entire room. The deer faunus' big G-cups  overpowered Kali's D-cups,they pretty much enveloped around them and Kali's 3ft schlong.

"AH! AH! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The woman moaned as they approached their climax. Kali's ass was filled up by her friends seed while Kali's own member jazzed in between the girls tits.

"You're Bellabooty never ceases to amaze me." Odo said. 

"Thankyou, not just for the compliment." Kali thanked her friend before giving her a brief makeout.

"No problem, we all need time to vent." Odo stated. 

"Hey, I have a question?" Kali asked after embracing her friend for about a minute, Odo just gave a hum and a nod in response. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your breast? I could have sworn they were C-cup the last time we met." Kali asked. She probably should have asked this before but didn't want to come off as rude.

"Oh... Well uuhhh…." Odo blushed. "Well I'm not exactly aloud to say how and even if I did you wouldn't believe me. All I can tell you right now is that it isn't surgery or a semblance." 

"A Shame, I honestly wouldn't mind a bigger pair of my own." Kali said as she cupped and pushed up her breast. While Kali was quite busty with a D-cup she had wondered how it might feel to have bigger breast, despite being more of an ass person than a tit person. 

"Is this related to those rumors?"  Kali pressed on, Odo giving a blush which told that it was definitely related to the rumors Kali was referring to. "Come on now I promise that I'll keep it between us." Kali seductively begged.  The rumors she was referring to were related to multiple reports of people suddenly growing in bust size, many people have questioned how these individuals got these breast sizes but they would normally say nothing, and those who have given answers were all telling completely different stories that they were clearly lying.

"Sorry Kali, Your gonna have to try harder if you want to get anything out of me." Odo said with a cheeky smirk.

"Well it was worth a shot." Kali said shrugging her shoulders in defeat.  _"Hope I'm not losing my charm."_ Kali sarcastically though to herself.

"Don't worry Kal, you and many others will find out sooner or later." Odo said with a wink. 

 ***KNOCKKNOCK*** The sound of the knocker banging the front door was heard, the sound echoing throughout the spacious building. 

"I wonder who that could be at this hour." Kali wondered, it was still pretty early in the morning. After hearing the door knock a few more times Kali figured her husband was deep asleep due to overworking himself the night prior. Kali and Odo put their clothes back on, the friends gave their farewells as Odo decided to leave through the back door, not because she wasn't supposed to be their but because the Inn she was staying at was located on the back side of  Menagerie.

Kali opened the entrance and froze in shock at who was behind the door. "Blake?" Kali softly spoke, her daughter only  hung her head and ears downward. Kali began to tear up as she embraced her daughter. "My baby girl."  Kali said as Blake smiled and returned her hug.

* * *

 After Ghira woke up soon after the Belladona's all sat down at their futon and had tea. Blake talked about her time at the whitefang and what they had become, while also apologizing in streaming tears for leaving the way she did. Blake had called them cowards for stepping down from the whitefang, and she regreted every word she said, But of course her parents being as loving as they are had forgiven Blake and were just glad she had returned.

After catching up for the while day the sky had darkened and Kali was currently alone in her bedroom.  _"I'm so glad my baby girl is finally here."_ Kali though to herself, she felt as though she would never be able to see her daughter again but alas she had returned. It was unfortunate to here about what had become of the whitefang, Sienna had been so close to Kali and Ghira and to see what violent directions she had taken the organization to was all the more heartbreaking.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK*** "Come in!" Kali called, her daughter entering the room and closing the door behind her. 

"Hey mom." Blake softly said. Kali patted her side beckoning Blake to sit next to her. They gave each other a nice long embrace, the hug lasting for a few long minutes. 

"So, what brings you up here?" Kali asked before Blake suddenly sat on her lap and locked her into a long emotional kiss. " Oh I've missed your kisses so much." Kali , moaned as they kissed longer.

"Mom..." Blake said as she began to take her upper clothing off. "Remember when I talked about my time with the white fang... with Eve."  Blake continued as she stripped herself naked, her D-cup tits open for her mother to see. 

"Yes..." Kali said as she took off her clothes as well. Kali remembered what Blake told them of what she went through, how Eve manipulated her in participating in those violent acts, into believing those ideals.

"Well... their were "other" things he made me do."  Blake said as she guided her mothers hands all over her body. "We had dated and.. well we had sex a lot. Even when I wasn't in the mood she would always push the right buttons to make me cooperate anyways, every time we did I just felt dirty." Blake teared up, Kali wiping away her daughter's tears. "Even now I still feel dirty, especially back here." Blake said as she guided her mother's hands to her ass. Whenever Eve and Blake had sex he would never really bother with any body part other than her ass. 

"Goodness sweety, you've been through so much." Kali stated before giving Blake a peck on the forehead. "Is their anything I could do to make you feel better?" Kali asked.

Blake nodded yes in response. "I want you to clean me." Blake said. Kali gave a confused look, only having a vague idea of what her daughter meant. "I want you to have sex with my Bellabooty, to keep fucking me until any feeling of Adam is gone." Blake explained. 

"Of course dear, anything for my baby girl." Kali smiled before making out with her daughter. As the Belladonas embraced Kali grabbed hold of Blake's bellabooty, digging into her cushion skin into her flesh and probing her pointer fingers into her anus. 

Blake moaned in response to Kali's fingers in her ass, she moaned louder and louder into her mothers mouth as Kali inserted more and more fingers.  Soon Blake was grinding against all her mother's fingers minus the thumbs, their D-cup breast pressed into each other as Blake hugged tightly in response to the pleasure. 

"So Blake, how do my fingers feel after all this time?" Kali seductively asked as she began to bite the crook of her daughter's neck, leaving hickies all over. 

"Oh mom they feel amazing! But my ass is in need of something else." Blake moaned. Kali knew what her daughter needed, she needed her 3ft cock in between those voluptuous butt cheeks. 

Blake got on all fours in the middle of the bed as Kali grabbed hold of her Bellabooty and lined up her 3ft schlong against Blake's anal hole. "Are you ready sweety?" Kali asked.

"I am, don't go slow either. Even when we climax I want you to fuck my ass until I cant feel Eve's touch." Blake said, wanting Eve's touch to be replaced with the sweet touch of her mother.

"Don't worry dear, once I'm done it will feel as if that horrid woman layed a finger." Kali declared as she entered Blake with a hard thrust, Blake moaned loudly in response.  "Oh Blake your just as tight as I remember!" Kali moaned as she fucked her daughter, Blake moving her own hips in time with her mother's thrust. Both girls kept moaning louder and louder as their breast bounced around in sync with one another. "Blake! I'm getting close! I'm already going to cum!" Kali moaned out after minutes of fucking her daughter's ass.

"Me too mom! Lets cum together!" Blake responded.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  The Belladonas moaned with their tongues out, Blake's ass being filled with her mothers jizz and her own 3ft dick ejaculating onto the bed.

Even though they were in the middle of climax Kali kept her promise and kept thrusting into her daughter.  For hours the only sounds that could be heard in the room was the wet sounds of the thrust against the cum filled Bellabooty and the multiple climaxes that the Belladonas had for the whole night, the Belladonas eyes having rolled back and their tongues lying out of their mouths. They fucked for so long that their moans were turning into exhausted pants.

After another climax Kali took hold of her daughter's breast and leaned her upward so they were both on their knees. As Blake's ass was still being pounded The Belladonas turned their heads towards the other and they licked each other's tongues, their tongues swirling and twisting around  each other without their lips locking.

After cumming another time Blake and Kali fell face down flat on the pillows of the bed, Kali still giving hard thrust against her daughter's soft ass.

After one final climax Kali kept her dick inside of Blake as she rested atop her daughter who was now fast asleep. Kali looked towards the balcony as the sun began to rise, her eyes slowly closing as she too fell fast sleep with her face against her daughter's soft dark locks.

* * *

**Some time earlier:**

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" The sounds of Blake and Kali's love making was very loud, and unluckily for Ghira the walls were very, very, thin.

"HARDER MOMMY HARDER! OH YOUR DICK IS SO MUCH BIGGER THAN EVE'S!" Blake moaned out to her mother. 

Ghira tried his best to dull the sound. He closed all the doors her covered his entire body in blankets pushed the pillows against his ears but nothing seemed to work.  _"As happy as I am for those two could they at least be considerate for those of us trying to sleep!"_ Ghira thought to himself with a blushed face. He had no qualms with Kali and Blake being an item but he also doesn't like the idea of hearing other people's love making. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the new chapter. Yeah so one thing I wanna clarify is that this takes place shortly after the Black trailer and instead of going straight to Beacon Blake returns to menagerie and we get an altered version of a scene from V4.


	31. From Dust Till Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby rose hangs out in a dust shop.

_"oooo man these weapons look so cool!"_   Ruby thought to her self a she was masturbating to a weapons catalog in the back of a dust shop called from Dusk till Dawn. Ruby was wearing her combat gear, but instead of the one with inward cleavage she was wearing her normal one instead because Zwei had torn up the tailored ones. She was upset at first but realized that she did look kinda sexy with her covered chest being pressed against the cloth. In a weird way she  found it a bit sexier than her more revealing outfit.

Ruby felt like spending some alone time and doing some quick late night errands to fill up on dust ammo. However she had quickly gotten distracted by some weapons magazines and got turned on, so she decided to quickly relieve herself while listening to some tunes through her headphones.

While Ruby was masturbating she failed to notice some suspicious individuals entering the dust shop.  Their was a bunch of Jr's men being led by a crime boss named Romona Torchwick. She had long orange hair that covered one of her green eyes, her outfit consisted of a redlined white suit that showed off her stomach and midriff and her cleavage showing off her large H-cups,long black pants that hugged her ass, black boots, a grey scarf that hung around her neck and her signature bowler hat with a feather tucked in. 

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this la-" Romona said as one of Jr's men pulled a gun on the old man who ran the shop, However the old man hadn't realized what was going on due to being distracted by Romona's cleavage. "Hey! eyes are up hear pal!." Romona spat out, the old man looked up and finally noticed the gun that was pointing at him.

"Please! just take my lien and leave!" The shopkeep pleaded with his hands up.

"Shhshsh calm doowwwn, we're not here for your money... Grab the dust." Romona ordered.

Her men began to collect the dust from the counters and tubes. One of the men noticed Ruby and drew his red sword. "A'ight kid, put your hands where I can see thheeeeeee-" The gangster didn't finish his order when he noticed that Ruby was masturbating. "You can't be serious." The gangster said to himself as he walked closer to Ruby. " Kids these days.I said put your hands in the air! you got a death which or something!" The gangster spat as he turned Ruby around.

"Gwahhh! SorryIhadtorelivemyse-" Ruby was flustered, spitting out apologies thinking that the gangster was an angry employee that was going to kick Ruby out for public indecency.

"I don't care what you were doi'n I said put your hands in the air!" He said as he lifted his sword towards Ruby.

"Waitwaitwait are you... robbing me?" 

"Yes!"

"aaaaaahhhhhhhh" Ruby realized before kicking the gangster across the store knocking him out cold. Romona looked to one of her men and nodded for them to check out what happened as she inspected a dust crystal.

"Freeze" The other gangster said before being dropped kicked out the window with Ruby.

Ruby took out crescent rose and spun it around, making her boobs jiggle around before planting her blade of her scythe in the ground and turning off her music. As the gangsters stared at her she realized her dick was still out and quickly tucked them in her panties giving an embarrassed smile.

"Okaaaay." Romona said as she stared at her men. "Get her." Romona ordered with a 'no shit' tone.

The gangsters tried to take down Ruby but were no match for her scythe wielding skills. Ruby kicked swung and recoiled around her oppenents, her boobs bouncing from the flipping and recoil from her sniper rifle, Romona getting erect and a bulge showing in her pants that she tried to calm down. Ruby finished the fight by knocking out a gangster in front of Romona's feet.

"you were worth every cent, truly you were." Romona said to herself sarcasticly. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." Romona say before pointing her cane Melodic Cudgel towards ruby. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Romona finished firing an explosive shot from her weapon, her H-cups jiggling from the recoil.

Ruby dodged the shot, when she looked up she saw Romona had disappeared and was climbing the stairs of a nearby building, her boobs pressing against the ladder.  _"First Lisa Lavender and now this chick? how do these woman have such big yet natural looking boobies?"_ Ruby thought to herself. After gaining the owners consent she chase after Romona atop the building.

"Hey!" Ruby called out, Romona stopping in her tracks.

"Persistent..." Romona stated to her self before a Bullhead rose up from below. The winds coming from the turbines were strong, not only making everyone's clothing go all over the place but also their boobs.  

Romona climbed up the bull head and pulled out a red dust crystal. "End of the line, Red!"  Romona declared before throwing the red dust crystal an and shooting it in front of Ruby. "Whao-ho-ho!" Romona exclaimed in victory before noticing that the explosion did nothing as it blocked by a blonde huntress with  a purple glypth and a riding crop.  Ruby watched in amazement both from the huntresses' skills as she fired back but also her ridiculous large J-cups . _"Holy crap how many people have these massive mounds!?"_ Ruby though to herself hoping she could ask the huntress later.

Romona was falling all over the place from the Bullhead recoiling, her boobs swinging and sometimes hitting against the walls. She gathered herself and got up to the pilot seat where her associate was. "We got a Huntress!" Romona called out, her associate getting out of the pilot seat to take care of the problem, both the criminals big breast rubbing against each other because of the small space the cockpit provided.

The huntress summoned a hail storm almost impaling Romona had she not dodged it.  The associate who wore a red dress walked towards the opening and retaliated with a fire blast, Glynda back flipping from the second burst and her boobs surrendering to gravity like a pendulum and her cushion as jiggling as well.

The Huntress used her semblance to take control of the debris  and bunch them all to make a javelin and fired it at the Bullhead, The associate tried to blast the debris but to no avail. However the attack still did nothing as the Bullhead tilted to block the debris and The red dressed associate fired back with a final fire attack. 

The Huntress had to force Ruby forward with her semblance and then front flip herself  to dodge the attack as the perpetrators escaped. 

After a few moments of silence Ruby turned to the Huntress. "Your a Huntress!.... Can you tell me how your boobs are so big?"

* * *

 

Instead of getting the answer of the Huntress' breast size whom Ruby found out was named Glynda Goodwitch, Ruby ended up getting lecture In what looked like an interrogation room.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." Glynda scolded as she paced back and forth, her boobs bouncing with each step. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby retaliated.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home..." Glynda said as she stopped on the opposite side of the table. "With a  pat on the back..." Glynda continued, Ruby having a hopeful look that she maybe wasn't mad after all. However she find disappointment when Glynda turns her head towards her with a stern look. "And a slap on the wrist." Glynda say as she swung her riding crop against the table with enough force to make her boobs jiggle, Ruby dodging the action witch made her own boobs jiggle as well.

But... Their is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda said as she moved aside to let another woman walk through the door. She had glasses, wore a really nice suit and had silver hair, she wore most of her silver hair down with a small section of it tied into a small bun that trails some of the hair down below  it. Most of her bangs were tied back, aside from a large lock that framed her face to the left.

"Ruby Rose..." The woman said as she leaned closer "You..." She continued as Ruby got a good view of her I-cups, but made sure to  pay attention. "Have silver eyes."

"Umm..." All was what Ruby could muster, both distracted by huge breast in front of her and the weird introduction from the woman.

"So!" The woman began as she backed up and Glynda presented video footage from her scroll that made Ruby question how it was taken. "Where did you learn to do this?" The woman asked pointing towards the footage.

"S-signal academy." Ruby answered, a bit flustered by the though of them seeing the beginning of the fight when her dick was out.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The silver haired woman questioned.

"Well, One teacher in particular." Ruby clarified.

"I see..." The woman stated as she set down a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of Ruby, whom began to gobble them all up. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty, old crow."

"Mmmmm, that's my unkel." Ruby  tried to answer but was incoherent since she hadn't swallowed her treats. "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal!" Ruby answered. "I wasn't really good until he took me under his wing, I also learned a lot from my Moms, Dad, and now I'm all like- Hwatchaa!"  Ruby said making a mock karate motion. She also mentally kicked herself when she realized she also referred to Raven as her mother, witch she is but wasn't sure how much these sexy ladies  in front of her knew about her mentors, they didn't seem to raise any eyebrows so she hoped it had gone over their heads.

"So I've noticed." The woman said as she settled down her mug. "And what is an adorable, sexy girl such as yourself doing in a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well..." Ruby began, flustered from being called both adorable and sexy. "I want to become a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" The woman added.

"Yeah! I only have 2 more years left to train at signal and then I'm going to apply at beacon." Ruby said. "You see my sister is starting their this year and-" Ruby started to ramble about how her sister was attending beacon and how she wanted to help people and how amazing being a huntress would be. "-I mean the police are fine but Huntsmen and Huntress' are much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby exclaimed from her nerd out.

"...Do you know who I am?" The woman asked with a juggle of her breast.

"Your professor Ozpin. Your the headmistress of Beacon." Ruby answered, Ozpin giving a smirk in return.

"Hello." She said in a slightly seductive tone.

"Nice to meet you!"

''You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked as she leaned closer, her breast pressed against the table.

"More than anything." Ruby answered.

Ozpin looked at Glynda whom rolled their eyes with  'hhmmph'.  "Well okay." Ozpin answered. And instantly Ruby's eyes sparkled with excitement and joy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here we see how Ruby gets into beacon! so somethings I want to talk about ;  
> First some events will loosely (very loosely) follow the canon of the show up until a certain point
> 
>  
> 
> Second while Their will be other Rule 63 characters like Romona and Ozpin I don't plan on making every single male character into a 63 version of themselves.
> 
> Also I couldn't come up with a female version of Ozpin so I deided to stick with that name for the 63 version. Also while I did pull a lot of the dialogue and actions form Chapter one V1 I hope their was enough variation to make things interesting.
> 
> Also for next chapter while Ozpin has excepted Ruby to be in Beacon earlier than she should Glynda feels she still shouldn't get off scott free.
> 
>  
> 
> Also for a good example of how Romona looks like interms of clothing.   
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/808536939326630866/
> 
> http://jo3mm.tumblr.com/image/161261666693
> 
> So Imagine Romona's out fit beign more like the second one, except the bottom half of the outfit is more like the first one exposing the stomach but without the black desighn in the middle of the suit.
> 
>  
> 
> As for Ozpin's appearance, Out fit wise the same as the show but the middle buttons are open as if they are going to burst from the bust size, and you also may get a good Idea of her facial features when something is referenced in the next chapter ;)


	32. Glynda's Punishment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Rose is set for Beacon, but Glynda still feels she shouldn't get off scott free.

"OHMYGOSHTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!" Ruby exclaimed as she sped around the table and hugged Ozpin, Ruby's thankyou's were muffled since her face was in between Oz's I-cup cleavage. 

"Your welcome Ruby, and while I'm equally as excited to have you attend my school my suit is already about to tear as it is." After saying that Ruby noticed where her face was and pulled back with a flustered face.

"hehe... sorry." Ruby apologized. Ozpin only gave a kind hearted smile in return showing she had no problem with what transpired. 

Ozpin was about to leave the room until Ruby stopped her. "Wait before you leave!" Ruby pleaded, Ozpin stopping in her tracks halfway through the door.

"Yes, Ms Rose?"  Ozpin asked, wondering what was on the girl's mind.

"Are you familiar with Fairy tails?" Ruby asked, not noticing Glynda's quick look of panic before the huntress composed her self.

"Ozpin gave a boob bouncing chuckle before responding. "Oh you have no idea." Ozpin answered with a smirk, Ruby not knowing any better interpreted this as Ozpin simply being a fan of fairytails.

"Well My mom and Sister would always read me story's every night before bed, heck even during the day we would read them..." Ruby began. "And one of those story's was of the girl in the tower..." Ruby continued, Ozpin smiled softly from the both the girls knowledge and Glynda who was making paranoid hand  signals for Oz to stop the conversation but the headmistress wanted to see where this was going. "And you look exactly like the girl in the tower, well I mean her hair wasn't silver and I thiiiink her eyes were blue, but other than that you look just like her." Ruby finished as she squinted her eyes and scrutinized Ozpin.

Glynda was about to scold Ruby as a way to get her to stop talking but Ozpin chuckled and responded before she could. "Well Ms.Rose funny enough I tend to get that a lot. However while my looks may look similar to the beautiful damsel, I always liked to compare my self to the hero who saved her, But I must say I am flattered by your comparison, that story was always one of my favorites as a child." Ozpin answered, trying to hold back unprofessional laughter as Glynda's face filled with a mixture of panic and anger from the headmistress' compromising response, but Oz knew that it she didn't have to worry about Ruby finding out her secrets as any sane person wouldn't think these legends to be true.

"Well Ms. Rose as much as I would love to stay and chat I do have place to go and people to see, but I hope one day we could chat more about fairytales in the future." Oz said with a wink before leaving.

Ruby waved goodbye as she walked towards the door to exit the room, but was stopped by Glynda Goodwitch. "I would like to have a word with you Ms. Rose." Glynda stated.

"For what?" Ruby asked, hoping Glynda wasn't still mad about Torchwick.

"As happy as I am for a bright and skilled woman to be attending our academy, I cant let you get off scott free after you dangerous stunts tonight." Glynda stated,  making sur it was understood that she wasn't denying Ruby's potential as a huntress.

"But it wasn't my fault!" Ruby countered, annoyed with Goodwitch.

"Your right it wasn't, but what if you instigating that fight could've got the shop keeper killed, or what if their had been civilians in the street while all of you were firing bullets." Glynda scolded, Ruby having a saddened face as she realized what Glynda was trying to say.

"Oh... I guess I never really thought about that before." Ruby admitted.

"Ruby, your a good girl but just because your skipping to years of training doesn't mean their isn't still much to learn, if anything it means there is much more." Glynda explained.

"And as for your punishment..." Glynda began as she saw Ruby staring at her cleavage. "I think I have a fitting one that we can both accept." Glynda said seductively yet stern as she cupped Ruby's chin and made her look at her entire body. Glynda backed up against the table and began to strip off her clothes slowly and sensually, Ruby simply staring in awe as Glynda was stark naked with the exception of her heals still being on and her glasses still on her face.  "Strip." Glynda ordered.

"Wha-Ow!" Ruby gasped as Glynda wacked her breast with her riding crop, making her feel both pain and pleasure despite not being a masochist. Ruby began to strip her clothes off, fully consenting and understanding of the situation, but very surprised that this was coming from the Vice head mistress. 

"Now come over here. "Glynda order as she sat on the table cross legged. Ruby did as she was told and once she approached Glynda spread her legs enough to let out her thick and erect 4'6 schlong.

"Lick." Glynda ordered. Ruby took the tip of her dick into her mouth and began to take her schlong in her throat, Glynda didn't like this and wacked Ruby's ass with her crop. 

"Ah!" Ruby moaned.

"I said lick, not suck." Glynda said, making it clear her words are meant to be specific. "You still have much to learn."

Ruby bent down and licked the tip of her dick like a lollipop. Ruby began to wrap her tits around her cock until it was also hit by Glynda's riding crop. "And no breast either!" She ordered Ruby's tits jiggling from the strike.

Glynda moaned as precum oozed out of her dick and onto Ruby's tongue. Ruby then started to lick along Glynda's shaft like an ice pop.

"Oh! It took you a couple tries but your performing great." Glynda stated. "Now you can suck and wrap your breast around my penis, but only slowly." Glynda ordered, finally letting Ruby taste her thick cock.

Ruby did as told, she wrapped her E-cups around the member and slowly took the entire 4'6 in her mouth, the sound of saliva and slurping coming from the blowjob. 

"Now, every time I strike your ass with my riding crop, I want you to go a little bit faster." Glynda ordered, striking Ruby's ass with her weapon.

Ruby sped up her blowjob with each strike, and with each strike came louder moans from both Ruby and Glynda. "OH YES! FASTER MS. ROSE! FASTER FASTER!" Glynda moaned while groping her left breast with her free hand, each strike causing Ruby's ass to jiggle. Both girls eyes were rolled back, the pleasure getting to them. Glynda wasn't one to normally be impressed but Once Ruby started using her semblance her speed was incredible, just as fast as her mother. 

"OH I'M SO CLOSE! I! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Glynda came down Ruby's throat, the young girl swallowing every drop of cum and letting it burst out her asshole. "I must say you took your punishment well." Glynda said as Ruby let go of Glynda's dick, saliva and cum connecting the too before breaking. 

"Thank you Ms.Goodwitch!" Ruby said with a smile. 

"Well as much as I would love to punish you some more, but Ozpin isn't the only woman who is busy." Glynda stated as she put her clothes back on. "I hope to see you again on the first day of Beacon Ms.Rose." Glynda said as a faerwell, now fully clothed and exiting the door. Ruby gave her a farewell as well choosing to stay inside for a few minutes to recharge.

Glynda didn't even walk 5 steps before being stopped by a smirking Ozpin. "So... what do your think?" Ozpin asked, curious about what Glynda thought of their new student. 

"Well... She has potential, in both fighting and sexual prowess." Glynda said. "I'm sure she will become a fine huntress, just like her mothers." Glynda declared with a hopeful smile.

"You, however should be much more careful in your choice of words." Glynda scolded as she leaned in and pressed her boobs against Ozpins.

Ozpin raised her hands in a guilty smile."Dont worry Glynda, she wont suspect a thing, either way I have a feeling she will be in the loop soon enough." Ozpin said as bother woman walked side by side.

 

 


	33. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby returns home.

When Ruby returned home after the amazing night she got accepted into beacon Yang and Summer were in the bedroom, Zwei was sleeping in his bed and Raven was waiting in the living room awaiting Ruby's arrival, not going to asleep until she was home safe. Ruby's girlfriends/family trusted the reaper to take care of herself, but still wanted to ensure her safety as their are many dangers out their in the world; especially for Summer and Raven whom know of the threats to remnant that the public don't. 

Ruby entered the door with her own house key in trusted to her by Tai when she was allowed to go outside on her own. "I'm home!" Ruby called, only loud enough to let anyone nearby to know she arrived and not wake up anyone already sleeping. 

"Hey babe." Raven greeted as she gave ruby a kiss on the lips. "How were you errands? you were out for a long time." Raven asked, wondering what took her daughter so long. Raven was currently wearing pajamas similar to Yang's except the top was red with her own emblem on it.

"Oh it was great, I mean the dust shop got robbed but other than that it was great!" Ruby answered.

"Wait what! are you okay?" Raven asked, if it were summer receiving the news she would be searching every nook and cranny for injury's. Raven new Ruby could handle her self but still wanted to no the details.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I took care of them with crescent rose but one of them got away." Ruby answered, Raven being glad her daughter was safe and didn't encounter any major threats that could currently be in Vale, not fully aware that Ruby kinda was. Raven gave Ruby her pajamas, the little girl giving her the rundown on what happened while changing her clothes in the living room. 

"So after I kicked the mobster across the store an other one pointed a gun at me, and I drop kicked him out the window like HYAH!" Ruby explained while nude and in the process of putting her pajama top on. Raven sat down on the couch, amused by her daughter's mock imitations of the mobsters and reenactments of her fighting moves.  Ruby soon finished her story, however leaving out the details that she got in trouble with Glynda, though Raven figured she got in trouble with her having known her for a while. Ruby also left out the fact that she got accepted into Beacon as she wants to surprise everyone in the morning. 

After Ruby finished her retelling of her encounter she sat on Raven's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. Raven smiled before wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist and groping her ass, feeling the fabric of her pajamas dig into her soft rear. "You haven't even graduated yet and your already kicking ass, you really are my daughter." Raven  proudly smiled before kissing Ruby, whom returned the passionate gesture.  The couple's incestuous tongues danced in perfect sync, not desiring domination but instead desiring the embrace of the other. Ruby caressed her mother's dark locks, they were just as soft as Yang's golden locks and just as beautiful.  Ruby moved her hands to grope Raven's smooth and large F-cups, feeling the shirt dig into the milky melons. 

Ruby slid her hands under Raven's shirt, feeling her bare breast and rubbing her thumbs against her nipples. As Ruby groped her mother she thought about how it would be like if her already big breast were the same size as Glynda's or Romona's. Ruby fantasized about herself and her whole family with giant tits, the way they could bounce around and be used, the possibilities were endless. But even if their assets weren't crazy like J-cups or H-cups, Ruby still loved her girlfriends assets, no every part of their bodies are stunning.

Ruby parted lips from her mother, saliva keeping the lovers connected and lifted up her shirt just enough to let her braless breast out. Ruby cupped Raven's left breast and lifted it up enough for her mouth to bite on the hardened nipple. Raven moaned as Ruby began to suck on her hard nipple and drink her milk. The flavor reminded her of Yang's milk, not as warm but just as delicious. Ruby sucked as hard as she could, trying to extract as much milk as fast as she could.

"Dam babe, you've really been craving for mommy's milk lately." Raven moaned, ever since Summer revealed that Raven was Ruby's biological mother the young girl had been sucking her tits for long periods of time. 

"Well... I kinda have to..." Ruby said letting go of Raven's nipple with a pop.  Ruby dropped her head downwards with a small frown leaking a single tear from one of her eyes.

"What do you mean you 'have' to?" Raven asked wiping a single tear from Ruby's face, concerned about what was on her daughter's mind.

"I've always known you as my aunt, We trained as aunt and niece, we played games as aunt and niece, we went out as aunt and niece... But we never did things as mother and daughter."  Ruby explained, Raven getting a better understanding of what her daughter was going through.

"So, you feel like you need to make up for lost time." Raven surmised, Ruby nodding yes in response. Raven gave a small chuckle before continuing. "While I appreciate the thought, you don't need to do all of that just for me." Raven said Ruby looking confused by Raven's statement. "Don't ever feel like your obligated to have moments like this with me, while it was unfortunate that we missed out on a lot as mother and daughter , you don't need to feel pressured to do anything. We still had a lot of great memories together, maybe instead of trying to catch up on experiences we missed out on, we should move forward and create new experiences, not just as mother and daughter..." Raven said as she took one of Ruby's hands into her own, fingers intertwined. "But as lovers too." Raven finished.

Ruby and Raven smiled and stared into each other's eyes before leaning in for another passionate kiss. Raven and Ruby descended, Raven lying on her back while Ruby was on top of her. Ruby parted lips with her mother once again and leaned upwards, Ruby pulled down her pants just enough to let her 4ft dick free, shortly after she pulled down her mother's shorts to expose her pussy to the tip of her dick.

"Stick it in Ruby..."  Raven moaned. Ruby complied and shoved her whole cock into her mothers tight pussy, mother and daughter intertwining their hands. 

"Oh mommy! So tight!" Ruby moaned as she thrusted into her mother, breast rubbing against each other.  The lovers moaned as Ruby's cock grinded against Raven's walls.

After the girls gave more passionate kisses Ruby backed up her body and stared at Raven's bouncing F-cups, Ruby's thrust were so hard that the Branwen's boobs were hitting her own face. Ruby drooled slightly at the sexy view before shoving her head in between the giant melons, motor boating her mother with quick speeds and even making a  mock motor boater sound.

"Ah!Ah!Ah!" Raven's moans got louder as Ruby gradually increased her speed, eventually activating her semblance making her thrust and head movements not only insanely fast but also created rose petals. 

"OH YES! THIS COCK FEELS SO GOOD! MY DAUGHTER'S THRUSTS ARE SO AMAZING IN MY TIGHT SNATCH!" Raven moaned, not only did Ruby feel amazing, but the fact that the skilled she was being pistoned by her own flesh and blood pushed her ever closer to the edge. 

"YES! YES! RUBY! LET MAKE NEW MEMORIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!" Raven climaxed, Ruby's cock jazzing into her cunt while Raven's jizz splattered on their stomachs. As they came Ruby's cries were muffled by Raven's round orbs. 

"Oh Ruby that was amazing... Ruby?" Raven questioned, quickly realizing Ruby had passed out and fallen asleep in between her tits and her dick still inside her walls. "Huh... guess it is pretty late." Raven stated smiling down at her sleeping daughter.

 _"Don't worry my little rose, we will make many new memories together."_ Raven thought as she passed out asleep as well, having wonderful dreams of what she wants to do with Ruby in the future.

 

 


	34. Good News and Bad News

"So sweety, what's this good news that you're so eager to tell us about?" Summer asked. After everyone had woken up, showered, cleaned up, put on their pajamas again and taken care of their morning wood Ruby's girlfriends sat on the living room couch with the windows open to let daylight and fresh air into the room while Ruby prepared to give them the good news. Ruby had already told Summer and Yang about what happened with the robbery, Summer was overprotective looking for everywhere for injuries; Yang was similar threatening to give whoever attacked her little sister a living hell,but in the end both were proud that Ruby was able to take care of herself. 

"Welllll I could tell you...but how about I show you.." Ruby said,  as she gave her family/girlfriends an envelope with Beacon's seal on it. Ruby's lovers took the envelope and stared in both surprise and curiosity. Summer neatly opened up the envelope and pulled out a paper. The paper said that Ruby was recommended to beacon academy by Prof. Ozpin and was allowed to skip her remaining years at signal to attend Beacon Academy.

"OHMYGOSH!!!" Summer exclaimed as she and Yang lunged towards Ruby rapping their arms around the soon to be student of beacon, Raven prompting to not hug her daughter as to not suffocate her. 

"Oh I cant believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed as Ruby was losing her breast inbetween both Yang and Summer's breast.

"Please stop." Ruby pleaded, her voice muffled by her girlfriend's breast. 

 

"But we're so proud of you!" Summer said, Yang and Raven thinking the same exact thing. Summer and Yang released their grip on Ruby realizing she needed to breathe. 

"Really, mom, it was nothing." Ruby said, embarrassed from all the praise. She had expected 

"What do you mean? It was Incredible!" Yang praised further. "Everyone in Beacon is going to think your the bee's knees!" 

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I just want to be a normal girls with normal knees." Ruby said further. While she was glad her girlfriends were proud of her she had to admit she was flustered, especially with the thought of standing out in place where their are a ton of people who she doesn't know.

"What's  wrong sweety? aren't you excited?" Summer asked, worried about why her daughter seemed so worried about attending Beacon, especially since she seemed so excited to tell them the big news.

"Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead 2 years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything, or maybe they might think I slept with someone, or-" Ruby was worried about what this skip ahead really means. On one hand she would be able to attend the school of her dreams with one of the 3 loves of her life, but on the other hand she realized that their may be some negative side affects. What if she isn't ready to handle skipping 2 years of training, what if people think she is some slut that slept her way into beacon. Well she did have sex with Glynda, but that was after she got accepted.

"Babe." Raven chimed in, Walking towards Ruby and wrapping a single arm around her, their big boobs brushing lightly atop each other. "You are special." Raven said as she pointed towards the T.V witch was on due to Raven watching it earlier and having never turned it off. It was talking about the robbery  that Ruby intervened, the shopkeeper of the store was being interviewed.

"-So as I was putting the dust crystals in those thieving hooligans cases, one of them was suddenly thrown across my store! And when one of the other men went to check the commotion he was kicked out of my store glass and into the streets by a little girl in a red hood!" The old man explained. "After that the youngster started slugging all of them down 1 by 1! Now if I wasn't in this old body I would have joined in just like in my war days!" The old man exclaimed. 

"You were able to stop a dust shop from getting robbed and you saved an  old man's life! And its thanks to that heroic heart of yours's that Ozpin recognized your potential!" Raven argued, glaring at her daughter with a proud smile. Ruby was about to open her mouth but was interrupted by Raven. "And before you say that you didn't catch Romona, remember what you did was still something that most kids you age would die trying to do, and while the bitch did escape you still did the impossible and I know that in beacon my baby girl will only become stronger!"  Raven finished. Yang was smiling as she had one of her hands wrapped around Summers waist, as the Silver eyed mother was tearing up from the speech and leaning against Yang's shoulder.

"Thanks mom..." Ruby smiled as she leaned up and kissed Raven. Soon their kissed became very intimate as Raven began to grope her ass. Raven turned Ruby around so her back was against her breast, they still made out Ruby turning her head back and cupping Raven's cheek. Raven sat back down on the coutch while pulling her crimson haired daughter back down on her lap, this time her back facing towards Raven.  

"Oh! Mom!" Ruby moaned as Raven bit down on her neck, marking her with hickies. Raven pulled down both her and Ruby's undergarments, Raven then stuck her dick inside of Ruby's pussy. "EEP!" Ruby squeaked as Raven's dick erected to it's 5 foot length inside of the silver eyed girl.   Ruby began to move up and down Raven's shaft as the Raven haired huntress slipped her hands under her daughter's shirt and grasped Ruby's breast, squeezing and massaging the voluptuous E-cups around in various directions.

In front of her Summer and Yang were hugging each other in a sexual manner, staring at Ruby with lustful expressions. Yang turned off the news and changed the channel to one that didn't view any T.V shows but instead played music, this particular one playing nothing but sexual music. Yang and Summer sexually swayed their body's they slowly and teasingly took their clothes off. Summer slowly taking off Yang's shirt, her F-cups pulling upwards and surrendering to gravity once it was taken off and discarded on the table. Summer then bent down behind Yang and slowly pulled down her shorts, eating her ass once her butt was exposed. Yang finished moaning from Summer's invasive tongue once her shorts were finally discarded and Summer stood back up. Ruby's 4ft schlong was erecting from the sexy display her girlfriends were presenting, the moaning getting louder and louder. 

Now it was Yang's turn to strip her silver eyed mother. Yang started with the pants, slowly discarding them and licking along Summer's dick  on her way up giving her a small gasp. Next was pulling up Summer's shirt, Yang dragged her tongue against one of Summer's breast as more of her tit was expose. Once the  2 sexy girls were naked  they began to make out and grope their assets to tease Ruby more. 

"Ah! No teasing!" Ruby moaned, to turned on to pout and instead had her tongue hanging out in pleasure.

"Sorry, as you're sister its my job to tease you." Yang smirked as she got on her knees and licked the tip of her sister's dick, making Ruby moan even more of need. Yang amped up her teasing by enveloping her tits around the massive shaft. 

"Yaaaang! you're so mean!" Ruby whined, her back arching sexually from the pleasure. Summer giggled at her daughters/girlfriends antics.

"Now, now Yang. You can only tease your baby sister for so long." Summer sexually stated as she walked up to Ruby and sat her soft ass on Yang's head, forcing the Blonde's head down Ruby's dick. Summer lifted up her toosh as to not harm Yang, Though Yang actually took some pleasure from the force and grabbed Summer's ass, making her bonce her ass up and down atop her head. Summer was worried about Yang's safety but in the end trusted her daughter that she would keep her self safe and give her a signal if anything became harmful.

"Mom..." Ruby moaned, calling to her.

"Oh my little rose, I'm so proud of you." Summer started as she cupped her daughter's cheek and dragged her hand down to cup Ruby's chin. "You have made big strides and been through so much  to get where you are." Summer said,  reminiscing on the hardships she had been through in her life, the dangerous missions she partaken in as part of Oz's circle and as a huntress. Sometimes their were days where she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to see her family, that one day she would die on the job or be hunted down, but that made things all the more happy whenever she got to see her little girls and see them grow up to be such wonderful people. "I only know that greater things await for you and your sister, I love you so much." Summer finished as she began to tear up.

"I love you too mom!" Ruby teared up as the silver eyed woman began to kiss , tongues dancing in perfect sync and Breast pressed against one another.Ruby threw her hands behind her to grasp and caress her mothers dark locks while everyone increased their speed and momentum.  The room was filled with the sexual sound of moans, flesh and gags, true incestuous love in full bloom. 

"MMMM!MMMM!MMMM!" The Climax was drawing close, every one of the incestuous lovers getting ready to blow at any second. Summer and Ruby now using their semblances to maximize speed, Yang's head bobing up and down faster from the force.

"MMMM!MMMMMM! RUBY WERE'E SO PROUD OF YYYYOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" The mother exclaimed as everyone climaxed. Ruby's pussy over flowed as she hugged Summer tightly, and was hugged tightly in return, Raven's hands smooshed between their breast.  Yang's head was forced down to the bottom of Ruby's shaft and cum was flowing through her body, jizz blast out of her ass and onto the floor.

Once all 4 girls stopped cumming everyone pulled out, Yang catching her breath from the deepthroat but insuring everyone she was okay as she rested against Ruby's legs still on her knees. Summer moved aside and rested against the Raven's shoulder while Ruby stayed in her position and leaned her head back against the crook of Raven's neck, resting with her eyes closed.

"Our baby girls are so wonderful aren't they?" Summer asked Raven while she gazed at the window across from her.  

"Of course they are Summer, their the best girls a mother and a lover could ask for."

Summer smiled lightly as she kept gazing out at the window, Raven also looking at the beautiful view of Flora outside. While they were gazing Summer noticed something on the edge of the window, a bird with its mouth and eyes wide open. Summer wondered why it had that expression, her silver eyes widened and her cheeks blushed when she realized what kind of bird it was.... a crow...……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also I hope you liked the alternate version of the latter half of Ruby Rose from the original show, incorporating Summer and Raven.
> 
> Also something else I have been debating. Even though I've already name dropped Adam in a previous chapter I am Curious If you guys would like the idea of me updating the past chapters to turn Adam into Eve, the rule 63 version of Adam. I have recently come up with some Idea's for a Rule 63 Adam so if you guys would like me to do Eve Taurus let me know in the comments.
> 
> If I do Eve She will be based off of this fanart https://9gag.com/gag/arg2GEd/eve-taurus


	35. The Bad News

….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Summer kept staring at the bird with the reddest blush she had ever had in her life and the crow in front of her still staring wide mouth and wide eyed making some sort of shocked croaking sound.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Raven asked Summer, wondering what she was staring at she had also locked her eyes on the bird, after a minute she mimicked the crow's expression noticing who it was. 

"EEEEEEEPPPP! NOT LIKE THIS!" Summer exclaimed as she grabbed a slipper from the floor and chucked it at the crow. It barely grazed the crow, which kept its expression before slowly leaning back and falling to the floor.

"Woah! Mom, what happened!" Yang asked as she shot straight up her feet, she and a now woken up Ruby glaring at the direction the slipper was thrown. "Was some creep peeping on us! Yang bursted, infuriated that someone would peep on them in such a vulnerable moment, even if it was a girl or a futa their are some moments she would rather keep private, with the exception Cassette's video cameras witch were most definitely recording them but at least had the family's consent.

 ***KNOCKKNOCK*** Someone was knocking on the door, Yang bolted to the door ready to kick whoever's ass was peeping on them, Ruby right behind her for sibling back up.

"Wait Yang!" Raven called to stop her daughter but it was to late as she was already in the process of opening the door.

"Okay you peeping jack ass! I'm gonna-" Yang stopped herself when she saw her uncle Qrow in front of her with a facial expression that was mix of repressing a life scarring image and a serious face that wanted to say something important.  

"UNCLE QROW!!!!!" Yang and Ruby gasped, as they switched between glaring at Qrow and their own naked bodies they realized their was no peeping tom, but Qrow somehow catching them having sex. 

* * *

 

  ** _Moments Earlier_**

Uncle Qrow had returned to Vale and was flying over to Patch in his bird form to inform Raven and Summer on some recent developments and to also ask them what had happened between them and Tai that he had asked to crash at his place. Tai had texted Qrow if he could use the key to his apartment and crash their for a while, When Qrow asked why Tai had simply said that it was best to hear it from Summer and Raven. Qrow was normally a vigilant man but Team STRQ were people he trusted enough to let them crash in his place even when he isn't their to begin with. He had just finished telling Tai about some urgent developments and was now on his way to Raven and Summer.

Qrow spotted not only the house but an open window, he landed their to see if Raven and Sumemr were alone for him to just change forms without worrying about Yang and Ruby seeing his magic. But when he had landed on the window he had seen something he wish he hadn't.  _"Okay, hopefully I could just come in and make this quick, the enemy is advancing a-"_

"MMMmmmm!mmmmm!" It took him a second to register but his eyes and mouth burst wide open once he realized the incestuous foursome on the couch and the sexual sounds that came from them.

_"...….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Qrow internally screamed in terror, the horror he was feeling akin to a child walking into an old relative in the bath room, but instead of that he was seeing his nieces, Summer, and his sister all having an intense foursome that rivaled his own one night stands.

This lasted up until the couple were done making love and Summer had noticed him, throwing the slipper at him, although missing him he surrendered to gravity and fell backwards transforming once he hit the ground. He looked as if he had seen a ghost, his eyes temporarily lacking pupils and croaking like his soul was leaving his body.

"Out of all the reasons for whatever was going on with Tai, this, was nothing like I had thought this would go down." Qrow said to himself. It was one thing to walk into a fling but walking into a fling between your own family was a whole other ballpark. While Qrow was definitely gonna need a few drinks after this he wiggled his head and focused himself on what he came here to do. 

 _"Get your self together Qrow, Yes your gonna need a hellu'va lot of the good stuff tonight but you got a status to report!"_ Qrow thought to himself as he walked to the front door and knocked.

* * *

Ruby and Yang stood their blushing and shocked, mouths wide and croaking, covering their well endowed privates in an attempt to cover themselves but in the end made things more awkward.

"OhmygoshUncleQrowbeforeyousayanythingwecanexplai-"  Ruby was spitting out everything on her mind, afraid Qrow would be angry and that she would need to defuse the situation.

"Ruby calm down!" Qrow said as he tried to keep his eyes on the 2 adults in the room whom he needed to talk to, despite what he saw he hated to see his nieces in distress. "I'm not angry, just, probably gonna need a couple drinks later." Qrow said, he had toned down his alcohol consumption since Summer had convinced him but whenever he saw some crazy things he's never been afraid to try and wipe certain things from his memory. 

Qrow looked towards his teammates whom were in front of their respective child, as far as Qrow knows he still thinks the kids have blood-relation to Tai. "Raven, Summer... We need to talk."  Qrow said, now with a much more serious tone.

"Look, Qrow just let us get dressed a-" 

"That's not what I want to talk about." Qrow interrupted his sister. "I mean, we definitely nee to talk about …  **This** , but their is some more important stuff going on."

"What do you mean?" Summer asked, wondering what other than the current revelation could be on his mind.

Qrow made a motion with his hand, signaling Raven and Summer to lean closer so he could whiper to them without Ruby and Yang hearing anything confidential. "Its Amber." Qrow whispered.

Raven and Summer's eyes widened in horror. "What happened?" Raven asked, inching closer to Qrow.  

"Not here." Qrow said glancing at his nieces. With that Raven moved to get her and Summer's huntress gear.

"Mom what's going on." Yang asked, wondering where Raven was going.

"Raven and I have to go out and do important Huntress business." Summer said as Raven came back with her huntress out fict. Summer opted to just take her gear on hand as to make their trip faster. 

"We'll text you when we're on our way back babe." Raven said as both mothers gave their daughter's kisses on the lips good bye. Soon the three members of team STRQ walked through the portal and onto the other side.

* * *

"DAM IT!" Raven yelled as she punched the wall in a near by chamber of the vault hallway where Amber lay rest in the atleisan pod, pretty much in life support.

"Honey." Summer said as she lightly embraced Raven, both woman tearing up at the situation, Raven was crying the most. "Don't worry, we will find the people who did this."

"Ms. Rose is correct." Ozpin chimed in, Glynda and Qrow standing behind her. "We will find the perpetrators, the fact that they had failed to obtain the full maiden powers will ensure our preparation for their next move." Oz explained.

Raven turned to Oz, knowing what the pod was made to do she had some questions for her. "We're, not seriously going to transfer her soul into someone else are we?" Raven asked as  she looked toward the atlesian tech. 

"It is merely a last resort, their are other ways we can recover Amber, however it won't be an easy task."  Oz answered with a worried expression.  "However I will proceed with protocal and locate a candidate if the time ever comes." Ozpin reluctantly said.

Raven nodded in understanding, she didn't like what was going on but understood that this was a difficult situation. "What about Vernal, her fiancée?" Raven asked further, feeling Vernal deserved to know what had happened. She was their when they first met, they were in a combat situation trying to protect Amber, and it was thanks to Vernal being in the right place at the right time that she didn't need to use her magic. "She deserves to know." 

"I understand your concern Ms. Branwen but we cant just let every victim of the enemy into our midst." Glynda chimed in.

"But she's her fiancée , who knows what might be going on with Vernal right now!" Raven countered, for all she knew Vernal could be freaking out right know wondering why it's taken so long for Amber to come home, Raven had already received text if she had heard anything form her.

"And that is why I have brought everyone that was available here to put it to a vote." Ozpin stated,  believing a vote being the best course of action. "However, seeing that  **she** hasn't arrived yet, I have  a feeling the decision may have been decided for us." Ozpin said everyone finally noticing that one of the members that should be among them wasn't present.

* * *

 "Damn it Amber where are you!" Vernal thought out loud. Amber hadn't responded to her text for a week which made Vernal pace back and forth, caressing her 3-month pregnant stomach. Amber had said she was making an important trip and that she would always send her text to let her know she was safe, but the absence of those text made things worrisome.  Amber meant everything to Vernal, it was thanks to her that Vernal was able to forgive her self for the atrocities she had partaken in with her tribe. Vernal didn't want to think about what she would do if something had happened to Amber and if something had, how could she tell her unborn child when she grows up. 

***Ding-Dong***

Vernal snapped her head to the door, in desperate hopes it was her lover she fast-walked over to the door and opened. "Amber!?" Vernal asked, only to see that their was a hooded figure in front of her.

"No. But I do know the answers you seeks." The figure said in a refined tone. The figure wore a beautiful dress with a boob window reveling K-cup cleavage, however Vernal was to nervous to notice the large mounds that shouldn't even exist.

"Please, tell me everything !"Vernal let the woman in her home. "Please don't tell me she's dead!" Vernal cried, hugging the stranger and pleading for her lover to be alive. 

"Sssshhhhh, calm down child." The woman said putting her hands against the crying woman's pregnant stomach. Vernal eventually calmed down thanks to the womans motherly voice, and a foreign feeling coursing through her body. 

"Yes.... Sorry I'm just so worried... have a seat." Vernal opened pulled out a chair from the dinner table, both woman sitting down to discuss about Amber. 

"Amber is alive..." The woman said, Vernal had a glimmer of hope before noticing that their was something else going on from the tone of her voice. "but, she is in a... "complicated" condition." The woman said, putting her hand over Vernal's for comfort.

"What do you mean? what happened?" Vernal asked as worst case scenarios flooded her mind.

"I will tell you... but first their are some things that we need to talk about before you can understand." The woman stated before putting her hands on her hood, that was clearly not a part of her outfit. "Before you witness what I'm about to present to you I want you to know: This isn't a semblance or a faunus trait, and that I mean no harm." The Woman said before discarding her hood and revealing something that made Vernal freeze in place, eyes widening at the impossible.

Under the hood revealed a young beautiful face, however despite it's beauty her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were black with exception of red iris'. Vernal also noticed that not just her face but all of her skin was pale with dark veins coursing through them.

Vernal shook in fear before opening her mouth. "W-w-ho, are you?" Vernal asked.

"My name is Salem, and their is much you deserve to know." Salem introduced her self. Many questions were coursing in Vernal's mind: Why does this Salem look like a grimm, how does she know Amber, and why does she look so much like Ozpin.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so one thing I'm gonna say is that I made some changes to the chapter "Spring officer" to fit with the current story and retcons.  
> Also yes Salem is on the Good guys side in this universe! now one thing I want to clarify is that the *Spoilers* 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> appearance of this Salem is of her younger grimm self in V6CH3.


	36. Fall From Grace Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we witness some key events that have led up to Amber's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning their is violence in this chapter, their is also non-con but it is against a morally shitty person. Please see the end notes for how I might handle certain sex scenes in the future.

**_*SOBBING* "I-Its no use!  No use at all!  I can't believe... not any more... their is nothing left to believe."_ ** ****

**_"Nothing my dear? you don't really mean that do you?"_ **

**_"But I do!"_ **

**_"Nonsense my dear! If that were true I wouldn't be here, and yet here I am."_ ** ****

* * *

"Who are you!?" The green haired girl asked. she had just finished pit pocketing some snobby rich pricks in a nearby jewelry store, she almost got a way with it but was caught last minute. She still successfully retrieved the item, but it would seem that someone had followed her. The woman infront of he rwore what looked like a red dress, but suitable for combat, and had small A-cup breast.

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce my self." She apologized to the green haired girl, stealing a glance at her E-cups. "My name is Cinder Fall, and I would like to know how you did that little trick of yours." Cinder said with a seductive tone.

"I didn't do anything!" The thief lied.

"Oh yes, just like how you "didn't" pit pocket that jeweler earlier." Cinder  accused, catching the thief in the act.

"How did- who are you!?" The thief interrogated, reaching her hands behind her to take hold of her weapons incase she needed to fight her way out. "What are you a cop, huntress." she asked, needing to know whom she was up against.

"Their she is! That's the filth who stole my wife's ring!"  A man yelled , holding his wife close with 3 male police officers.  The man's wife had blonde hair in a fancy bun with a long curled bang hanging down, she wore an expensive silver dress. she looked pretty despite the obvious makeup, her eyelids and lips were painted in light blue.

"Just shoot her before she gets more of her dirty hands on my precious ring! Wait don't do that! then you might get her filthy blood on it!" The wife exclaimed, valuing her precious ring over human life. "She better not be a faunus! My ring would only be more filthy buy that point." 

"Mam! Pease back away from the hostile!" One of the officers ordered while he and his men drew their guns. 

Cinder smirked as she turned around and walked towards the officers. The thief had a look of distraught on her face. She was backed up to a corner, to many heavily armed people to use her semblance properly, and if Cinder were a huntress she would surely be unable to win in a fight. But luckily for the green haired thief, Cinder was no huntress.

"I'm sorry officer, I just happen to be passing by." Cinder seductively lied, swaying her hips and giving a sexy walk to distract the officer. Once she got close enough she drew her weapon and killed the officer with a stab through the chest, she then threw her blades, killing the remaining officers with head shots. their body's fell toward Cinder, who grabbed her daggers from their lifeless heads and connected them into their bow form and shot to glass arrows at the rich couple's heals to prevent the horrified snobs from escaping. 

Cinder grabbed the snobby man and threw him further into the ally and grabbed his wife. Cinder turned her wife toward the direction of her snobby husband, cupping her chin and cheeks with one hand and fondling her E-cups with the other. When the husband stood up the homeless girl drew her guns at him. Everyone was perfectly lined up with the center of the ally.

"Oh how horrid, to think that these people would value a jewel more than girl just trying to get by." Cinder smiled while tightening her grasp on the wife who was frozen in fear.

"P-p-p-p-please don't kill me." The rich man begged making the thief hesitate seeing his eyes filled with supposed regret. "You're homeless right? You need food? A place to stay? I have money! Look!" The man made a promise of money, Emerald was expecting a generous sum of lien but instead the rich man pulled out a pistol. The pistol wasn't an ordinary pistol, it was Atlas tech and looked like it could pack enough power to blow and Ursai's head to pieces. The thief knew that she wouldn't have enough aura to take the hit so she fired her guns before he could pull the trigger. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The snobby wife cried, watching her husband become riddled with bullets. The thief first shot for survival but know she was shooting out of anger that this privileged man would go out of his way to kill her. The thief felt no sympathy for the spoiled couple when the rich man's corpse slowly fell back, his whole body riddled with so many wholes it must have taken the guns entire clip.

Cinder was pleased with what had transpired, painfully groping the now widowed women. "It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?" Cinder asked, The thief turning her towards her, waiting for more context. "That feeling of empowerment,  showing those who look down on you what true pain is." Cinder clarified. 

The thief considered Cinder's words, and she was right. She hated how so many snobby people would look down on her for just trying to survive, and it felt good to show them how it feels to hit rock bottom. "Yeah, it kinda does." She answered. Cinder beckoned her to walk toward her, the thief complied and walked in front of both Cinder and the morning woman.

"What is you name?" Cinder asked the thief hesitated before answering.

"E-emerald... Emerald Sustrai." She answered. 

"Emerald, by any chance are you a futa?" Cinder asked , Emerald wasn't expecting such a question but decided to answer anyway.

"umm, yes? Why?" Emerald answered, wondering why Cinder would ask that.

"How would you like to make those who have looked down upon you what it truly means to feel like dirt, what it feels to be shamed?" Cinder asked. Emerald was shocked by what Cinder seemed to be proposing, but then memories of what transpired began to flow through her mind. The way the woman saw her as nothing but filth that would be better off dead, how she valued her stupid ring over her own life. Emerald didn't feel bad for this woman one bit, in fact she deserves it.

"I would love to." Emerald said angrily as Cinder kicked the back of the woman's leg, forcing her on her knees. Emerald pulled down her undergarments, revealing her currently flaccid cock, once erected would become 3ft. The woman's tear filled face widened as she realized what was going to happen.

"NO! PLEASE DONT! YOU ALREADY KILLED MY HUSBAND! HAVENT I BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!" She begged. 

"Enough!?" Emerald exclaimed as she slapped the woman across the face. "You have no idea what shit I've been through, what I had to do to survive while you all bathed in your hot tubs and drove all of your fancy ass cars!" Emerald exclaimed,  she had to do a lot to survive. She had to kill, steal, and even partake in prostitution. "Now... **Suck**." The woman did as ordered and began to suck Emeralds dick, the survivor moaned as her dick erected in the woman's mouth. "How does it feel! ugh.. how does it feel to have to suck someone's dick just to live huh?" Emerald moaned as she smacked the top of the woman's head.  The woman moaned in pain, she tried to suck as best as she could as to not get killed. Her mascara, lip stick , and tears were smearing all over Emeralds dick, making the woman not only taste Emerald but also her own tears and beauty products. 

Cinder felt loved the sight in front of her, everything was going according to plan.  Feeling a tad left out Cinder bent over the crying woman and took hold of both of her E-cups. Cinder dug her fingers in tight and then tore up her dress with such force that she even scratched her tit flesh. "MMMMMMMMMMMM!!!HMMMM!HMMMMMMMMMM!!!" The woman cried, even more tears leaking out of her eyes causing waterfalls of makeup and mascara to flow down her face and onto Emeralds thick cock. The woman cried more and more as Cinder kept scratching out the dress to completely reveal her tits.

"Oh! Get ready you bitch! Get ready to taste of my "FILTHY" SEEEEEEEEEED!" Emerald climaxed into the woman, her cum flowing through the rich woman's body and blasting out of her ass , dirtying that area of the dress.

When Emerald pulled out the woman began to spit out the overflowing seed and began to cry and sob as she leaned up, from the death of her husband and the rape she had just endured. 

"Is that it?" Cinder asked standing next to Emerald, hoping she had more to offer.

"No. I've got something else I wanna try."  Emerald made her way behind the woman and forcefully bent her forward, making her breast push hard against the dirty floor of the alleyway as she was faced in the direction of her dead husband. Emerald lined her dick up to where the woman's pussy should be. 

"Pease! Stop!" The heartless woman sobbed as Emerald pressed her dick against the dress. The woman's plea fell on deaf ears as Emerald thrusted into the clothed pussy, tearing  through her dress and panties with just her futa dick. The woman's eyes were leaking waterfalls of tears as she was violated, The makeup that was smeared against Emerald's dick and some pieces of her dress and panties being shoved in her pussy and dirtying her walls. "Please... Just kill me..." The woman sobbed, her will to live diminishing, not being able to handle the pain that people she considered "filth" felt. 

"If you say so." Emerald  stated as she took her weapon in its chain sickle form and wrapping the chain around the woman's neck and grabbed both ends.. Emerald began to thrust harder, pulling the chain and forcing the woman to lean upwards from the pull, being strangled by the weapon. 

Cinder decided to make her own contribution and grabbed Emerald's other chain sickle and did the exact same thing the green haired girl did except wrapped the chain around the woman's breast, making her sob more in agony as the chains dug into her tits and even forced the orbs to leak milk. Cinder placed her self behind Emerald, pulling the chains tight in her hands, and began to kiss the survivor's neck. As the alleyway was filled with the sounds of sexual moans and cries of pain, Cinder kissed higher up Emeralds neck, eventually reaching her earlobe and nibbling on it to make the girl moan even louder. 

"Emerald." Cinder whispered seductively into her ear. "When was the last time you've eaten a nice meal? A soft mattress to sleep in?" Cinder asked, curious to know if Emerald had ever had the pleasure to experience day to day routines.

"I don't think I ever had." Emerald moaned, all her life she had to get food from trash can's and sometimes make tents out of said trash. Rarely did she have anything decent to eat that she didn't have to steal, and she doesn't even know what a nice mattress feels like.

"If you join me, I can give you all of those things and more. I can give you a home of hospitality, I can give you the love you never got to experience." Cinder promised. Emerald moaned louder at the promises Cinder made, the Idea of someone helping her like this, someone she had just met willing to care and love her, it was everything Emerald had only dreamed about.

"HA!HA! YES! YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!" Emerald answered as she climaxed into the woman, filling her pussy with her jizz and chocking her harder with the chains. Once she finished she and Cinder let go of the chains, the woman fell to the floor as if she were a corpse, however despite what she was put through she was simply unconscious.

"Here." Cinder called, Emerald turned to see part of Cinder's dress disintegrating and exposing on of her small breast. "You look thirsty." Cinder assumed from Emeralds breathing. Emerald looked into Cinder's eyes and began to cry tears of joy before hugging her and sucking on her small tits, savoring the high quality taste of her breast milk.

"There there." Cinder whispered, hugging Emerald back and caressing her green hair. "All will be better soon." Cinder smiled, while she didn't care much for the girl she did revel in the feeling of power, the feeling of someone having to rely on her. Everything was going according to plan. 

_"I have finally acquired the famous illusion thief. Now for phase 2: Marcia Black."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was the first part of Fall From Grace. Yeah so the sex scene in this was definitely different from what I normally do especially with the lethal action in the beginning.
> 
> Now one thing I will say is that their will be some Non-con in future chapters, and I also know that not everyone is likes to read it (at least depending on the characters involved.) so in the future I will have brackets that separate the Non-con scenes from the rest of the chapters, so that way you could still read the chapter without having to read the sex scene. However I decided not to use brackets/dividers in this chapter for that because I felt the story would flow better without it, and also because of the story importance of the scene.
> 
> So tell me what you though of this chapter and let me know about the whole Bracket/Divider Idea, do you like it or do you feel it might be unnesscesary?


	37. The Feeling of  Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder and Emerald head back to where Cinder was staying at to get ready and well rested for the next phase of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so one thing I want to apologize for is that this chapter doesn't completely follow the cliffhanger of the last one, this was originally going to include the third member of the team but after right the stuff I had for this chapter I felt that it was enough for it's own chapter. But don't worry Fall From Grace Part 2 will definitely be next chapter!

"This place is amazing!" Emerald gasped when Cinder opened the door to a fancy apartment. Emerald had only seen a room like this in magazines that fly by the streets. 

"Enjoy it while it lasts, we won't be staying here for long." Cinder said, referring to the next phase of her plan. Cinder was carrying the snobby woman they had violated earlier, she cuffed the unconscious woman on the coffee table and taped her mouth just incase she woke up in a panic. 

"Yes mam." Emerald blushed, not to sure what the exact relationship she currently has with Cinder and if she should be sing any formalities. Emerald was already given the run-down on what Cinder's plan was and about the existence of both magic and the maiden powers. She was shocked when Cinder first showed her the fabric that summoned a spider grim, she couldn't believe that any of this was not only possible, but possible without semblance or aura. Most people probably would have  backed out from the danger or were to honorable to be on the morally questionable side, but Emerald didn't care. Cinder had done more for her than anyone had in her entire life, the moment Cinder offered her breast milk she knew that she felt like she was in love with her, even though she had only met a few minutes prior. 

Emerald turned her head to the unconscious woman, a question forming in her mind. "What are we going to do with her?" Emerald asked, wondering why they didn't just leave her for dead in the ally.

"Let's just say I have acquaintances that could make good use of her." Cinder answered,  Emerald figured Cinder may have had some sort of shady connection, but that didn't bother her since she felt the bitch deserved it. "You should get your self washed up." Cinder advised, noting that emerald had undesirable smell that came from never having access to a shower before. Cinder gave her self a sniff and realized that she too didn't smell all that pleasant. "And perhaps I should join you." Cinder swayed her hips and took Emerald's hand into her own and she guided her to the bathroom. 

"Wow." Emerald marveled at the bathroom, it looked so fancy and clean, she felt like she was in a dream. 

"Aren't you going to join me?" Cinder seductively asked, she was standing in the shower naked with the odd exception of her panties.

"Yes, of course but... Why  are you wearing your panties." Emerald asked blushing at the sight of seeing the woman she has taken a liking to naked. 

"It's none of your concern." Cinder asked, looking away from emerald with an angered look, not necessarily toward Emerald but to a distant memory. 

"Did something happen to you? Did someone hurt you?" Emerald asked, she couldn't think of anyone doing something terrible to Cinder.

"I. Said. It's none of your concern." Cinder said with a more serious tone, not liking that Emerald was pressing the question.

"Sorry Cin- I mean mam -I me- I 'll just change now." Emerald blushed with a slight look of fear in her face that she had seemed to anger Cinder. 

Emerald walked into the shower, her head down in shame. Cinder turned on the shower, she wrapped an arm around Emerald's waist to grope her ass and cupped her chin so she could look up at her. "My apologies Emeralds. I'm not mad at you, I just find some questions to be a bit "personal". Cinder explained, manipulating Cinder to be on her good side. 

Emerald blushed in relief as Cinder pulled her in for a soft peck on the lips, Emerald's heart melted at even her slightest touch. As the girls began to wash their body's Emerald truly soaked in the shower water and the cleansing feeling of the soap on her skin. The feeling of cleanliness was a feeling that Emerald never though she would have the privilege to feel, she felt eternally grateful of Cinder for the heavenly feeling she was feeling. 

"Emerald? Are you crying?" Cinder asked with a confused look on her face. Emerald hadn't noticed that she was shedding tears, assuming it was simply the shower. Realizing the emotions she was feeling, Emerald embraced Cinder, surrendering her body to her touch. 

"I'm sorry! It's just I've never taken a shower in my entire life. I've never been fed good food. I-I've never been shown love. I-I don't know how I could repay you." Emerald sobbed, crying in Cinder's neck. Cinder returned the embrace, reveling in the feeling of someone needing her. 

"Oh Emerald." Cinder started. "You're already repaying me by joining my cause, as long as you do as you're told you won't have to worry about anything ever again." Cinder declared. Cinder cupped Emerald's cheeks again and gave her a longer kiss, that extended to a makeout. Cinder moved her hands allover Emerald's backside, pushing herself against her E-cup tits and groping her ass while Emerald simply wrapped her arms around Cinder's neck.

After a few minutes of kissing Cinder turned Emerald around and began to rub her soap covered hands all over her body. Emerald moaned as wet hands fondled her breast, and soft lips bit the side of her neck that didn't have any hickies yet. As Emerald moans Cinder slides her hands further down Emerald's body, eventually stopping at her erect dick witch was still dirty from the rich woman's beauty products. Cinder began stoking the 3ft member, her soap covered palms cleaning Emeralds dick. Cinder began to move her bites up to Emeralds ear once again bite on the earlobe and whisper sweet nothing into her ear. 

"How does it feel to have your member cleansed by my hands?" Cinder whispered as she licked Emerald's ear. "It feels amazing doesn't it."  
  
"Yes! it feels amazing! Emerald cock, stroking her own dick atop Cinder's hands just so she could feel her smooth touch. Cinder kept stroking Emerald's dick for about an hour, soon Emerald began to heat up. 

"Oh yes! Yes! YEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Emerald climaxed , her jizz quickly washing away from the shower. Emeralds hand held tight above Cinder's, pumping more cum out of her cock as Cinder kept licking and nibbling on her ear. after minutes and minutes passed Emerald finally stopped cumming.

"Well now, you surely enjoy my touch don't you?" Cinder coyly asked, assuming from how long Emerald came for.

Emerald blushed, being snapped out from her high and realizing she was speaking with Cinder again. "Y-yes, I've had... sex, with many people, but know one has ever made me feel like that withwas just their hands." Emerald confessed, not believing that she was admitting all  of this to Cinder. 

"Well thank you, My hands are quite amazing aren't they?" Cinder confidently stated, leaning in against Emeralds ears again. "Once we're done with our mission, I could show you much more than my graceful hands."  Cinder whispered making Emerald even more wet in her vaginal region, the seductress giving her ass a light slap.

The pair got out of the shower and the girls dried themselves up. Still naked Cinder took Emerald's hand and led her to the master bedroom, prompting Emerald to lay down. Emerald was mesmerized and melting into the soft mattress, discovering a new heavenly feeling similar to that of the shower. Emerald looked up and saw Cinder standing over her, from the position she was in she looked like an angel with a bright light behind her. Emerald once again fell in love, she didn't care what path she would go down, as long as Cinder would walk the path with her the former homeless girl will forever be happy. 

Cinder stared at the sight of Emerald sprawled on the bed like a baby, having never felt such soft texture. seeing Emeralds innocent like puppy eyes gazing into hers, Cinder new she had obtained a wonderful pawn, one that would obey to her whim, one who had the power and semblance needed for her plans, and a sexy figure that she could fuck whenever she wanted. Cinder couldn't help but feel proud of her manipulative skills, staring at all the hicky marks on the girl, the way her breast weighed down against the mattress. Cinder wanted to fuck her all night long, and Emerald clearly wanted to as well from her dick having erected again. Alas Cinder was also a responsible woman and as much as she would love to have sex all night long, maybe even play with the spoiled woman's unconscious body, she new that she needed rest for tomorrow's leave.

"As much as I would love to have fun all night long, I'm afraid we must rest up for tomorrow's task." Cinder admitted, laying down gracefully, flat on her back and her head resting against the pillows. Emerald shifted next to Cinder, spooning the woman who had "saved" her. 

"Good night Cinder." Emerald said, not getting a response from the woman, who was sleeping with a sleeping mask. Emerald didn't make note of this, simply sleeping happily spooned against her lover.

 

 

 

 


	38. Fall From Grace Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald and Cinder have made their way to the home of the assassin Marcia Black, but find something unexpected.
> 
> Link to the image I based Fem!Mercury on. https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/299/332/070.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter does get into some non-con subject matter but no non-con sex scene.

"So, How good is this Marcia anyway?" Emerald asked, walking with arms wrapped around Cinder's. Ever since the previous night Emerald has both figuratively and literally latched her self on to cinder, always closing in her space in a sexual and horny manner. Cinder found it physically annoying at time, but at the same time she loved the power she had over the girl, witch outweighed the annoyance and also the feeling of her breast around her arm was nice to.

"Very skilled if my sources are indeed true. She is a highly trained assassin with an impressive kill count: Politicians, Celebrity's, even some Atlas personnel and Highly skilled hunters." Cinder stated, however she knew most of Marcia's real power came from her semblance, the ability to steal another person's semblance and essentially even the playing field. This could potentially be useful against the spring maiden, and while she wasn't certain she wondered if she could also steal magic, however that would either result in Cinder getting immediate power or Marcia potentially stealing it for herself. Cinder wondered what she would do about that, but as she saw a burning house in the distance, it would turn out that she wouldn't need to worry about theft of her rightful power anymore.

Cinder and Emerald stopped in their tracks when they noticed a burning house in the distance, 2 woman brutally fighting in front of it. "What's going on?" Emerald asked, wondering if she could gleen any details from the distance. 

"I'm not sure. Marcia might be fighting against a bounty, or maybe someone out for vengeance?" Cinder considered the possibilities. From what she could see, both combatants were fighting with great skill, however their was something about the smaller one with grey hair that seemed to have more technique and skill than the other.  

"Should we intervene? what if Marcia get's killed?" Emerald asked, if they intervened and got a closer look they could potentially identify their target and keep them from getting killed. 

"No, If Marcia is truly worthy to work for me then she should be able to kill her opponent." Cinder stated, she had heard promising rumors, it was now time to see if those rumors were indeed true. Cinder and Emerald watched in silence for the remainder of the fight. Eventually the gray haired fighter  was victorious. Cinder decided to walk towards the house, Emerald following holding herself close to Cinder. 

"What are you looking at?" The gray haired girl spat once Cinder and Emerald had made their way  to the scene. The gray haired futa in front of her was badly injured, her clothing was so torn that she could be considered naked. She was bruised all over, including her F-cup breast, ass, and various exposed skin. Clearly whatever fight took place wasn't just from normal strikes. The most damaged however were her legs, they looked so badly damaged that it was a miracle she was even standing up.

"I'm looking for Marcia Black." Cinder answered.

The gray haired girl simply spat to her side. "Well their ya go." She said, leading Cinder and Emeralds eyes to the dead body on the floor. Marcia also had her clothes torn but not nearly as much as the other girl, It seems like before she died her opponent had violated her. "In case your wondering, I fucked her 'before' she died." The girl clarified, not wanting anyone to think she was into necrophilia. Though the clarification wasn't really needed as Cinder saw the girl pull out once Marcia seemed to stop moving.

"That's the assassin?" Emerald asked, wondering how this would effect Cinder's plans.

"And your her daughter?" Cinder surmised. Telling from her age, similar fighting style, and info from sources that Marcia had a kid, she could tell that they must have been related to some degree.

Marcia simply wiped her bloody nose in response.

"We saw you're fight from the tree line, she taught you well." Cinder stated, schemes forming in her mind.

"I guess so." She replied, her voice exhausted.

"Do you have a name?" 

"Mercury." 

"Mercury. Tell me. are you anything like your mother?" Cinder asked, a slight smirk on her face. 

Mercury turned her head to her mother's corpse. "No." She said before turning her head back to Cinder. "I'm better." 

* * *

 "So… What's in it for me?"  Mercury asked, her injuries were patched up, but her legs were beyond repair and the villages clinic had to perform prosthetic surgery.They were now in a village inn, the current room being a two bed room. She had been given the rundown on their plans and what her job would be. She was also shown the existence of magic, it was surprising but Mercury quickly accepted it's existence.

"Whatever you want." Cinder started with her seductive voice. "My plans will change the world, and we will all be calling the shots." Cinder promised. 

"Hmph." If their was one thing Mercury had learned from her mother, is that their is always a catch. Cinder may be skilled in manipulation but Mercury knew from experience that it's always to good to be true. But after seeing the existence of magic she did believe that their may be some form of truth behind the lie. "I'll think about it..." Mercury said as she got up and headed to the showers.

"What!?" Emerald said, shocked that Mercury would even second guess Cinder's offer after offering so much.

"You heard me." Mercury stated. "You got a problem with that." She said with a tone that said she didn't want to deal with anyone's crap and think.

"Cinder is offering you everything, and you're ju-" Emerald was about to go on a rant about how Cinder was going to give them the world, but was stopped when Cinder raise her arm to stop the girl from getting into Mercury's face.

"Emerald." Cinder stated, stopping Emerald in her tracks. "We don't have much time to spare, but I hope a nice long shower will be enough for you to come to a conclusion."  Cinder offered, not wanting to get on Mercury's bad side. Cinder knows that she and Emerald alone won't be enough to take down their target, and she didn't want to have to eliminate a potential asset just because of a petty squabble.

"It should be plenty." Mercury said before walking into the bathroom with clean clothes. She got used to the prosthetics quickly thanks to her aura but she still stumble from the pain of her fight with her mother, especially in certain "parts". Mercury took her clothes off and entered the shower, turning the faucet on and started cleaning her self. Mercury was deep in thought thinking of what her next move should be, but she couldn't think of anything. As Mercury began to clean her private parts, she reminisced about what her Marcia had put her through as her hand softly rubbed her bruised rear cheek and breast, the feeling in her sore throat having been choked and strangled. All she knew was violence, every training was a beating, every failure resulted in violation, her semblance taken away from her due to being a "crutch". Marcia had always made her feel beneath her, even though she was trained to be an assassin she would always be number 2. But Cinder seemed to think otherwise, even after finding out the abused girl lacked a semblance she still wanted her skills because she proved herself stronger than Marcia. Mercury believed that she could beat Marcia at her own game, become a better assassin and with Cinder's guidance be in a high position of power that she wouldn't need to worry about anything, that all the hell she had been through would be worth it.

 _"That bitch!"_ Mercury heard Emerald yelling in the other room, seems like she isn't fond of the newcomer, whether it was because of her lack of semblance or jealousy the assassin wasn't sure, maybe both.  _"She doesn't even have a semblance and yet she is even considering to deny the power you are offering!?"_ Emerald was furious, viewing Cinder as her savior she hated the thought of anyone double guessing her.

 _"Emerald, that is enough."_ Cinder ordered, becoming annoyed with Emerald.

 _"We don't need her! We were doing fine -ah!"_ Emerald was smacked across the face an irritated cinder.

 _"Do NOT mistake your place."_ Cinder said, making Emerald droop her head in shame.  _"Mercury has the skills we need for us to execute our plans, especially the fall maiden. You truly don't comprehend the power a maiden has at their disposal, even when inexperienced."_ Cinder explained, hoping that mercury didn't hear anything through the walls.

Over hearing their argument only furthered a problem Mercury had about working with Cinder, She was just like Marcia. She may not defile people directly but she was definitely a manipulative bitch who was only out for herself. Mercury thought about rejecting the offer but she knew that would not be easy, she knew too much and would be disposed of, and she was not at all ready for a fight with her injuries. Even if she was able to escape where would she go? All she knew was how to kill and if Cinder had any other associates that could hunt her down the huntsmen academies would be out of the question. After thinking about the pros and cons she turned off the shower and had come to a decision.

"Mmmmm."  when Mercury exited the bathroom she was greeted with the sight of a topless Emerald having her nipples bit, pinched , pulled and twisted by Cinder. Cinder was doing this as a small punishment for Emerald and she was also thirsty.  Mercury was slightly bothered by this, but tried to keep any second guessing locked in the back of her mind

"I'm in." Mercury stated. Cinder and Emerald turned their head to the girl, Cinder looking pleased with Mercury's answer where as Emerald still had a look of reluctance. Mercury figured that this was simply fate, She was trained to be a killer, and the day she killed her mother they happened to need her skills, and if the promise of being top dogs were true then maybe it was worth the risk.

"Now, who's ass do I need to kick?"  The assassin smirked. This may be a dangerous road to take, but she might as well make the most out of it; and if she can upstage her Marcia in the process, then maybe this was where she belonged.

"I admire your enthusiasm Mercury." Cinder said as she strolled toward the assassin, exploring her budy with her hands but not quite touching her skin, soon she placed her hands near Mercury's prosthetic legs. "But you won't be able to handle a maiden with these." Cinder said, the legs given by the clinic not being suitable for combat. 

"But their isn't any one here that can weaponize prosthetics." Emerald brought up, having done recon in the village for resources and any other needs. 

"Don't worry, I know someone who is an "expert". Cinder reassured everyone. Mercury smiled at the thought of an expert giving her top notch upgrades, maybe this was where she belonged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so once again their was some implied non-con but no barriers since their wasn't any long scene going into detail.  
> Also their wasn't too much in terms of smut this chapter, Their will be next chapter but I couldn't think of anything that flowed right with this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also just like last chapter next chapter won't be Fall From Grace part 3.


	39. Leg Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury get's some new legs.

The newly formed trio were currently resting in their beds, Emerald and Cinder were sleeping together on one bed while Mercury opted to sleep by her self on the remaining one.  Mercury was currently having a unpleasant dream, memory's of her past with Marcia Black flowing through her slumber. 

"Mercury...Mercury..." a voice was calling out to her. A silver haired woman was calling out to her, Mercury was tied up to a chair , crying and struggling to break free while this women was being violated by Marcia. "Everything will be fine Mercury..." The woman sobbed.  "Mercury..." she said one final time as the nightmare  began to fade.

"Mercury!"  another voice yelled breaking Mercury from her dream, the assassin was so startled she sat  up as if being revived by a defibrillator and punched whoever woke her up from her nightmare.

"Ow!" The unfortunate individual reacted, trying to keep their voice down as to not wake up anyone sleeping. Mercury breathed in and out, eventually realizing that she had accidently punched Cinder in the face.

"Oh, shit, it's just you." Mercury stated having calmed down and returned to reality, "My bad." Cinder looked back at Mercury furiously, she attempted to get payback by smacking Mercury across the face, however it her hand never met Mercury's check as she had instinctively grabbed Cinder's wrist without breaking a sweat.  Cinder was initially surprised by the counter, not because it was blocked, but by Mercury moved to counter before she even moved her hand, as if this exact scenario was a common one for the assassin.  Cinder's initial shock was replaced with irritation, not only was she denied petty vengeance on being punched in the face but also Mercury's non-cholent expression making it feel as if she was making a statement that she was stronger than her. Of course this wasn't the case but Cinder's pride made her refuse to think otherwise, and Mercury could easily tell what she was feeling to.

Cinder reluctantly swallowed her pride and proceeded to explain why she had woken Mercury up. "All is fine, I see I have awoken you form an unpleasant rest." Cinder deduced. 

"Yeah, and I have a feeling you didn't wake me up in the middle of the night because you felt bad.?" Mercury  stated sarcastically, annoyed from being scared out of slumber. 

"Indeed, I was thinking we could go for a walk."

* * *

Mercury and Cinder had walked outside and stopped near a fountain in the center of the village which was currently abandoned, every villager sleeping in their homes.

"Okay, so mind explaining to me why the hell we're out here in the middle of the night?" Mercury asked, so tired she was willing to go back to sleep even at the risk of experiencing another nightmare.

Cinder said nothing, she only smiled as  she began to take off her clothes. She was now naked with the exception of her front privates being covered. 

"...Did you seriously just bring me out here so we can fuck?" Mercury raised her eyebrow, slightly annoyed until she began to reveal a small smirk before continuing, "I mean, I'm more than happy to get it out of my system, but couldn't we have just gone to town back in the inn?, heck even Emerald could join." Mercury asked, happy to have some fun with someone who while she didn't have the biggest boobs definitely had a sexy figure. She just wondered why didn't have sex back in bed,  or just have a 3-some with Emerald.

"Well since you just joined us I felt it would only be right to give you a proper welcome." Cinder explained as she swayed her hips closer to Mercury their faces closer together. "And since I'm sure a certain someone may be a tad jealous if they found out you got to have me all for yourself." Cinder finished with a devilish smirk. 

"I bet you do this for all of your followers." Mercury smirked, half joking and half trying to get Cinder to talk more to see what she was dealing with.

"Well of course, think of it as a "taste", of the benefits you will receive working with me." Cinder teased, trying to manipulate Mercury to be more fond of her new acquaintances.

Mercury new exactly what Cinder was doing, making promises of power and sexual desire, even using words like "with me" to make it seem as if they were on some equal ground, but in reality they were just lapdogs to her schemes. Even with the proof of magic's existence the power, position, and luxury that Cinder promised had no legs to stand on. Despite all of this Mercury decided to play along, both to get a feel of what was instore for the long-term but also because her dick was getting hard and she needed some relief.  

Cinder closed in and kissed Mercury, the assassin kissing back. As the two made out Cinder helped Mercury strip her clothes, soon the two of them were stark naked, in risk of someone passing by on a midnight walk.  Cinder explored Mercury's body, her soft ass, her F-cup tits, and even her cold metal legs.  Cinder explored Mercury's mouth as the assassin's tongue rebelled, fighting for dominance within their lips.

Cinder pulled back, saliva connecting between her and Mercury. The manipulator took Mercury's hand and pulled her closer to the fountain. Cinder placed her hands against the fountain's edge and bent down, pointing her soft ass  outward towards Mercury.

"I haven't felt the feeling of a cock inside of me for a long time." Cinder moaned, seducing and turning on the assassin. "I hope your those legs of yours can have the power to make up for all that time." Cinder teased. 

Mercury's thick 5ft cock leaked pre-cum in anticipation to thrust into her new boss. "Oh I'm gonna rock your world." Mercury smiled as she grabbed hold of Cinder's ass cheeks and lined up her cock to her asshole. 

"OHHH!" Both woman moaned as Mercury shoved all of her cock into Cinder's tight asshole, Mercury decided to skip any foreplay and just piston into Cinder. 

"So ruff so soon!" Cinder moaned, not expecting Mercury to just pound her anus from the start.

"Ugg!Ha! I'm just the kinda gal that likes to ***oof*** get straight to the point!" Mercury moaned as she thrusted her hip faster, putting her legs into the thrust. Mercury's hard thrust kept making her F-cups bounce around and even strike her own face sometimes. 

 Unbeknownst to the lovemakers their was someone watching them nearby hiding behind a bush.  

"I don't understand!" Emerald said to herself as she masturbated, stroking her thick cock with one hand and fondling her boob with the other. "Cinder and I have been together longer. WE have a spark!  But suddenly this ungrateful bitch comes into the picture and she get's to feel the inside of Cinder before me!" Emerald whispered to herself as to not get caught, shedding a single tear. 

"Am I not good enough?" Emerald asked herself. Most people would say this ironically, but for Emerald she was legitimately asking her self this. As she thought about recent events, the way she had annoyed Cinder by asking to many questions, the way she reacted to Mercury despite his tactical advantage to their plans. Regardless of why Cinder was annoyed most people would view Cinder as being unfair and passive aggressive, but Emerald idolized her way to much to view her in a bad light, instead she resulted to blame herself and denied any thought of Cinder being in the wrong. "I'm not good enough, I've been selfish!" Emerald said as she squeezed her tits and cock harder. "Cinder has done so much for me and I've taken it for granted."  Emerald kept making excuses for Cinder, eventually manipulating herself to believe them. 

"OH CRAP! I'M CLOSE! GET READY BOSS! I'M GONNA BLAST YOUR ASS ANY MINUTE!" Mercury moaned, at the risk of waking up any of the villagers. 

"YES MERCURY! OH IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE FELT A COCK LIKE THIIIIIIISSSSS!" Cinder and Mercury moaned , the assassin's jizz flowing through Cinder's body and blasting out of her mouth, contaminating the fountain water with spunk.

"Mmmmmm!" Emerald also Climaxed, covering her mouth with one hand to stay hidden. Despite the pleasurable feeling of climax jealousy was in Emeralds thoughts. 

 _"What's so great about Mercury! Her cock might be big but it can't be that good... can it?"_ Emerald thought to herself before heading back to their room undetected. 

"Huh?" Mercury turned her head towards some bushes. 

"Is something wrong?" Cinder asked.

"It was nothing." Mercury said. " ***Yaaawn*** Well, that was a lot of fun but I think I'm gonna go get some shut-eye." Mercury announced as she grabbed her clothes and headed back to the inn to get some sleep. "If that was just a taste of the benefits, I can't wait for the full coarse meal." Mercury stated, on one hand she was legitimately interested in what was in store with this new alliance, but on the other hand she mostly said that to help establish a form of trust in case things don't work out.

Cinder followed smiling at the assassin, believing to have gotten on her good side. 

The girls made it back to the inn to rest up for tomorrow.

* * *

 The next day A man came to the girl's room, Cinder introduced Emerald and Mercury to the man as Dr. Watts, the man who had made some new legs for the assassin. Cinder had left to make a "report" suggesting that she had a boss. 

"And that should be it." Watts said as he tightened the last screw on the prosthetic. Mercury was lying in bed while Dr. Watts had finished the final touches on her new. more combat suitable legs. "Now I'm going to step out for a second to do some errands, I recommend not moving your legs to let  them adjust to the prosthetic."   Dr. Watts  said as he stood up and headed towards the door. "Once I return We will begin to test the prosthetic." Watts explained as he left the room.

The remaining people in the room now were Emerald and Mercury. Emerald sat on the edge of Mercury's bed, stealing envious glances and crossing her arms witch pushed her breast upwards. Mercury simply smirked, amused by Emeralds obvious dislike of the assassin.

"I hope you don't think this is a luxury." Emerald said, turning her waist towards Mercury.

"Yeah, yeah I know, If anything I'm just itching to get some shit done." Mercury smiled, hoping to actually get to be a part of some action and showing that she doesn't plan on just lying around.

Mercury's cocky attitude only added to Emeralds annoyance, making her cross her arms further witch pushed her breast closer together. As Mercury wasn't afraid to check Emerald out, the way her waist twist, her ass pressed against the bed, and the way her crossed arms pushed her E-cups, it was a pretty sexy turn on for the assassin. "Aw shit." Mercury murmured to herself as she felt her dick begin to erect. She tried to hold it in but it proved fruitless, and in the end decided to free her cock from her pants and stroked her cock with both hands.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Emerald exclaimed as she saw the moaning assassin stroke her 5ft cock. "Watts could come in here any minute and you suddenly just decide to jack off!?"

"Hey, its not my fault that you look sexy when your annoyed." Mercury said, making Emerald blush from her casual sort-of compliment but also further irritated by the bluntness. "It's either I relieve my self now or my dick rips through my pants when the doc gets here." Mercury explained.

Emerald was still surprised by the whole scenario, but if she wanted to avoid an even further awkward scenario then she knew that Mercury had to be relieved ASAP. Emerald reluctantly stripped her top half clothing, placing them on her bed before seating her self in front of Mercury's cock. 

"What are yo- Ah!" Mercury's question was interrupted as Emerald wrapped her tits around the thick shaft and licked her tip. Mercury moaned at the soft touch of Emeralds titties, she stopped stroking and began to grope her own breast.  Emerald began to insert the assassin's cock into her mouth, she let the feeling of the member rest in her mouth for a while before shoving all of the cock in her mouth.  "Oh! Crap!" Mercury moaned, she wasn't expecting Emerald to suddenly deepthroat her like that, but she figured it would be the quickest way to make her cum. Emerald quickly bobbed her head up and down, pushing her own breast against her head.

Emerald didn't want to admit it, but Mercury's cock tasted so good in her mouth, it was almost intoxicating in a way. As much as Emerald enjoyed the mercenary's cock  her pride and disliking of her made her refuse to let it show, actively trying to prevent her eyes from rolling back.  As time passed and the sounds of sex, gagging, and moans filled the room Mercury still wasn't ready to reach her climax.

After a few final sucks Emerald stopped her blowjob and pulled out, but proceeded with her tit job. "Damn it! this isn't working." Emerald said, needing to make Mercury cum soon. 

Emerald stopped her tit fuck and proceeded to stand up on the bed. 

Mercury noticed that the pleasure she was feeling had suddenly stopped, and wondered why. "Hey, why'd yo-", Mercury stopped herself mid sentence, noticing Emerald standing next to her long cock. 

"Can you lower your erection?" Emerald asked, putting on a serious expression. Mercury tried to concentrate and do what was needed, and luckily she had been relieved enough to lower her erection for Emerald to line the tip up with her asshole. "For the record, I'm only doing this because I have to." Emerald stated, her blush making it clear to mercury that she did enjoy it but didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah, sure you -DO!" Mercury's sarcastic remark was cut off by Emerald dropping like an anvil and shoving all 5ft up her ass. 

"AAAHH!" Emerald gasped from the taking every inch of the member at once, trying her hardest to not go ahegao.  Both girls began to move their hips, the sounds of the large member grinding against Emerald's walls filling the room.

"Damn Emerald, you're tight!" 

"More like you cock is huge!" the girls moaned, their rivalry still shining through. Emeralds dick had also been erecting and was bouncing all over. Mercury kept her eyes on the 3ft member striking against her body, once it got in between her F-cups she squeezed her tits to catch, and she put the member in her mouth so she can suck it before the shaft became to long for her mouth to reach. 

"OH! OH!" Emerald kept moaning, letting her tits fly around. 

"OH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls climaxed, using their remnant biology to keep their cum inside. 

" ***pants*** Damn Emerald. Never woulda thought you could fuck like that." Mercury complemented yet in a way that was still a playful jab. "...Emerald?" The former street rat wasn't responding, she seemed to be spaced out while panting.

"No wonder she's you favorite..." Emerald softly said before falling forward, her breast pressed against Mercury's. 

"Wait, what do you mean her favorite?" Mercury asked, but got know reply as Emerald had fallen asleep.  Mercury stood still, taking in the exact situation and thinking about what Emerald said before realizing that Watts or Cinder could come in at any minute and snapped back into reality. Mercury pulled out of Emerald and moved her aside as she put her pants back on, she then grabbed Emerald bridal style and settled her down on her bed, covering the sheets so no one see's her naked body. 

 _"What did she mean by "Her favorite"? We haven't  even done anything yet and she is that obsessed with how Cinder views her?"_ Mercury thought to herself, having a slight hint of worry for the girl. To Mercury it should be obvious that they are mere pawns in Cinder's scheme, and wondered why Emerald couldn't see that. 

 

Before Mercury could think any further on the matter her train of thought was cut off when Watts entered the room. "Well I see you are capable of walking." Watts stated, more so interested in his prosthetics capabilities than Mercury's ability to walk. 

"Yeah, they do. Now lets see what else these bad girls can do." Mercury smirked, hoping to get a distraction from the "sappy" nature of what had transpired moments ago. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So their was a Mercury centric chapter. So yeah this time around I was able to put in 2 sex scenes, since last time their wasn't much in terms of smut.
> 
> Next chapter should be the finally of Fall From Grace!


	40. Fall From Grace Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the pieces in play, Cinder is finally ready to obtain the power that rightfully belongs to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their is non-con in this chapter, you will see the build up to it but the sex scene itself will be contained in between brackets, with the exception of some of the last pars of it as their is some story importance.

"So, Everything is set?" Cinder asked, making sure they were prepared for the coming task.

"Yep. Got her location and where she's headed." Mercury said, she and Emerald having been sent to Vale for recon while Cinder made some new allies.

"Perfect. Let us proceed." Cinder ordered, with a nefarious smile on her face.

* * *

"'Let's see, the way back to Vale should beeeee…. This way!" Amber said to herself. She had been outside the kingdom doing huntress missions, mostly clearing out grimm. She was supposed to be meeting up with Qrow somewhere along this path, but had become distracted when a villager burst into the inn she was staying in and warned about a bandit attack. Amber being the kind maiden she was had to help the villagers, so after assisting the village in fending off the bandits with her magic she texted Qrow that she was going to be late to the rendezvous. Sure he was probably going to be mad that she had used her powers in front of people but she had know other way to fend off the surprisingly, heavily armed bandits. And hey, it was thanks to that she was gifted a healthy horse from a villager she saved, so now she could get to Qrow faster as if nothing happened.

She did wonder though, if she just might become some sort of myth that people will question was real or not in the coming generations. Amber smiled at the thought. She remembers when she first obtained her Maiden powers, Amber was friends with a beautiful woman named Autumn who would pass by her village every once and a while. One day the woman passed by her village with severe injury's, the damage done to her was too much for even her own magic to heal, she had requested as a dying wish to see Amber one last time and when she passed the powers was transferred to the young girl. The woman had found Amber to be worthy to carry the burden of the powers, someone with a heroic heart but also capable to handle the difficulties of possessing them. Very soon after members Ozpin's circle, specifically Raven, had rushed to find her but only found her corpse cradled by a crying young Amber. After getting in contact with Oz and Salem they had helped train the girl and her powers, becoming a top student at beacon and being able to help those around her.

The Fall Maiden continued to ride on her horse, her G-cups bouncing with every gallop. Amber looked at her G-cups, squeezing them and admiring the size, She had wanted to make her breast even bigger than their current size, but with having to be inconspicuous even in her own home with Vernal she opted to stick with G's the biggest possible natural cup size. 

 ***Crying***   Amber stopped in her tracks when she noticed their was a small girl crying in the middle of the dirt road. Amber's kind heart immediately made her get off the horse to help the little girl, she bent down and presented the girl with an apple she had magically conjured. She prompted the girl to take the apple ,but she wouldn't respond, she just had an almost dead glare. Amber then notice the dirt was kicked even though she didn't see anything, she immediately sense danger when the girl dissipated from existence and dodged an attack from Emerald.

Amber immediately went on the defensive, soon having to deal with Cinder and Mercury approaching her flank.  The Fall maiden wondered how she had been found, soon realizing that she may have exposed herself with the overuse of her power. But the damage was already done and now was the time to survive, at least until Qrow notices something is wrong and makes his way to her.

The fight was long and tense, almost every movement had power behind it and every movement, strike, and dodge making everyone's tits bounce around. But eventually, with 3 explosive arrows shot around her aura broke from the explosion, she had used her magic to push everyone back , she had almost managed to kill Emerald but a well placed shot in the back had made her unfit to fight. 

Mercury and Emerald forced the Maiden on her knees and her arms were held in place. Cinder walked in front of Amber and began to take her clothes off, very quickly she was only wearing panties. Cinder quickly undid the undergarments and revealed something that Amber couldn't understand. Cinder was a futa, but she didn't have a cock, she had testicles but no cock, that was until Amber looked closer and saw that their was something very very small. Cinder had a literal micro penis, something she was always ashamed of, something that made her feel weak, but not any more. Cinder held in her hands what looked like a white condom with red markings on it. she placed the oversized condom atop her genitals, and the grimm looking plastic seemed to be absorbed into her genitals, her dick and balls became black and white, her balls were white like Grimm armor was and her dick was back like a normal grimm. Amber was shocked at what was going on, and she was even further surprised when Cinder's cock began to grow and erect, as it grew it was moving around like a snake.

But then Amber's fear grew even further when she realized what was about to happen to her. "Please don't."

* * *

 

Amber's plea fell on deaf ears as the grimm cock forced itself down her throat, the cock kept erecting itself inside of her, she couldn't tell what size it even was, it felt so long.  Amber struggled as best as she could, trying to break free from the girls holding her arms and trying her best to bite on the grimm dick, but to no avail.  Amber started crying, not being able to do anything about the cock violating her mouth. "Oh! so this is how a blowjob feels like!" Cinder moaned, the grimm cock now being a part of her body.

"Aww, don't cry." Cinder mocked as she pulled out her cock, no one could tell what size her cock currently was, as it was so big it had to bend it's self like a snake to stay in Amber's line of sight. Amber coughed from the massive member exited her mouth, tears still flowing. "This is simply the consequence when you wield a power that shouldn't have been in your grasp in the first place." Cinder said, even though Amber was clearly more worthy of it than her. 

"Please stop!" Amber sobbed, not wanting her power to be taken, afraid of what would happen to her. Cinder smacked Amber across the face, "You use MY power, and you think you have the right to command me." Cinder said, purposely taking her cry for help as an insulting command. 

Cinder moved behind Amber, making her cry even more as she began to rip pieces of her clothing off to reveal her big ass. Cinder then forced her cock into Amber's ass, making the Maiden moan in unpleasurable pain while Cinder basked in the new sensation.  

" _I-i'm so sorry, Raven, Qrow, Oz, Salem, Autum, Vernal, Blossom, oh my dear Blossom!"_ Amber apologized to her friends and family, feeling she had failed them. Especially Blossom, her unborn child that Vernal was carrying, they hadn't made any final decision on a name but the married couple were heavily leaning towards Blossom. As Cinder kept pounding her she felt something else going through her body, suddenly a black web came out of her mouther and latched on to her face sucking out the Fall Maiden's power. 

"Oh! Yes!" Cinder moaned as the fall Maiden's power flowed through her, not only that but her breast began to grow. Emerald and mercury were stunned at what was going on, not only the winds around them but also the in sane cup-size that Cinder was growing, she had grown as big as a M-cup!  "THAT'S RIGHT M FOR MAIDEEEEEN!" Cinder climaxed, even milk was climaxing from her nipples. Her black grimm jizz even sprayed out  of Amber's mouth, staining her lips.

"You know, the 2 of you can join in on the fun." Cinder said as she began to spank and scratch Amber's ass while still pounding. 

The two girls let go of Amber's arms and moved in front of her. Emerald got on her knees and ripped off the front of Amber's pants to free her cock. Emerald started to roughly deep throat Amber and squeeze her testicles hard, only viewing her as an enemy of Cinder. Mercury lined up her shaft with Amber's mouth, Cinder gave the assassin an approving nod, most likely indicating that a blowjob shouldn't interrupt the magic absorbing process. 

* * *

 

Mercury smirked and shoved her cock into Amber's mouth , the pleasure of dominance making the assassin instantly get rough and pound her mouth. Mercury was having the time of her life, she had never felt so powerful, so dominant. She thought to herself that if this pleasure was going to be the norm in the new world, then this might not be too bad after all. 

"This feels amazing!" Mercury exclaimed as she pounded harder and harder, feeling the grimm web against her cock in pleasure. She smiled even wider when she took in the sound of Amber's gagging noises, and her tears against her cock. "That's right! Take it you bitch! take... it....wait." All the joy of dominance that Mercury felt vanished when she looked down to meet Amber's eyes, the Maiden was filled with tears and sorrow, begging for the pain to stop. Then suddenly she didn't see Amber any more, she saw a younger version of herself, bruised, beaten and violated by Marcia. 

The assassin then looked at her own clothing, she saw articles of red clothing and brown pants, just like Marcia wore. When Mercury looked back at her younger self, she was replaced by another silver haired woman, her other mother Alisa, whom was also bruised and beaten. 

 _"No.... Am I..."_ Mercury soon realized what she was doing was the exact same thing  Marcia did, Images and memories flowed through Mercury's mind as she tried to hold back tears.  _"I won't become her!"_   After a few final thrust she pulled Amber further down her cock, but it was in order to pull her away from Cinder, Mercury knew she was taking a risk, especially when Cinder seemed surprise by the sudden pull. The manipulator seemed to concentrated on her own dick to notice Mercury being the one who pulled, but surely she would find out Mercury caused a sudden movement, and the assassin was going to need to come up with an excuse. And lucky for her, an excuse came in the nick of time, in the form of a dusty old crow flying towards the syndicate.

The crow soon turned into, well Qrow who noticed Amber was taking way too long, he never got her text that she was going t be late, a rare occasion where the huntsman benefited from his badluck semblance . He had seen them violate Amber for a while, but As much as he wanted to intervene, he knew he needed to wait for an opening to cut off the grim's connection to Amber, and Mercury had just made that opening, even though Cinder's dick was still inside Amber their was enough space between Amber and Cinder for Qrow to make his move without hurting Amber. Qrow turned into his human form, ran as fast as he could and cut off the grim cock.

"What!" Cinder exclaimed, she didn't feel any pain from the grimm cock severing as it wasn't her own flesh, but she was still surprised by what had just happened. Qrow swung his sword around making everyone back off, Emerald had to use her semblance to mask their faces, witch Qrow never got a good enough look at to remember them, except for Mercury. The syndicate made their escape as Qrow held Amber in his arms, her face was scared by the grimm taking her magic and she had multiple injury's from the gangbang. 

"Dammit! Amber! Can you hear me!" Qrow called, but Amber didn't respond, but she was definitely alive. "I was to late... Need to get back to beacon!" Qrow said as he got on the horse that had stayed despite all the chaos and made his way to beacon. 

"Dammit!" Cinder exclaimed once they were in the clear. "I knew he would have shown up at some point, but he didn't even hesitate." Cinder was wondering how Qrow had done that, then she remembered the sudden pull from earlier, that must have given him an opening.

"Who was the one that pulled Amber?" Cinder asked. "Before Qrow severed my grimm appendage." Cinder added, her grim dick having already regenerated.

Their was a brief silence before Mercury spoke up. "Shit, I think that was my B." Mercury said, pretending to have done what she did unintentionally. "I was just having so much fun pounding her face, I needed all of her inside of me ya know." Mercury lied, she was into it at first but regretted it oh so quickly. Mercury talked in a sort of cocky no big deal attitude, normally it would get someone killed but the way Mercury used the tome was to make her excuse sound more genuine and malicious.

"Fucking dumbass!" Emerald exclaimed. "We could have had the Fall maiden's power, now because of you things are going to be-"  
  


"A minor inconvenience." Cinder interrupted , groping her M-cups and playing with literal fire. "I will get the Fall Maiden's power soon enough, We have other task that need completing" Cinder said, Emerald feeling cheated that Mercury seemed to not face any consequences for her fuck up. "Either way-"Cinder opened her palm to create a flame. "Even half of this great power, is more than enough to complete my destiny." Cinder finished with an evil smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a chapter, also btw the scar Amber has on her face is the same scar in V3, even though she loses her power through different means in this universe I wanted to add the scar in.  
> Tell me what you thought of the chapter! also I hope my Bracket pplacements were done well, I wanted to separate some of the Non-con people might not enjoy but also some of the end part was story/character important so I hope this was still a good way to chop up the scene.


	41. Fall of the Fall Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernal finds out the truth of not just what happened to her wife, but also of the ozluminati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so one thing I want to mention is that their this chapter is mostly story focused, I couldn't really find any way to slip in a full sex scene with this chapter but I promise their is definitely going to be smut next chapter.
> 
> Also I might have made a slight change to how far into pregnancy Vernal is.

"Why?! Why Her!?" Vernal sobbed, hugging the pod Amber was kept in, Raven embraced the pregnant woman from behind for comfort. Vernal was filled in on what happened to Amber, as well as the Maidens and any other necessary information that would be needed to understand Amber's condition. 

"I'm sorry Vernal, I'm sorry we had to keep all of this from you." Raven apologized, also crying with her close friend. Soon Summer joined in on the hug, then Salem, Ozpin, .Glynda and even Qrow lent a hand on her shoulder. After a lot of Time passed Vernal stopped crying the support from those around her helping slightly. The ex-bandit could tell that everyone knew what she was going through just from the look of their faces as the hug broke, as if they had experienced similar-maybe even worse tragedy.

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have left her alone, or let her go  after those bandits." Qrow said, blaming himself and even suspecting his semblance to be the cause, even though that wasn't exactly how it worked and he would be to far for it to have affected Amber directly. 

"No... this isn't you're fault. None of you did this..." Vernal said with a slightly serious yet sad face as she placed her hand on Amber's capsule, scrutinizing her injury's. The Ozluminati with the exception of Salem were surprised Vernal didn't put any of the blame on them, Qrow and Ozpin were especially surprised.  "It was those bastards that did this!" Vernal stated, trying to hold back her tears and clenching her free hand into a fist. Summer walked to Vernal's side and held her hand, the fist softened in it's embrace. 

"Vernal." Ozpin called, Everyone turning their heads to the headmistress. "I understand this is a lot to take in, but their is more about Amber's condition we need to talk about." Ozpin stated, Vernal nodded in understanding, caressing her pregnant belly.

"Let's continue this somewhere more... hospital than here." Salem requested, the vault hallway not being a hospital place to continue the conversation, especially with Amber's unconscious body in the capsule.

Everyone agreed and headed to Ozpin's office. Vernal sat on one of the chairs in front of Ozpin's desk, Salem knelt next to Vernal and held her hand for the soon-to-be mother's comfort. Despite the having just met the woman and her grimm like appearance, there was something about her that helped Vernal calm and try her best to stay together.

"So, If you're ready there is something about Amber's condition that you must know." Ozpin said, waiting for Vernal to give the okay for her to continue. 

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for anything right now, but I need to know what the hell is going on with my wife and why  she's in that, thing." Vernal answered, not understanding why Vernal was in the pod instead of a hospital bed, as well as why their were to of them connected together.

"That is exactly what I wanted to inform you about." Ozpin started, taking a sip of her coffee. "One of it's functions is keeping a maiden stable when one is in critical condition, especially when said conditions can't be remedied by normal means." Ozpin explained, Vernal was listening intently. 

"But what about magic?" Vernal asked. "Their isn't any spell that could wake her up?" 

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple." Salem said, Vernal's saddened eyes turning to her. "The reason Amber is like this is because she only has half of the maiden power she was bound to,  the only way to wake her up is to retrieve the other half." Salem explained.

"How do we do that?" Vernal asked, clinging for hope. 

"Normally when a Maiden dies the power will go to who ever was in their final thoughts, but in the case where half the power is stolen, if one of them dies the power will seek the other half." Ozpin explained. 

"In other words." Raven chimed in, everyone turned towards the huntress. "We kill the bitch that has half the Maiden power, Amber regains consciousness." Raven stated, holding her weapon tight showing she is ready to face who ever did this to her friend.

"Calm down sis..." Qrow said, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. 

"We all want to help, but we don't know where or who the enemy is." Glynda said. "And even if we did, even with just half of the maiden's power, She was able to hold both me and Ruby off at a distance." Glynda explained, while Ruby fighting the half-maiden holder wouldn't be that representative of her skill, the fact that she was able to hold off Glynda from a bullhead was still impressive.

"Actually, I did notice one of them." Qrow said, everyone sapped their heads towards Qrow.

"You did!?" Vernal asked, with the hope they might have a lead on who did this.

"Okay before anyone gets their hopes up, everything went to fast for me to  recall every exact detail of how this person looked like." Qrow said. "But, I should be able to keep a look out for anyone with similar looks."

"So, their is a chance." Vernal said to herself, it wasn't much, they only know that one of the foe's have an illusion based semblance and the basic descriptions of the other, but it was at least something that Vernal could depend on. 

"Splendid job Qrow, however despite the good news, their is still one final thing about the machine you.... need to know.... and you won't like it." Ozpin said, placing down a scroll that constructed a hologram on the desk, it was a 3-D recording that showed a conscious Amber looking at the machine, Ozpin, Glynda, and Salem were in the same room with her. 

"Its an Aura transfer pod." 2 woman entered the hologram recording,The woman who spoke had long orange hair, green eyes, freckles, and huge K-cups. The woman beside her was someone that took a while for Vernal to realize was General Jamie Ironwood, who sported some impressive G-cups herself. 

"That's possible?" Amber asked, amazed at the fact that something like that could be done without magic, but ignorant to the implications of such a device. "What would you need it for?"

"...As you've seen  first hand the Maiden power comes with a great burden, and sometimes when the Maidens are hunted down they could be put in states that even Magic can't cure." Ozpin explained.

"This device allows the one's aura to be transferred into another person." The orange haired woman explained, Amber's eyes widened at what the scientist was implying. "In theory it should transfer the Maiden power to a worthy candidate if the current Maiden is in a critical condition, but we... don't know what would happen to both of the subjects once the transaction is complete." 

"You wouldn't!" Both Vernal and hologram Amber spat out, Amber in fear while Vernal had a mixture of fear and anger. Everyone in Oz's office winced, only hoping that Vernal would stay concentrated enough on the recording to hear the explanations.

"It is only a last minute solution." Ironwood chimed in. "We fully comprehend the gravity of what this device can do, however with the enemy we are facing we may need to one day take desperate measures." Ironwood explained, everyone was uncomfortable with the situation, no one wanted to use the machine, but even Amber was fully aware of what the enemy was capable of.

After a long moment of silence Amber spoke up. "Why...why are you telling me all of this?" Amber asked, for all they knew she could leave her responsibilities  with any new found doubt with that could come from this confidential information. 

"Because we want you to trust us." Salem said. walking closer to Amber. "With the enemy we are facing our greatest strength is unity, and we can only be united if we have trust in each other..." Salem continued as she rest one of her hands on the Maiden's shoulders. "And the only way for us to trust each other is for everyone here to be informed of the true dangers they will face." Salem explained, she knew full well that lies will only make things worse. Hearing this made Vernal turn her head to Salem, who gave her a nod, confirming that the reason she was being shown this video was also for trust.

"Now that you know about the device, we only ask for your consent for you to use if we ever are in need to take such measures." Ozpin asked. "Before you make your decision, know this isn't an ultimatum, you can say no if you desire it so." Ozpin explained, she didn't want Amber to believe the world would end if she understandably didn't wish to go through with the plan.

Amber simply stood their in silence, contemplating all of the possibilities and consequences that would come with being subject to the device, however she finally gave her answer. "I'll do it." Amber answered. "You're right, I've seen what the enemy is capable of, and if their is no choice, I'll allow you to use it on me." Amber new full well the dangers, but she also new that it may one day be the only choice.

"I see, are you absolutely sure?" Ozpin asked, she wanted to make sure Amber truly new what she was getting into.

"Yes, yes I am." Amber said before the recording ended, the hologram dissipating. 

"Holy shit..." Vernal said to herself, needing some silence to think things through.

"Don't worry, take your time." Salem urged, she didn't want the girl to pass out from everything that was going on. 

"I... That machine, is it really a last resort?" everyone looked at Ozpin who immediately gave her answer. 

"Yes, it is. And I hope just as much as you do that we never need to use it." Ozpin said, Vernal was good at telling whether or not someone was full of crap, her experience as a bandit had given her those kinds of skills, but Ozpin was undoubtedly telling the truth.

 After a brief uncomfortable silence Vernal spoke. "Use it on me." Vernal said as she stood up, everyone looking shocked. 

"Woah woah slow down Vernal." Raven urged, Vernal had a lot of emotions running through her and she doesn't want her friend to do anything drastic. 

"No Raven!" Vernal stopped Raven from saying anything further with a face of reckless determination and anger for those who hurt her wife. "If Blossom is born before the device ever needs to be used I should be the one to use the machine. If Ambers soul is somehow alive the-" 

"No." Qrow spoke up, he had seen what happens when people are reckless, and he refused to let Vernal be the most reckless of them all. "Look Vernal, I get what you're thinking but this completely reckless." 

"But I'm with her the-"

"No. Maybe if the Aura transfer works you may be able to somehow connect with Amber, but it's also just as likely that both of you could die, or you could get amnesia, or worse!" Qrow continued, Vernal not being able to make any retort. "And on top of that what would happen to your kid? How is she going to live with 2 dead mothers, or one that may become unrecognizable." Vernal looked down towards her pregnant stomach, her eyes slightly widened as she realized he was right. Blossom was going to be born in about 3 months or so, and with Amber in an unstable condition Vernal knows she has to be their for them.

"You're right..." Vernal admitted. "I need to be here for Blossom, but I still want to help." 

"Hhmm…" Ozpin thought about Vernal's desires to help out, since she has been filled in on so much she might as well join, however... "Raven?" Ozpin called, the huntress took a few steps closer to the desk to hear the headmistress out. "You helped train Vernal correct? How  skilled would you say she is as a combatant?" 

"She is honestly one of the better fighter's I know, definitely above the average huntsman." Raven answered, having fought many people in her life she knew Vernal was by no means a pushover. 

"I see. Vernal, I will let you join our ranks, If you can pass the huntsman licensing exam." Ozpin offered, Vernal knew exactly what her answer was.

"Yeah, I'll pass that exam, and then I'm gonna save my wife." Vernal said with a newfound determination. 

"Good, do you have any other questions?" Oz asked.

"No, I think I've known enough secrets for today." Vernal said placing her palm on her forehead, tired out from all the emotional feelings that the day has brought her.

"Raven and I should go check on the girls." Summer announced, she had looked at her scroll seeing that a few hours have passed. 

"I'll go with you, You still have some explaining to do." Qrow mentioned, he Rave and Summer recalling the awkward moment that same morning.

Summer blushed before commenting. "Oh, that... hehe, sorry for almost hitting you with a sandal." Summer blushed.

"Eh I've faced worse as a bird." Qrow quipped, recalling times he had to avoid predators and people not knowing any better that used him for target practiced.

"I'll escort Vernal and make sure she returns home safely." Salem said, lightly grabbing hold of Vernal's arm. "Remember, if you have any questions or are in need of any assistance you can always call me." Salem informed. 

"Thanks, I hope you can tell me more about this Magic crap, and also be my reminder next morning that this wasn't a night mare." Vernal quipped clearly using it to cope with the seriousness of the situation. Salem held tightly knowing the pain that Vernal was feeling.

* * *

 

After Everyone gave their farewells Qrow, Raven and Summer exited  from the portal and were know in the living room. Summer noticed that Ruby and Yang weren't in the room, and wondered how they teleported here despite the functions of Raven's semblance. "Wait how did we-"

"Woof-Woof" Zwei barked, answering Summer's question. 

"Oh right, I keep forgetting you're portals work on Zwei." 

"Hmm, where are the girls?" Qrow asked before getting his answer from sounds that came from another room.

"OH YES RUBY! I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TO SIS!" 

Everyone in the from what was now another  awkward situation. "I'm gonna go get a drink while they finish."

 

 

 


	42. A Birdie Once Told Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with everything settled with Vernal Our incestuous lovers have some explaining to do.

"OH YES RUBY! I LOVE YOU!" Yang shouted as she was being pounded on all 4's by her sister.

"I LOVE YOU TO SIS!" Ruby moaned, thrusting as fast as she could into her sister's warm pussy. Ever since their mothers and uncle left they decided to relieve some stress, the two sisters have been fucking naked in their room for a long while as shown by the white blotches  that were on their skin.

The incestuous lovers moaned and moaned with each quick thrust, their boobs flying all over and Ruby's balls smacking against her sister's thighs.  

"OH YANG! I-I'M GONNA! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  Ruby climaxed into her sister, her strawberry milk spraying from her tits and allover the room and on her sister. Ruby pulled out of the her lover and sat on her knees facing her sister. Yang turned to her sister, also on her knees, her 5ft dick was still hard since she didn't climax with Ruby. 

"So, how do think Qrow is going to take this." Yang asked as she held her girlfriends hips, said girlfriend adjusting herself on to Yang's lap, brushing against her erect dick that the blonde made sure to lower the erection as to not disrupt eye contact between the two. 

"I don't know, He said he wasn't mad so maybe he will take it better than dad?" Ruby hoped, she looked up to her uncle, and the last thing she would want is for things to be awkward between them.  

"True..." Yang considered, she was still worried, questioning how open they should be about their relationship. Doing public stunts in Patch was one thing, but it was just an island, and the only reason they got away with doing things on Bumblebee in Vale was because they were on the move. Obviously they shouldn't be doing public stunts in the first place but what about just normal displays of affection? Before Yang could think any deeper Ruby spoke up.

"Hey..." Ruby softly called to her sister. "Remember what you told me before, no matter what happens we wont stop loving eachother, ever." This made Yang smile, being reassured by her own words that they will still love each other and their moms to the end.

"Hehe, I thought I was supposed to be the big sister in this relationship?" Yang giggled, placing her forehead against Ruby's.

"What can I say, you've rubbed off on me." Ruby smiled. The lovers gazed in each other's eyes before softly kissing, their large mounds slowly pressing against one another. They both smiled into their kiss, eventually growing more and more passionate. Their tongues began to dance, sometimes inside their mouths and other times exposed to the air.  

The girls grinded against each other, their hands exploring their bodies as they moaned. Yang's warm hands found their way to Ruby's ass cheeks and grasped them tightly, making her sister moan from the strong squeeze.

Ruby was lifted from her ass, Yang lined her dick up with Ruby's cunt, she then dropped Ruby onto her cock, letting the member fully erect inside of her sister. "AAAAHH!" Ruby moaned. Ruby's girlfriends loved the way she moaned, despite how much sex she has had she always sounds like an innocent schoolgirl who hasn't lost her virginity. Ruby bounced on her sister's lap, her innocent squeaks further hardening the shaft inside of her. 

"Oh Ruby you have the cutest moan." Yang moaned,  hugging Ruby tighter and kissing her once again. Their tits fighting each other as their speed increased, Ruby's E-cups being overpowered by Yang's F-cups.

"RUBY! I'M SO CLOSE!" Yang moaned, her sister lightly grasping her soft golden locks. 

"Do it Yang! I need you inside me!" Ruby moaned. "I-I NEED TO FEEL YOUR WARM LOOOOOOVE!" Yang climaxed into her sister, The blondes milk sprayed onto her sister's breast. As Yang kept ejaculating she cleaned her sister's spasming boobs, consuming all the milk and even cum from other sex positions. Ruby rested her head against Yang's golden hair as she calmed down from her high. 

"Girls." Summer announced, having entered the room.

"Oh! Mom! Your back!" Ruby blurted out with a blush. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."  Summer apologized. "Umm.. get your clothes on,  Qrow is waiting in the living room."

* * *

 

 "Aaaaannnnd that's why Tai is crashing at your place." Raven explained, everyone of the foursome sat close on the couch gave their own inputs on the situation.  Qrow seemed to be in thought, taking in all of the information he was given.

"You're... not mad at us, are you uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, intertwining her fingers with her mothers. "About our... relationship?" 

"Don't worry kiddo , I'm not mad at you, that stuff has never really bothered me."  Qrow said.  "What does bother me though is the fact that you kept this from Tai and pretty much cheated on him." Despite the couple wanting to protest, they simply stayed silent knowing that Qrow was right to an extent. 

"But then again what's done is done, and honestly I'm just glad you all have found your happiness." Qrow smiled, reassuring everyone that he wasn't to bothered by anything. 

"Thanks uncle Qrow!" Ruby hugged her uncle tight, happy that they were still on good terms. 

"No problem kid." Qrow said as he looked at his scroll for the time. "Not to ruin the family moment but I should go check up on my new 'roommate'.  Qrow joked.

"Okay, hope we see each other again soon."  Ruby said as she released her embrace.

"Also don't forget I still need to kick your ass in Ninja Fighter's 3." Yang said, mentioning a fighting game she and Qrow would usually play.

"Hmph, in you're dreams." Qrow winked before everyone gave their farewells and exiting the house, out of his nieces line of sight he turned into his bird form and flew to his apartment.

 "So, what was this hunter business that you guys had to do?" Yang asked.

"Sorry Firecracker, it's top secret." Raven admitted with a slightly sad expression, she and Summer wanted to tell them so badly, but they knew they weren't ready yet. Raven and Summer sat on the couch, shoulders, legs and the rest of their bodies in contact with the other. Despite not fighting any grimm it had been a long day for them, comforting Vernal and dealing with what has happened to Amber. 

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, walking closer to her girlfriends. 

"We're okay sweety, it's just been a long day." Summer answered. 

"And a bit thirsty." Raven said, she was about to rise out of the couch to get a drink but Ruby stopped her by putting her hands on her shoulder and softly guiding her back on the couch.

"Don't worry, I'll get a drink for you." Ruby insisted, wanting her mothers to relax after whatever they had to do. Raven and Summer were expecting Ruby to head to the fridge but instead she sat on both of their laps on her knees, the crimsonette  grabbed one of each of her mother's hands and softly placed them on her pj covered chest. 

Summer and Raven looked at their blushing daughter, understanding that she wanted to make them feel better in more ways than one, and it was already working. Summer and Raven lifted Ruby's pajama top just enough to free her large E-cups, they smiled before showering her melons with pecks and kisses that a mother would give, even making mock smooching sounds. Raven was kissing Ruby's right boob while Summer claimed her left boob.

"Mmmmmm, moooom! stop it! I wanna make you feel better."  Ruby pouted and blushed, wanting the teasing to stop, a tad hypocritical as she has done the same herself on a few occasions. 

"You already are." Summer said, briefly stopping her kiss to smile up at her daughter and giving her a peck on the cheek and a squeeze of her tit. Summer and Raven stopped their kisses and began to nibble on Ruby's nipples.

"Ah!" Ruby moaned, feeling her nipples pinched in between her mother's teeth. Yang admired seeing the loves of her life having fun, but ultimately decided she didn't want to be left out.  Yang got on her knees and pulled down Ruby's pajama pants just enough to reveal her pantie clad ass . Yang remembered she hadn't gotten the chance to eat yet, so she decided to snack on her sister's vaginal cream pie she made not too long ago. 

"Eep!" Ruby moaned again, turning her head around to see Yang fingering her pussy with a single digit. After twisting her finger a couple times she pulled out the digit and looked up at Ruby, the blonde gave her a sexy look and began to lick and suck on her now cum covered pointer finger. After turning her sister on even further she finally dug in and ate Ruby's pussy out, tasting her own warm jizz. 

Ruby moaned louder, her innocent squeaks making everyone smile.  After a good 12minutes Summer and Raven released Ruby's hard nipples with a pop. "Mmmm… Your milk just taste better and better each time." Summer complimented her daughter. 

"Thanks mom, I'm just glad I could help!" Ruby blushed, Summer leaning in to her still moaning daughter for a passionate kiss.

"MMmmm Mom's right sis, you taste so dam good, especially when mixed with my flavor." Yang said, having finished her meal and savoring the last of her cream pie. Yang still kept some of the jizz in her mouth as she sat next to Raven, they passionately kissed as well, Raven getting the taste of Ruby's strawberry ass flavor and Yang's warm flavored jizz. 

"Dam your right." Raven said, exploring her daughter's mouth even further for any traces of cum. After the incestuous lovers kissed for a long time they began to imply smile in their embrace. Raven looked at her familial lovers and couldn't help but be proud. Summer rose was the great loving mother she always wanted to be, and her daughters were both going to attend Beacon academy together. As Raven smiled in pride, Yang nuzzling her head against Raven's neck and idea popped into her head.

"We should celebrate." Raven said, her girlfriends turning to her waiting for some context. 

"Celebrate?" Ruby asked ,wondering for what occasion. 

"Perfect Idea Raven!" Summer exclaimed as she realized why Raven brought it up. "You girls have accomplished so much, especially our little Rose skipping 2 years of training to attend Beacon!"Ruby blushed, forgetting that she had just revealed that this morning. "We should all celebrate!"  
  


"Sweet!" Yang exclaimed excited for the Idea. "What plans do you have in mind?" She asked Raven.

"I think I know the perfect place we should go to tonight." Raven said, Raven and Yang gazed into each other's eyes, knowing exactly where to go.

"Where?" Ruby asked, wondering what place Yang and Raven seemed to be excited about.

"Girls, put on the sexiest, head turning clothing you have..." Yang requested with confidence. 

"We're crashing at Junior's tonight!" Raven and Yang exclaimed at the same time.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we're gonna be heading to Junior's Club. These chapters are going to be pretty fun.  
> I want to know what sexy outfits you would like to see the girls wear on their celebration.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so a quick question I want to ask, before I get into Junior's club would you guys want me to write some chapters on the other member's of team RWBY first? since we haven't seen them in a while.


	43. Free From Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Willow are spending quality time as lovers, feeling free from Jacques captivity.

"Now breathe deeply as you and your partner maintain the Seated forward and Back bends position." A voice instructed from a scroll. After having dinner with Whitley and Klein, Weiss and Willow decided to do some relaxing yoga in the mansion's dance studio. The dance studio was originally made for Weiss to practice for events that her father wanted her to perform at, however with Jauques gone and now in jail she and her mother were able to use it how they saw fit instead of being overworked. 

Weiss and Willow were wearing matching sexy tight fitting black yoga pants and cyan tops that showed their cleavage. The girls were currently sitting cross legged with their backs against each other. Weiss bent forwards while Willow bents backwards, they held eachother's hands while maintaining their position. Willow breathed deeply as she felt her G-cups surrendered to gravity. They kept doing various yoga positions for about an hour before calling it a day.

"Oh that was just what I needed." Willow said as she lied down on the floor with Weiss, their hands intertwining. 

"I must agree mother, I never thought I would be able to use this room for something that wasn't father's recitals."  Weiss said, grateful of the time she has spent with her mother.

" ***giggle*** Hhehe." Willow laughed.

"Mother.... why are you laughing?" Weiss asked, she liked seeing her happy but the heiress didn't seem to make any joke to be laughed at.

"Oh, sorry Weiss. I'm not laughing at you or anything, I'm just laughing at the fact that this is the first time I've ever seen this room."  Willow confessed with a sad yet thankful smile, Weiss' eyes widened when she heard this.

"Really?" Weiss replied, Willow had lived in this mansion for all her life and yet she hasn't even set foot in a room such as the dance studio? " Not once?"

"Never. Your father had built this room specifically for you're recitals and performances. At first I thought it was sweet of him, but as he kept forbidding me to enter your room as a "distraction" I figured out he was simply locking you in a cage." Willow explained as she stood up. "And know that I've been exploring this mansion, I've realized how much of my own home he had kept hidden from me"

Weiss stood up, sad to see her mother frown. Willow turned to her daughter who held her hand. "But he's gone now... and until we leave for Beacon we can explore this mansion to our hearts content."  Weiss said, her mothers face lit up, her daughter helping cheer her up and help repair the damage that Jauques had caused. 

"Thank you dear, I'm looking forward to exploring many things with one of the loves of my life." Willow said as she and Weiss shared a soft and graceful kiss. They made out in a slow and intimate pace, their tongues gently licking each other. 

They kissed for 5 minutes until they parted lips, with saliva connecting them, in reaction  to something poking their lower regions. "I think we do 1 or 2 more yoga exercises, don't you think?" Weiss teased with a lustful smile, the couple had been trying to hold back their erections ever since they began doing their yoga exercises, and now they needed to relief. 

"Indeed my little snowflake, some parts of us still need stretching." Willow lustfully replied as she caressed her daughter's leg, pulling down Weiss' yoga pants as the couple gently kissed again. They soon discarded their clothing completely, Weiss lied down on her side as Willow caressed her top leg, placing it over her shoulder.

Weiss moaned as Willow placed her sexy leg in between her boobs and placed kisses on her smooth skin. "You know dear, out of everything a Schnee is born with, her legs are perhaps the most unappreciated." Willow said as she rubbed her cheeks against the smooth limb, It was very common for a Schnee to have very fine legs.

"I couldn't agree more mother." Weiss smirked.

Willow lined up her 6ft cock with Weiss' pussy and began to insert the member. "Oh! Ah!" Weiss moaned  as her mother's thick shaft entered her inch by inch. Soon all 6ft was inside and Willow began to thrust her hips.  The dancing studio was filled with moans, all the noise was concentrated into the room thanks to the room being soundproof.  While thrusting Willow's breast bounced and rubbed against Weiss' leg, It was almost as if her leg was being given a tit-job. Willow hugged the sexy limb and gave it special attention with kisses and licks. 

"I never took you for someone with a leg and foot fetish mother." Weiss moaned, she didn't mind if she did, but it was something interesting. 

"I'm not sure I would call it a fetish, I just believe their are parts of the female body that deserve attention." Willow explained, she loved tits, ass, and cock like everyone, but she also found appreciation in the other parts of the body, like hands and legs. 

"You could say that again." Weiss agreed. Weiss glanced down and noticed her own erect 6ft shaft, she prompted to grab the thick member and pull it closer while stroking herself in time with her mother's thrust. Since her dick had fully erected she couldn't get inside her mouth, so she prompted on licking it and rubbing her face against it, all while keeping eye contact with her lover. Weiss and Willow reached out their free hands to intertwine their fingers, expressing their deep love for one another. "I love you so much mother!" Weiss moaned with her tongue sticking out.

"I love you to my little snowflake!" Willow moaned, her tongue was also out. They kept at it for minutes on end, as time passed they were reaching their peak at the 30 minute mark. 

"OH MOTHER! I'M GOING TO CLIMAX SOON!" Weiss moaned. 

"ME TOO! MY PENIS FEELS SO TIGHT IN YOUR WOMAN HOOD!" Willow moaned as well.  "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The incestuous couple climaxed, their cocks erupted while their tits sprayed milk, even Weiss' flat chest erupted in lactation. Weiss' walls were filled with her mother's cold seed, she even let her stomach fill up from the massive load. Weiss' own load soiled the studio floors, making large puddles of cum.  Willow pulled out of Weiss, letting all of her cum flow out and her stomach flatten, Weiss sat up and hugged her mother, shoving her face in between her boobs.

"I love you mother." Weiss said before licking Willows hard nipple, and sucking it's cold milk. 

"As do I, my little snowflake."

* * *

 

 

 "Must say the night sky is looking marvelous." Willow said, she and Weiss were sitting on a chair near the youngest Schnee's massive bedroom window in their nightwear, gazing at the beautiful stars.

"It is. With all the time I've been cooped up in this room I never took notice of how beautiful the view is." Weiss confessed, having never took appreciation of it due to her father. Weiss was currently sitting on her mother's lap in a cowgirl position with her hair loose.

Willow noticed that Weiss' neck was exposed as she stared at the night sky, feeling bold she decided to kiss her neck regardless or potential spectators. "mmm... mother..." Weiss moaned from her mother's lips. "We really shouldn't be doing this near the window." Weiss warned, letting her nightwear loosen and reveal her bear shoulder's. Weiss noticed that from some of the afar buildings and some airships that people were definitely noticing them, and then quickly getting back to their own business. 

"Their have been rumors ever since Jacque was arrested." Willow confessed, the former head of the SDC most definitely helped the spread of rumors with his babbling, it was even on the news."And I believe that people noticed that some people noticed that our dinner dates were romantic in nature." Willow continued as Weiss turned to her mother. 

Weiss was wondering why Willow was telling her this, but then she realized what her mother may be suggesting. "Mother? Are you suggesting that we be less subtle about our relationship?"  Weiss asked with concern written on her face.

"Yes Weiss. You're father kept us trapped in here for so many years, I don't want the same to happen to our love. The nobles , wealthy men and woman can gossip all they want, I don't want our love have to accommodate for anyone."  Willow said, with a new found confidence and freedom.

"Well, we'll have to run by things with Whitley, but you're right. I won't let anyone keep me from loving you and Winter." Weiss declared as she shed a tear or two, before kissing her mother in a passionate make out. Willow had lowered her daughter's and her own night gowns enough to free their bare breast. Willow began to kiss her daughter's shoulders, her trail of kisses leading down to one of her nipples. The angle of any pedestrians who's eyes might glance to the Schnee's window would see an angle akin to an erotic magazine.  

"Oh mother!" Weiss moaned as she felt her mother's mouth suck on her flat chest, sucking cold milk from her nipples. 

Both of the Schnee's stopped as they felt their thick shafts beginning to erect. Weiss looked towards the window, so many people have probably been witnessing their actions from the beginning, thinking about what her mother said earlier had given her an idea. "Mother?"  Weiss called with a rebellious smirk. "Why don't we give our spectators a little show." Willow mimicked her daughter's smirk. more than happy to bask in their new found freedom. 

"I couldn't agree more. Let's show the world our love." Willow smiled, the lovers stood up from the chair and discarded their clothing, they made sure that everyone who may or may not be watching a perfect side view of them kissing, accentuating their legs and assets, giving everyone sexy angles. 

Weiss took hold of Willow's 6ft cock, she lined it up horizontally and moved towards the tip, the member giving some distance between her and her mother. Weiss knelt down and licked the tip of the thick shaft, making Willow moan and move her head.  Weiss finally took the tip in her mouth, she began to crawl towards her mother's base. Weiss eventually made it to the base of her mother's shaft and grabbed hold of her thighs. Willow moaned loud and free as she was deepthroated by her daughter, the Schnee's gaining ahegao expressions. 

"OH!! WEISS !!! YOU'RE MOUTH IS MARVELOUS!!!" Willow moaned, caressing her daughter's hair without a care in the world. Willow did her part and put a little bit of thrust to time with her daughter's deepthroat.

After holding it together for a half hour Willow was beginning to get a feeling in her balls. "OH!! AH!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!" Willow climaxed inside of her daughter's mouth. Weiss made sure to swallow every last drop gushing down her throat. Willows own breast milk sprayed out of her nipples like popped wine. 

After Weiss pulled her mouth out of her mother's delectable cock, Willow exhaustedly leaned against the massive window, soon pushing the front of her body against it. Her G-cups squeezed against the glass and her open mouth made her tongue stick against the window like she was licking it, she stuck her  bottom half outward. In the distance Willow could see some pedestrians and the high class noticing her in this scandalous position, possibly even spectating her daughter's blow job as well.

Weiss took advantage of her mother's stuck out ass and grabbed hold of her cheeks. "Where would you prefer I stick it mother?" Weiss asked as she teased both wholes with her tip.

"Stick it in my anus, I want to give our audience a show they will never forget." Willow moaned as she undid her hair and let it fall loose on her back. Weiss granted her mother's wish and shoved all 6ft of her cock into the woman. Willow's Ahegao face shined through with her snowflake's thick pillar grinding against her wet walls. 

As Weiss' speed increased both Schnee's body's were soon both pushed completely against the window, Willow being sandwiched between Weiss and said window. Willow's own member began to erect once again, but only enough to be wrapped around Willow's own G-cup melons and for her pleasured tongue to lick it's tip. 

Willow and Weiss' arms spread out against the window, Weiss took hold of the top of Willow's hands and intertwined her fingers from the back of Willow's. Weiss thrusted with piercing precision, almost as if she was wielding Myrtenaster, each thrust made Willow's thick ass jiggle, her boobs ripple against the window as well as her balls pressing against the glass.  They were going at it for hours.

"Mmmm! Mother! All of atlas is watching us! Their watching me fuck my own mother!!" Weiss moaned, her head lay against Willow's back, feeling her soft hair. As Weiss increased her thrusting speed, she thought about how beyond this window so many people are probably spectating the lovers, so many people witnessing the Schnee's form of rebellion, it honestly turned Weiss on even more.

"YOU FEEL IT TO!!!!" Willow stated, witnessing a couple flashes of light from the distance, people were probably recording and taking pictures of their scandal. "BEING ABLE TO ACT ON YOU'RE DESIRE!!!!" Willow screamed, she and Weiss soon reaching their full relief. 

"YES MOTHER!!! THIS FEELING!!!! THIS!!" Weiss was about to let loose.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The lovers climaxed, , Willow's  member  erupted like a geyser Weiss' jizz traveled through her mother's asshole and gushed out of her mouth, staining the window. 

Weiss pulled out of her mother's asshole, strings of cum connecting the now calming member with Willow's anus and ass cheeks.  They moved aside a couple steps so the audience's vie wouldn't be blocked by the cum stained side of the window. The Schnee's turned to give Atlas a perfect side view of their cum strings. The Schnee's took notice of the spectator's in the distance, Willow turned so her backside was facing the window, her cum covered ass in perfect view, thick cum strings connecting between the ass cheeks visible. Willow pressed her rear end against the window, cum splattering against the glass, due to how high up the Schnee's were they were unable to hear the shocked gasp from below.

  
"Mother..." Weiss started as she snaked her hands around Willow's waist, her hands sandwiches between the glass and cum covered ass cheeks. "There's no turning back from this." Weiss noted.

Willow giggled before answering. "Yes, but I wouldn't have it any other way." The lovers smiled as they kiss and made out, slow as usual but this time more sloppy. After some time passed, The Schnee's looked out the window and gave a wink, before heading to bed. 

 

 

 


	44. The North Pole Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schnee's have some mother daughter time together at the mall and meet some new faces.

It was the next morning after their little stunt, both woman covered in the bed sheets. Willow had woken up first, she smiled, staring at her daughter whom was spooned against her, and recalling last night's little scandal. 

 ***KNOCKKNOCK*** "Come in!" Willow answered, not realizing that whoever was on the other side was about to see her bare breast. 

Klein opened the door in his happy personality. "Pardon my interruption, I just want to let you know that breakfast is almost ready-." It took him a while but he finally noticed the cum stains on the wall and the fact that Willow was naked, only her bottom half being covered by the bed sheets."Uuuuuum… why is their a white substance on the window." Klein asked while trying too steer his eyes away from Willow's naked form. 

Willow made a soft, satisfying smile before answering. "Let's just say that many more people now know about my love for my daughters."  Willow answered.

"A-are you sure that is wise madam." Klein asked, now in his shy personality. "Won't this have consequences towards Winter or Whitley?"

"I already spoke to Winter about doing something like this, Whitley however..." Willow paused, realizing she may have been a tad reckless. 

 ***YAAAAAAWN*** Weiss yawned, sitting up on the bed and spreading her arms in a sexy stretch. "Good morning mom, good morning- KLEIN!!" Weiss blushed like a tomato, grabbing her sheets to cover her flat chest. 

"Ms. Schnee! I-" Everyone was flustered, simply staying still like a deer exposed to headlights.

However the awkwardness was interrupted when Willow began to Laugh. "Miss Schnee?" 

"Oh! My apologies, it's just hilarious that Weiss and I made love in front of who knows how many people, and now that you're here she is suddenly all flustered." Willow smiled. 

Klein and Weiss began to join her laughter, realizing the ridiculousness of the situation. "Hoho! you make a fine point Ms.Schnee." After Taking a nice and cold shower while relieving themselves of their morning wood, Weiss and Willow joined Whitley for breakfast. The Schnee's sat on one side of the table while a projected T.V was placed in front of them, the current channel was set on the news.

Weiss remembered that they had to notify Whitley about what she and Willow did the night prior. "Oh Whitley, their is something Mothe rand I have to tell you about-" Weiss however was interrupted when the news showed the Schnee's fucking in Weiss' room, their stunt seemed to have been filmed from beginning to end.".... That."

Whitley looked wide eyed at the footage, even though it was censored. "I... see..." 

"Hey we didn't cause any trouble did we?" Willow asked, worried that her recklessness may have tampered with what ever plans Whitley had.

"No  don't worry. If anyone mentions anything I'll just make it a point to inform them that this is  between you two, not me." Whitley said, he had anticipated something like this happening, but seeing it on film was another thing entirely. While one may think this could cause some damage to the company in truth scandals are not all uncommon in Atlas, even if they make it to the new money tends to be a sweet negotiator. However Whitley only planned on bribing if things were to truly be taken out of hand.

"Oh thank goodness." Willow said. After breakfast was over Whitley left to his own devices, leaving Weiss and Willow to themselves in the dining room. "Weiss?"

"Yes mother?"

"I was thinking, since we seem to be quite famous write now, how about we spend some time out. We could go to the mall, maybe the spa later tonight?" Willow suggested.

"That sounds lovely."  Weiss said before moving herself to her mother's lap. "But first, we should let out some relief."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 After another round of sex Willow and Weiss decided to go to the most famous mall in Atlas, The North Pole. Weiss wore her combat skirt while her mother Willow  on her new found boldness wore nothing but high heels , sunglasses and a white fur coat that just barely covered her nipples. Weiss was driving a 3 wheeled motorbike named star dust that belonged to her grandma, the bike was white and resembled a tricycle. Willow hugged her daughter tight, her boobs pressed against Weiss so much they wrapped around her head like a neck pillow. 

They soon arrived at the mall, Weiss gave the keys to a valet who stared at the gorgeous woman in awe.  The Schnee's explored the mall, while traversing through the huge crowd of Atlesians and rich foreigners they noticed that a few were giving certain looks. Some of disgust, gossip, and even a few seemed turned on. Weiss felt slightly hesitant, but that hesitation melted away when Willow grasped her hand, the two now smiling and walking hand in hand.  

The lovers mostly roamed around the clothing and jewelry stores, their were many rich and high quality items. In one of the jewelry stores Weiss noticed some very beautiful rings, the gemstone looked like a mix between blue sapphire and ice dust.  _"This would make an exquisite engagement ring."_ Weiss thought to herself.

After viewing the jewels the Schnee's entered one of their favorite clothing stores. Weiss saw a long line of  tops   that caught her interest, wondering witch one she wanted to try on. 

"Weiss." Willow called. "I'm going to go look at some of the heels over their." Willow pointed to the footwear section.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you in the changing booth." Weiss stated as she grabbed some clothing and went into one of the changing booths. Inside she tried on some tops, after tryin a few on she fancied a light blue stop with white decals that looked like a giant snow flake was wrapping around it. Weiss admired the shirt, but their was one problem. The shit had a V-shaped gap in the middle, the shirt clearly being designed for people with bigger bust.   _"Dam, I like the shirt, but... I don't really have the chest for it."_ Weiss thought as she squeezed her nonexistent breast. 

Weiss was going to take it off, but decided she should wait and see what her mother thinks about it. Weiss noticed that her mother had been gone for a while, wondering where she was Weiss stepped out of her changing booth, looking past the hallway for any sign of her mother. "Huh, normally she would have chosen a pair of shoes by now." Weiss thought out loud.

"Minori! where did you wonder off to?"  A voice said from an open booth behind Weiss. She had long wavy blonde hair, red eyes, and a beauty mark on the lower right side of her mouth. She was wearing pink lingerie with see through stockings that had garters connecting to the panties, the garters also connected to the bra with was covering her nipples vertically and showing massive amounts of cleavage. However the most notable trait about her were her massive impossible M-cups!  _"_

 _How the hell does she have those! "_ Weiss was blushing like a tomato, she was pretty sure even plastic surgery couldn't make boobs that big. 

"Dam it, Yumi is totally going to nag at me for this!" the girl complained in what seemed to be a valley girl accent. With each movement she made looking for whoever this Minori was her giant boobs swung like a wrecking ball, only being contained by the thin vertical bra that dug into the blonde's tits, she was even holding back moans from the squeeze.  "Hey you." The girl walked over to the heiress, her tits jiggling with every step. Weiss hesitated when the girl walked towards her, initially intimidated by the massive milk bags but quickly regained  her composure, trying her best to keep respectful eye contact with the gorgeous girl in front of her. "Have you seen a little girl with a bucket filled with, like, A'TON of candy?"  The valley girl asked.

"Sorry, no one comes to mind." Weiss answered, sorry that she couldn't help the girl. Now that she was talking to her she has been able to keep her composure better, It was still hard to not glance at her impossible mounds but her pretty face was a good way to try and distract from it. 

" ***Sigh*** Oh well, I'm sure she'll be totally fine. I mean, she's like, supposed to be a year older than me any way so I'm sure she could handle herself. If anything I'll just send her a text." The girl  excused with an optimistic smile, reaching behind for her scroll that was held by her panties. After a brief pause the blonde took a good look at Weiss, moving her eyes up and down. "Hey, that shirt looks pretty good on you." She complimented, witch surprised the heiress.

"Really? Thank you so much! though I think this shirt was probably meant for someone of... you're size."  Weiss blushed, the girl she had just met immediately getting what she meant by size. 

"Hmph, well I'm sure these babies would totes look fantastic in that." the girl cockily said as she groped her own boobs with a lustful look. "But don't sell you're self short, you're like, one of the few flat girls I know that can make that outfit work." The blonde complimented, despite having only just met the heiress.

"Huh, you know what, I think you're right." Weiss smirked as she viewed herself in the mirror.  " I like you're outfit as well." Weiss turned around to face her new companion.

"Thanks, It's totally sexy right! I don't mind if you stare." She said as she did some sexy poses, Weiss blushed from the sudden permission to stare at her cleavage. 

"Oh thanks..." Weiss responded.

"Hey, what's your name?" The valley girl happily asked.

"Weiss Schnee, what about you 'res."

"Shiki." She answered, shaking hands with her new friend.

Shiki began to stare at her as if she was trying to solve a puzzle. "You know, you kinda look familiar... OH! You fucked you're mom in you're mansion!" Shiki said, remembering that she and her team had watched the live feed. 

"Yeah, that was me." Weiss blushed further, surprised by Siki's seemingly happy expression. 

"You girls were totally hot." Shiki complimented, Weiss simply taking the compliment. "Hey, we should hang out some time, wanna exchange contacts?" Shiki asked.

"Oh, of course!" Weiss said, she had feeling she and Shiki could become good friend, they could go shopping, gossip, and maybe even call for a 3-some if she's interested. Weiss got her scroll and the 2 girls exchanged numbers.

"You know, If you're relationship isn't exclusive, we could probably have some fun. And it kinda looks like you might need it." Shiki offered, pointing towards Weiss' now growing bulge.

"Huh!? you mean right here?"  Weiss exclaimed.

"Well like, you did fuck in front of the public so this shouldn't be an issue right?" Shiki deduced, even if they did get caught she was sure her charm would get them out in a jiffy.

"Well, I guess you make a fair point." Weiss said. 

"Awesome! let me just get something real quick before I show what these babies could do." Shiki flirted, Weiss sat down on the bench in her booth while she waited for Shiki.

"Can't leave this is unattended." Shiki said as she returned with a double blade scythe that was longer than her body and some black skimpy clothing with a giant hat with a skull on it.. 

"You're a huntress in training?" Weiss asked, making sure her new friend had a reason to carry such a large weapon in the mall.

"Something like that, don't worry I'm registered." Shiki said as she presented an ID from her scroll that said she was aloud to carry her weapon. 

"Ookaaay?" Weis said, she was a tad suspicious, but Shiki seemed trustworthy and the ID seemed real so she ultimately let it slide. 

"Now enough beating around the bush." Shiki said, she moved her bras to the side to reveal her hard nipples while gently pulling down Weiss' panties.  The heiress' cock sprang free in it's six foot glory, If anyone were too look above the closed door of the booth, they would be able to see Weiss' dick tip. 

"Woah!" Shiki exclaimed. "I've like, never seen anyone outside of the beach with a cock this big!"

"Wait what be-" Weiss was about to comment on the implications of what Shiki had said, but before she could say anything the valley girl wrapped her M-cups around Weiss' dick, and rubbed her member with her perfectly round shiny melons. "Ah!"  Weiss moaned, instantly covering her mouth to dampen the noise, it would be unfortunate if someone were to call security.

"So? what do you think? " Shuki asked as she rubbed faster. 

"Oh! T-their Ama-zing!" Weiss moaned, trying to keep her voice down. 

"You know it!" Shiki cockily said, moving forward to lick Weiss' shaft. 

Weiss moaned even louder, knowing she needed something to keep her voice down, she grabbed one of Shiki's huge breast, and pulled it closer to suck and bite on to hide her moans, the large cup size making it an easy task without interrupting Shiki's tit job to much.  Weiss also groped Shiki's other boob while pinching the nipple.

"Oh!" Shiki moaned from Weiss' suck. "Yeah girl! Suck me dry!" 

Normally Weiss was capable of lasting a long time, but having never experienced breast as big as Shiki's, she just couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh Shiki! I'm gonna!" Weiss moaned, momentarily letting go of Shiki's nipple.

"Don't worry, like, not many people can last long with these milky tits." Shiki said, Weiss returned too sucking, Shiki's milk was probably some of the best milk she had ever tasted.

"MMM!MMM!MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!"Weiss climaxed, concealing her pleasure with in Shiki's boob. All of the jizz splatted against the sealing, and last minute Weiss tried her best to keep her nipples from spraying lactation.

"Dam girl, that was like, totally fun!" Shiki said, even though she herself hadn't climaxed, she still had fun with her new friend. "I think we're going to become great friends!"

Weiss smiled in response, happy to have made a new friend as well. "Hey Shiki, you were looking for someone right?" Weiss asked, Shiki nodded yes in response.

"Well I can't seem to find my mother, so how about we look for them together?"  Weiss offered, as she was taking her clothes off and putting her normal combat attire back on. 

"Totes!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the North pole part 1! this was originally ging to be 1 chapter, but once I realized how long this was I decided to split it into 2.
> 
> So here we are introduced to another guest character Shiki from Senran Kagura! Now for those of you wondering why Shiki's breast are so big, I have based her off of another fanfic called Futanari Ninjas by snakebit1995. 
> 
> And as a Segway I said in the past that I don't plan on doing a lot of guest characters, however the Senran Kagura girls are going to be an exception to this as I do have some plans for them when it comes to this AU. Also I highly recommend readin Futanari Ninja's as these characters are heavily based off of that fic, including things like Cupsizes, relationships, some stuff that may not line up with the games etc... 
> 
> Also I'm not as familiar with the Senran girls compared to the RWBY girls, So please let me know If I ever write the girls in a way that may be out of character. However most of my reference will be from the Futanari Ninja fic so some things may not line up with the games but will definitely line u with Snake bit's fic. I have also been given permission form Snakebit to use his versions of these characters.


	45. The North Pole Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Willow is looking for shoes, something catches her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up their is a fun little bonus segment at the end of the chapter.

"Hmmm" Winter was currently scrutinizing the stores line of footwear, she had to admit the new stock was looking quite fabulous, it was hard for her to choose. As she was looking something caught her eye, she saw a nearby stand that was giving a way candy just outside the store. Willow figured that she might as well clear her mind with a tasty treat.  Willow sexually strutted over to the stand, bending down to analyze it's contents, unintentionally arousing the vendor.

"I'll have the Blueberry freeze please." Willow said, pointing towards an blue popsicle shaped like a snowflake. The young lady gave Willow the treat,  gazing at the Schnee as she turned away an sat on a bench, the vendor was wet from her sexy looks.

Willow enjoyed the taste of her popsicle, savoring the flavor and being careful to not stain her clothing, using her napkin to wipe off any drips.

"Mmm! This taste so yummy!"  A girl exclaimed, Willow turned to see their was a youthful girl sitting next to her, who was enjoying a giant popsicle.  _"Now that can't be healthy for a little girl."_ Willow thought to herself, but she wasn't going to say anything out loud of course.

The girl looked to be wearing an orange top dress that revealed her K-cup cleavage, she also had a blue bucket filled with various sweets. "How on remnant?" Willow said, noticing the young girl's giant chest.

"Hmm?" The girl turned to Willow, having not heard what she said. "Did you say something miss?" The girl asked.

"Oh! It was nothing sweety, just happened to see something in the distance." Willow said, not wanting to call to attention the girls breast size, witch she noticed was also stuffed with sweets in between the cleavage.. 

"Oh. Okay!" The girl smiled, returning to her  thick popsicle. As Willow was quickly finishing up her own popsicle, she noticed how some time had passed, she was going to hurry and meet up with Weiss, but noticed that the young girl next to her seemed to be alone. 

"Excuse me miss, are you waiting for someone, perhaps your parents?"  Willow asked, making sure the girl wasn't unsupervised. 

"Hmm?"the girl let go of her popsicle. "Nope! I'm just waiting for my friend Shiki!, or are we girlfriends?"  answered. Willow reacted with surprise, she wouldn't think someone so young would have a girlfriend, believing her own lovers to be an exception. But even then the girl seemed to be without any adult supervision, Willow also worried how she seemed to name drop her friend to for all intents and purposes a complete stranger.

"Girlfriend? How old are you exactly?" 

"My name is Minori!, And I'm 16!" Minori answered. 

 _"16!? "_ Willow thought to herself, she new their were childish teenagers out their, but Minori was on a whole other level for her age.  It did however ease Willow that she was at least at an age that her parents must have allowed her to be out and about, but still concerned how trusting she was to give out her name without even being asked.

"Oh, I see. I must say you look quite young for your age."   _"And well endowed..."_ Willow thought, the more she saw her breast, the more she realized how natural they looked despite the impossible size. Plastic surgery was pretty common for the high class, but this girl didn't have the slightest hint of surgery.  "My name is Willow."

As Minori continued to enjoy her popsicle, the popsicle had a slightly phallic shape, and Minori was licking it and sucking on it very sexually, but in a more unintentional way than deliberately seductive in expression.   "Whoops!" Minori said as she accidently dropped her now melting popsicle into her cleavage, witch contained more popsicles. Minori didn't seem to mind and she squeezed her own breast, pulled her bossoms closer and her head lower to continue sucking and eating her popsicles out of her breast, not bothered by anybody watching. Willow was shocked but also turned on by this, not being able to look away, And the vendor from before was fingering her herself from behind the stand, trying her best to be discrete.

Once Minori was done with her snack, muching sounds and all, she threw away the wooden stick into the trash can next to her. "Hmm, my boobies are all messy now." Minori noted, her breast were stained by the melty popsicles and were now plastered in color. Minori lifted up her breast again too lick the leftover liquids. "And tasty too!"

After she finished lapping up her own boobs, Minori turned to look at a flustered Willow. "You have nice boobs."  Minori complemented with an innocent smile. 

"Oh! ummm…. Thanks?" Willow was wide eyed and surprised by Minori's bluntness. 

"No problem! Also I think your thing is growing." Minori pointed to Willow's crotch. The Schnee looked down to see a bulge within her garments and in flushed shock tried to cover them. 

 _"Oh my! what am I going to do! I can't keep a 6ft schlong hidden in my coat forever!"_ Willow thought, pulling a sexual stunt on her own terms in her own home far away from the view of the naked eye was one thing, but popping a boner In the middle of the mall still felt no less embarrassing, at least with the stunt last night she could attempt to claim spectators as committing an invasion of privacy.

"Do you need help?" Minori asked, Willow still taken aback by every thing that comes out of the girls mouth, despite knowing she is only a year younger than her own daughter. "My friends and I always like to play when we need to."

"Huh?! No! I-I'm fine!" Willow replied, She has had plenty affairs before while married to Jaquess, but she had never just had an unplanned fling in a public location before.

"Okay! If you change your mind, I'll finish eating my yummy snacks in the bathroom." Minori cheered, skipping towards the nearby woman's bathroom. 

Willow didn't know what to do, but as she weighed her options, she figured it would be better to attempt relief with the adorable girl in the adorable bathroom than her dick piercing through her clothes and being shown to everyone.

Willow hurriedly made her way to the bathroom, in their was a line of sinks and stalls on the opposite end, some were for showering while others were for clothing changes.  It took no trouble to find Minori in one of the clothing stalls thanks to the sounds of her  sucking on her candy. 

"Ms. Willow!" Minri cheered. "So you want to play?" 

"Ummm yes... I'm in some real need of relief."  Willow said as let her thick cock free from her panties.  Minori quickly grabbed hold of the member before it could spring out of her reach, Willow was surprised by how prepared the girl was, almost as if she was used to giant members. 

"This will be fun!" Minori said, treating this as a fun game. Minori got on her knees and took the member into her mouth, hungrily bobbing her head back and forth. As Willow moaned from the pleasure Minori dug her hand into her bucket and pulled out a blueberry popsicle and slipped it into her mouth while sucking. 

"Ohh!" Willow gasped, the popsicle bringing a unique pleasure. Willow's moans grew even louder when Minori began to add more and more popsicles.  _"This feels amazing! How experienced is this girl!"_ Willow asked. 

"Mmmmm!mmm!" Minori moaned into the now popsicle coated dick, savoring the flavor of Schnee cock and frozen treat all at once. Minor pulled down the chest area of her combat outfit just enough to let her swinging breast free, she pushed up the K-cups to wrap around the 6ft member, squeezing her boobs so hard her nipples leaked some very creamy milk on Willow's dick, giving it even more flavor.  

Willow looked down, having to adjust her G-cups abit, to see Minori's rolled back eyes sucking her sweet coated dick.  Willow scooped up some of the melted popsicle and creamy milk with 2 digits and and sucked on her fingers. Willow leaned back against the closed stall door as her face fully formed and ahegao expression as she licked her own fingers. 

"OHHH! MINORI!! I HOPE YOU HAVE ROOM FOR DESSSEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRTTTTTT!!!!" Willow climaxed, Minori swallowing some of her cold jizz, while letting it fill up within her mouth and leak out onto her breast and Weiss' cock. Willow had attempted to climax sooner so she wouldn't have to make Weiss wait, but Minori kept gluttonously sucking her cock like candy.  "Oh! Minori!! I have to meet up with someone soon!"  Willow moaned, with a mix of concern yet pleasured tongue hanging open mouth.

"HEY!!!! THIS ISN'T A MANTLE SEX RAVE!!!" Someone banged the stall, trying to intimidate but only causing more pleasure from making Willow's ass ripple against the cold metal. "OPEN THE DOOR IMMEDIATLEY OR WE WILL USE FORCE!!!!" 

Willow had a slight feeling of panic in her heart, but it was quickly replaced by the pleasure of Minori's blow and tit job, and all she could do was moan as the mall cops banged against the stall.

 

* * *

 "You know, you should like, totally meet my friend Yumi, I feel like you to would  get along." Shiki said as they were looking for Minori and Shiki. Shiki was now wearing her "ninja" attire, witch the black breast straps were hugging her breast so much it practically dug into them, though it did make combat a bit easier for Shiki.

"What's going on over their?" Weiss wondered, seeing two mall cops nearby , and in Atlas fashion were pretty well armed with high power electric dust tazers and stun batons. Normally their would be large crowds peeking into the bathroom, but since Atlas' strictness also extended to mall security, so people minded their own business, and only a small handful of people really stuck around to try and see what was going down. 

As the 2 girls got closer they were able to hear moans and screaming, Weiss instantly recognized her mother's voice from the moans. "My mother's in their!"  Weiss told Shiki.

"And Minori is totally in their to." Shiki said as she saw a stand selling frozen treats, notably the smell of the goods came from both the stand and the bathroom. "Yumi would totally say some wise shit like "this must be the work of fate"" Shiki giggled

"Dammit, this is going to be terrible if my mother gets arrested  for this." Weiss said.

"Same here, Yumi is going to have my ass if we go viral on the web." Shiki said, knowing that with the duty of being a ninja and with whom she works for, she can't have her and Minori cause a scene. Then again it wasn't like the Futanari ninjas  really looked like ninja, witch ironically plays in their favor at times. "Don't worry follow my lead." Shiki said as she sexually strolled up to the mall cops. The 2 cops who were in their 20's 1 young male and 1 young female who's eyes instantly darted at Shiki's massive breast, witch only mad ethis plan all the more easier. 

"Umm? excuse me gentlemen?" Shiki asked, pretending to be shy while bending her legs and fiddling with her breast straps. "I know their seems to be a situation going on in their, but my friend here is experiencing a wardrobe malfunction, could you please let us in?" 

 _"Wardrobe malfunction? Says the girl who's bustier suit is showing all kinds of cleavage."_ Weiss thought, though she understood what Shiki was planning.

"I-I'm sorry mam! we have been ordered to not let anyone enter!" One of them said, clearly nervous and popping a boner. 

"Pleeease! If you do, I could make it worth you're while." Shiki whispered, moving her strap slightly to reveal her hard nipple. 

"YES MAM!" "WE SHALL ESCORT YOU!!"The 2 horny guards said in unison, as they escorted the girls into the bathroom, the moaning echoing within the bathroom.

"I'M GOING TO BUST THIS DOOR OPEN!! 3,2- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Their were 2 more guards, one male and one female, both were slightly older , maybe in their 30's. The one who yelled was the female.

"Sorry mam! you see this sexy-I mean young lady's friend nee-"  The horny girl didn't get to finish her sentence as Weiss, placed a small gravity glyph onto her back and sent her flying across the room, both in strategy and slightly miffed that the guard went out of their way to not give her any compliment. The guard hit the older male guard, both disorientated.

The woman pulled out her tazer and shot at Shiki, who used the horny boy as a shield to take the hit. The man got back up and quickly took out his night stick in response to Shiki dashing forward with impressive speed. Shiki through her over sized double sided scythe at the woman to pin her uniform against the wall while Shiki parried the man's baton strike and banged his head against the poll of the scythe, disorientating him. The 2 females readied their batons at both sides of the scythe. Shiki dodged the younger womans strike and sat on her scythe like a witches broom, cross legged with a cocky smirk on her face. The older woman made to strike Shiki's back, but was parried when Shiki turned to block the with her leg. Both woman made their moves to try and hit Shiki, but the ninja kept parrying in stripper like motions as she spun on her weapon, widening and closing her legs, Weiss was amazed Shiki could do this with such large breast.  

Even though her opponents were mall cops, they weren't your average grunts. They weren't anywhere near huntsman level but they have gone through military training, and Shiki was handling them in a pretty tight space. Soon the Male guard began to join in the attack, however As Shiki was parrying she kept kicking his head against the stall that Willow was moaning in, making said moans louder until he was knocked out. Shiki soon depleted both of their auras and wrapped her legs around the horny girl's neck, pulling her head close to her crotch while she put the older woman in a choke hold. 

As Shiki was doing this she used one of her hands too move her the crotch area of her bustier suit enough to expose her wet pussy, the horny girl's head was shoved even closer. Figuring she was crap out of luck she easily gave into the feeling of Shiki's wet vagina and ate her out. "Oh! Yeah, eat my pussy out!" Shiki moaned, tightening the grip on her legs. Soon she came from her vagina and tried her best not to cum from her dick, and incapacitated both girls. just in time to hear one final moan form Willow. "AHHHHH!" 

"Wow, you're quite skilled." Weiss complimented, trying her best to not get another erection. 

"Thanks! Let's just say I can work the pole." Shiki said as she grabbed hold of her scythe. Weiss opened the door, Willow falling on her back on the floor, not fealing any pain due to Minori sucking on her climaxing dick. 

"Shiki!" Minori cheered as she let go of Willow's cock and lunged onto her Shiki, Minori forced her mouth into Shiki's letting her taste the mix of Willow's jizz, with Minori's milk and popsicles. 

"Mmm... Weiss you're mom taste ,like, really great with popsicles." Shiki said in between kisses.

"Thank you." Willow said, recovering from her pleasure. "I see you've made a new friend Weiss." Willow said, welcoming of Shiki. 

"Yes, mother this is Shiki." Weiss said, Shiki and Minori having finished their make out session.

"Heyah"

"And you must be Minori." 

"Yep! That's me!" Minori greeted, already considering Weiss as a new friend.

"Hey what's going on!" A guard said from outside the bathroom.

"Crap." Weiss mumbled, not sure of what to do.

"Don't worry, I got this." Shiki stated as she prepared to use her semblance.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Everyone in the mall that had gathered around the commotion gasped as strange looking bats swarmed out of the bathroom, with everyone being disorientated and not being able to see clearly, the 4 Futa made their quick escape.

* * *

 

"That was fun!" Minori cheered, after they escaped that particular area of the mall, the 4 girls decided to continue shopping and mingle. "I hope we can play again." Minori happily hoped, referring to both the quality time and sex. 

"Quite, we should definitely do this again, maybe your team could join?" Willow suggested.

"Totes!" Shiki agreed. 

"Hey Shiki, Before we part ways, mind if I ask you something?"

"No prob, what's up?" 

"How are you're breast so...so big, I mean, they look so natural but the size is impossible!" Weiss asked, the question had been bugging her for a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry girl, but-"

"It's a secret!" Minori finished for Shiki, giddy as If she was keeping a childish secret, while Shiki had a look of sadness, as much as she wanted to tell them the secrets of being as sexy as she was, she was forbidden to give out such confidential information unless authorized.

"I see." Weiss said, a bit disappointed, but understanding nonetheless.

"Well I hope we see each other again soon, farewell." Willow said as she and Weiss got on Stardust, driving off after saying goodbye to their new friends.

"BYE BYEEEE!" The ninja girls said in unison. 

* * *

 

 After giving their farewells Minori had wanted to spend more time having fun, they were probably going to get in trouble from Yumi for being out so late, but Shiki didn't care at the moment so she decided to take Minori to an arcade where they played tons of games like racing and lazer tag. After having a fun day of games, candy, and text messages from Yumi yelling at them to return to their base and prepare to head back to Estival Island, they were getting ready to call it a day... almost.

"Ohhh Minori! don't stop playing!" Shiki moaned , Minori  was sucking on her tits in an alleyway.  Minori loved the taste of Shiki's tits, hugging onto her tight. "You're like, the best girlfriend ever!" Shiki moaned as she caressed Minori's head and hugged her tight. 

"Mmmm, so good!" Minori said as she popped her mouth off of Shiki's tit. 

Shiki and Minori were about to make their way back to their team, until someone came to them. "Their you are!" The voice came from the leader of team Gessen, Yumi. "Do you have ay Idea what time it is right now?" Yumi rhetorically asked, trying to keeping her calm demeanor while simultaneously expressing anger.

"Sorry-sorry, we lost track of time, we were like, just heading back." Shiki defended, Minori shook her head in agreement.

"We should have been on our way back home an hour ago, never mind, lets just head back... now." Yumi instructed, the girls turned to head back until Minori spoke up.

"Wait! Their is one more game we need to play!"

 "Minori we don't have time f-" Yumi as about to further scold Minori but stopped when she saw he kneeling down, facing Shiki. "Minori, get up, this isn't any time for games." 

"Minori, why are you kneeling?" Shiki asked, wondering where this was going.

"Their is one more game I want to play with you, a game I've wanted to play for a while now, and after all the fun we had today, I think it's time." Minori said before pulling out a red ring pop from her breast, Shiki and Yumi's eyes widened in shock. "Shiki, will you marry me!" Miori exclaimed with her signature cheeriness. 

"M-m-minori!?" Shiki blushed, and so did the giant skull on her hat, witch mirrored her emotions. Shiki was left stuttering like Murakumo would. "Are you sure!?"

"Yep! After thinking about all of our friends, how fun it was to play at their weddings, how they all had fun with eachother, I want play with you like that Shiki! I love you!" Minroi exclaimed, it wasn't the first time she said I love you to Shiki, but this was definitely the most powerful.

"I-I" Shiki had trouble finding the right words, especially with Yumi and some other bystanders watching what was happening, but in the end, Shiki new she felt the same way. "I love you too!" Shiki said before picking up Minori and kissing both her and the ring pop that she slipped on. 

"Let's play together, Minori for the rest of our lives." Shiki smiled, kissing her girlfriend, now turned Fiancée. 

Yumi was quite surprised by what had just transpired, she knew they loved eachother, but she didn't expect them to be the types to do marriage, at least not before her and Yozakura could propose. 

"Umm girls, as happy as I am for you, we should really head back." Yumi said, placing her hand on Shiki's shoulder, but this time her face didn't express anger, but an understanding joy for her teammates.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear are some reference images for Minori https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Minori/Gallery?file=Burst_Re-Newal_Minori.jpg
> 
> and Shiki https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Shiki?file=Shiki%20EV.png and for a more consistent look of her face. https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Shiki?file=Shiki%20SV.png
> 
> In their normal attire. (Witch Minori was wearing in this chapter). Also once again the cupsizes in this fic are much bigger than the images shown in the links because of the characters being based off of Snakebit's Futanari ninja's fanfic.


	46. Senran Kagura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Gessen returns from their time off in Atlas.
> 
> A ninja shows potential, but seems to have trouble training in her current environment, Lady Jasmine might have a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in previous notes, the Senran girls will be a bit more closer to the story and will have some chapter's dedicated to them. For those that were expecting Blake this chapter, she will be in the next one but I felt I needed to do this one first, and you will see why.  
> Also going forward not all characters will have exact measurements for their dick sizes, but it's safe to assume they are all consistently big and thick as with the ones we have seen so far. 
> 
> Also when it comes to using links for a character's appearence (whether from another series or R63), would you guys prefer i do them in the beginning notes to get a good idea of a character's appearence/ who a character is , or in the end as to not spoil who is in the chapter?
> 
>  
> 
> for now I will put them in the end notes.

"Minori, this engagement ring is the best gift ever." Shiki said as she sucked on the crimson red ring pop. 

"Thanks! the best engagement is a sweet engagement!" Minori said, even though she could have given Shiki some expensive jewel ring, she felt it was too mundane, and decided to propose the only way she knew how, with sweet treats.  Shiki felt the same way, while she is a rich girl who buys expensive items, she always valued the more sentimental things in life, contrary to what strangers might think.

"They look sweet together." Yumi softly smiled, she turned her head to her girlfriend Yozakura, who seemed to be tearing up. "Yozakura-chan, are you... crying?"

"No! I just, feel like a proud mother at the moment." Yozakura said, being the "mother figure" of the team. 

"I'm sure their loving bond shall make them more formidable on the fields of justice!" Murakumo said, having her mask on with an intimidating deep voice. 

"I'm sure it will, if they stop fooling around on missions." Yumi softly said, mostly serious but their was a slight hint of playfulness. 

Soon the bullhead they were in had finally landed in their destination, the aircraft being autopiloted thanks to an A.I that Haruka installed. The girls landed on Estival island, a beautiful beach that the Shinobi of remnant used as a base of operations, though instead of military buildings and war rooms, they had canopies, tents, and a beautiful beach to play in all day long. However despite the paradise and fun the futa have, they still train to keep their skills sharp... most of the time.

Team Gessen exited the Bullhead after it landed in a clearing within a ring of palm trees that was used as a helipad. "Ahhh, it's great to be back in paradise."  Shiki said as she looked up at the sky, using her arms to cover the sunlight.  As much as she loved the vacation in Altas, with all of it's high quality items to shop for, nothing could beat the paradise that was the beach of Estival island. 

"You could say that again, Atlas was pretty fun but their were one to many snobs there." Yozakura complained.

"And the conditions the faunus were in was most unpleasant." Yumi stated with a cold look of disappointment. While in Atlas the girls decided to take their own patrol throughout Mantle, they saw how bad it was, even having to go to the rescue to save people from discriminatory deeds. Even though Murakumo had her mask on , she couldn't help but feel a tad nervous patrolling the area. It put a damper to their vacation but the team were able to cheer themselves up thanks to Minori's playful ness. 

"Hopefully some justice will return to the kingdom with Jacquess Schnee behind bars." Murakumo stated.

"Yeah, and from what I heard from Weiss, that company is in totally good hands." Shiki smiled, recalling the fun time she spent with the Schnee's.

"That's good to hear." Yumi smiled as the team began to walk towards the main area of the beach where  most of the shinobi spend their time. "I hope Weiss Schnee and I will cross paths one day."

"Yeah, you two would totes get along, sometimes you're cold and cranky but deep down you have warm hearts of-" 

"What do you mean by … cold and cranky?" Yumi interrupted Shiki, with an passive aggressive expression. 

"O-Oh did I say cold and cranky? I meant cute and uhhh… cuddly, yeah that and hey don't you have to like, make a report or something?" Shiki blabbered out, trying to dig out of the cold damp hole she had dug herself into.

As much as Yumi wanted to scold Shiki she ultimately decided to just let it go, though she would probably get pay back by going dom the next time they have sex. Further more Shiki was right, despite the fact they were on vacation and technically didn't need to, it was still advised that the ninjas should record any productive activity whether it be stopping crime , recon, or finding something suspicious. "You're right, I should go repo-EEK!" Yumi didn't finish her sentence when she suddenly felt hands wrap around from behind and forcefully grope her J-cups, having to dig in her bust in order to grasp more of her tits. "KATSURAGI!?" Yumi blushed, despite all the sex that came with being a part of the Senran Kagura, few Shinobi were prepared and not surprised to be victim to Katsuragi's antics.

"Man, boobs look fucking hot in kimonos."  Katsuragi said, as she hugged the flustered yet turned on Yumi from behind, playin with her boobs and exploring the Gessen leader's cleavage. 

"You know you can just politely ask to have sex right!?" Yumi scolded, but still very much flustered.

"But then it isn't as fun." Katsuragi answered with a mischievous snicker. "And as much as I want to, I'm not here for sex." Katsuragi said as she stopped groping Yumi and walked towards Shiki and Minori, whom unlike their leader were more than happy to let Katsuragi play with their bust. 

"That tickles!" Minori laughed as one of Katsuragi's skilled hands played with her left tit, and she groped Shiki's right tit while sucking on her erect nipple.

"Great, know I'm all hot and bothered thanks to you. Yozakura, can yo-"

" Actually we need to borrow her."  A new voice chimed in,  a girl with an emotionless expression had her arm around Yozakura.

"Hikage? wait why do you guys need me?"  Yozakura asked.

"Jasmine asked for you to  spar with the newbie." Hikage answered.

"Oh! well sure thing!" The brawler answered.

"Holy crap you guys are getting married!?" Katsuragi exclaimed, she had askedabout the ring pop Shiki was wearing and was surprised when she got the answer. "Surprised the little shrimp was the one who proposed." 

"Katsu. Let's go." Hikage said, having retrieved Yozakura the girls needed to head to the training area. Katsuragi kept up with the 2 girls as they headed off.

 "Shiki! let's go play in the water!" Minori exclaimed as she dragged a momentarily surprised Shiki, the two of them stripped into some new bikinis from the North Pole and splashed each other in the water, eventually they found some water guns as well. 

"Dammit, that Katsuragi, getting me all erect."  Yumi said, the only person she could see that wasn't busy or having sex was her own teammate Murakumo. "Murakumo?" 

"Yes?" 

"I need relief." Yumi said breathing heavily.

"Of course I would be more than hap-"

"And your mask off." Yumi stated with a cold glare. She knew Murakumo normally doesn't like her mask off, getting all shy and nervous. Yumi new she could just fuck Murakumo with the mask on, but they had agreed that she would have the mask off whenever they were at the beach, and while they have made improvements they still had progress to make.

"... On second thought I think Murasaki might need m-EEEP!" Murakumo couldn't finish her excuse as her mask was forced off and she was pinned to the ground. "M-m-m-m-my mask!" Murakumo pleaded, her voice was now high pitched and cute.

"Murakumo, look at me." Murakumo did as ordered , looking at her leader's face. "You don't need the mask."

"I-I-I- don't n-need, t-t-t-the mask." Muakumo repeated, calming down as she focused on Yumi.

"Do you feel better?"  Yumi asked.

"A -a lit-ttle bit." Murakumo answered, she had been improving on her self confidant, thanks to the support of her team and her girlfriend Murasaki, but she still had a long way to go.

"Good, because what I need now is some big thick cock in me." Yumi said, a bit uncharacteristically vulgar. Yumi was always a cock person, and gazed upon Murakumo's cock as she let it free from her panties. Yumi right away began to ride on the large shaft. "So big!" Yumi moaned as she rode on her teammate, her J-cup tits bouncing within her kimono.

"So tight!" Murakumo moaned.

The girls moans synced with the many other sounds of sex on the beach, and hey were going to be their for a long while.

* * *

 "KYA!" Ayame yelled, Yozakura had blocked her kick and countered with a heavy punch that sent the raven haired girl flying.

"It's the same every time." Jasmine stated as she smoked her pipe. Jasmine and 3 other girls, Ikaruga, Hikage, and Katsuragi were watching Yozakura spar with Ayame, one of the newest Shinobi in training.

The Senran Kagura are a secret organization in remnant that work with the Ozluminati. The organization is made up of girls and futa with innate magic within them carried from humanities first coming, while not as powerful as the magic of a Maiden the magic is still a  valuable power that can give the edge in battle. There used to be multiple different organizations, like Hebijo, Gessen, and Hanzo, that used to operate on their own due to conflicting Ideals. Despite all of that, after recent events that were ignited by Lady Jasmine and a certain scroll given to her granddaughter Asuka that turned her from female to futa, had sparked a series of events that lead to all of the hidden ninja schools into one united school set up on the heavenly beaches of Estival Island. 

"Take this!" Ayame exclaimed as she sent a barrage of kicks and punches towards Yozakura who was blocking them with her large gauntlets, each move the girls made making their bust swing all over.

"Why isn't she going for different angles, with her speed she shouldn't she be able to counter Yozakura-chan's slower movements." Ikaruga analyzed, she too did some sparring with Ayame. Even though the girls have gone easy on Ayame she was still making rookie mistakes, when fighting Ikaruga she would charge in even when a counter was obvious and while the red eyed girl was good at giving pressure she wasn't good at dealing with it herself. When fighting Hikage she was surprisingly good at avoiding an sneak attacks, but when fighting kept leaving herself open especially when trying to perform stylish poses and handstands similar to Katsuragi. 

"She should." Jasmine answered after blowing another smoke."She also seems to be trying to compete with Yoza's strength, when she should be dodging instead of meeting her attacks head on."  Jasmine said, the other girls having also agreed.

"Hya-AAAH!"  Ayame had finally landed some good hits on Yozakura, but then she suddenly stopped and looked like she was preparing a kick that took to long to reach her opponent, which resulted in her leg being grabbed, the girl was then hit by a powerful uppercut that basted her clothing apart leaving nothing but her gauntlets and grieves. Ayame's semblance activated and she saw equations and numbers that would have helped her find a way to land on Yozakura and get a counter attack in, but instead she went for a telegraphed attack that allowed Yozakura to once again grab her leg and slam her against the sand.

"Match over!" Jasmine announced. Yozakura helped a dizzy Ayame up, the red eyed girl sat on a bench with dazed spirals  in her eyes, Ayame unconsciously grabbed for Yozakura's H-cups, The blunette was surprised at first didn't seem to mind as she was in the mood for some sexual action, Katsuragi was smilingly proudly in the distance, her perverted pupil's groping having become instinct.

. "She has so much potential, but even for a rookie things shouldn't be taking this long, and I have a good Idea now for what that cause is." Jasmine said as she turned to Katsuragi. 

"Katsuragi, do you notice anything familiar about how Ayame is fighting." Jasmie asked, knowing that Katsuragi should be on the same page.

"Yep. she seems to be trying to hard to imitate me, huh, It's adorable." Kasu said with a proud smile.

"It's also a problem." Ikaruga said, with a disappointed look towards Katsu.

"I know, I know." Katsu admitted. Ayame was very fond of Katsuragi, looking up to and wanting to be so much like her. The blonde enjoyed her presence, even if she was a tad clingy at times, she would give the new girl some combat pointers, but ultimately spent most of her time training her as a pupil in the art of perversion, to the annoyance of some of her peers. "I've tried giving her some pointers, but the girl can't seem to help imitating my style." As much as Katsu liked to fool around and some times even take advantage, she openly cared for her friends and would never want to hinder their training.

"That's not the only thing." Jasmine started. "So far I've tried different methods of training her. Daidoji and Rin were a tad to strict, and even with my assistance she still struggles." Jasmine said.

"So is she just a lost cause then?" Hikage chimed in, with her signature deadpan expression. 

"Not at all. She can handle herself against the grimm, even a King taijutsu, but she isn't reaching her potential quick enough." Jasmine explained. 

"You keep talking about this potential, and so far I'm not seeing anything special." Hikage said, despite her cold emotionless demeanor she didn't have anything against Ayame, the green haired girl just wasn't good at expressing emotions, with the exception of sex, going crazy in a fight, or small occasional smiles that sometimes appear when she is with her girlfriend Katsuragi. "She may run a shop with good customer service, but she doesn't really have much going for her as a shinobi."

"She may seem like your average excitable shopkeeper, but her family holds quite the legacy,and even without that she has a tremendous amount of aura and her semblance is perfect for a Shinobi." Jasmine explained. 

"Really? Who exactly is in her family line?" Katsuragi asked, curious about what strong warriors her pervy pupil may be connected to.

"Well, I believe the Identity of her grandfather should tell the whole story." Jasmine said, as she leaned forward to whisper to her students for dramatic effect.

"WHAAAAAAT!?" the girls exclaimed, surprised by who Ayame's grandfather was. 

"I always thought he was just a myth!" Yozakura exclaimed.

"Such a powerful warrior, I believe he is even as prestigious  as Hanzo and the Grim Reaper, correct?" Ikaruga asked.

"Yes, I hope you now realize why she is so important. She may be no silver eyed warrior, but just like all of you she  has the potential for greatness."  Jamine smiled, reminiscing her younger days with Hanzo and Maria.

After calming down Katsuragi opened her mouth. "So wait, if Ayame is still having trouble training, what do you plan to do?" Katsuragi asked.

"Well aside from her over admiration for you, their is another problem with her training, the environment." Jasmine stated, the girls in front of her not exactly understanding where she was getting at.

"I don't quite understand, is it to hot?" Yozakura guessed.

"No, it's us and the sexual atmosphere." 

"Ah! you're sweaty boobies feels so good!" As if on cue moaning was heard from a bench below the elevated platform they were on. Ayame was on Yozakura's lap, riding on her big thick cock while groping her H-cups witch were exposed from Yozakura's kimono being undone to the point of exposing her shoulders, but not discarded.  Ayame was roughly yet skillfully  groping Yozakura's busty H-cups, which were had a sweaty shimmer from the sparing match, the same could be said for both of the girl's sexy bods.

"Dam you're just like Katsu!" the blunette moaned, Ayame was she was firmly groping and skillfully using her thumb to push down on the Gessen member's nipples for added pleasure.

"That's my star perv!"  Katsuragi cheered like a mother watching her child win a sports match. Ayame looked over to Katsuragi, blushing and smiling with hearts in her eyes and increasing the speed of her movements. 

 

"Wait, but isn't sex kinda our thing? I mean, I'm groping everyone all the time and it doesn't make me weak or anything." Katsuragi asked. 

" Well yes, but you see, before the ninjas schools began to join forces and sexual activity became more frequent, you girls were already skilled in combat and had enough experience with sexual activities to not let it be a distraction, most of the time at least." Jasmine explained.  

"But Ayame hadn't been used to that activity, probably only had low level training before coming here." Ikaruga deduced. "Lady Jasmine, what would you propose as a solution?"

"Well, if she can't train here, I was thinking I could send her to train at one of the academies. To Beacon academy specifically, not only is Ozpin their to keep an eye on her but her grandfather lives in vale, so she could always visit a familiar face if she needs it."   Jasmine said. 

"Wait, but hasn't sexual activity been increasing lately in most of the academies? Wouldn't it be more wise to send her to Atlas where there is more security?" Ikaruga proposed.

"While Atlas may be strong and advanced, it is way to militarized for Ayame to handle, and while sexual activity has been on the rise, it's not a bad thing. We don't want to take away sexual pleasures, just for it to not be as much of a distraction as it is here." Jasmine explained further.

"Good, I know she needs to get stronger, but I don't know how long my pupil can last without a big, busty, voluptuous pair of melons to grab hold on!" Katsuragi said, acting like a concerned parent, but her lustful face and slightly rolled back eyes showed she was fantasizing. specifically about her pupil using the pervacious techniques she has taught her.

"I have a feeling she could last much longer than you." Ikaruga said, Katsuragi shamelessly smiled, knowing it was probably true. "So when will she be transferring to Beacon Academy?"

"I was thinking around the same time you girls leave for you're mission in Mistral, best to have her leave early so she can become more accustomed to the new surroundings." Jasmine explained.

" I guess we might as well tell her about it know before we le-" Hikage was interrupted by 

"Katsu-Katsu-I LOVE YOU KATSURAGI SEMPAAAAIIIIIII!"  Ayame climaxed, showering her self and Yozakura in cum. 

"Or maybe later..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah now we have seen some more of the senran girls and one of them, Ayame will be attending Beacon academy. 
> 
> Some images for the Senran characters that appeared. Katsuragi: https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Katsuragi/Timeline_2?file=Katsuragi_EV_Render.png#EV
> 
> Ikaruga: https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Ikaruga/Timeline_2?file=Ikaruga_Portrait_%28SKB_-_RN%29.png#Burst R:N
> 
> Ayame: https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Ayame_(images)?file=ChUuc9I.jpg  
> https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Ayame_(images)?file=Ayame_bed.jpg  
> https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Ayame_(images)?file=Tu38UQY.jpg  
> https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Ayame_(images)?file=Kagura_20_cs1w1_730x960.jpg  
> https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Ayame_(images)?file=Mkpj848h.jpg
> 
> Yumi:https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Yumi?file=Yumi%20BRN.png
> 
> Yozakura : https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Yozakura?file=Burst%20Re-Newal%20Yozakura.jpg  
> https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Yozakura?file=Yozakura%20SV.png
> 
> Murakumo: https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Murakumo?file=Burst%20Re-Newal%20Murakumo.jpg  
> https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Murakumo?file=Murakumo%20EV.png
> 
> Jasmine:https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Sayuri?file=Jasmine.png (btw in this fic and snakebit's fic, Jasmine is always in her young form)
> 
> Hikage: https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Hikage/Timeline_2?file=Hikage_EV_Portrait_Render.png
> 
> Miyabi: https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Miyabi?file=Burst%20Re-Newal%20Miyabi.jpg  
> https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Miyabi?file=Miyabi%20EV.png  
> https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Miyabi/Gallery?file=Black_Wing_Miyabi.jpg
> 
> Imu: https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Imu?file=Burst%20Re-Newal%20Imu.jpg  
> https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Imu?file=Imu%20SV.png
> 
> Ryobi: https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Ryōbi?file=Senran-Kagura-Estival-Versus_2015_01-19-15_004.jpg
> 
> Ryona: https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Ryōna?file=Render1.png
> 
> Ryoki: https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Ryōki?file=Ryouki_EV.jpg
> 
> Murasaki : https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Murasaki?file=Burst%20Re-Newal%20Murasaki.jpg


	47. Senran Kagura Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuragi and Jasmine head to Ayame's shop to inform her of her transfer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the double chapter upload! don't worry next chapter will be Blake.

"Hmm, strange I see the some of her things are packed but where is she?"  Katsuragi asked as she and Jasmine entered the Ayame's shop. After the fight with Yozakura she had returned to her shop to put on her spare combat clothes, It was common for the Shinobi to have spare clothing as they tended to rip apart... a lot. 

 _"I have a perfect opening!"_ Ayame thought, as she was holing her self on one of the top corners within her shop near the entrance.  _"I have a perfect opening on Lady Jasmine!"_ Ayame thought, she was planning on sneaking behind whomever came in for her and planend on using Katsuragi's pervious teachings to grope her target. The  thought of using her idol's teachings on Lady Jasmine, The most powerful ninja on the island aside from Kagura (who wasn't really that much of a ninja the more Ayame thought about it) and one of the greatest huntresses to ever walk on remnant, filled the young girl with pride. Of course despite Ayame's questionable desire to become a pervy ninja like Katsuragi, she is someone who has the upmost respect for her customers and would never do anything to disrespect a customer, but since she new these two weren't customers for the day she saw a perfect opportunity to test her skills.

As Jasmine blew a smoke from her pipe Ayame looked slightly too her side looking at the no smoking sign she had set up. Because of her pride as a shopkeeper, this upset Ayame. The ninja wasn't infuriated, but she was upset just enough to bounce off the corner just a tad to hard when making her move against Jasmine that the smoker heard her movements and caught her hand without turning around and nonchalantly flipped her over head on to the ground. 

"Woah!" Katsuragi said, not seeing any of that coming and seeing a dazed Ayame on the ground.

"Hm, sorry for breaking you're store rules but I figured this was a good way to get you to reveal you're self."  Jasmine smirked, helping Ayame up to her feat. "You've taught her well." Jasmine complimented. "But their is still room for improvement."

"Thanks Lady Jasmine." Katsuragi felt some pride, being complimented by Lady Jasmine. "Hey you okay Ayame, kinda got hit pretty hard their."

"I-I'm fine, just a bit sore there." Ayame rubbed her back a bit, but then immediately put Katsuragi in a tight embrace, the red eyed girl forming hearts in her eyes. "But now that you're here I feel better already!" Ayame exclaimed as she nuzzled into Katsuragi's neck.

Katsuragi was pretty surprised, normally used to being the one initiating close distance than the one being closed in on. But after being with Ayame for so long and training her she had gotten a bit used to it, though she still wondered what she was going to do about Ayame's romantic feelings. While Katsuragi is one to fool around she doesn't mess with people's feelings, and while her relationship with Hikage was sexually open she wasn't so sure if her girlfriend was okay with adding another member in their relationship, heck she wasn't even completely sure where her own feelings stood with Ayame, but that was a discussion for another time.

"Well since you're you seem to have recovered so well, we should tell you why you're packing up." Jasmine said, having not been able to inform Ayame beforehand.

"Oh yeah, you never told me why I had to pack up, am I going on a mission?" Ayame asked, it wasn't the first mission she had been on but still something felt a bit off in this particular instance.

"No, You'll be going to Vale, Beacon academy to be specific."

"Beacon Academy?" Ayame asked, "But, why am I going to an Academy?" Ayame asked as she popped up her luggage on the counter.

"You're being transferred, you'll be continuing you're study's at the start of the school year." Jasmine explained.

"Wait! I'm not being kicked out am I!" Ayame exclaimed before Jasmine could elaborate. "I'm sorry I've been struggling! I'll try my best to become better I swear!" Ayame pleaded, bowing with her hands together. Ayame was clearly distressed, however her feelings did come from a desire to improve and blaming her self for not being better, and also part heart broken that she might not be able to see Katsuragi ever again if she were kicked out. "Where do I need to improve!? Is it stealth!? combat!? Team work!? Or is it-"

"Woah woah woah Ayame calm down, you're not being kicked out." Katsuragi said.

"I'm not?" Ayame asked looking up to Katsuragi with hope in her eyes.

"You're simply going to be studying there, You see since you have been struggling with you're training here, I believe you might improve better in a different environment ." Jasmine explained.

"Oh! I get it now!" Ayame said, the feeling of relief flowing through her body, she was now smiling happily. "This is great, I could see how Grandpa is doing, meat new people, and put Katsuragi's teachings to the test!" Ayame said, seeing into the bright side of the situation.

"Oh... about that last part." Katsuragi said looking into Ayame's eyes, preparing to give some advice. "I know that you admire me a lot, especially in combat, but I want you to know that you really need to find you're own style."

"I don't understand, why have my own style when I could be just like you?" Ayame asked as Katsuragi place her hand on her shoulder.

"Because you will never truly grow if you try to become a carbon copy of me. My style works for me because it fits how I fight and who I am, but you are you're own person, and the best way for you to improve is for you to be your self and learn techniques that work for you. I'm not saying you shouldn't use anything you have learned from my way of fighting, if parts of my style work for you then use them, but keep in mind that I'm not the only strong fighter here, there are many fighters out their with skills and techniques you can learn and call you're own." Katsuragi explained.

"I see..." Ayame looked down at her open hand, and clenched her fist. "I'll do the best I can, After I'll attend beacon and become a great shinobi, I won't disappoint you Katsuragi-sempai." Ayame said with a happy yet determined expression. 

"Nice! so let's head to the bull heads a-"

"Aren't you forgetting something." Jasmine interrupted, staring down Katsuragi with a serious expression. "I believe their is more that Ayame should be advised on."

"What do you mean, we told her everything, go to the academy, get stronger and - OW!" Jasmine waked Katsuragi's breast with her smoking pipe. 

"Try all you like but we aren't leaving until you tell her."  Jasmine pressed on like a disciplinary mother.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Katsuragi said with a defeated look, turning to her pupil.

"Ayame, it pains me to say this.. No, it kills me, murders me to say this!" Katsuragi said, being comically overdramatic. "But, I'm afraid you'll have to tone down groping cute girl's breast while at Beacon."  Katsuragi instructed, even though Ayame didn't grope people as much as Katsuragi.

"What!? But wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity to practice you're teachings?" Ayame asked, surprised to hear Katsuragi telling her to not grope someone's boobs.

"It would be, but well, we can't have you getting kicked out of the Academy now can we?" Katsuragi said.

"Oh... Yeah, I guess you're right." Ayame said, understanding of the situation. 

"Well, if you're ready we should meet with everyone else." Jasmine said, but before the girls made their leave Ayame grabbed hold of Katsuragi's hand.

"Wait..." Katsuragi turned to Ayame. "If I'm going to be attending Beacon, then we aren't going to see each other for a while aren't we?" Ayame realized, as much as she was excited for the trip she was saddened that she wouldn't be with her crush for a long while. 

"Crap, didn't think about that. Well, we should be able to see each other again once the Vytal festival starts."  Katsuragi figured, every year when the Vytal tournament happens some of the girls were allowed to go their, whether on patrol for suspicious activity or as spectators of the tournament, however as they were not students of the academies they weren't allowed to enter the tournament.

 "Then in that case-" Ayame placed Katsuragi's hand on one of her E-cup boobs with both of her own hands on top of the blonde's. "Please make love with me, one final time before we leave."  Ayame asked with the sparkle's in her eyes.

"Well we have to the others are waiting for us, buuuuuut, I can't see why we can't  have some fun on the way there." Katsuragi smiled as she groped Ayame's busty round boobs.

* * *

Hikage and Ikaruga were awaiting within the ring of palm trees where 2 bullheads were parked. Not only that but Team Hebijo  were also present. "you guys on a mission too?" Hikage asked, not really expecting an answer and more so just stating the fact.

"Indeed, we're being sent to Vale along with Ayame." Miyabi said as she was sharpening her blade with a wetstone. 

"Wait, are you girls attending  school with her aswell?" Ikaruga asked, finding it odd if they were since team Hebijo were some of the strongest ninjas on the island. 

"Not quite." Imu chimed in, sitting down next to Miyabi, her girlfriend, on the edge of the bull head. "Our mission just so happens to take us to Vale for the time being, after we land in the kingdom Lady Jasmine will escort Ayame through the city while we complete our own task."  Imu explained as she fixed her glasses.

"RYOUNA!!!"  A voice was heard, Ryobi, whom was counting and stocking up her ammo was being interrupted by her twin sister Ryouna who kept nuzzling and annoying her.

"Sorry sis, do you feel mad, do you want to smack me around?" The masochist asked with a lustful face, wanting her sadistic sister to get rough with her, the long wait giving her more and more need for relief.  In response Ryobi pushed her sister and girlfriend back and smacked them across the face. "Oh yes! That feels so good!" Ryouna screamed turned on by the pain.

"Dammit sis! Now I'm turned on!" Ryobi said as she saw her long thick bulge growing in her gown. "Imu! you brought the spare clothing right!?" Ryobi asked as she began to slowly tear her clothing apart.

"As instructed." Imu said with a small smile. Ryobi tore her clothes apart and began fucking her sister, slapping her body and assets with each thrust. 

"This is for getting me erect at the worst time!"  Ryobi exclaimed as she smacked Ryona's I-cup boobs.  "If Ryoki were hear I would touch her halo and make her punish you with me!" Ryobi added, referring  to her older sister and 3rd member of the Ryo's 3-way relationship.

"Oh yes! I've been a bad girl!" Ryona moaned as Ryobi kept smacking her body all over and thrusted into her pussy hard. 

"Babe, you brought the gags right?" Miyabi asked, with a slight hint of worry. 

Imu nodded yes. "I made sure they were packed in the twin's bags just like you said." Imu smiled. 

"Good, really don't want to go through the "Police" incident again." Miyabi said, with a serious face that said that what ever that incident entailed was something she did not want to go though again. 

"Police incident?" Ikaruga asked.

"Long story."  Miyabi said, knowing the story might take a while since they should be leaving soon. "Might tell you when we have time."

"Speaking of time, what in the world is taking them so long?" Ikaruga asked, referring to Ayame, Katsuragi, and Jasmine who seemed to be running late.

"Oh, There they are." Hikage said, pointing her knife towards the direction of the remaining girls walking over to them. 

"OH KATSURAGI! I LOVE HOW YOU SQUEEZE MY TITS!" Ayame moaned, she currently had her legs around Katsuragi's waist, the blonde held Ayame by the breast , which were bare from her shirt being unbuttoned, while the red eyed girl rode on Katsuragi's thick cock as they walked. Jasmine effortlessly carried and rolled the luggage, she normally wouldn't do this, but since Ayame had packed up her things so well that she didn't have many bags so Jasmine figured it wouldn't be much of a hassle.

Ayame's own member was thrusting in between Katsuragi's soft, busty K-cups. "OH! OH! AYAME! YOU'RE TITS FEEL GREAT!" Katsuragi moaned.

"OH! OH! KATSURAGIIIIII!!"  "AYAMEEEEEEE!!" Katsuragi came in Ayame while Ayame came in the air. As Ayame's dick sprayed upward like a sprinkler the surrounding girls reacted in different ways. Miyabi and  Imu backed up further into the bull head to avoid getting dirty and wasting spare clothing. Murasaki was inside the bull head the entire time playing her MMO on her laptop. Ryobi and Ryona were also cumming, becoming covered in cum but were already naked anyways. Ikaruga used her sword to cut and swipe away any cum that flew her way, slicing even the individual sperm in order to not get dirty.  Hikage simply let her self get sprayed and let her snake faunus tongue out of her mouth catching cum like someone catching raindrops. Finally Jasmine  was already out of range to be sprayed on.

"Not half bad." Hikage said, referring to the taste of Ayame's semen.

 

 

 

 


	48. Boarding Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Kali take a ship to Vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, I added a small detail in the last part of chapter 45

"The sea is beautiful isn't it?" Kali asked, she and Blake were on a ship taking them to Vale, the lovers were standing near the rails while groping each other's ass cheeks. 

"Yeah."  Blake sadly said, as she looked to her hand which held a black ribbon. 

"You don't plan on wearing that thing do you? Kali asked with concern, knowing what the purpose of that ribbon wasn't just for fashion.

"I don't know, it just, might be easier if know one knows I'm a faunus." Blake admitted, even though Vale wasn't as bad as Atlas or Mistral, their were still many hateful humans within the kingdom. 

"Nonsense! Blake, you should be proud of you're heritage, and if anyone has a problem with it, so be it! They were never worth our time to begin  with." Kali said cupping her daughters cheeks and holding her close. "My baby girl is going to become one of the greatest huntress' remnant has ever seen and never let someone say otherwise." Kali finished before kissing Blake.

Taking in what her mother said, Blake figured she was write. She hung the ribbon over the rail, wanting to let go but was hesitant, however all fear melted away when Kali placed her hands with her's easing her to let go of the bow witch drifted away in the sea. 

"Thanks mom." Blake smiled as the faunus groped each other's ass and began to making out, their D-cups squeezing against each other. 

"Anything for my baby girl." Kali whispered as her hands snaked their way into Blake's pants and fingering her asshole with one hand and her pussy with another. Blake did the same with her mother, moaning into her mouth.  "Maybe we should continue this somewhere more, comfortable." Kali suggested.

 

* * *

 

 "Mmmm...mmmm" The incestuous lovers had discarded their clothes, making out on a  bed, having rented it before departing. "You're ass feels so great mom." Blake moaned as she and Kali hugged and kissed.

"So do is yours". Kali squeezed her ass tight.

"I am your daughter." 

"Wait, I have an idea." Kali said as she pulled away from her lover, she moved to grab a bag and pulled out 2 thick purple  dual sided dildo. 

"Where did you get that?' Blake asked, having never scene the toy before.

"I've had it for a while, thought We could try it out, see what happens when 2 Bellabootys play together." Kali said.

Blake was open to the idea. Blake got on her knee's and bent forwards on all 4's, Kali slowly inserted one of the thicc toys into her asshole, and then the other in her pussy, the thick toys stretching her walls inch by inch. 

"Ah! Ah!" Blake moaned from the toy's insertion. Kali  now got on all 4's and lined up the toys to their respective holes, inserting them and touching ass cheeks with Blake. 

"AH! They gasped in unison. Kali began to rock back and forth, thrusting her ass on Blake's ass. Blake followed suit, soft, big, and thicc Bellabooty and thighs colliding against each other as loud moans quickly filled the room.  "Our asses, oh they feel so heavenly together!" Kali moaned, loved how her Bellabooty kissed her daughter's.

"Ah! So soft!" Blake grabbed hold of the bed sheets and pressed her chest hard against the mattress, squeezing her big round D-cups.  As she did that, Kali leaned up ward just enough to allow her hands to grope her own pair of round D's.

They kept this up for hours, sometimes they increased the speed of their thrust, other times they would keep their as cheeks close and rub them together. Climax was coming close as the boat almost reached it's destination. 

"OH! BLAKE I'M SO CLOSE!" 

"ME TOO! I'M SO GLAD WE TRIED THIS! OUR ASS' FEEL GREEEEEEEEEAT!"  The lovers arched their backs as the feeling of relief coursed through them, Jizz and breast milk spraying in the air and all over the room.

The catgirls breathed heavily as they pulled themselves out of the thick dildos. Tongues still hung open from the pleasure. Kali turned to her daughter, eyeing her bare breast, feeing dehydrated she wrapped her hands around her daughter's waist and sucked on her soft round D-cup tits. Instead of milk Blakes boobs were filled with tea. 

 ***HOOOOONK***  The sound of the ship's horns blew, signaling that they have arrived at the destination. 

"Looks like it's time to get packing." Kali smile, giving Blake a peck on the cheek.

* * *

 

 Blake and Kali walked side by side, hands groping ass cheeks and taking in the scenery. 

"A lot has changed since I last visited Vale." Kali stated, noticing new buildings and old business' that seemed to be replaced by old ones. "I wonder if Dusk till Dawn is still here?"

While Kali was sightseeing Blake was keeping a nervous I on the surrounding public, looking for anyone that would look at her with displeasure. Her ears drooped when she noticed some people staring her down, specifically her ears. However her thoughts turned away from that when she felt her mother grope her ass harder, witch caught Blake's attention to look and smile at her mother than frown from the surrounding public.

"Oh here we are! Dusk till Dawn." Kali stated, when she used to go to rally's in Vale she had befriended an old man that ran a dust shop. "Huh, I don't remember there ever being such a  long line though." Kali said, as thee seemed to be a pretty long line of people, which was odd considering how much the Schnee dust company was dominating the market. 

As the two faunus waited in the back of the line for a while,  Blake was analyzing a map of the area she had on her scroll, she took particular notice that their was a book shop nearby called Tukson's Book Trade. "Hey mom, there's a book shop a couple blocks away from here, mind if I check it out?" Blake asked, preferring to by a book than waiting in a long line for dust that she really didn't need.

"Not at all dear, I'll let you know when I'm done here." Kali said as she gave Blake a kiss on the mouth before letting her daughter run off to the book store.

after a while the line shortened enough for Kali to see through the window, the faunus noticed that their was a young girl with busty E-cups at the register, with an apron that read "Store" on the chest area . "Hm? I wonder who that girl is." 

* * *

 

Blake was strolling down the side walk, she was close to her destination. As she walked she had felt a little more at ease than before, aside from some dirty glares she was also met with some kind faces, some people nice enough to wave high as she passed by and some greetings from street musicians that she gave some money to for their music. 

Soon Blake stopped in her tracks when she noticed some odd noises, and before in the short distance she saw a girl around her age. She had busty E-cups and light green hair with the sides shaved, and most notably she had a single spiked shoulder pad. The girl was staring at something in the alley way trying to hold back a shocked expression."Dammit Russel, get your self together, this is what animals deserve." The girl said to her self as her face turned into a malicious grim, but Blake could tell it was forced, as if the girl was using that expression to lie to herself.  

The girl who seemed to be named Russel,  returned to walking, she and Blake bumped into each other lightly. Russel turned to see the faunus she had unknowingly shoulder checked and her face turned into one of anger as she pulled out a dagger and held it against Blake's neck. "Watch where your going animal!  Or do you want to get you're ass ki-" Russel didn't finish her rant when Blake quickly drew Gambol in it's gun form and pushed it against Russel's cheek.  Russel had a face of shock, and quickly backed off before spitting on the floor and leaving.

"Such closemindedness." Blake said to herself with a disappointed look, though she still wondered what was with the faces of doubt Russel had before hand.

"Oh you've been a bad bitch haven't you." Blake heard something inn the alley way, the sounds of dirty talk and moans. Blake quickly investigated and was quickly appalled by what she was witnessing.

There was what looked to be a husky faunus, with both fluffy dog ears and a fluffy tail, she had short hair that went from black, gray, to white like a normal husky, the same going for her faunus traits. Her eyes were black with light blue pupils like a husky.  She had spiked, fluffy bracelets and anklets that had the same color and feel as her hair.  she also had a spiked fluffy collar with a name tag that read "Poppy". The faunus was naked and pressed against the wall, her H-cups squeezing against the cement.

Her collar had a chain that was being held by another woman who was fucking her asshole. She was a tanned human woman with straight long black hair. She had F-cup breast and wore a white bra that showed off her upper cleavage and upper boob, her shoulders were completely bare. She also wore white loose fitting pants with white and black dancing shoes. If she didn't have her pants lowered to fuck the dog faunus, her pants would be cut in the front and back from the inner thighs, just  enough cutin the front to show the very edge of her folds and enough in the back to show off some ofher ass cheeks. She also wore white mascara and white lipstick.

"Oh take all of my cock pendeja!" The woman moaned as she pulled the chain harder, further choking the faunus. 

"HYAHHH!" Blake yelled, she took out Shroud and swung the sheathe so hard she sent an aura air cutter that cut through the chain.

"The hell!" The tanned woman exclaimed, shocked by the surprise attack. Blake dashed forward to press her attack and clashed Shroud with the woman's weapon, an extendable staff with different dust compartments in it's center. The staff seemed to be powered by gravity dust which sent Blake flying with another swipe, but the cat faunus reacted accordingly and threw gambol in it's whip form to wrap around the staff user's ankle and sent her flying with her.  

The two girls landed on the roof of a building on the other side of the street.  "How could you do something like that! You're sick!" Blake exclaimed as both combatants got up on their feet.

"Okay chica, no need for the kink shaming." The woman said as the center of the staff revolved and her staff was now made of concentrated wind. 

"You call hurting faunus a kink! Your really think you can just treat us like fuck toys!" Blake exclaimed as she readied her weapons. 

"Wait a second this is a big mi-" The woman was about to say something but was interrupted when Blake shot her with her pistol, the woman dodged an blocked every shot with her staff. The woman dominated the mid range, using the wind dust to create gust of air to throw Blake off balance and get solid hits in.  Blake soon adapted and used her clones to dodge and close the distance, getting in an solid slash that made the girl's breast jiggle, and the followed with an upward slash, jumped for an air combo, and used Gambol's whip form to pounce on the girl and sent her hard against the roof.

After getting blake off of her the Staff user switched her staff into Ice mode and exchanged more blows with blake. with each exchange the girls assets jiggled, after freezing Blakes hand to her weapons the staff user pressed her weapon on the roof and began to spin on it like a stripper, kicking Blake every time she tried close the distance. However Blake took advantage of her opponents stationary position and sweep kick the bottom of the staff, the tanned woman spun and landed on her knees, but was the kicked by Blake and then punched in the face causing the ice to break off of her hands and weapons. after one final slash Blake broke the girls white aura, her opponent landing on her back. 

Blake drew her pistol and made sure the woman would stay still. "Don't move, I'm going to call the police and-"

"WAIT!"  Blake's pistol was hit out of her hand by what looked to be a spiked ball and chain. The suddenly the husy faunus from earlier got in between her and the woman, spreading her hands to shield her. "This is a big misunderstanding!" Poppy said, putting two and two together on why Blake attacked. 

"What? She was choking you!?" Blake said, confused as to why the faunus was defending the person choking her.

"She wasn't hurting me, I wanted  her to do it." Poppy stated.

"....what?" Blake said, her eyes widened.

"You know how some faunus like to succumb to their animal instincts?" The Faunus asked.

"Yeeees?"

"Well, I just like to be treated like a literal pet, see?"  Poppy said as she waved her hand, putting attention to her fur cuffs and collar. "And I especially like it when I'm treated "ruff." Poppy punned as she stretched her chain.  Her friend rolled her eyes at the pun.

"Oh... I see..." Blake said realizing her error. "I'm so sorry, I just thought-"

"Don't worry it's cool, in fact it's pretty cool you were willing to help someone out, even if it wasn't the real deal." The tanned woman said. "The names Blanca."

"And I'm Poppy!"  The  husky faunus exclaimed as she made mock paw motions with her hands. 

Blake was slightly taken a back by Poppy's personality. She knew of faunus that were very in tune with their animalistic instincts, but Poppy was a whole other level she hadn't seen before. "I-I'm Blake." Blake said, shaking Blanca's hand.  "So now that we are on the same page, why were you to doing that in the alleyway of all places?" Blake asked.

"Well actually, I'm supposed to be leaving to Mistral soon to attend Haven academy, but mi amiga here couldn't resist having one final "goodbye." Blanca winked when she said goodbye. "And speaking of which I'm going to be late for my flight."  Blanca stated as she walked to the edge of the building and set her staff into Gravity mode. "Your a huntress in training?" Blanca asked, turning to Blake as she shortened her staff.

"I am, Beacon Academy." 

"Well then, I'm sure we will see each other again in the vytal festival." Blanca said as she bent her knees. "Maybe I can give you a little dance the next time we meet, adios." The stripper said before she launched her self by extending the staff, maneuvering from building to building with her gravity dust.

"Hey, are you a huntress in training as well." Blake asked Poppy.

"Yep! I'll be attending Beacon just like you!" Poppy exclaimed wagging her tail and moving her ears. It was then that Blake noticed something about Poppy, that she had two faunus traits. 

"Wait, you have two faunus traits!?" Blake asked.

"You just noticed?" Poppy tilted her head.

"I mean, I kinda noticed but I just thought with your're whole kink thing going on, I just thought one of them was fake." Blake admitted. "I've heard of reports of faunus with more than one trait, but this is the first time I've met somone like you in person."  There have been multiple reports of faunus with multiple traits for ages, however their true nature remains a mystery. Some people thought it was some form of evolution, but after all this time they shouldn't be so rare, and others have said it's a rare gene, but there have also been reports of people who used to have one trait suddenly gaining another.  While it was a mystery to most people, there are those who know the true origins of these multi-traited faunus. 

"Nope! there the real deal, want to feel them?"  Poppy asked as she grabbed her own tail and presented it to Blake, whom gently petted the tail. "Oh yeah, stroke it." Poppy moaned , being turned on from having her tail stroked like a cock. "Hey Blake, since I never got to finish fucking with Blanca, I think it's only fair that you finish where she started." Poppy whispered into Blake's ear.

"I guess you're right, but I'm not comfortable choking you with a leash." Blake said, She had done kinky stuff before, but it felt wrong to her to do that with a dog faunus, at least for know.

"That's okay,  I just want you to pet me like the puppy I am." Poppy moaned as she took one of Blake's hands and settled it on her head, letting her pet her dog ears. Blake blushed as Poppy kept making more and more dog like noises, despite the fact she herself made cat noises from time to time.  Poppy began to stroke her erect cock with one hand while groping her breast with the other. 

"Faster master faster!" Poppy pleaded, Blake blushing like a tomato and stroking as fast as she could, Poppy meeting her pace. Poppy's face began to go ahegao, panting like a dog would. After a couple of minutes Poppy was finally reaching her climax. "OH! OH! AWOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Poppy came, spraying the hole roof with her seed. 

Poppy lied flat on her back panting from the pleasure. "Oh that felt good. Thanks Blake." Poppy said, her eyes still rolled back.

"Your welcome. I'm going to go to the book store." Blake said as she made her way there.

"Sure thing, see you in Beacon." Poppy said as she gave a thumbs up.

_"What the hell just happened..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this chapter we are introduced to 2 Oc characters Blanca and Poppy. Btw about Poppy having 2 traits. In this universe there are some faunus that have more than one trait, however their is a reason behind it that still abides to the natural one trait per Faunus rule in canon (unless you guys want me to completely disregard that rule, then let me know in the comments below.)  
> As for what this may entail for future OC's and sex scenes. The extent of the faunus traits will range from having both a tail and ears, and will sometimes go to the extent of the lieks of the monster girls from monster musume. However know matter how crazy some faunus traits might get, one rule that will apply to every character is that the cocks and balls will always be human.
> 
>  
> 
> Also If you have any Semblance Ideas for Team CRDL or any of the Senran characters please share! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also we are introduced to Russel thrush R 63, once again I couldnt think of a good female name and since Russel is supposed to reference a bird I decided to keep it the same. As for reference of how I will be doing Team CRDL I will show you this image .  
> Now in Russel thrush's case, imagine her without the bangs and for all the characters imagine the colors being more accurate to the show. Also for this image completely ignore Cardin because I have another image that will be more representive of Cardin in this fic.  
> http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/41500000/Fem-Team-CRDL-rwby-41580060-750-1066.png
> 
>  
> 
> And now for Fem! Cardin: http://orig00.deviantart.net/0158/f/2015/286/d/f/oopsie_by_shami_heart-d9cxuq5.png


	49. Traffic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali waits in line, but some trouble may get in the way.

"Hmm." Kali hummed to herself. she was know inside the establishment, but decided to stay in the line, not seeing the Shopkeep anywhere else in the store he was probably  at the front counter with that mystery girl.

"Hmm I wonder how the old man has been, Wonder if he's still ali- ***OOF*"** Kali's thought was disrupted when someone pushed her out of the line, her Bellabooty cushioning her fall. "Hey!" Kali looked up and saw a girl with a spiked shoulder pad in her place of the line, everyone else was also staring at the girl but seemed to not intervene, either from indifference or fear of an altercation with the dagger wielder. "How rude! Did know one teach you to respect you're elders." Kali said, not exactly realizing she just called herself old.

"Huh!?" Russel put a hand up to her ear, mocking as if she couldn't hear properly. "Is that a cat I hear?" Russel mocked. 

Kali tried to shove her way back into the line, but was forcefully pushed out again by Russel. "Dam cat, how'bout you get the fuck out and return to whatever dumpster you crawled out of." 

Kali was had a face of both anger and disgust, the fact that humans could still be so cruel to faunus kind. "Why I oughtta-" Kali got up and stared Russel down, she may be out of practice but she still knew how to whoop some ass. 

"What, you wanna go pussy!" Russel said, as she closed in aswell, so close both woman's breast were squishing against each other. Kali was ready for a fight, memories of her having to defend herself back with the whitefang coursing through her mind,but when Russel seemed to not make any initiative to attack, Kali immediately knew that the rowdy girl was banking on the old woman throwing the first punch. Whether it was so she could cry victim or have an excuse to fight without repercussions didn't matter, Kali wasn't going to fall for her trap.

"Excuse me miss but you need to leave the establishment, you're disturbing the customers." The girl that Kali noticed before had showed up, clad in an apron and unbuttoned button down shirt underneath. Kali looked at the girl and noticed that she had a name tag on the apron that read Ayame.  _"Ayame.. that name sounds familiar."_

"You heard the girl, let's take this outside." Russel said, expecting to initiate a confrontation outside, but Ayame wasn't having it.

"She can stay, YOU are the one causing a hassle for everyone." Ayame pouted, despite being angry she still managed to look cute. Ayame is normally a kind hearted girl who wouldn't initiate a confrontation, but when it comes to her customers she always took things seriously.

"What you want a peace too!?" Russel exclaimed, now closing in on Ayame, who also knew to not fall for her trap.

 _"Dammit. It's going to be difficult to force her to leave, and I can't just use brute force. Think Ayame! What would Katsuagi-sempai do?... Of course!"_ Out of nowhere Ayame thrusted her hand forward  and grabbed hold of one of Russel's E-cups, giving it a few Squeezes. 

The room fell silent for a few seconds, and Russels face was one of surprise which then turned into irritation. her eye twitching a bit. "Upon further thought this maybe wasn't a good Ide-AAAAAAAAA!!!!" Ayame was grabbed by Russel who bent down, rolled back , pulled her in, her boob against Russel's foot and kicked her out the window. 

* * *

 

Earlier that day.

"We're here." Jasmine announce blowing some smoke out the bullhead window. The Bullhead they were in was cloaked thanks to some upgrades given by Haruka, the girls jumped into an ally and made their way to the side walks.

"So, this is where we part ways." Miyabi stated. 

"Before we do that, you all know your task?" Jasmine asked, she knew Hebijo were an elite team, but it didn't hurt to have a quick briefing of objectives.

"We investigate for any suspicious activity within the kingdom, test any identified students we spot, and once we're done we will contact Raven Branwen and use her semblance as a means of transportation to Vacuo and Anima to investigate the whereabouts of missing hunters and sightings of mutated grimm." Imu listed.

"Good, but you forgot one thing." Jasmine said, team hebijo listenin intently on what they missed. "Remember to take a break every once and a while, you may be strong but that doesn't mean you should overwork yourselves." Team hebijo seamed a bit confused by this.

"Wait, but don't already fool around back at the beach?" Ryobi said, knowing that she likes to spend a lot of time with her girlfriends.

"Yes, but out of all of the teams that take on missions, you girls come back the most worn out. Remember, just because we aren't on Estival island, doesn't make all of remnant a war zone." Jasmine advised.

"I see, I'll make sure we don't overwork ourselves." Miyabi said, however contrary to relaxation her expression was one of determination and readiness.

"Good, if you ever feel like you need a break, there is a club called Jr's. just tell the guards that I sent you there and they should have no problem letting you in without the need for ID's."  Jasmine winked.

"Yes mam." Imu said. After giving their farewells Jasmine and Ayame were heading over to meat Ayame's grandfather. 

"You know It's been a long time since I've seen you're grand father." Jasmine said, Ayame seemed pretty surprised. 

"You new my grandfather?"  Ayame asked, not remembering anyone named Jasmine when he used to talk about his youth. 

"Very, though you probably heard me referred to as Sayuri." Jasmine said, Ayame instantly connected the dots.

"Oh! That was you!?" Ayame asked. 

"Indeed it was, ah the memories. I'll always cherish them, the fighting , the comradery, the sex." Jasmine was listing the things she used to do with her old team.

"Wait you and grandpa had sex?" Ayame asked wide eyed and surprised.

"Oh yes a lot, Me, Hanzo, Maria, we all fucked like rabbits in the good'ol days."  Jasmine grinned, Ayame blushed , trying not to form any potentially scarring images in her mind. "If only I was a futa back then, I would have loved to shove m-" 

"Oh look we're here!" Ayame exclaimed, art excited to see her grandpa again and part desperate to stop Jasmine from going into any further detail. 

In front of the two futa was a store named From Dusk till Dawn, and their was an old Shopkeep whom had just finished cleaning the new windows. 

"GRANDPAAAA!" Ayame ran at the old man,  the surprised shopkeep noticing her in the distance. 

"Ayame!?" Shopkeep said as he was put in a tight embraced. "It's been ages, what's brought you all the way back here?" Shope keep asked, returning his granddaughter's embrace. 

"She'll be continuing her training I Beacon academy." Jasmine chimed in. "She's been having trouble training on the island so perhaps a different environment will be more suitable for her, might help her with teamwork as well." Jasmine explained.

"I see."  After a brief silence Shopkeep turned to Jasmine. "So, how have things been on the island?"

"They've  been great, the girls are training, missions are being completed, and the scenery is splendid." 

"How about that old bastard Hanzo? I'm sur the girls have learned a lot from him." Shopkeep smiled, only calling Hanzo a bastard in good jest.

"Dead..." Jasmine said. Shop keep was taken a back.

"Oh... So, are you able to revive him?" Shop keep asked. He still kept in contact with Jasmine and remembered her telling him about finding a way to revive people, the only person revived so far being Ryoki.  "I thought about it, but resurrection only works if the person in question hasn't passed on, even then Hanzo preferred to let things go by the natural cycle." Jasmine explained. 

"I see, a shame the we can't get the old crew back together. Come in." Shop keep opened the door letting the girls in. 

"Ayame? Do you mind taking charge of the store, Jasmine and I have much catching up to do."  Shopkeep said. "You always did bring in a lot of customers." Shopkeep smiled, back when he was young he to had a charm that just attracted people to come in his store.

"Sure thing!" Ayame exclaimed, putting on her signature apron. "Wait a second. what are you to going to be doing?" Ayame asked, worried about what kind of activities they were going to do.

"Probably going to catch up with a game of cards wh- Oh! don't worry dear, this geezer is much to old for me now." Jasmine whispered to Ayame.

"What was that?" Shopkeep asked not quite hearing what Jasmine said.

"Oh nothing, come one, lest go so I can  beat you're ass at cards again." Jasmine smirked as she entered the back room.

"Oh it's on!" 

* * *

 

"Thank you for you're purchase! Please come again!" Ayame was behind the register working the shop, and just like her grandfather said she was bringing in customers with her great customer service and attractiveness.

"Dam cat, how'bout you get the fuck out and return to whatever dumpster you crawled out of."  Ayame heard some commotion going on in the line. 

"Umm, excuse me miss, I'll be right back." Ayame excused herself with her customer to check up on the commotion. Ayame saw a girl with a spiked shoulder pad harassing an old faunus woman. This angered Ayame, if their were 2 things she didn't like, it was being harassed by rude customers, and rude customers harassing others, and Ayame was going to put a stop to this commotion.

* * *

 

"The present"

 

 

 "Go fish." The old man said, Jasmine fished from the deck.

"Do you have any Aces?" Shopkeep smirked. 

"What happened to no semblances?" Jasmine smirked, asking rhetorically.

"Do I look like such a dishonorable man?" Shopkeep smirked. He was infact cheating with his semblance, which he also shared with Ayame due to it being hereditary. Hyper Analysis is a semblance that allows it's user to analyze people and objects and gain even greater information that an Atlas tech visor. When activating the semblance one can tell a person's age, aura level, condition, damage, height, distance, and almost everything, however the you can't read minds so their are some limitations in that regard. And even with objects you can tell the material makeup, age, quality, and so on. one other weakness of the semblance is that it can only analyze what is visable, so if a faunus were to hide their traits, the semblance can't differentiate between human and faunus, mostly due to their genetic similarities.

"Well considering that one time you got us kicked out of a casino, I'd say y-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" A loud shriek followed by the sound of broken glass was heard.

"What the-" Shop keep said as  he and Jasmine checked the commotion to find one of the store window's broken with Ayame and Russel outside.  

"Customer service my ass!" Russel yelled as she swung her daggers around and then crossed her arms. 

 "People who pick on old woman aren't customers in this establishment." Ayame said as she threw her Apron aside , put on her gauntlets, grieves, and readied her fighting stance

 "And people who grope my boobs aren't considered alive the next day."  Russel threatened, even though she was bluffing on the whole killing part.

"Hey!" a voice yelled , Russel turned around to see Kali having jumped out the window assuming her own fighting stance. "I'm afraid I'm going to need to teach you a lessen in respect." Kali said, she hadn't fought in a fight like this in a while, but she wasn't sure of this Russel's intentions, so for the sake of the red eyed girl's safety she was going to join in the fight to. 

However before Kali could move any closer a gun shot was hear, and a bullet hit near her feet. A man  with a tooth necklace, button down orange shirt, brown pants, short mustache, and  a rifle came into view with a couple of goons out of nowhere. 

"Boss?" Russel said, apparently knowing this person yet surprised by his entrance.

"Ohhh Russell, Russell, Russell,.. you truly found a valuable one."  The man said, as he blew a smoke from his cigar and dropped it on the ground, crushing it with his foot.

"A valuable one, this bitch?" She said looking at Kali for a quick second before returning her focus on Ayame.

"Kali Belladonna, Wife of the former leader of the White Fang and current Chieftan of Menagerie."  

"I see you've done you're research, but I'm afraid I haven't done mine, who are you and what do you want?" Kali asked as she readied her fighting stance against the new challenger. 

"The name's Clay, and you my fine Feline are worth a lot of money-" Clay said before tilting his head to get a good look at Kali's rear end. "And perhaps a lot more if I factor in that fat ass!" Clay said with a toothy grin that showed his gold teeth."

"You're a trafficker!?" Kali said , her face filled with disgust. Roman torchwick and Jr. weren't the only indiviual's that dealt in criminal activity, though in Jr.'s case he's more neautral than criminal. Clay is a Faunus trafficker, kidnapping and selling off Faunus to the highest bidder. He's actually quite famous with the Mistral underground, his specialties being that he is able to extend his business in Vale and Vacuo where his clients are can't do the dirty works themselves, the brothel owners and rich snobs only able to extend their power within their own kingdoms. He even used to be employed by the Schnee Dust company, that was until Whitley took control and almost got him arrested in Atlas if it wasn't for his quit wit. 

"And you're my pay check!" Clay said as he fired a shot at Kali, the cat faunus dodging the shot with ease and her assets jiggling as they will for the duration of the fight. Clay's henchmen began to close in, there were about 5 in total, witch she should be able to handle. Kali hit the sword wielder in the stomach with a palm strike, she then grabbed his arm and threw  him against two axe wilders that flanked her. The two revolver weiders fired shots at her as Kali rushed in while dodging the bullets and quickly took them out the one on the right and hit him in the stomach while grabbing his arm that was about to whack her, elbowed the man's stomach before throwing him overhead towards the other attacker, whom ducked the thrown man. The girl with the pistol fired a few shots at Kali and missed, the bullets breaking the other window, luckily the civilians had evacuated through the back entrance. Kali slashed the gun out of the girls hand with her sharp nails, she then both slashed and grabbed the gunner's face, spun and threw her at Clay who simply stepped aside the thrown goon. The 3 men from before weren't quite knocked out and were know charging at Kali. The cat Faunus bent down and when the men came close she uppercut the man in the middle while to afterimages of Kali formed and repeated the same attack against the 2 remaining goons. The middle one was knocked out but the other two had enough aura and skill to recover. One man skillfully landed his feet on the closed door and lunged forward at Kali, while the other one was flying towards the other fight happening between Ayame and Russel, In a skilled reaction Ayame used the goon as a wall to jump off and lunge towards Russel, The goon being sent flying towards Kali. Kali looked at the goon kicked by Ayame, she put her her palms parallel to her breast, bent her knees, and ass the two attackers got closer she thrusted both hands in a double palm strike against the goon's ack while the one behind her was struck by her Bellabooty thrusting outward and sent the goon flying through the door.

"Dammit! My store!" Shopkeep exclaimed.

"Don't worry..." Jasmine blew another smoke. "I'll cover it." She smirked. Even though the experienced ninja was fully capable of handling the hostiles with ease, she felt Ayame and Kali were fully capable of handling themselves, wise for Jasmine to keep a low profile, even when dealing with these minor scuffles.

"Well now luv! didn't take you for a feisty one!" Clay said, seeming to be thrilled by a potential fight. "I know I shouldn't touch the merchandise, but I'm sure know can blame if I want to test that ass's durability!" Clay said, making a mocking thrust.

Kali winced in disgust, readying her stance.  "You won't be touching anyone when this is over." Kali declared, the two combatants lunging forward at one another. 

* * *

when the goon got kicked

 

 

 Hyahh! Ayame was thrown by Russel's judo throw again, but she quickly recovered and used the convenient goon flying towards her as a spring board. She was able to land a punch on Russel's face so hard some of her clothing partially tore, but not all the way, her green aura flickered, not broken but still took a critical hit. The two had begun fighting when the Kali did, most of the fight consisted of Ayame putting pressure on Russel with constant attacks while Russel was trying to deal with said pressure. Both combatants have gotten their fair share of hits in but Ayame had been getting the better trade with her strikes. As the girls kept dodging and exchanging hits, assets jiggling and all, Russel knew she needed another plan of attack. While some of Ayame's movements were predictable and long enough for Russel to counter, Ayame still had speed in most of her moves and her pressure was to much fore Russel to handle. 

After being struck by a back handed strike from Ayame, the red eyed girl pressed her advantage at the now crouched Russell, however Russel smirked as the revolver on her dagger spun and landed on her electic dust, electricity covered the blades as Russel turned around and blocked Ayame's gauntlets, electrifying her for a few seconds in almost comedic fashion. Russel could even see the girls skeleton before she was blasted back, her clothing partly tearing as well from the critical hit to her red aura. 

"What the!?" Ayame exclaimed, using her semblance she analyzed Russel to figure out where the electricity came from. Ayame had noticed revolver wheels on the daggers, witch were currently using the lightning dust. Ayame looked at her own gauntlets, the HUD like effect of her semblance showing her that the electricity will travel through her gauntlets. Ayame used the information given and took off her gauntlets, figuring that even if her opponent switched to another element she could still use it against her gauntlets, like using ice to stick them to her and then lightning to further electrocute.

After quickly taking off her gauntlets she through them at Russel who charged in dodging both weapons, then Ayame loosened her grieves  and kicked them off toward the girl, the last grieve struck her in the head leaving her open for a barrage of strikes from Ayame. She and Russel continued to exchange strikes, Ayame being able to avoid the electricity easier without her metal weapons. 

 After striking a few hits on Russel Ayame noticed she paused for a quick second to change her blade's dust attributes. Lerning from her fight with Yozakura, she took the advantage and once Russel turned around Ayame high kicked her into the air with a follow up kick with her other leg, and as Russel was falling Ayame slightly hopped and drop kicked Russel's E-cups so hard all of her clothes shredded into pieces, leaving only her weapons and shoulder pad intact. 

Ayame back flipped onto her feet, taking in what just happened. "I-I won! Yay!" Ayame cheered to her self.

Russel was dazed but quickly got back up and she had an interesting reaction when she noticed she was naked. Ayame and the spectators that were behind would have expected some comedically embarrassed reaction from Russel blushing like a ripe peach and swearing how she would get her next time, but instead Russel had a serious fear in her eyes, and not the kind where you would be glad she got what she deserved but a true horrid fear. 

"No! I-I! I can't let them!" Russel muttered to herself before making her quick escape.

"What was that about?" Ayame asked herself before turning her attention to Clay and Kali fighting.

Clay had the upper hand, his rifle was kicked away and now he was using a machete, so far being able to keep up with the cat faunus. Seeing Kali need help Ayame grabbed her weapons and through one of her gauntlets at Clay's head just before he was going to land another attack. "Ow! the he-" Before he could respond he was palm striked in the jaw, flying a good distance. 

Kali and Ayame exchanged looked before Ayame threw the rest of her weapons, Kalin the used her legs to kick them towards Clay, the last weapon breaking the trafficker's aura. He seemed like he wanted to keep fighting, but when police Siren's were heard he made a break for it through an alley way.

Ayame  was about to chase after them man, but when she turned to the alley way he seemed to have disappeared. "Dam! he got away!" Ayame exclaimed

"Let him go. I'm sure he'll think twice now before causing a commotion at my shop, and I'm afraid before anything can be dealt with that whippersnapper..." Shopkeep said before calling attention to the mess from the fight and giving Ayame a broom. "We have a store to clean"...

"Let me help to." Kali asked as she walked up to the Shopkeep. "I believe I may be partly responsible for the broken door." Kali stated as a piece of the door fell on the ground.

"I see..." Shop keep said as hegave the cat faunus a broom. "Heh... It's been a while Kali."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter was definitely more action packed than previous ones, but I hope it was still sexy with all the assets jiggling around.  
> So for starters, in this AU Kali is more of a fighter. Imagine her fighting style as a mix of Cinder's hadn to hand in v6, with Ren's hand to hand, and also Tien shin han in DBZFighterz. 
> 
> Also Russell thrush vs Ayame! yeah in canon Russel would have been mopped the floor with by Ayame, but in this universe Team CRDL are actually not as much of pushovers as shown in canon.
> 
> Also Ayame is the legendary Shop Keep's granddaughter! When thinking about what I wanted to do with Ayame,this came to mind and it was perfect!
> 
> Also the exchange between Russel and Ayame when Russel says "Customer servicemy ass!" is based off of the beginning match dialogue in Mortal Kombat.


	50. Kali Catches Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali catches up.

"Oh that's right! How could I forget you had a granddaughter!" Kali said, after cleaning the store the 4 individuals sat on a table and decided to conversate amongst themselves. Kali used to know Shopkeep back when she did rallies with the more peaceful white fang, whenever the fang needed dust his store was the most trustworthy to go to."So your Ayame! I must say I owe you plenty." Kali thanked.

"Well it's all thanks to Katsuragi-sempai and Jasmine-sensei's training!" Ayame said.

"You've been improving quite well, however you still have a long ways to go." Jasmine said, noticing that Ayame made some of the same slip ups just like back at the beach. And something Jasmine was quite surprised by Russell's own skill, bullies like her normally aren't strong in an actual fight. "As long as you stay focused I'm sure you will come out of the academy with much strength and skill." Jasmine stated, for sure believing that this would work.

"You're attending Beacon Academy?" Kali asked, Ayame nodding her head yes. "Funny, my daughter is attending there as well.  I'll be sure to tell her about you." Kali said as she took another sip of tea. "Well I'm afraid I should take my leave, my daughter is probably waiting for me at the book store." Kali said as she got up. "Oh and Ayame, if you ever need anything give me a call, as I said before I owe you one for helping me back there." Kali said.

"Oh there's no need! I'm just glad I could help out a customer." Ayame said.

Kali gave he farewells before leaving, she had asked if she had to stay for police questioning but Shopkeep said the police weren't needed.  As Kali walked down the street she suddenly felt a presence, the cat faunus glanced behind her and saw no one was there. She returned to walking down the path, half way there to the book store, until suddenly Kali felt a pair of hands wrap around her and grope her busty D-cups. "What in the world!?" Kali was caught off guard, as the pair of hands skillfully groped her Kali turned around grabbed the gropers arm and flipped them over her shoulder to see Ayame hitting her back on the ground. "Ayame?"

Ayame's eyes were swirling before she came to her senses and got herself back up. "Ow..."

"You scared me half to death." Kali said.

"Sorry, it's just, remember when you said you owe me one? Well, their is one way you could repay me..." Ayame said, blushing and smiling at the same time as she rubbed her legs together.

"I see..." Kali smiled. "That should be no issue then." Kali closed the distance between herself and Ayame, the girl immediately returned to groping the cat faunus' breast.  

Ayame free'd Kali's breast and began to suck on the hard nipples, making Kali moan as she was guided to the alley wat and pushed against the wall. both girls lifted there below-the waist clothing up, allowing Ayame's long thick 4'5 cock into Kali's  pussy. Kali moaned in pleasure, not used to people pleasing her tits and pussy instead of her ass. 

"So good!" Ayame moaned as she popped Kali's nipple out of her mouth and increased her speed. The girl's moaned in the alleyway, speed increasing with every second. Ayame put her head in between 

 Kali's boobs and motorboated. 

"Oh Ayame! I'm getting close!" 

"Me too!" Ayame freed her head and began kissing Kali. "MMMMMMMMMMM!" Ayame climaxed, the girls moaning into each other's mouths as to not disturb the surrounding area.

"That was great." Kali breathed as Ayame pulled out. 

"Thank you." Ayame replied as Kali took her hand and placed them on her ass.

"I could tell you prefer breast, but if you are ever in the mood for some fine ass, just give me a bellabooty call." Kali winked before returning to her stroll.

* * *

 

 

"Ah! Oh yeah the emperor won't notice a thing!" Blake moaned as she was masterbaiting to her novel Ninjas of Love in the corner of the book store, trying her best to keep her voice low. "Dammit, mom where are you, I don't have any where to climax!" Blake had figured that her mom would arrive in time for her to unload her seed in her, but she was coming to her limit.

"You called?" Kali said, suprising Blake. 

"Mom-Ha! Where have you been!" Blake moaned.

"Sorry sweety, let's just say an interesting encounter in the store. I'll tell you about it later, looks like my babies' cock needs some where to let go." Kali said as she took Blake's cock into her mouth, letting her daughter release her seed. 

"Ha...Ha..." Blake moaned as her mother pulled out and licked her lips. "So, about your encounter..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this was a shorter chapter, mostly just to rap up this arc. Next time we return to the Branwens and their plans to party in Jr's club.


	51. Jr's Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and her girlfriends get ready to party it up.

"We're gonna turn heads tonight!" Yang exclaimed as she and Raven pulled their bikes from the garage. Yang was wearing a really short black skirt with a yellow sleeveless top that showed a lot of cleavage and all of her stomach, hugged the tits really tight.

Raven was wearing black daisy dukes that dug deep in her ass, so much it gave her a bit of pleasure. She wore a top similar to Yang's except she had the straps so loose it was on her arms at times. "So lady's! are you ready to party?" Raven flirted as she caressed her own bike. Unlike Bumblebee Raven's bike was an all black chopper with red decal that resembled red raven's. 

"I think so." Ruby blushed. She was wearing a really short skirt just like Yang, the kind that people could see the bottom parts of your ass. Her top was strapless and red, hugging her tits and making the already large round bust pop out even more. Ruby was a bit nervous, having never been to a club  before, and not being the most social person the thought of there being a lot of people was on her mind.

"Don't worry sis, tonight is going to be great!" Yang exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around the crimsonette's shoulder. "You'll be with us for most of the night, everything will begin to feel natural in no time." Yang gazed into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Yang's right." Summer said as she wrapped her arm around Raven's waist. Summer was wearing white, ass digging, daisy dukes and her white top cut off right on her nipple, showing all of her under boob. "And if it makes you feel better, I'm not used to big parties myself." Summer said as she gazed into her daughter's eyes from her position.

All the girl's were showing off their midriff's with their outfit's, and plenty of cleavage, ass, and other assets to turn all kinds of heads. They also all wore special panties that only covered their dicks, leaving their rear ends bare.

"Okay, if everyone's ready, we have a party to go to."  Raven smirked, sitting on her chopper bike and unbuttoning her dukes and letting her cock spring freely. Summer lowered her own garments to allow her lover's 5ft thick cock inside her wet pussy. Normally this would seem dangerous but Summer positioned herself to allow Raven to see the road clearly, and even then Raven was a highly skilled  driver. "Ah!" "Oh!"

As Summer began to moan and ride on Raven's thick cock Yang turned to Ruby and gave her the keys to Bumblebee. Ruby looked at yang with a curious look, as to ask why she was given the keys. Yang simply smiled and nodded, signaling Ruby that Yang was letting her ride. "Really!?" Ruby beamed.

"She's yours for the night." Yang winked. The eldest sister had been teaching Ruby how to ride bikes, and she trusted her enough to let her ride Bumblebee for the special occasion.

"You're the best sister ever!" Ruby exclaimed as she kissed Yang on the lips and got on Bumblebee, starting up the engine. Ruby was position in a sexy arch, sticking her ass upward and her upper body, just like Yang tends to do. 

With a now erect dick and wet cunt, Yang let her cock spring free as she got behind  her sister on the bike and cupped her soft ass cheeks. Yang lifted Ruby's ass up and ate out her strawberry anus, making her sister moan. After lubing up the tight asshole, with a string of saliva connecting her mouth with the anus, Yang inserted her thick, precum leaking, 5ft cock into Ruby's tight anus and bent herself over Ruby, pushing her round, voluptuous, F-cup breast hard against the smaller girl's back. This made Ruby moan even louder as her own Voluptuous, round, E-cups pushed against the bike. "AAAAHHH!" Ruby moaned in tune with revving up Bumblebee.

After a few revs from Ruby and Raven, the girls sped off to the street, heading to a fun night of debauchery.

* * *

"AH! AH! AAAAAHHHH!" The girl's moaned as they drove on the streets of Vale, close to their destination.  The moaning drivers parked side by side near the club behind a muscle car. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The lovers climaxed, Ruby ended up blasting out a lot of her sister's cum out of her mouth and onto the muscle car. Luckily for them the people inside the car weren't bothered since they were to busy having an orgy in the hydraulic vehicle. 

"Hey, isn't that?..." Yang noticed that the vehicle was very familiar. As the girl's fixed there clothing and Ruby had her mouth cleaned by a brief make out session from Raven, Yang walked towards the driver seat of the car to see Cindy riding a blue haired futa, whos was riding on two other girls, and there was a shorter girl below the steering wheel eating out Cindy's ass. "Cindy! Surprised to see you here!" Yang greeted, the moaning mechanic turning to see her friend.

"Yang! ain't this a surprise!" The monkey faunus moaned, adding to the noise of the rest of the orgy, which were made up of futa and females. Soon the rest of Yang's lovers appeared to greet the mechanic. "Y'all here to party?" 

"Yep!" Ruby said a she peaked in the other windows, seeing the amount of hot fucking going on. 

"Well before you leave-" Cindy cupped Yang's face and gave her a long passionate kiss, letting go with a string of saliva and a wink.

The girls gave there farewells and headed straight to the entrance, being allowed to skip the long line courtesy of Jr. However when Ruby was in front of the bouncers, her face was filled with fear. "Umm, mom." Ruby said to Raven who was informing the bouncer's that Ruby and Summer were with her, there was no need to mention Yang as she was already acquainted with Jr, which ended up with some interesting conversations between Raven and Yang. 

"Hey kid, you look familiar..."One bouncer said, as he scrutinized the silver eyed girl's face.  "Wait! you're-"

"It's okay. There cool." A man appeared, the owner of the club and it's activities both legal and illegal, Jr. The bouncer seemed hesitant, but when he saw the 'I will fuck you up if you lay a hand on her' looks from Ruby's girlfriends he was much more willing to comply.

The girls were led by Jr through the club, all kinds of people were having the time of their lifes, the dance floor was filled with people, the DJ was really good, and people were even making out in various spots, also faint moans could be heard from certain directions of the club.  As the sexy ladies walked they seemed to literally turn heads, as crowds of people began to check them out.

"So, looks like you four finally became a thing." Jr said, Ruby and Summer seemed surprised by how casually he said that. "Yep! Things went off without a hitch!" Raven said, happy to be dating her girlfriends.  

They finally made it to the bar, Jr turned towards Ruby. "Hey kid, sorry about my guys giving you trouble back at the store, that Ramona chick just wanted to borrow some men, didn't think you would be there."  Jr said apologized to the now confused girl.

"And thank you for getting my guys out." Jr whispered to Raven. Raven had used her semblance, to get Jr's men out of jail, Raven was well acquainted with most of Jr's crew to allow her semblance to work. Raven wasn't part of Jr's gang or anything, but she commonly did jobs for him in exchange for Lien and favors, also getting her and any close family everything on the house in the club. 

"Have a great night everyone." Jr smiled before leaving to make a call.

"Mom?" Ruby gave a suspicious gaze towards Raven. "How do you know that guy?"

"Oh, well it's a  **long** story, but to give you the short version. One day I got him out of a tight spot and have been done jobs for him every once and a while since, and we've become close enough hat we can get everything this club has to offer on the house." Raven nervously smiled as Ruby crossed her arms with a serious glare. "O-okay maybe not everything he does is "legal" but I've made sure that he doesn't do anything that harms anyone." Now Summer had her arms crossed with a serious glare. "Okay no  **direct** harm." Raven clarified.

"Soo that's why he seemed so chill with me." Yang realized, ever since she started going to the club she had been given quite the benefits. Yang even acted as a part-time guard with the Malachite twins.

"Okay...I trust you." Ruby said as she lay her head against Raven's shoulder. "Just don't get caught up in anything dangerous."

"I won't." Raven assured, hugging her child close. After a passionate kiss the music began to change, and people started going wild on the dance floor. 

"Now this is my jam!" Yang exclaimed. The 4-way couple got on the dance floor, staying close in each other's personal space. The girls danced the night away, making sexy movements. Their tits bounced from whenever making energetic hops and their hips sexually swayed whenever the music slowed down. Keeping their hands and arms away the girls stayed withing their personal space, to the point of skin grazing against skin and tits tapping and squeezing against each other. It looked like the girls were trying to seduce the other with their movements and faces so close that one would think they were going to fuck right on the dance floor.

Ruby was the most energetic, bouncing all over the place, her E-cups swinging around like hopping rabbits. Ruby bounced so much that she branch off from her girlfriends before quickly bouncing back in.

Yang was also pretty energetic, but with smaller  bounces and she shacked her hips and body.  

Raven displayed the most skill and seduction with her dancing, making more complicated moves and giving purposeful attention to her assets.

Summer was the most reserved, making small awkward motions.

"Woooooh!" "Shiiiiit look at 'em go!"  People seemed to be cheering towards specific individuals. A Ruby bounced around she noticed two girls dancing, they seemed to be twins. One was dressed in white with long hair and a knife in the back of each heal, but they were positioned in a way as to not accidently hurt people. The other wore red with short hair, and red claw weapons that were in a safe state. Both girls were the same height and had large E-cups just like Ruby.

The twins were dancing in perfect sync, and were very seductive and sexy in their movements. Soon the two of twins began to close the distance between them, the red one holding the white one by the waist while said white one had her hands on her twins upper body. They both made sexy, perfectly synced, sways with their hips as their hands caressed their bodies, giving attention to their form. Soon the short haired twin put her sister in a dip before pulling her back up, as the song ended the two of them embraced in a passionate kiss, even their kiss was perfectly synced as the crowd cheered. 

This got Ruby even more pumped up as she kept bouncing and bouncing until she opened her eyes and realized that the twins had left the dance circle, and now she was in the circle, everyone staring at the young silver eyed girl. 

 

 


	52. Dance Dance Bloody Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finds her self in an un expected predicament, now she has to dance her way through it.

Ruby found her self in the middle of the circle, everyone was staring right at her, waiting for the music to come back on. Once the music started up again Ruby heard her sister's voice. "You got this Sis!" Yang exclaimed, Ruby's girlfriends watching from the edge of the dance circle.

With her sister's encouragement Ruby began to dance, the music being a perfect fit for her. As the crimsonette danced, as she danced she used quick whips and sways with her hips, her assets swinging around with each quick movement. Ruby began to incorporate her semblance into the mix, giving her sexy dance moves a speed boost and creating rose petals that flew around adding to the atmosphere. Just before the beat was about to drop Ruby bent her knees and did a back flip, giving who ever was looking a split second vie of her pussy and ass. After landing the flip the crowd got excited.

"Aw, Raven, our baby is breaking out of her shell." Summer said, Raven smiled in agreement. 

"She sure is, but she isn't the only one that needs to break out." Raven smirked.

"What?-" Summer said before Raven pushed her into the circle with mischievous expression. Summer blushed when she realized people were looking at her now.

"Don't worry mom!" Ruby exclaimed as she bounced  over to her mother, grinding against her like they were before. "Just move to the beat!" Ruby turned around and lay her back against her mother, placing Summer's hands on her own hips and swayed her hips. Summer smiled into her blush as she copied her daughter's movements, soon she began to move just like Ruby, now their were white rose petals being added to the mix. Now the two futa were dancing in sync, forgetting about the crowd and just having fun. 

"They dance pretty good." Yang said, having taught Ruby a few moves before. 

"But I think we could show them how it's really done." Raven said, the two girls smiling as they entered the dance floor and the music was put in an immediate halt.

The two pairs stood on opposite sides of the circle as the crowd anticipated a dance off. As new music began to play Yang and Raven skillfully strut their stuff, dancing with more experience and wooing the crowd.  Raven got behind Yang and groped her breast to really get the crowd going. They ended their part by getting close to Ruby and Summer, and putting their cleavage close to their faces. 

The music had shifted signaling it was Ruby and Summer's turn. They smiled as they twirled and began to shake their stuff, soon they began shaking their hips, butts, and chest really fast with rose petals coming out of their assets.  As the girls dances Summer's shirt sprang up and let her tits bounce freely. Summer blushed as the crowd went wild. Ruby used this to her advantage and stuck her head in between Summer's round, busty, jiggling E-cups and motorboated them.  As the girls shacked and shacked Ruby pulled her top down to let her titties free, and had them rub and grind against Summer's pair. As the song ended the crowd cheered as Ruby and Summer gazed into the other's eyes and they began to make out.  Yang and Raven smiled as they joined their girlfriends and made it into a 4-way make out session that the crowd went crazy for. 

After getting tired of dancing the night away the lovers made their way to the bar.

"Strawberry Sunrise. With no ice, and one of those little umbrellas."

"Strawberry Sunrise."

"Strawberry Sunrise."

"Milk."

The girls made their orders. Ruby was sitting on Yang's lap while Summer sat on Raven's lap.  Once the girls were served their beverages Ruby chugged her glass of milk before anyone took their drinks. 

"What?... I was thirsty." Ruby said as her girlfriends stared at her. As Raven and Summer drank their beverages Yang simply looked at her fancy cup.

"Hey Ruby? Want to try some?" Yang asked.

"Does it have alcohol in it?" 

"I think, but a small taste shouldn't hurt." Ruby seemed unsure, having never tried it before, but figured she might as well give it a shot seeing how everyone enjoyed it.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot."  Ruby said, as Yang drank some of her strawberry beverage, then pulled Ruby in for a kiss, bird feeding her.

After the girls were done, Yang felt a tap on her shoulder. "It's been a while Yang."  Yang turned around to see the red dressed dancer from before, and her twin right next to her. "Oh! Miltia, How's it been!" Yang greeted, her and Raven were well acquainted with the malachites. 

"It's been great!" Miltia replied, giving Yang a kiss. "Who's this little cutie." Miltia asked, looking at Ruby.

"Oh! this is my little sis Ruby!"  

"Hello!" Ruby greeted. 

"Oh so you're Ruby! Yang's told me so much about you!" Mitlia said, giving Ruby a kiss. Ruby was surprised at first, but quickly put it together that this was probably a normal greeting that she gives to those that they know are openly sexual.

"And I'm Melanie." The whit and blue one greeted, seeming much more reserved than her sister. Melanie looked at the four girls, a question popping in her mind. "Hey? Are all of you?"

"Yeah, we are." Raven said, knowing exactly what Melanie was asking.

"That's great to hear!" The twins said in unison. 

"Hey, this is the first time Ruby and Summer have come to the club right?" Melanie asked Raven and Yang.

"Pretty much." Raven answered.

"Well in that case, Miltita, shall we give our new guest our Malachite special?" Melanie asked as she sexually grabbed her lover's waist.  

"Ooooh we should." Miltia replied as she turned her head and kissed her sister passionately. "That is if we don't mind borrowing those two." 

"Go right ahead." Raven smirked.

"Yeah, you guys don't want ot miss out on what they have in store." Yang said to Summer and Ruby, who were quite curious on what the Malachites had in store. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have met the Malachite sisters and got to see a sexy dance off! also yeah, in this AU Yang and Jr have always been on good terms, considering Raven didn't abandon her. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also as for Jr's illegal doings, he mostly does business as an information broker, and doesn't do anything that cause direct harm, mostly due to Raven's watchful eye. But all in all he's a good dude.


	53. The Malachite Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins put on a show.

Before they knew it the two crimsonettes were being led by the hand holding twins to the back of the club, where the number of people began to lessen and lessen as they went deeper. "I must say, you girls killed it on the dance floor!" Miltia complemented.

"But not as good as us of course." Melanie added, being quite cocky.

Miltia bent her head back  towards Ruby and Summer, putting her hand up to her face, the palm facing her twin. "Don't mind her, she might have a bit of a superiority complex but she's nice when you get to know her." 

"I do not!" Melanie protested, Miltia simply giggled. "I just have a lot of confidence!"  Melanie spouted, looking away from her sister.

"And that's one of the many reasons I love you." Miltia giggled, as she lay her head against Melanie's shoulder, Melanie softly smiled in response.

Ruby and Summer were quite surprised by how the twins were polar opposites yet seemed to be so in sync.

"How long have you been dating?" Summer asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not to sure." Miltia said.

"If I had to guess, ever since we were capable of producing romantic feelings." Melanie said as the sister's cupped their cheeks and gave  synchronized pecks on the lips. 

"Oh I just can't wait for our wedding!" Miltia said with a slight skip in her step and looking at her engagement ring, a ring with a square malachite dawned by her right hand, Melanie had hers on her left.

"I just hope those bozos for henchmen don't ruin everything, sometimes I wonder if they can even tell left from right." Melanie spat, not wanting anything to go wrong on what will be the most important day of her life. 

"Wait, you're getting married?" Ruby asked, considering that incestual marriage was illegal in Vale.

"How? Are you getting married in Vacuo?" Summer asked, though she wasn't sure if a citizen of another kingdom could even get married in vacuo and just move back with rings on their fingers.

"Hmph, like we're going to let the law keep us apart in our own kingdom." Melanie declared.

"Daddy is going to be hosting a secret wedding for us. And since you're with Raven and Yang you are welcome to come over." Miltia said. "We don't have an exact date yet, but it should be some time before classes start in Beacon." Miltia added.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Congratulations, I can't wait to attend." Summer smiled.  _"I wonder..."_

"Here we are."  Melanie and Miltia said in unison, leading the girls into a room that had mirrors on each wall, even the door, and was lit up by blue and red lights. "Take a seat while we get ready." Melanie said as she motioned towards a single soft chair, big enough for Summer and Ruby to squeeze into side by side.  Ruby and Summer sat in the chair, their arms pressed against each other, but it wasn't necessarily uncomfortable.

The Malachite twins returned, now with lacy lingerie in their respective colors. Smooth jazz began to play as the girls walked with their arms around their waist, in front of their clients the twins turned their head to kiss each other with just their open tongues, sexually staring at Ruby and Summer as they did. Miltia walked forward and gave the silver eyed girls a lap dance, bringing more attention to the top half of her body and expertly incorporating her arms and hands to the dance. She cupped her own breast to make them pop out more, groped her clients breast and smoothly let her hands travel along their body. Miltia stuck out her cleavage to be close to the crimsonette's faces, slowly swaying her body to make them jiggle. The red twin took each of her client's hands and placed them on her breast, as she stretched back and groped her own boobs on top of their hands.  Melanie wrapped her hands around he rtwin to add to the cupping of her breast, and kissed her twin's neck.

The silver eyed girls were turned on by the lap dance, their boners only being contained within their durable panties. Soon Miltia backed off and switched places with Melanie, as Miltia moved aside their was now a bench in front of the girls. Melanie began her lap dance, unlike Miltia Melanie used the lower half of her body to turn her clients on. The twins guided the silver eyed girl's hands on Melanies ass as she swayed and stuck it up close to them.  Melanie looked behind her to see blushing and drooling before turning back to her twin that she began to make out with. Melanie soon stopped showin her but and sat on her client's laps, laying her back against the arm rest and raising her legs  so high as to be in right up in the girl's faces. Melnie soon moved and spread eagled, having both girls in between her legs, before moving to the other side of the chair to raise her legs again. 

Once Melanie was done with her lap dance she got on the bench and used her feet to pull down Ruby's panties, while Miltia simply unbuttoned Summer's daisy dukes witch were pantiles. Miltia squeezed both of the erect dicks together and hand jobbed the thick shafts. shortly she let go and let Melanie extend her legs to give a foot job, using the soled of her feet, sometimes extending her legs to use her ankles to. Now both twins were jobbing the thick shafts at the same time, Ruby and Summer moaned from the touch of palm and sole on their 4ft cocks, Ruby lay her head against her mother's shoulder, tongue hanging out, while Summer returned the gesture wither her head on top of hers, also tongue hanging out.

The girls moaned louder and louder as the twins expertly pleasured their cocks. "Mom! I'm so close!"

"Me too sweety!" "HMPH!HMPHHMMMMMMMMMMHMMMMMMM!!"

The roses busted their nuts, painting the ceiling in cum, some drops landing on everyone involved. 

"You girls are amazing." Summer complimented.

"I never thought feet could be so hot." Ruby said, she didn't have a fetish but she definitely enjoyed the experience.

"Well, we are the Malachite's after all!" Melanie cockingly praise herself. "And Miltia has the best pair of hands in all of remnant." Melanie said as she intertwined her hands with her lover.

"And you have the best soles."  Miltia replied before the two shared a romantic kiss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: when Melanie mentioned Daddy, they were referring to Jr as he is their father in this fic.


	54. More dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this chapter ended up shorter than I expected. I hope you all still enjoy this little club arc though! Also to all my readers their is a question I am presenting in the end notes.

"Mmmm." Yang was on Raven's lap facing towards her, mother and daughter were making out sloppily when half of their relationship left with the twins.. 

"Yang, wanna go another round on the dance floor." Raven asked, in the mood for some more dancing.

"With you? Anytime." Yang said, giving some final kisses before heading back to the dance floor, sexually grinding with her mother. As the lovers danced Yang bent down and started grinding her bare ass against her mother's crotch. Raven smiled as she gave playful swipes against her daughter's ass. As the dancing got more heated, Raven and Yang took off their tops and began to swing them above their heads, bare ,round, voluptuous  F-cups bouncing around.

"Oh I just can't hold it in." Raven said as she un buttoned her daisy dukes, lifted her daughter's skirt, and inserted her thick cock into Yang's ass. 

"Oooh!" Yang moaned as Raven began to thrust into her hard, the skirt covering the sexual actions as they tried to pretend they were simply grinding.  Even though they were supposed to have sex in one of the private rooms, the couple couldn't help but be risky. "Ha!Ha!Harder!" Yang begged, Raven increased her speed and thrust.  They were  fucking for about a half hour, before finally reaching climax.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" the girls moaned as Raven filled Yang's ass with semen, a little bit of it dripping on to the dance floor.  "Oh! I love dancing!" Yang exclaimed as Raven pulled out of her. 

"Why don't we see how our lovely ladies are doing?" Raven asked.

"Lets." Yang agreed, they headed to the room that the Malachites normally do their lap dances and knocked on the door. 

"It's open!"  Miltia moaned, after opening the door they saw that the girls were having a fun time.

Ruby was flat on her back, being ridden by Miltia as the two held hands, while Melanie had one leg over Summer's shoulder, the silver eyed warrior pounding her pussy. 

"Mind if we join in on the fun?" Yang asked, as she walked over to Melanie and presented her own erect cock, Yang got on her knees as Melanie took the cock into her mouth. 

Raven walked over to Miltia and Ruby, Miltia's 4ft cock was out, bouncing up and down from the hops. Raven licked her lips before bending down on all 4's to deepthroat the shaft. While she did this her own erect cock went inside of Ruby's mouth, the thick throbbing member being shoved down Ruby's throat.  Raven thrusted her hips with power and speed. 

Raven increased the pleasure by using her portals to make her dick go into her own ass.  After an hour had passed, the girls reaching their limits, the room being filled with the wet sounds of sex. "AH!AH!AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone climaxed, Melanie's semen being the only one flying all over the room. 

"I don't want to stop!" Ruby exclaimed, swallowing Raven's jizz, she was having so much fun at the club. 

"Well, we do have all night after all." Raven smirked, the girls spent more time having sex, switching positions and covering the room in jizz, before eventually returning to the dance floor to party the night away.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Ruby exclaimed as the girls were riding back home, Ruby was riding on Raven's dick while she drove the chopper.  "Told you it would be fun!" Yang exclaimed as Summer was having her ass pounded by Yang while riding Bumblebee. 

"We can go there as many times as you want! It's on the house after all." Raven reminded Ruby. 

"Alright!" Ruby exclaimed as they made it back to the house. The girls came once they arrived, they cleaned themselves up and headed to sleep, and they were definitely going to be going to Jr's again, a lot.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so with this arc wrapped up, I have something to ask all of you.  
> Taking in some feedback about the Senran girls, I do realize that some of my plans for them may have distracted from the core of the fic. While They won't get much focus in future chapters (I might make a separate fic for them and what they are doing in this AU),But As you have read I did have plans to have Ayame attend Beacon.  
> Now I want to know, would you be okay with me continuing to use Ayame as a student attending beacon, or would you like me to replace her with another character to serve as Shopkeep's granddaughter and make replacement chapters. Also don't worry, it shouldn't be too much of a hassle for me to redo the chapters if that is what you guys would like.
> 
>  


	55. The Horseshoe Saloon Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Vacuo their lies a Famous Saloon, where a familiar face gives her farewells to the kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember some of the stuff I said about the faunus when I introduced Poppy? Yeah you're gonna see some of that in action. I hope you enjoy something different in this chapter.

Their is a small town in Vacuo named The Wild West. The town was a long strip of wooden buildings  with many businesses and homes, A fairly popular town within the kingdom of Vacuo. In that town their was a famous saloon named.The Horse Shoe Saloon, a place filled with delicious drinks, great customer service, bar fights, and its fair amount of sex.

Currently their was an arm wrestling match going on between a Futa monkey faunus named Sun wukong, and  a sexy cowgirl  named Soil that wore blue overall straps that covered her I-cup breast's nipples, showing all of her side cleavage from both sides, she had long flowing hair similar to Yang except orange, and she had green eyes. her under garments just looked like panties made up of normal clothing material, and she had a pair of boots. Her whole outfit consisted of denim except for her leather farm gloves and leather farm boots. Behind her were her huntsman team, witch also happened to be her 3 identical sisters and wifes.

The 3 other members of the quadruplets all had the same hair style, green eyes, cow girl hats, boots,cloth panties with a lack of actual pants, thick southern accents, thick thighs, big soft round asses   and busty round voluptuous I-cups.

The girl directly behind her was Lead, who had light blond  hair (but less saturated than Yang's hair, more like the actual color of gold), and a bra that looked like a big piece of white cloth tied to the front.  She had a belt filled with revolver ammo carriers and had more in her busty round I-cup cleavage. She also had to massive guns that looked like a combination of revolvers and hand canons. All of her clothing looked like a sexualized cow girl outfit with the typical brown leather , and she had a bright gold badge. 

The sister to the side was named Silver, and her she wore some sort of Silver colored leather top that looked had strings keeping it together. Her hair was Silver colored and her tits were I-cups, around her waist was a whip that had a revolver on the hilt to switch between dust types. 

The final sister named Copper was on the other side of the table, she was different from her sisters, in the sense that she was a faunus, and not just any faunus, but a centaur. She had Bronze hair with a bronze colored horse half and black tail.  Her bra was just a bikin that only covered her nipples while showing off all her cleavage, and just like a sister she was a futa, but despite her horse half her cock and balls still took a human shape under there, she also had a dick on her human half as well. Even when her dick on her bottom half is flaccid, it was still thick and girthy,

The quadruplets formed team LSSD (The D coming from their Copper's last name Diane) Pronounced "Lead".

"Got you!" Sun exclaimed as she slammed Soil's hand against the table, winning the match and making everyone's breast jiggle. Sun had perfectly round F-cup boobs,covered by bandages. She also wore daisy dukes along with a button down shirt that was never buttoned. The crowd around them cheered as bet winners got there money's worth.  

"Dam! you sure have gotten 'lot stronger in Haven." Soil said in her thick southern accent, having never lost an arm wrestling match to Sun before now. 

"Yeah! it's been great their, though it does suck that I'm leaving later." Sun said as she put her hands behind her back. "Then again it feels like I haven't seen my own team in forever. Dam, if only I could just take everyone I meet in a magical pocket." Sun said, she was really good at making all kinds of friends, so she always kinda missed not seeing particular people in her life, even though she still puts just as much value in her current friendships just as much. 

"Well, you know what they say, you can conserve yer ammo all you like, but each bullet gon be fired sometime." Lead said, her sister Silver giving her a weird look. 

"No one says that..." Silver called out.

"I like it though." Copper complimented.

"So seeing as I won..." Sun smiled with a wide shit eating grin.

"Of coarse." Soil said, with a more soft, innocent smile, contrary to what she was about to do. Sun and the quadruplets got up and made their way on to a performance stage that the saloon had. 

Sun sat on a stool while Copper got behind her, Copper lied her horse legs down and let Sun rest her back on her soft breast. Soil knelt on the wooden stage floor and undid Sun's daisy dukes and let her semi erect cock spring free, Soil smiled as she wrapped the member around her tits, the straps still intact. Sun moaned from Soil's tit job, Soil began to lick the tip of the penis to make Sun moan even more. 

It was a custom for people in the Saloon to make bets not just for money, but also for the loser of the bet to be subject to sexual activities on stage in front of the many customers of the establishment, whom were never disappointed by the show. 

As Soil kept up her TJ, the remaining quadruplets Lead and Silver were making out, groping each other's thick asses as their tongues freely fought. After they were finished arousing the crowd, Silver turned around and stroked he whip, licking it before cracking the weapon against the floor.  

Lead got in front of the sage, walking along the slightly extend bridge in the middle. "Okay ladies and gentlemen!" Lead started, as she whipped out her guns and began to spin them. She kept spinning and spinning them, sometimes juggling them, every movement making her I-cups jiggle. She the  aimed them at the wall on the other side of the saloon and riddled it up with bullets. Once she was done, the wall read- "THAT! ASS! WHOOPI'N!" Lead announced as most of the customers and staff joined in on the cheer. Before speaking Lead whipped out a microphone. "Now for all y'all just joini'n in, this is a special event where my loving wife Silver will be whipping my equally gorgeous wife's Soil's ass, due to the terms of the bet she had lost to Sun Wukong!"  The crowd cheered as a spotlight was shown on Sun.

"Now My sister here's weapon the Ass Whipper,  has every dust type you could think of, so  lets hear the jury scream at the top of them lounges what sentence you want!" The crowd immediately began cheering for what dust type they wanted Silver to use. Lead  seductively strutted over to Silver as their breast squished together. "I don't know sis! What do you think the people want!"  Lead asked as she seductively snaked around Silver and hugged her waist from behind and inserted the microphone through her cleavage. 

"I could tell we gotta lot'a veterans tonight, because I'm heari'n a whole lotta Ice in the crowd!" Silver said as the crowd cheered.

"Ooooo I think I know where y'all are headi'n here." Lead said as she left  the mic in between  Silver's cleavage, kept in thanks to the strings of her bra and walked to Copper's side of the stage. 

Silver's Whip began to glow white as it was incased in the power of ice dust. Silver spun her whip in the air for a few solid seconds before striking Soil's ass cheek with Ice dust, causing frost to cover the stuck part of the ass cheek.  "Eep!" Soil moaned, after a brief pause Silver gave a small yet sadistic smile as she whipper her sister again and again with the ice dust.  With each strike Soil cried in pain and pleasure.  With each strike Soil's ass rippled as it was incased in ice, the force making her tits ripple around Sun's cock, witch was now at it's full erect  5 feet. 

Lead saw that Copper was feeling a little left out of the fun so she got behind her and gently caressed her flank and kissed it. "You didn't think I would forget about you, did you?"Copper looked back and smiled, knowing what she was going to do. Lead lowered her under garments and let her thick cock spring free. She inserted the long member into Copper's centaur pussy, filling up her walls with her girthy dick. 

"Oooohhhhh!" Copper moaned, as her pussy was being pounded by her sister. 

"AH!AW!OH!" Soil cried with each strike, despite her eyes watering she enjoyed every second of it. Silver finished whipping her sister's ass, covering it with ice and blocks and shards formed on it.  

"Okay now Y'all, it's time for the finisher!" Silver spoke into the microphone in her cleavage, as Soil propped her self up to get Sun's dick in her mouth, and falling down to deep throat with her tit fuck.. She charged up her whip with Fire, air, and earth dust combined, and spun it in the air before bringing it down for a powerful whip against Soil's ice covered ass, shattering the ice and her undergarments. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Soil, Sun, Lead, and anyone masturbating in the audience came and jizzed. Sun's cum blasted out of Soil's rippling, jiggling, ass. Copper tried her best to maintain her self and not cum just yet.

Silver was plastered in Sun's cum being blasted out of her sister's anus, and opened her mouth through all of it, her tongue hanging out. 

After all that everyone cheered, giving the girls a round of applause. Sun slowly propped Soil out of her dick, the orange haired girl had an ahegao face as she limped on to the floor. "Woah, sis are you okay?" Copper asked, before Soil gave a shaky thumbs up, witch got the crowd going wild with another applause. 

"Well know I must say sis." Lead said as she walked up to Silver and grabbed the cum covered mic from her cleavage, giving it light seductive lick before deep throating it, the sexual sounds being heard through the speakers. "You really did a number on Soil there, but I must say I think you were a tad to harsh on our wife." Lead said, in a pretend serious tone. 

"Well what'cha gone do 'bout it officer." Silver teased.

"As the Sheriff of this here Saloon..." Lead took out some handcuffs from her waist and put on of the rings around one of Silver's wrist. "I'm gone have to put you under arrest."  Lead said as the crowd anticipated some more sexy fun.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Platinum's outfit is specifically based off of https://senrankagura.fandom.com/wiki/Shiki/New_Wave?file=Sdswdws.PNG 
> 
> The sisters general have that same outfit but with different bras.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so now we have met a Centaur Faunus, Copper! I'm so glad we have finally gotten to her and the rest of the quadruplets! Ever since reading Snakebit's Monster Mususme fic I've wanted to do some stuff with centaurs and other monster girls. 
> 
>  
> 
> However unlike in that fic Here the monster girl-esque Faunus can also be futa. I hope I was able to make things not to strange by giving the monster girl faunus Human dicks, regardless of the type of faunus.


	56. The Horseshoe Saloon Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun at the Saloon

Silver was hand cuffed to a stripper pole on a wide, round stand in the middle of the Saloon, everyone seeing her from every angle, her tits wrapped around the pole she was cuffed to.  "Now to the Jury, do we find Silver innocent! or guilty!" Lead asked as she gave a giggling Silver's ass a light smack. Sun was also their on the stand, with her gunchucks in hand. 

"Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!" The crowd cheered.

"The people have spoken! and for your sentence..." Lead said as she licked her own gun, the big revolver handcanon. "Sun and I are going to shove our guns up  my wife's holes, and fir these bullet sized vibrators up inside there." Lead showed the audience pink bullet sized vibrators before throwing them in the air and catching them with one of her empty revolvers and reloading it by opening th e chamber and catching the bullets like a net. "Don't worry! this is totally safe as I have tested this on my self." Lead reassured any people worried.

Lead got on her knees in front of Silver's ass and discarded her undergarments, allowing her to stick her big guns up her ass while eating it out, her soft ass cheeks flowing around the guns like a soft mattress.  Sun did the same with Silver's pussy, shoving all for guns in her vagina, however she also took in her girthy dick, sucking her off.  Lead leaned all the way back, so far back she touched the floor of the platform, as to  not block people's view. 

 ***BANGBANGBANG*** The gun wielders fired their pleasured shots, making Silver's TnA ripple and jiggle everywhere as her insides gotlit up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Silver moaned from the vibrators. She quickly began to climax in Sun's mouth, her legs quickly giving out from the pleasure and falling on her knees when the girls finished and pulled out their guns. "THIS FEELS SO GOOD! OH I'VEBEEN SUCHA  BAD GIRL!" Silver moaned.

"So how long do those things last?" Copper whispered as she walked to the two remaining girls, having put Soil to sleep in the 4-way's bedroom to rest.  

"About an hour or so, After that they should shrink and pop right out." Lead explained.

"Okay, good." Copper smiled. 

"Now! Everbody, for those who don't know, Sun Wukong here will be leaving fer Haven Academy tonight for her second year!" Everyone applauded, happy that Sun was doing so well.  "And I think we should give a send off the only way this Saloon knows how!" Lead said as Sun looked at Copper, knowing just what to do.

Sun got on the extended bridge part of the stage and got on her knees, bending down as her F-cup tits was squeezed on the stage floor. Copper strolled over Sun and lined up her large girthy cock of her bottom half, and shoved the human shaped cock right inside of Sun's pussy, making the monkey faunus moan as her tail wrapped around the cock and her eyes rolled up. Sun moaned as she began to be pounded by Copper, who thrust so hard Sun's soft ass jiggled and her tits rippled.

"OH!OH! AH! Dam! It's bigger than last time!" Sun moaned, not being able to form words.

"I guess I'm a growing girl!" Copper moaned.

As Copper thrusted, her sister lead climbed up and let Copper's human half's dick penetrate her pussy.  "Ooh!" Lead and Copper's I-cup titties smushed together, the two girls discarding their bra's and hugging closer to start making out.  

Sun was looking to her side, her face and cheek pressed against the stage floor, seeing the captivated audience, even a few of them shamelessly masturbating or fucking their own friends and partners to the action. 

"Mmmm!MMM!" Copper moaned into Lead's mouth. their tongues exploring in their mouths.Leads dick was erecting through both of the sister's tits, Lead tried to keep the member erect enough as to not interrupt her make out with her sister.After 30 minutes Copper began to feel her climax coming. "OH! I feel It!" Copper moaned as she cranked up her horse power and pounded as fast as she could for both of her lovers. 

"Do it hun! let it all out!" Lead moaned. 

"HA!HA!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The girls moaned as they climaxed, Sun was being filled with jizz from the bottom half cock, while Lead was filled with jizz from the top half. Leads cock jazzed upward creating a semen shower, while Sun jazzed on the stage floor, the semen polling around her soft tits.

Copper began to pull out of Sun, who lied on the ground with her tongue sticking out. "That. Was. Amazing!" Sun moaned in between breathes. 

"Thank you." Copper smiled.  "But, you look like you could use a rest before you head out." Copper said, knowing centaur  cock was a bit much for even experienced people to handle. 

"OOOOOOH!" Silver jazzed, finally finishing from the vibrators that did in fact exit her holes automatically. The quadruplets and Sun all went upstairs to a living complex. The sister's mothers were the owners of the Saloon and pretty much made their living spaces up stairs above the building. They went into the 4-way Wife's bedrooms where Soil was already sleeping and rested on the bed made massive enough to hold a centaur faunus. The 5 girls slept together until it was time for Sun to leave.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Next time we're heading east!


	57. The Prodigy

"Are you sure about going to Beacon?" A red haired woman asked to her daughter.

"Yes mother, I know people will miss me, but I feel Beacon is where I was meant to be." Pyrrha told her mother. Pyrrha was lying face up on a soft mattress naked in the morning. Her mother was spooning her.  "I hope you understand."

The red haired woman giggled before answering. "Of course I do." Pyrrha's mother said before giving her daughter a kiss on the lips. "Know matter where you go I know you will become the huntress you were always destined to be." She said as she began to softly make out with Pyrrha.

"Thank you mother." Pyrrha moaned in between kisses. The woman's breast grinded against each other as Pyrrha's mother got on top of her. Pyrrha's mother was a G-cup, while the soon to be huntress in training had voluptuous H-cups that she was well known for having naturally with out any surgical or magic (for those who know of it's existence) means. 

"Before we leave for the tournament, Let me give you my good luck charm before I forget." The mother smiled.

"Of course." Pyrrha said as she and her mother sat upon her knees, Pyrrha propped her self up and eased herself onto her mother's thick girthy cock, eventually sitting on her knees once the full shaft was inside her. Pyrrha moaned as she cradled her mother into her big voluptuous breast. The red haired beauties took their time making love, no rushing and making slow, passionate movements.  

The mother kissed her daughter's neck, careful to not leave any marks.  "I love you so much." She said a she made more motherly smooches. "I know you'll do great in this tournament." She complimented.

"I'll be sure to make you proud." Pyrrha said, the mother tried to be encouraging, but in the end Pyrrha felt pressure to live up to these expectations. The mother's cradled and embracing arms lowered and caressed her daughter's strong thighs, and moving to and from Pyrrha's round soft and big ass cheeks. Pyrrha intimately caressed her mother's hair, her kisses getting lower and lower on her body. 

The mother's arms slid closer to Pyrrha's anus, and she began to squeeze in her digits in addition to her thick cock. "Ohh!" Pyrrha moaned as she arched her back and began to lean backwards, further pushing her mother's digits into her anal hole. With Pyrrha's current position her mother took one of her gravity surrendering breast and nibbled on her hard nipples, making Pyrrha moan more. "Oh mother!"  she moaned.

After a full hour of having tit suck sucking and her girthy cock massaging Pyrrha's anal walls, the red haired woman began to come close to climax. "mmm.mmmm.mmmMMMMM!" She moaned onto her daughter's nipples and climaxed into her ass, her good luck charm being the semen that will be inside Pyrrha, in a way having her be with her daughter during the fight.

* * *

 

"AND NOW FOR THE FINALS!" The announcer announced, the final round of the Mistral pre school year tournament getting ready to start. "WE HAVE THE MONKEY QUEEN MAKING HER JOURNEY TO THE EAST TO ATTEND HAVEN FOR HER SECOND YEAR! GIVE IT UP FOR SUN WUKONG!" The announcer said, getting a mixed reaction. There were some fan girls and boys holding up posters of Sun wukong and some of her teammates, clearly attracted and love struck. But there were also one too many boos from the crowd, making racial faunus slurs, regardless Sun relished in confidence, and she was from Vacuo, these slurs were everyday greetings and light hearted jabs for the monkey faunus.

"AND OUR OTHER OPPONENT, NO STRANGER TO THE FINALS AND PROMISING PRODIGY DESTINED FOR GREATNESS! PYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYRRHA NIIIIIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS!" The announcer hyped up, much more than Sun. Pyrrha was fixing up and checking her armor, witch hugged her tits tight.Much more people cheered this time around from all corners of the stands, many were heart worming, but there were still those few that she picked up with faunus slurs and cheering for Pyrrha to "Put that animal in its place." If the pressure of everyone's cheers wasn't enough those slurs just made Pyrrha feel rotten to the core.

Pyrrha mouthed a sorry to sun, who simply shrugged her head, showing it wasn't a big deal. Pyrrha was pretty impressed by the faunu's tough skin. "I've fought a lot of people, but I have a feeling this one will be my toughest yet!" Sun smiled in anticipation, readying her weapon in it's staff form. 

"Here's to a fair match." Pyrrha bowed before readying her stance. 

"GO!" The announcer started the match. Sun went straight for pyrrah, jumping high in the air, front flipping and slamming her staff down against the prodigy's shield, the fighter's breast and clothing jiggled from the impact.  Sun made her way over Pyrrha and made continuous strikes with her staff, Pyrrha easily dodged them, with some assistance from her semblance. After dodging an attack that left the monkey faunus open, Pyrrha closed in for a combo of sword slashed, even dodging a few attempted counters. Sun quickly recovered from the first to slashes and had continued to dodge and counter attack, both fighter's assets jiggled from all the dodging and parrying. It was hard for Pyrrha to hit Sun, who was really good at evading her attacks and even dodging the quick rifle shots from Pyrrha quickly transforming her gun from rifle mode to sword and so on and so forth. Pyrrah in an effort used her semblance to make Sun mess up her flips, she pulled the monkey faunu's staff slightly with polarity and made screwed up her positioning. While still in midair, Pyrrha quickly charged in with a shield bash and followed up with a sword slash that sent Sun a few feet away. 

Sun recovered in midair, seeing that her staff wasn't working in the close or mid range, she decided to activate her own semblance. Pyrrha decided to kneel and go for a few rifle shots, Sun efficiently dodged and block them, every shot making Pyrrha's assets recoil while Sun's assets recoiled from every staff block. Since range wasn't stopping the monkey faunus, Pyrrha got on the offensive and charged in, after a few clashes and evasions, Sun had parried a shield punch with a kick, keeping the momentum Sun spun and collapsed her staff into gunchuck and fired Pyrrha right in the face, full aura shielding her. 

The shot made both girl's breast and other assets recoiled wildly, everything was suddenly in slow motion, some people in the audience surprised Sun was able to get such a devastating attack. Time figuratively resumed as Sun got in more gun chuck shots on Pyrrha, assets still bouncing from recoil. Pyrrha recovered mid pressure and block more shots with her shield. Sun jumped over her sneaking in a shot form both guns during a front flip, but Pyrrha began to block every one after that. Pyrrha charged in, but this time using her semblance more. After dodging a swing from Sun she used polarity to make the momentum of the gun chuck strike Sun in the face. Pyrrha pressed the advantage and got in multiple strikes, whenever Sun tried to use her gun chucks Pyrrha would parry them wit polarity and continue her onslaught.  Sun flipped back to get some spacing, and fired a gun chuck shot at Pyrrha, at the same time Pyrrha shot at Sun with her Rifle and the bullets crashed in mid air. Pyrrha spun dodging another shot and threw her shield, witch sliced another bullet and hit Sun in the face, Sun recovered only for Pyrrha to flip and kick the shield back at the her opponent, dropping Sun's aura low enough to win the match. 

"AND THE WINNER IS PYYYYRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH NIIIIIIKKOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!" The announcer said as everyone cheered. 

"Man, they weren't lying when they said you were a prodigy!" Sun said, sitting up after having fallen flat on the ground, rubbing her head that was hit by the shield twice. 

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, seeing Sun's forehead was slightly bleeding, her aura levels seemed to be that low.

"I'm fine." Sun said before taking Pyrrha's hand, the warrior helped Sun up. "That fight was awesome!" Sun cheered. 

* * *

 

 "Hey Animal!" A Mistrali said,  there was a Bull faunus walking through the kingdom, and was now surrounded in an ally by 5 humans, 4 Male 1 female.  

"Your walking a tad to close to the high class." Another one said, the closest to the faunus. 

"Is that so." the faunus woman said, her red hair flowing in the light breeze. "And what exactly do you plan to do about  it?"

"Well if you don't turn around to the slumps where you belong, we're gonna kill you." The woman said. 

"And maybe have a little fun before that."  the man in farthest behind said. 

"Well I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, I have some... business that needs doing."  The faunus said as she turned around to the three men behind her. 

"Then die!" The man closest swung his blade, only to be hit by the faunu's sheathed blade, witch shot out the blade like a bullet, striking his jaw. The blade spun in the air, the faunus jumped on the female humans face and used it as a spring bored to reach her airborn blade and kick it into the still airborn man's stomach, pinning the now dying man into the ground.  The faunus quickly grabbed her blade that now had two shades of it's red color, and swung her blade at two men that tried to approach her, the men simply stood still for a few seconds.

"What the hell! why are you just standi-" The faunus swordsman sheathed her blade, the two men fell apart  having been sliced to pieces. The farthest man tried to run away, but the faunus began to glow red, and she sent a vertical air slice toward the man whom when he made it to public view screaming, just stood in silence, before slowly his two halfs of his body slowly slid apart, everyone on the street freaked out. 

Before the female human can run away the faunus grabbed her by the neck. "P-p-please don't kill me!" The human cried .

"Oh don't worry, I'll let you live." The faunus smiled. "And when I let  you go, you'll know full well what happens when you treat us like animals, and what happens when you dare cross paths with-"

"Eve? Eve do you copy?" A voice came from a walkie talkie, Eve pulled it out from her cleavage.

"Yes I copy." Eve said as she choked the human woman harder so she couldn't make any noise.

"We're in position and the Brothel Casino is in our sites, the target isn't sited yet." The girl said.

"Don't worry Ilia, you and Trifa infiltrate the building for now, I have something to take care of quickly, but I'll be their soon."  Eve said before putting the device back in her cleavage.

"Hm. How lucky for you." Eve smiled as she lessened her grip. " This will be quick for you." Eve said as she tore the woman's clothes off, and groped tightly at her breast. 

"No!NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this was an interesting chapter, we got a sexy fight between Pyrrha and Sun in a tournament taking place before the school year.   
> Also we see that their are some things going on in the kingdom, and a certain bull faunus has some plans going on. (Fun fact, this is this universes version of the business Adam had in Mistral after the Black trailer/ V3 flashback.


	58. Brothel Casino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't know the actual name of the suit, but there is a character with what I'm calling in this fic a bunny suit (Don't know if that is the real name) witch is this https://senrankagura22.tumblr.com/image/172215931734 (Also digs in the asss the same way.)
> 
> also their is a game that is a big part ehre that I don't know the name of, so I have a placeholder name for it.

In the kingdom of Mistral, there is a well know establishment within the high class areas of the kingdom, a building that the first floor is a casino, and all the floors above it are brothels, specifically for people to have sexual pleasures with Faunus. Humans loved this place, a place to gamble and a place to have their way with the faunus as they saw fit.

"I think I'm in the mood for some dice."  a man said, with brown hair and a green fancy coat. on his lap were 2 human girls that he was close with.  the 2 got up and walked around the casino, his hand on their asses while their heads were on his shoulders. The casino was vibrant with bright colors of gold and red, many slot machines and every game you could think of was there. The upper floors, witch were for the faunus sexual services, had more traditional Asian designs, from the wooden surfaces to the beautifully designed paper thin walls.  The man made it to the front desk "Heeeey sweet heart, I'd like to play dice." The man said to the busty woman. 

"Sure thing, one of our bunny girls will be with you shortly." The human woman said.

* * *

 

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" A Rabbit faunus was being pounded by a human futa, the human aggressively groping and motor boating her G-cups.  They were on the second floor of the brothel casino, where a rabbit girl names Petra was with an all to forceful customer.  When she was first assigned to this customer they both walked in the room, and right away she was tackled and her clothes torn off to be fucked with out warning. There were gasps of shock and slight resistance, but soon Petra adapted to the situation and let herself get pounded. Petra had long straight white hair that went down a little below her shoulders, green eyes, and she had iconic white rabbit ears and a spherical, fluffy rabbit tail that looked cute above her big round soft ass.  

"HAAAAAAAAA!" The  girls came, the human futa's dick filling her up, while Petra's own dick came on both of the girls stomachs and breast. 

"Dam, out of all of you're family you are the best one yet." Petra's family had worked for the brothel casino for 4 generations, and have had lots of children. The family were slaves to the owners bloodline, and even when the great war happened Petra's family had become so accustomed to their way of life that they stayed, in fear of their owners power.  Petra had always admire the casino aesthetic, ironically enough. But she hated working at the brothel casino, she always wanted to become a magician, but being under the unofficial ownership of the Leashes, the owners family name. That wasn't always their family name, but the family prides itself in their faunus trafficking and labor that it their name reflected that. 

 _"Petra, you are requested for assistance on the casino level."_ A voice from the intercom said.

"Finally, something I might actually enjoy." Petra though as she got up and cleaned her self of her own seed. One thing she always enjoyed was working on the casino level. Aside from some people groping her she enjoyed letting her happy, sexy show host side out and deal cards, give dice, and generally oversee the games. Also every once and a while she would expertly sabotage games, even  players who are experts at spotting dirty play can't catch her.   Sometimes she did it for money, being payed off by certain customers that used her tricks to their advantage, and sometimes just to screw over someone she disliked. 

She put on a spare casino bunny outfit with a red bow tie, that she also enjoyed wearing. As she walked down she saw some of the other sexual activities going on through the Asian styled doors. This brothel was also pretty famous for obtaining very rare faunus that had multiple parts like the Lamia, and Inari/ nine-tailed foxes and  very rare faunus like the dragon and slime faunus. All of this was thanks to some skilled trafficker hired by the likes of Clay, and  the Bear trapper.  

Casino made it to the game floor and reached down her cleavage to give the man dice to throw. "Here you go sir!" 

* * *

 "Yes!" The man said, with his girls gropin his parts and embracing him in a slutty manor, he kept getting the correct dice throws to increase his earnings. He was going very strong with enough lien to attract a crowd of people. "Lucky Bunny give me those dice." He said, not bothering to know her real name.

He was deep in it know, he could make a buttload of cash with one more throw, or he could take his huge earnings and walk away, the man wasn't stupid, he planned on taking his earnings soon, but something told him he should do one more throw.

As Petra was about to give  the man the dice, he suddenly pulled her in, her back towards the man as she wrapped his arms around her, pushing up her voluptuous breast. "Huh!? what the!?" 

"You are my lucky bunny, and I'm going to use that luck to score big time." He said, even though Petra had nothing pertaining to luck, she was a white hair, so in a way she was a good luck charm.

The man began to shake his dice while shaking the rabbit's breast. His two female friends grabbed her crotch and groped her balls. "Well now, we have a futa here!" "How fun!"   The two girls groped her balls and soft ass while kissing her cheeks. The man finally threw the dice and got his moneys worth. 

"Let me go!" Petra said punching the man as both of them hit the ground. She had never been violated like that before, at least not on the casino floor. Everyone gasped and looked at Petra with anger, until the man she punched in the face began laughing. 

"Ha!Ha! ooo boy you know how to throw a punch!" He said as he got back up.

"Fucking animal, hitting our man like that!" "Show her what happens when someone treats you like that!"   
"Ladies, ladies it's no big deal..." H said as he embraced them. "I wouldn't have had such luck without her, and I'm just far, far to happy to get fussy over a punch." He said, now being really rich.

"How about instead of getting my hands dirty, we cash in our wi-"  The man didn't finish his sentence as suddenly the windows and walls were shattering and shots were being fired by white fang that were now beating down and killing humans.  everyone ran for their lives but were surrounded, the atlas tech leveled guards were fighting back with their own shots. 

"What the hell!?" He said as more troops closed in, after them but momentarily distracted by guards and being shot down. A spider faunus appeared and took care of the guards, jumping around an webbing their heads, slamming them together to knock them out. She looked at the gambler man and picked up one of the rifle guns with her webs, and opened fire. The man thought quick and grabbed his girls, throwing himself and them under the game table. The rabbit faunus simply stayed on the floor, not being a target to be shot.

"Get out of here, the white fang are escorting faunus at the exits and entrances." She said, but the rabbit faunus stayed their, shocked at what was going down. 

Knowing the spider faunus saw him go under the table, the man took a pistol from a fallen white fang goon and opened fire at the spider faunus whom dodge and hit him with the rifle like base ball bat.  then while air born she grabbed him with a web string and spun him around, throwing the man towards the second floor .The spider faunus followed the man.

Petra looked at the two girls under the table, as they hugged and cried in fear, giving each other I love yous whether it was love confessions or not she didn't know, but one thing she knew was that this wasn't right. They were assholes but she couldn't bare to see this blood shed, and she knew she could get to man before the fang assassin could.

"Hey." She said as she crawled under to the two woman. "Wanna see a magic trick?"

* * *

 

 

 Trifa was pissed, she had infiltrated the building, Ilia ended up finding out the location of their target Ms. Leash. Once Trifa saw that man groping that faunus rabbit, she immediately put him on the shit list. 

 _"Stop! please! you have enough of my silk!"_ the way that man used her,  it reminded her so much of that time. For all her life she was used as a literal tool, and she wasn't going to let anyone else do the same to another faunus. Trifa had the man choking on her Webbed noose, and she had him where everyone from the bottom to the casino floor and even the second floor could see, those who had breathing room from both sides watched as she was going to kill the man like in a public execution. "This is was happens! when you use our kind as your play thing! As tools for your labor! As objects! " Trifa yelled, the white fang cheering and the humans  and faunus/ white fang that didn't agree with this violence either horrified or hesitant. But Trifa hesitated, despite her anger, she hadn't killed anyone outside of a self defense scenario. Time slowed down as she breathed heavily, thinking about Eve's words and guidance, but still afraid to act on them.  Thankfully for her she didn't have to.

"Wait!" Petra called, pulling the man back from the railing. 

"What are you doing, you should be eveacuating!" Trifa said, worried for the faunu's safety, until a thought popped up in her mind.

"You aren't working with the human are you?"  _"Like she might be..."_ Trifa though about blake and her leaving.

"No.." Petra said as she pulled out a knife. "I want him for my self!" She said as she dragged him behind a room, Trifa could still see their shadows through the white cloth. It looked like Petra was stabbing him, shadows of blood flying around as she stabbed the shadow.

Trifa and even a few white fang members watched in horror as Petra did this. "What the he- no,no,no, he deserves worse." Trifa lied to herself.

when Petra was done exited the room and made her way out of the building.

* * *

 

Petra made her way to an alley way, sneakily escaping detection. Once she saw no one was looking she spread her breast as suddenly, the man and his two girls popped out of her cleavage like a rabbit from a magic hat. Petra had a semblance that allowed her to open a pocket dimension in between her breast. She uses this for illusions and cheating in casino games, but also to store various items, like red drinks to use as fake blood. 

"Y-you saved me, why?" The man asked as he was on his knees. "I was terrible to you. I-I-I'm an asshole!" He said, realizing how much of a bad person he was form the near death experience.

"I don't know. I don't know what other things you have done, if you've done worse or not. All I knew was I didn't want see another person die in front of me." Petra said. 

"T-thank you. You really are a lucky bunny." The man said.He turned around and made to get his girls to safety, whom also gave their thanks and apologies. Petra doesn't realize it, but she had changed this man's life. He was just a normal guy that happened to be in the high class, his parents being semi rich while he rode off their wealth. But thanks to Petra, this man was going to turn over a new leaf, and try his best to help those like Petra who stuck out her neck to save his unworthy life.

 

 

 

 

 


	59. A Huntress Always Answers The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Sun spend sometime together before a call for help arrives.

"Ha!Ha!" Pyrrha, Sun, and Pyrrha's mother were fucking in the fancy apartment that Pyrrha was staying in for the tournament. Pyrrha was pounding Sun in the military position, as they went back and forth to making out and staring at each other's pleasured expressions. The fighters were sweaty from their previous fight and the force of their fucking. their breast smashed together, Pyrrha's H-cups overwhelming the monkey faunu's F-cups. 

"Ah! Mother!" Pyrrha moaned, her mother was eating her sweaty ass out, consuming her good luck cream pie. Pyrrha moaned from the woman's tongue exploring her anus. Pyrrha looked down and saw Sun's cock's tip erect up to their lips, being grinded by their huge tits. Pyrrha and sun began to kiss it and lick it, making out with the cock tip in between them.

"OH!OH! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Pyrrha moaned as she and Sun climaxed, dirtying the pillow and filling up the monkey faunus with her seed.

After calming down Pyrrha's mother cleaned sun up by licking off her cum from her face, making out with her as well. 

"Mrs. Nikos, you are a quite the  kisser." Sun complimented. 

"Oh you're such a flirt." She said playfully. "Also it's Ms. Nikos, My husband passed away a few years ago." She explained.

"Oh... sorry for your loss." Sun said, worried she said something wrong.

"Oh don't sweetie, I should apologize for being so blunt." Pyrrha's mom said, realizing she shouldn't have said that so out of place.

"Hey I was thinking, since we had such a great fight how about we hang out, in the kingdom. It'd be nice to hang with some new friends while I explore the city, especially since my team seems to be busy." Sun said. Neptune was busy with a booty call, and Skarlet and Sage had some business. 

"It would be delightful." Pyrrha said. 

"Sadly I'll have to stay behind and pack up for our things, but I hope you two have a splendid evening." The red haired woman said before kissing Pyrrha.

* * *

 

 "Man that place was great!" Sun exclaimed as she rubbed her tummy, she and Pyrrha had some really good Mistrali cuisine and were filled with energy. 

"Yes, that place was very de-lightful?" Pyrrha said, coming off as a question when she saw something in the distance. The two fighters  saw two faunus in the distance, A Centaur faunus with big breast, a blonde ponytail, Clad in armor including the hors half, and a big long sword.  The other faunus was a spider faunus, similar to the Centaur, her bottom half was that of a spider body, and she had white hair with  3 sets of eyes. 

 _"Huh. another centaur? small world I guess."_ Sun thought, as she hadn't scene that many centaurs other than Copper and one of her mothers.

As the fighters got closer they noticed three more faunus: A snake/ Lamia faunus, with the bottom half being a giant snake tail and what seemed to be scaly spiked ears. The other was a bird or harpie faunus, her arms were replaced with blue wings and her legs were that of bird legs. The final one was hard to tell what kind of faunus they might be, if they even were one, she had long white hair and blue skin, her eyes were black with yellow pupils, she also wielded a normal scythe. 

"Let us go! Baby is in danger!" The Lamia pleaded.

"We need to save Wifey and Suu!" The harpie exclaimed.

"I swear! I'm a registered huntress!" The centaur pleaded. "If you would simply let us show our Identification-"

"Sorry but we ain't going to let a couple of faunus make this white fang attack worse than it already is." One of the police said. 

"This would be much quicker if we just tied them up.' The spider said as she produced some webbing.

"Or take their souls." The blue skinned said. 

"No! That would make us no less barbaric than the people we are trying to stop!" The Centaur said. The police drew their weapons taking what they said as threats.

"What's going on here?" Pyrrha asked as got in between the police men and the rare faunus. 

"Pyrrha Nikos!? holy crap I'm your big-" A police officer said as he got elbowed by his partner for his un professionalism, although she to was a fan. 

"These faunus 'probably white fang members' are trying to make their way towards the white fang attack happening at the brothel casino." The officer explained.

"An attack, wait I think some of my friends are near there." Sun  said, however his face seemed to be formulating a plan than expressing worry.

"Yeah, it's best if you head on to assist them if you can." The other police officer said, more so to Pyrrha than Sun.  

"But I'm a huntress to! And we're not even white fang garb!" The centaur said again. 

"Likely story." The police officer said while training his gun at the Centaur.

"GGGRRRR!" The lamia growled as she wrapped her arm around the police man's body. "We may be faunus, but my Baby and Suu need our help!"

"Hey let hi-" The police woman pulled her gun to open fire, but was halted by Pyrrhas rifle being lightly yet hastily pushed against her cheek. "Nikos, what are you doing?"

"You mentioned you were a huntress?"  Pyrrha asked the Centaur.

"Indeed! But these  **hooligans,** Won't let me show my proof!" The centaur said, keeping her composure.

"We don't need proof,  faunas making their way to one of the fangs terrorist attacks, smells like desperate back up to me." The police man said.

"Show me your scroll." Pyrrha asked the Centaur, unlike the mistral officers, Pyrrha wasn't bothered by faunas kind, and if they truly desired to help out the side of good in this attack, then they could use all the help they could get.

The centaur gave Pyrrha the scroll, Sun taking her place to train her own gun chuck on the police woman. Pyrrha read the ID that confirmed that the Centaur's name was Centorea, and she was indeed a huntress. "Are your companions also hunters." The warrior said as she showed the police the proof they rejected. 

"I'm the only other registered huntress, but the others are efficient in combat." The blue skinned one said, as she showed her ID naming her LaLa. 

Pyrrha turned her head to the police men. "So, they ARE registered..." Pyrrha said, the police woman sighed in defeat.

"Fine, go ahead, but I'm only doing this because I trust Sanctum's destined warrior." The police men said. 

Centorea bent down looking at Pyrrha and Sun. "Thank you so much for your help! I give you my eternal gratitude." She said. "I'll ride you two to the Brothel Casino, let's make haste!"

Pyrrha and Sun immediately hopped on as the group of fighters quickly made their way to their destination.

"Hurray, Let's go save Baby!" The lamia exclaimed as she wrapped her tail around Centorea to hitch a ride as well.

"And Suu!" The harpie exclaimed.

* * *

 

 "OH! NEPTUNE RIGHT THERE!" A mermaid faunus moaned. Neptune was thrusting her dick into a mermaid futa's pussy, her tail kept smacking her ass with each thrust, giving her pleasure.

"I'm getting close Ariel!" Neptune moaned as her G-cups were bouncing up and down.  The mermaid faunus she was fucking was named Ariel, she long green hair and her bottom half was a green scaled fish tail. Her breast were also G-cup. She and Neptune had met once when Neptune was on a training mission with team SSSN that unfortunately for the Neptune, took place within the sea where they were scouting for some aquatic grim. While scouting Neptune fell over board and almost drowned, but Ariel happened to be nearby and saved Neptune, and the two have stayed in contact ever since.

"Ha!Ha! HAAAAAAA!" The girls came, Neptune filled Ariel's walls and Ariel came on herself. 

"Oh Neptune..." Ariel moaned as Neptune rubbed her hands over her sensitive fish half. Ariel leaned up and made out with Neptune. 

"Oh Ariel I-" Neptune was about to say more sweet words to Ariel, but was cutoff by her scroll's ringtone. "Dammitt I though I had that on silent." Neptune said as she answered a call from Sun and apologized to Ariel for the interruption. "Hey Sun, I'm in the mid-"

"Sorry Neptune but I need you to drop what you're doing and turn on the news." Sun said through the scroll.

"What?"  Neptune questioned. He turned on the TV and saw that their was and attack on the Brothel Casino. Neptune immediately knew what Sun wanted her to do. "Please don't tell me that's where you're headed." 

"Hey man, a huntress always answers the call." Sun said, stealing a quote from a famous Huntress. 

"But we're huntresses in training!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Same difference man, c'mon we're about to pass by your location, we could get you a ride there." Neptune looked at her scroll and saw Sun was indeed heading her way. 

"Dammit, fine. But I'm only doing this so you don't get yourself killed." Neptune said as she began to look for her clothes. Then suddenly they were thrown at her by Ariel. "Het Ariel I'm so-"

"Go" Ariel interrupted Neptune, with a flirty smirk showing she wasn't mad and understood the situation. 

"Thanks babe." Neptune quickly got her hunter outfit on and weapon ready, gave Ariel a quick kiss before jumping out the window and traversing the top of the building. She landed on the street that Sun was heading toward, and then she saw her teammate riding on a Centaur faunas with Pyrrha Nikos and multiple other faunas with them. She also noticed Sage riding on the back of a Spider faunas and Scarlet being carried by a harpie.

"Grab on!" Sun extended her hand.

"What the hell..." Neptune grabbed on to Sun's hand and was propped up on Centorea. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do..." Neptune said to Sun as the fighters made their way to the casino.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the links for some new guest from Monster Musume!  
> Centorea  
> https://www.google.com/search?biw=1536&bih=747&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=SIR5XOL2O7CG5wKsiL3AAw&q=monster+musume+centeria&oq=Cen+monster+musume&gs_l=img.1.0.0i8i7i30l2.14071137.14074906..14077820...0.0..0.98.528.7......1....1..gws-wiz-img.......0i7i30j0j0i7i5i30.NonuR-fso0w#imgdii=5D5cAeoFMzlgAM:&imgrc=8sMQ5Z3-G5NlSM:
> 
> Miia  
> https://www.google.com/search?biw=1536&bih=747&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=Srt5XIrvDMLH5gKvq4joCQ&q=monster+musume+miia&oq=monster+musume+miia&gs_l=img.3..0l5j0i8i30l2j0i30j0i24l2.20641779.20644276..20644751...1.0..0.171.1158.9j4......1....1..gws-wiz-img.6cstE1ir0Yk#imgrc=d9eZw-q298_ybM:
> 
> Lala  
> https://www.google.com/search?biw=1536&bih=747&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=RYR5XIzqGM7U5gKr-7eYCA&q=monster+musume+lala&oq=monster+musume+lala&gs_l=img.3...34838438.34841898..34843866...2.0..0.193.1222.13j2......1....1..gws-wiz-img.......0i67j0i8i30j0i24j0.EprnPGvNuS8
> 
> Rachnera  
> https://www.google.com/search?biw=1536&bih=747&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=Ywx6XIj5GcXm5gLw7LXQCg&q=monster+musume+rachnera&oq=monster+musume+rachnera&gs_l=img.3...31703.37541..37866...0.0..0.359.2639.1j2j7j1......1....1..gws-wiz-img.......0j0i8i30j0i24.JhyjbAcLV94
> 
> Papi  
> https://www.google.com/search?biw=1536&bih=747&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=igx6XP6UHeec5wKtmbiQAw&q=monster+musume+Papi&oq=monster+musume+Papi&gs_l=img.3..0l2j0i24l6.22860.26008..26561...2.0..2.123.1209.9j5......1....1..gws-wiz-img.......0i8i30j0i5i30.1hQ8oVe6SCY
> 
> Also here is one for r63 son and Neptune
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/499547783649446161/


	60. Leashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before The White Fang attacked, a girl attempts to save her friend.

 

"Dammit! Let Suu go!" A girl yelled while she was bound by what seemed to be wired threads made up of aura. The girl was named Violet Kurusu. The girl had long violet hair, violet eyes, and large E-cup breast, she wore a purple top and white jeans that dug into her big soft ass. 

she used to just be a normal futa, until one day she was suddenly given the responsibility to take sare of a rare faunas named Miia from a woman named Ms. Smith, her house being a safe place for faunas to be kept aay from traffikers and those who wanted to kidnap them. As time went on Violet eventually ended up with a harem of girls that she took care of. If it wasn't for the fact that she was in Mistral, she would already be married to every single one of her harem girls, including her parents. 

Recently Suu had ended up wondering off when the girls were playing around, she had apparently been flung a far distance, and was kidnapped by a trafficker that worked for a brothel. Suu was a slime girl, a rare species of unkown origin, some people even still believe them to be myth.  Now normally Suu would be able to escape, but all of the water that helped her keep her form was drained and she was currently a single cute blob with an antenna.

Violet originally was going to call Ms. Smith and the MON squad, however they were busy with a trafficker bust in Atlas, and since she felt it was to dangerous for her harem to just burst in a Brothel in a kingdom that discriminated against the faunas, she made the crazy and retroactively not smart decision to sneak in alone, only to  be caught.

She was currently in the main office of the Brothel Casino, witch looked more like a throne room with the owner Ms. Leashe, holding Suu in a glass box on a giant throne like chair. Ms.Leashe wore a Blue yukata with intricate golden dragons on it,she also had a grand dame hair style, her whole appearance screamed rich empress."I'm afraid I can't do that, The Slime hear is much too valuable." Leash gave a snobby laugh beofre continuing. "Lily, throw her in a cage for now, if she loves her animals so much she might as well be treated like one."

"Of course Mistress." A cat faunas in a maide outfit said. Lily was a cat faunas with short white hair and heterochromatic eyes of gold and blue.  She a white cat tail and white cat ears. Her arms were currently nothing but shiny blue thread that wrapped Violet, squeeing the humans assets with her semblance of turning her body into thread wires.  Her clothing was that of a lacy maid outfit, with a really short skirt with white hems and white skirt hems on the edges of the bra.  She is an G-cup, a futa, and has a big soft round ass and thick thighs. 

Lily threw Violet in a cage, her threads forming back into her arms and locking the cage. Lily leaned her head against the cage, the bars digging into her voluptuous breast. She had a remorseful look on her face, she didn't want to do this to the poor girl, but she had no choice. "Lily come here..." Leash called. 

"What do you require of me mistress?" Lily asked, masking her remorse and disgust of her actions with an emotionless face. 

"I simpy want to thank you for catching our intruder, you have been doing such a splendid job." Leashe chuckled as she cupped Lily's chin. "I must say, Jacques gave sucha wonderful pet."  Leashe smiled as she freed her right breast. "Here, I think you deserve a treat for your service." Leashe said, more so as an order that a genuine gift. Lily drank the woman's breast milk, somethign she would let her do as a job well done. Lily hated the tast, it tasted bitter and spoiled, just like the woman she worked for, but she had no choice but to except her mistress' gift, otherwise a harsh punishment would be given instead.

 ***BOOM*** "What was that!" Leashe exclaimed, immediatley viewing the security footage with her scroll to see the whitefang invading the bottom floor from all sides and blocking all the escape routes. 

"The White Fang!" Leashe looked towards Violet. "Is this your doing!"

Violet was suprised that anyone would even think she was associated with them. "Hell no!I would never work with those trigger happy psychos!" 

"Dammit! Their blocking all exits... I'm calling the bullhead." Leash said as she and Lily headed for the roof of the tower, taking Suu with them.

"Wait! Give back Suu!" Violet pleaded to no avail. "Damit... I'm sorry Suu... I failed you, I failed everyone."

* * *

"No body move, unless you humans want to end your lifes early!" Eve said. The Mistral police were pinned and any humans that weren't shot at were down on the ground being told to not move a muscle. 

"You all thought you could treat us like animals! Fuck us like animals! Own us like animals!" Even was giving a speech on a high table in the middle of the casino floor. "But know! We fight back like animals." Eve said as her soldiers cheered. Eve reveled in the crowd, loving the feeling of being lionized.

"Tira, Ilia, you're with me. You men stay here on ground level for now." Eve ordered, the trio and a few soldiers hurrying to the top floor. 

"Hey do you hear that?" A goon asked a few minutes later. Suddenly the a wall blew apart, with Centorea, Pyrrha, Team SSSN, and the rest of the monster girls chargin in and fighting the white fang. "WHAT THE HELL!" A goon yelled, being dropp kick by Centorea soon after. 

"For Mistress!" Centorea exclaimedas as she raised her sword. The tables instantly turned as the huntresses were taking down the white fang mooks. 

"There heading to the roof." Pyrrha said as she saw some Eve and a few soldiers heading their.

"Must be where Leash is escaping." Rachnera said as she shot a web all the way to the roof. "Hop on." Rachnera ordered. Pyrrha and Sun instantly got on Rachnera, Lala and Neptune got on as well. 

"This should be good enough." Sun said as he analyzed everyone fighting. "Everyone else should stay in the ground level to help the people down here, we should be able to take on little Ms Bullshit on the roof." 

"Wait Sun... Are you, actually being a leader for once?" Neptune asked with a fake gasp.

'Hey I've always been a leader!" Sun exclaimed. 

"Okay, Goin up!" Rachnera warned as she zipped up to the roof.

* * *

"Baby! Where are you!" Miia shouted as she took out rows of goons with her large snake tail. 

"Where's Wifey!" Papi also exclaimed. Soon the two girls found their way into the throne room, setting their eyes on Violet who was stuck in a cage.

"Baby!"

"Wifey!"

"Miia! Papi!" Violet was happy to see her girls again. Papi picked th elock with her talons and Violet was free. Miia hugged and powdered Violet with kisses. 

"Oh Baby! *Mwah* You're *Mwah* Safe!" 

"Where's Suu!" Papi exclaimed.

"Leash still has her!" Violet informed.

"Then let's go!" Papi exclaimed, the girl decided to make their way to the roof.

"Hey girls, I'm sorry I went in alone, I j-"

"Don't worry Baby."

"We understand."

Violet smiled at their forgivness. "Let's get our girl back!"

* * *

 

 


	61. Bullhead

"What is taking those imbeciles so long!" Leash exclaimed, she had already called in one of her personal bull heads to arrive at the roof top, but they haven't arrived as fast as they should for an emergency such as this.  Leash opened her scroll again too make contact, but the attempt was interrupted by the hilt of a red sword striking her in the head, the blade spun in the air and back in the hand of it's owner, Eve Taurus. 

  
"Mistress!" Lily slid over to her boss and helped her up from the ground.  The lacy maid reached for Leash's scroll that had fallen, but it was caught by a web and pulled away. Trifa caught the scroll, dropped it, and crushed it under her foot. Trifa was about to say something, but was interrupted by Eve.

"I'm afraid your flight's been canceled."  Eve proudly smiled, thinking about how she was going to murder all the guards with her blade.  

"Dammit, you animals come into my territory, destroying MY property like we're in the jungle!" Leash's furious face  devolved into a sinister chuckle. " No matter, I'm sure you will all be able to cover the expenses once I sell you all. That spider faunas shall be a great source of silk, the Chameleon could make a fine spy for me to dominate, and oh how could I forget about Eve Taurus..." Leash was pretty much monologuing at this point, partly for her to flaunt her superiority even in the most dire of scenarios and part as to stall for time. She wasn't sure whether or not this flight cancellation meant they had killed her getaway flyers or if they are actually alive and fighting back as she spoke. "I know many people who would pay thousands just to give you a painful revenge fucking." The woman sadistically smiled.

"Is that how you see us, nothing more than damned property to be sold and bought!" Trifa yelled. "I'm more than just a supply of silk you bitch!" The spider faunas zipped forward with her web, pulling out her dagger mid air to attempt to kill Leash quickly, but she was interrupted when a severed arm with blue aura strings pulled her back. She was kicked by Lily, then was thrown back towards the white fang, quickly recovering will rolling against the ground and sliding onto her feet. The armed guards and white fang grunts began to shoot each other while Eve, Ilia, and Trifa readied their fighting stances towards Lily. 

"What is a faunas such as yourself doing working with a human." Eve asked, so far most of the faunas that were imprisoned had either been escorted out to join the White Fangs cause, or those who wanted nothing to do with the terrorist group simply fled. 

Lily's ears and face expressed sadness, seeing this Ilia stepped in to talk. "You don't have to be scared, if you join us we can fight back against the humans and make them pay for their crimes." Ilia said with a hopeful voice, she reached out her hand hoping for Lily to take it. 

"I-I-" Lily looked behind her to see Leash staring her down with a deathly glare, even though Lily could easily join the White Fang and betray her master, her fear was simply to great. Lily punched Ilia with a far away punch, using her semblance to sever her arm to punch the chameleon from a distance. "I have no choice." Lily tried to mask her fear with a serious face.

"You don't have to do this! I know how it feels to be used." Trifa said as she helped Ilia up. "We ca-"

"That's enough." Eve interrupted, as she shot a guard from afar. "She clearly isn't willing to cooperate, and if she so desires to work alongside the humans, we cut her down like the rest."  Eve stated.

"What!?" Trifa and Ilia said in shock. But Eve didn't here them, having already dashed ahead to strike Lily down. Eve wasn't willing to cooperate with someone adamant on siding with humans regardless of the reason, especially with some of her disappointment in the lack of Faunas joining their cause with the WF escorts. Seeing the faunas reject their escorts when she was one her way up to the roof, had made her displeased, making her think of a certain cat faunas she used to hold dear. 

Ilia and Trifa wanted to do something, but first they had to deal with armed guards that made their way to attack them.

The Bull faunas horizontally swiped her sword towards Lily's breast, her G-cups rippled the flesh that the blade was leaving through separated into aura threads. After the blade went through Lily kicked Eve upwards in the jaw, Lily followed it up by ejecting her arm towards her airborne opponent, however Eve shot her arm with her gun and recovered mid air, her boobs recoiling from the gun shot.  Eve dove in again to deliver more strikes, Lily separated her left arm into threads, spun around and swung with them like a whip, however Eve simply cut down the threads, using a little it of her moon slice charge to cut through. The cut thread automatically reformed into an arm and reattached itself to Lily due to being severed, Lily didn't have time to react to Eve's first barrage of sword swipes. 

The two of them kept on fighting, Lily tried to dodge as best as she could but Eve kept cutting through her semblance. If that wasn't bad enough Ilia and Trifa finished knocking out some guards and came to Eve's aid.  "I don't have time for this, you two take care of her." Eve ordered, speeding past Lily and making a B-line for Leash. Lily tried to intercept but was now caught in a fight against Ilia and Trifa.

Eve cut through any guards that got in her way, Leash noticed Eve running towards her and fired shots form a fallen guards rifle. Eve blocked the individual bullets charging her semblance and leapt into the air, glowing red with a smile on her face. As soon as she got ready to use her moon slice, the ground suddenly blew apart in between her and Leash.  "YAHOO!" Suddenly a monkey faunas flew high in the air and as the monkey faunas descended she spun, tucked her knees, then kicked Eve right across the cheek, their boobs recoiling from the impact. "Okay! who needs saving, and who needs an ass kicking!?" Sun asked excitedly as she pointed her guns sideways towards each other pointing at Eve.

"It looks like we have the raging bull right in front of us." Lala said as she and the others stood beside the monkey faunas.  "Neptune, Rachnera, take care of the little guys, the rest of us will take on Eve." 

"If you say so." Rachnera said as she jumped away to wrap up the grunts with her webs.

"Just don't get your self killed." Neptune said like an annoyed roommate, she ran off to start electrifying groups of grunts, every once and while teaming up with Rachnera creating electrified web traps and cocoons.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eve grumbled as she got up, frustrated to see more faunas fighting the Fang. "Why do Faunas keep fighting with the humans!" 

Sun shrugs as she twirled her gun chucks and rested them on her shoulder. "Hey humans aren't all bad, that one just happens to be a bitch." Sun said as she pointed at Leash. 

"Excuse me!?" Sun smirked, ignoring Leashes anger.

"Then you should be okay with me killing her then."

"Know!" Pyrrha stepped forward, with a stern look. "This woman may be as bad as they come, and maybe she does deserve the worst of consequences, but killing her in cold blood isn't going to help your cause one bit!" Pyrrha scolded.

Eve was infuriated now. "And what would you know about our cause Nikos! Where the faunas have been discriminated, you have been given praise your whole life!" 

"I-umm." Pyrrha didn't know what to say, she had in fact been put on a pedestal her whole life, she wouldn't be able to relate to the terrible things that the Faunas have gone through.

"We've been conversing long enough." Lala said as she readied her scythe and charged forward.

"RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Filled with Rage Eve used her moon slice and chopped Lala's head clean off. Everyone went dead silent, until suddenly Lala's decapitated body struck Eve with her scythe sending her in between herself and the other two fighter.  Lala caught her head witch fell from the sky and placed it back on her head.  

"Holy shit! Awesome!" Sun said, having her questioned answered on what Lala exactly was. 

Pyrrha got herself together and charge forward at Eve, the two girls exchanging blows. Eve was one the offensive, even with her shield Pyrrha had trouble keeping up with her quick strikes and speed, but despite the difficulty she was able to land a few counter attacks. "Dam, I can't get in anywhere." Sun noted, she wanted to get into the fight but was afraid to get in Pyrrha's way,  so she opted to using her gun chucks leaping around the fighters, she was ale to get some shots, but most of them were absorbed by Eve.

While they were fighting Lala attempted to get in the fight but Eve anticipated it and knocked Lala back, making her lose her head in the groups of guards and grunts fighting. "Lala! Go find your head, Sun and I will hold him off!" Pyrrha ordered as she and Eve shot a single rifle shot at each other, their breast recoiling and the bullets clashing each other head on. 

After 3 powerful T&A recoiling sword clashes Pyrrha put up her shield to block the fourth strike instead of simply clashing blades again, but Eve used some of her moonslice charge to knock the shield out of position, Even then used the rest of her moonslice charge for a vertical slash to cut the Pyrrha in half. Pyrrha instinctually put her hand up to use her semblance on the blade, but she was to late to realize the blade was made up of dust, not even the hilt was made out of anything that could be magnetized. The blade cleaved through Pyrrha, making her breast and even her ass ripple around the blade. The bull faunas' attack was powerful enough to greatly damage her aura and give her a light cut on her forehead, but not enough to chop her in half.

Eve smirked, feeling a sense of superiority due to landing a critical blow on such a famous fighter, that was until Sun lept in the air and struck the top of her head from behind like how a cartoon would strike someone with an oversized hammer. Sun smiled mischievously as she front flipped over Eve and saw her frustrated face. "Ooooooo did I just ruin your mojo their... sorry about that." 

"I will have fun cutting your tail off, a fitting fate for a traitor." Eve stated, not giving Sun enough time for a wise quip as she charged at the monkey faunas.

* * *

 

Pyrrha was knocked far back, she would have been flown off the rough if she didn't know into a white fang grunt. The grunt was knocked off the roof, the man would have been roadkill if Pyrrha hadn't used her semblance to save him. The man was gently placed down, just in time before Pyrrha's aura gave out and dissipated. 

"Holy crap, thanks for the... save?" The grunt pointed his rifle towards Pyrrha as he realized he had just been saved by a human, his face full of confusion. "Why did you-"

"Not all humans are as evil and cruel as that woman, just as not all faunas are." Pyrrha said as she moved next to the man and blocked some rifle shots from the guards. "Hold your fire!" Pyrrha urged, the guards complied seeing it was the prodigy huntress in training.

"Y-your aura is gone, I could kill you right now if I wanted." The faunas said hesitantly.

"You can, but will you?" Pyrrha asked as she softly placed a hand on his shoulder. "This day doesn't need end with blood on our hands." Pyrrha stated, the grunt silently dropped her weapon, allowing her self to be cuffed and taken away.  Pyrrha let out an exhausted breath as she tried to stand on her feet. In the distance she saw many people fighting, soldiers and grunts striking each other down, Lala seeming to have retrieved her head and freeing a cat faunas confined by spider webs as she and the at fought off two skilled fang members. Pyrrha wanted to get right back into the fight, but she knew going in without letting her aura charge was a death sentence, until she saw a structure nearby that seemed to be where you enter and exit the building from the roof. This gave Pyrrha and Idea on what she could do in her current condition. 

 

* * *

 

 "Okay, so gun chucks are a no-no." Sun said to herself, she had fired some more shots at Eve, who absorbed them and fired a moonslice, but due to her rage it was easily predictable and Sun just barely dodged it. The monkey faunas now realizes how Eve's semblance works and has been holding her off with her staff and kicks, their weapon clashes still gave the blade some moon slice charge but not as much as her gun chucks would have. The two fighters showed off their mobility, Eve using her quick dashes to close the distance while Sun jumped and flipped to gain distance or dodge attacks.  Sun countered an angled strike from Eve, leaving her open for some real damage. Sun spun her self and her staff quickly winding up for a devastating staff strike across Eve's cheek. The attack hit so hard her mask was taken off, however as it was flying off Eve caught her Mask before it flew out of reach, she used her current momentum to quickly place the mask back on and ducked and kneeled under Sun's follow up swipe. Eve quickly thrusted with a semblance charged thrust, Sun dodged it by bending as far back as possible, Eve's blade went in between the monkey faunas' F-cup cleavage and under her bandages. Sun's eyes widened as she could see the blade right in front of her eyes. Eve swiped upward, cutting Sun's bandages to reveal her recoiling breast. Sun flipped back wards and struck Eve in the cleave with a poll thrust, sending her back.

Sun groped her breast, frantically checking for any damage done to it and sighed in relief when she was assured her tits were unscathed. "You know going for the tits is like going for the nuts right?" Sun smirked before her face became more focus, she put both her hands together to summon three via sun clones to charge at Eve. The bull faunas gave her own smirk as she created three clones with her moonslice charge. Two of the via sun clones were cut down, both the via sun and Eve clone dissipating, however one via sun clone jumped on top of the eve clone like a spring board to attack the real Eve, whom simply sliced the clone to absorb a large amount of moonslice charge.

"Oh shit, guess clones were a bad idea." Sun said as Eve charged in. To keep the monkey faunas from dodging she unsheathed her blade and used her rifle to shoot at Sun's legs making her stumble.

"Now Die!!" Eve would have killed Sun, if it wasn't for the hilt of her blade being shot by a random bullet, hurting Eve's hand and disarming her. "What the!?" Eve looked at where the shot came from and saw Pyrrha in a sniping position. Eve went to retrieve her blade but it was shot away by Sun's gun chuck, the two heroes kept shooting the blade away as it was now lost in the crowd of all the other soldiers and grunts. "NO!" Eve wanted to chase after her sword, but ended up having to block shots from Sun and Pyrrha. As much as Eve tried to fight back but was soon overwhelmed, she tried to make another break for her sword, but was stopped when she saw most of her grunts pinned down or dead, more of the guards having her surrounded, even Trifa and Ilia were on their knees in front of their opponents. 

Then right on cue as Eve realized the state of the battle strong winds and roaring turbines were suddenly heard as Leash's bull head made it's way to the helipad. "Sorry pal, looks like you and your friends aren't going to be killing anyone else tonight." Sun said.

"No!No!No!" Eve was pissed, kneeling on the ground and pounding it in defeat.

"Finally! Get me out of  here at once!!" Leash exclaimed as she was boarding the bullhead.

"Not before you give Suu back!" Suddenly a blue winged harpie flew in out of nowhere, grabbing the glass box with a slime inside that Leash was holding. "What are you doing, do you no how valuable this is you cretin!" Leash exclaimed as she and Papi played tug of war with the glass box. 

"Her name is Suu!" She said before her talons broked the glass, the slime quickly making it's way into Leash's cleavage. 

"Oh! Ooooo!" The woman moaned. 

"What did you do to her!" A guard exclaimed. everyone pointing their guns at the harpy.

"Hey let us through!" A human girl exclaimed, violet and Miia were being held back by some guards.

"We can't, you should be heading to evac!" As the guard tried to hold Violet in place, she accidently grabbed her boobs tight. 

This angered Miia, as Violet and the guard stood their awkwardly Miia was filled with anger. "No one touches Baby!!" Miia whacked the guard acrosse the face, opening a path for Violet to run to Papi.

"Open fire!"

"Nooooo!" Violet reached out her hand, it was to late the bullets were fired and Papi was going to be lit up into grilled chicken. Papi was like a dear in headlights, frozen as the bullets were about to hit her, but the bullets never came. Everyone stood in shock, instead of the bullets hitting Papi, they hit a slime girl who quickly intervened the path of the bullets. The bullets were visible inside her body.

"Suu?" Papi said, the slime girl turned around, happy to see that Papi was safe. "Suu!! You saved Papi!" The harpy exclaimed in the third person as she and the slime girl embraced. 

"How in the world?" Violet was puzzled on how Suu had turned into her humanoid form, her answer came when her eyes looked over too Leash struggling her self into the bullhead, her tits having milk stains on them. "She used that bitches breast milk to form her body, guess that arrogant prick was good for something." Violet smiled as she witnessed Papi and Suu making out passionately, the harpy's short body going through Suu's chest, the slime's tits visible even behind Suu's back.  

"Looks like the harem is more polyamorous than we though." Rachnera said as she scurried up to Violet.

"Yeah, looks like it." Violet smiled. The relationship between her and the monster girls was more or less polygamous. The girls had sex with eachother all the time, but when it came to romance the girls were in love with Violet, though now it seems like Suu and Papi might be an exception to that.

"Not to ruin the happy moment..."

"Ow!" Violet exclaimed as Rachnera pinched her right nipple.

"We are going to have a lot to discuss when we get back home."  Rachnera said with a scolding look.  Violet simply gulped, knowing that she going to get a strong talking to from her girlfriends.

* * *

 

"Do you have any idea how many more faunas will be hurt by letting her go!" Ilia exclaimed, her skin turning red with anger. 

"Perhaps, but ending her life will only hurt more." Lala said as an officer prepared to cuff the girls. 

"Thanks mam, we'll take over things from here." The officer said as she was about to cuff Trifa and Ilia.

"Wait!" Trifa exclaimed "Please don't take us!I'll do anything!" 

"Sorry but you just a-" The officer didn't finish when suddenly Trifa ripped her clothing to reveal her boobs, they seemed like they were F-cups but they seemed to be subtly growing into G-cups . Her nipple were gray and had visible veins similar to her hands and arms. 

"Please! I'll even let you use my body!" 

"What are you-" The guards didn't finish when webs shot out of Trifa's tits and on to the guards. Trifa spun around, the web string pulling the two officers, the spider faunas threw them at Lala and Lily, knocking the girls back. As Trifa began to cover them in webs, Ilia saw Eve's sword near by and made a break for it, the chameleon faunas used her whip to grab the blade and throw it to Eve. 

"Eve!" Eve looked to where Ilia called, seeing the blade in midair. Eve quickly grabbed the blade, everyone was too distracted by what happened between Papi and Leash and the bullhead going airborne that they weren't able to react fast enough to Eve's movements.  Sun tried to attack her but Eve simply used her face as a spring board, Pyrrha tried to shoot her but the bull faunas deflected the shot. Eve aimed at leash who was sill visible in the middle of the bullhead, with one slice Eve used the ranged version of moonslice and cut the bullhead and Leash in half, the vehicle crashing down, luckily it hit the deserted streets that were already evacuated.

"No!" Pyrrha exclaimed, everyone tried to hone in on Eve, but she was to fast and quickly jumped off the building with Trifa and Ilia, the spider faunase carried Eve as she swung with her webs and Ilia used her whip to escape.

Everyone was in shock, everything seemed like a victory, and in just a few seconds Eve made a comeback. 

"Holy shit..." Sun said.

"I-I failed..." Pyrrha said to herself. Even though Leash was a monster that wouldn't missed, it was still her duty as a huntress to stop terrorist like the white fang, and the white fang had won.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and Feed back is appreciated. If you have any ideas for the story I might incorporate them into this.


End file.
